The Phenomenon: Akio Takeyama
by sonic123456a
Summary: The son of a female giant but has the bastard face of his father. Snaps when he is wrongfully hidden from the truth his family tries so desperately to hide. The truth eats away at him and so it does away with his mental state. Hate and anger clouds judgment and Akio has a lot of hate for everybody. Just not for the people who are immune to it. Eventual OC/Tsuyu or Yaoyorozu
1. chapter 0

_I never had my parents in my life. One never showed up._

 _The other didn't stay in my life for long._

 _I was barely holding onto consciousness as I struggled against a weight on top of me. I griped, pulled, and slightly pushed. The weight rolled over to my side. I sucked in a breath. Before getting up and pushing myself to a stand. My surroundings weren't really clear. but the beautiful plaid of blonde that laid sprawled out against the ground coming from a body that I recognized all too quickly._

 _"Mother!" My heart jumped into my lungs as I rushed with all my ability only to trip a few times and fall to my knees next to her. Tears at her costume and scratches and cuts decorated her body soot mixed with blood. I picked her up in my arms and the way her arms and body move like she was limp and lifeless._

 _She wasn't responding. The worse of it all she wasn't breathing._

 _"Mother_ do _not do this," I place her back on the floor and use both of my hands to pump at the middle of her chest. Beginning to do CPR. I quickly breathed into her and pumped at her chest more. "Don't leave me." My heart was racing as I placed my ear against her chest._

 _No heartbeat. I quickly rise and repeat the process tears pricking at my eyes._

 _"N-No, **DO NOT LEAVE ME GODAMMIT!"** The deafening roar of thunder then rain followed after like it was an omen from God himself. I refused to believe it._

 _The tears started to mix with the rain as I screamed into the air. "Somebody help goddammit!" I continued to do CPR. I refused to give up. "Wake up Mom! P-please do not leave me like this."_

 _"D-don't l-leave me like this..."_

 _I never had my parents in my life. One never showed up._

 _The other didn't stay in my life for long._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 **My Hero Academia : Akio Takeyama**

* * *

Life at home always left this feeling of foreboding and tension in the air.

The way the floorboards creaked as I crept across the halls into the kitchen at night to eat my covered up dinner. When was the last time I ate dinner with my aunt? Weeks or months? Certainly, it wasn't a year already. The spoon in my hand felt useless, picking at the food, that I didn't want to eat.

I don't remember the last time I had an appetite. Pushing off the table I stand up out of my seat. With the plate of food in my hand, I go straight to the garbage and dump the contents into the trash.

When I was born, I was cut out of my mother's stomach, there was no way to naturally have me as my mother's body was too small and frail to do so.

"Is it going to hurt?" My mother asked eerily calm to the fact she was ready to deliver a baby to the world. There was a common fear that came with pregnancy and when a woman goes into labor. The doctors reassured her that everything would be alright and the procedure would be painless.

"You shouldn't worry Takeyama-san, it will be over before you know it."

Yes, a very honest doctor. When mother awoke, she didn't realize that the surgery was already over. Her son cradled in the arms of her mother and her father standing beside her.

"A new addition to the Takeyama family...what will you name him?" Names. gods, why didn't she think of any names. Yu takeyama was at a stump.

My mother hadn't truly thought up a good name. She wanted a name that meant something...something that her son embodied. Something short and easy to pronounce. The baby was in her arms a second later, her lips curved up into a smile, a spitting image of her. "A boy."

The sunlight reflecting into the room from the window is bright and it makes Yu strain her eyes a bit. "Akio."

I was smart; Smarter than most boys my age. Vaguely I remember my mother's happy smile every time I was able to spell a word with the blocks given to me. My mother was my world. Any time I was sad, she was the first person I ran to. When I always had a nightmare and couldn't sleep she would sing a lullaby or sleep with me through the night.

My mother left when I was 4 turning 5. Growing up I couldn't quite understand her reasons behind leaving without at least telling her only child goodbye. She never gave a reason and if she did my aunt - who became my primary caretaker - would always avoid answering the question. Besides that, I grew up most of my kids years with a growing resentment for my mother. Never once did she send a letter, text, or even showed an interest in wanting to come and visit.

My growing resentment for her had an everlasting effect on my relationships at home. My aunt and I would argue almost every other day now. Whether it be during dinner, and even a small disagreement would blow up into a more heated argument. We've drifted apart in the past couple of years but I just can't bring myself to apologize. My aunt was always my role model when I grew up.

A hero worth being. No matter what she would try and make time for me even when I was a child, to visit my school when they held events, or to give me a warm welcome into the house. Her personality comes off as abrasive but I know her to be more mellow and caring on the inside - she just has a funny way of showing it. Perhaps she's afraid to show it. I love my aunt dearly...but she keeps things from me. I've caught her talking to mother on different occasions on the phone, however, when I later confront her about it she brushes me off.

That was the argument we had a month ago. We haven't talked and nor do I want to.

"What are you doing up so early?" Or perhaps I would be forced to do so sooner than later. Setting the white dish in the cabinet, I turned off the water and dried my hands off with a red towel.

"Hungry," I answer. _Please_ , leave me alone. Not wanting to see her face, I didn't bother turning around from the sink.

There is a deafening silence.

"You're avoiding me..." Aunty Ataru states. There was no given response from me because it was the truth. I am avoiding her. Aunty Ataru audibly sighs before I hear the floorboards creek behind me. My body tenses the closer she gets and soon enough I know she's standing mere inches away from me. Slowly her arms slink under and over my stomach to wrap me in a hug. Her head rests on my shoulder, red hair tickling the side of my neck.

"You're really getting on my nerves you know that?" She quietly mutters into my back. My mouth lowers into a frown and I can feel myself wavering against my aunt. I'm tired. I'm so tired of always fighting, the secrets, and frustration. My shoulders start to shake and I feel my sobs begin to slip out in whimpers and sharp intakes of breath. My aunt silently turns me around and places my head to rest on her chest.

"I hate it here." I silently admit in a whisper, allowing my tears to flow and soak themselves into the fabric of her grey shirt. Fingers curled their way through my blonde locks. I truly wish I could go far away from here, so tot run from my problems and all the stress that's been put on my psyche this month.

"It's okay, you don't have to force yourself to attend school tomorrow," Lia reassures and I gently shake my head. No, i need to go to school tomorrow...I need something to distract me from thinking about my mother. Besides, admissions are due tomorrow and I need to turn in my application. U.A was my dream school but deadlines to sign up for the schools' hero admission test already have passed. Attending U.A had a lot of great heroes as teachers at their school and many of their albums are top heroes in Japan right now.

Like Reflectee: the reflect hero, - although her career was cut short due to early retirement - and my aunt who's hero alias is Tentamaru. Not worldwide known but definitely a household name within the hero community. If I remember she was in the top 500 during rankings last year. However, she has been working very hard this year.

"Have you finally calmed down?" Aunty Ataru asked, gently grabbing my face and wiping the dry tears off with the back of her hand. I nod and push her hands away. I don't need her help. What time is it? I glance up at the clock. It's only an hour before I have to get ready for school.

...

"Can we..." I bite my lip, debating if I should just take it easy or train.

"Train? If that's what you want." Aunty Ataru states as if she had read my mind. Training is such a good way to let out stress and the frustration on my shoulders. But more importantly, I've neglected training as of late because of our little dispute and because Aunty was always the one who trained with me. I really shouldn't be neglecting my training...especially with how much strain my quirk puts on my body. If I'm to become a hero I need to be able to last longer in battle.

I take a deep intake of breath. It's shaky but relieving to know I'm not being weighed down by some invisible force.

My eyes glance at my hands then up to Aunty Ataru. "I'm sorry I didn't apply for U.A..." My apology makes her red hair flare to life for just a moment. Her quirk hardening and fusing the strands of her hairs together to create tentacle-like appendages on the top of her head. They're upright for a moment before slowly returning to its passive position.

"Don't worry about it," Her eyes lower for a moment before coming back up to stare at me. "Just do what makes you happy okay?"

I nod.

She turns and leaves me standing in the kitchen.

Do what makes you happy. If only it were that simple.

* * *

 _ **Tell me what you thought about the first chapter. Reviews are really appreciated! Updated(4/14/19)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**My Hero Academia** **: Akio Takeyama**

 **C H A P T E** **R \- 1**

Yeah...today was going to be great.

"Shit!" I bent down and touched the ground as fast as I could with my fingers making the ground push up into a ramp.

It was just in time as I launched myself over the girl. I sighed in relief as I looked back at her unharmed, but the moment I looked up I screamed in terror.

I was rushing right into the wall of the school building. I covered my face getting ready for impact screaming all the while.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! And...I've stopped falling." It took me a moment to stop screaming and realize that if I was still rushing towards the wall I would've hit it already.

I looked behind me to see...the same girl up close. I looked down at my stomach as...her tongue unwrapped itself from around me and retracted back into her mouth. At that moment our eyes connected.

Black eyes...teal hair...really not hard to look at. She's beautiful.

"Did you just save me?" She nodded and put a finger to her lips.

"Yeah I did. Don't you think it was a little stupid riding down a hill with a skateboard?" Straightforward much? My eyes drifted to the side and I calmly laughed it off.

"Yeah it did seem like a good idea at first especially when I was going to be late for school." I explained a little embarrassed I hadn t thought that through. In that moment I was reminded about my surroundings and glanced behind me. Low and behold I had made it on time for school.

Salty banks middle school.

That same moment the school bell ringed meaning I was going to be late for class. Well I should hurry up.

I turned around suddenly and literally found the frog girl gone.

"Didn't even get her name...whatever i'll see her around." I turned on my heel and ran to my next class.

 **During Lunch**

"Woah you're aunty is like _so_ cool!" It was another comment from a 'friend' as I watched a recording of my mother destroy some villain with an iron quirk. He could eat iron and transform his whole body into iron basically.

My mother didn't care and kept on swinging him about like a rag doll and beating the living he'll out of him. Her tentacles smashed into him repeatedly so much that his form broke. In that moment Kamui woods had to stop her from causing too much damage to the surrounding area.

"Yeah that villain was no match for Ms. Tentamaru!" I lazily propped my shoulder up on the lunch table and leaned on my hand. I turned out the commotion that came from my aunt's mourning victory that day. I found it boring because my Aunt was out "hero-ing" almost all the time.

That villain probably did something to cross her...i'll have to ask about it later. Anyway...I spy with my little eye a frog that hopped away from me earlier talking with a snake.

I got up from my seat just as the usual brawl broke out beside me. I casually walked over hand in my pocket. As they were laughing with each other I slapped my hand on the table. They immediately stopped.

"Y-know…" I said with a smirk as I looked between the both of them. Before keeping my gaze on the frog girl from this mourning.

"I didn't get your name yesterday." I then turned to the snake. "Your new so give me yours too!" They were silent mostly just looking at me. I awkwardly stood there waiting for one of them to introduce themselves.

I nervously laughed. "Oh I get it! The name is Akio...you can just call me by my first name." I put out my hand for a handshake.

"Uh...Tsu what should we do?" The snake was reluctant and looked to her friend for advice.

The frog girl smiled and took my hand in her...big one's surprisingly. "My name is Tsuyu Asui...just call me Tsu." The snake looked down down while she shook my hand.

"Mongoose Habuko...nice to meet you." I nodded with smile.

"Those are beautiful names for beautiful girls." In that moment the snake girl got flustered and looked at me with an expression I think of surprise.

"Really!?" I nodded turning to look at the snake girl for a moment. I wanted to give her a thumbs up but my body felt limp.

"H-huh?" All my muscles squeezed and tensed and I couldn't feel my legs. As a result I fell forward the wood color of the lunch table came rushing towards my eyes.

"Yeah...it was Mongoose again. Man that girl always paralyzing people can't she just turn it off or something." The chatter of the students aroused me from my unexpected nap.

"Hey he's waking up!" I sat up from my prone position on the ground. I stood up ignoring the girls and boys trying to ask me if I'm alright. They are annoying with this noise.

I wasn't mad she probably activated her quirk out of embarrassment, but because of my popularity that didn't abide well for her safety. All the students were in a circle and luckily I found Tsuyu outside the commotion watching on with a worried expression.

"What's happening Tsu?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised. She put a finger to her lips and spoke.

"They're going to hurt her...my friend because she accidently used her quirk on you." I was surprised she was able to speak calmly about the situation.

Some of the girls were yelling and throwing food at her. They were calling her ugly and other names while doing so. A girl had walked and grabbed the girl by her collar.

I gave Tsuyu a wide smile as I pushed past the males and females who names I barely remember to get to the front. I wanted to facepalm right then and there.

Short peach hair, leggings with strawberry logos, and red eyes radiating a red color.

"Of course it would be her." Yeah the girl who was jealous of me, but pretty sure had a secret crush on me. Kara Reza, the girl who could shoot laser beams from her eyes.

I think her laser beams strength depends on the ultra violet rays coming from the sun. In other words how hot the sun is.

"Yeah teach her a lesson Kara!" I grabbed the mouth of the person who yelled that. I threw him in front of me catching the girl's attention.

"To be honest I think you should let her go _Kara_." I stated with such deepness that it made everyone step back. The boy I threw in front of me was petrified and took that as his cue to run off.

"But didn't this girl just knock you out? Why are you protecting her." Kara shook Mongoose making her whimper. She had been bruised on her hands. Probably protecting her face.

"Y'know I'm the class president and you should listen to when to your superior because this school has rules different from others…" I trailed off and Kara scoffed. "Yeah so what? You wouldn't use your powers on me." I shook my head.

For a moment we stood in silence. I started laughing making the atmosphere even more awkward as everyone started laughing themselves.

"You're right! I don't read the school handbook or anything say that if another student is being threatened the student body president could use his power to stop the altercation." After stating that I turned around acting like I was walking away.

I looked at Tsuyu with another wide smile. Tsuyu gave me a smile too.

"Well where was I?" The moment she said that I turned on my heel and stomped the ground making the wood floor spike up from 3 various places.

In that moment Mongoose was dropped and everyone watched with alert as Kara neck was being pointed at with 3 sharp pillars of wood.

"Don't test me **Kara**." Her eyes furrowed and she was angry. Her eyes turned red and I took a defensive stance getting ready for a fight.

In that moment I undid my quirk returning the floor to its original state.

"I''ll ki-!" Kara was ready to activate her quirk on me but once the principal put his hand in her shoulder. Her eyes slowly turned back to normal.

" **Kara would you like to explain yourself in my office?** " The principal said it with such a happy tone but everyone knew it hid some anger behind it.

Before she could argue the principal yelled at everyone to go to class as the bell for lunch ended.

I sighed as everyone silently left the lunchroom. This time I looked for Tsuyu and she actually didn't disappear on me this time. Tsuyu was helping up Mongoose I walked over to the two.

Tsuyu watched as I came over and Mongoose chose not to look me in the eye. I took a breath and bowed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen." I stood back up and before she could respond I turned on my heel before running away.

Yeah...my excuse is that I didn't want to be late for class a second time that day. I barely made it into my next class on time. Everyone's chatter stopped when i entered the room as they all opted to stare at me.

Today...is the worst day ever!

 **Later the principal's office**

"Do you know the reason you're here for your last period of class?" I looked at the bearded man and shook my head.

He leaned back in his chair hands together. He sighed and leaned under his desk and pulled out a paper. He slapped it on the desk picking up a collection of dust from the sun beaming from his window onto his desk. I waved my hand in front of face clearing the dust.

"Look…" He paused waiting for me to examine the papers in front of me. I read it 3 times over because I couldn't comprehend exactly why it said what it did.

"No application entered...will not be attending a hero nor regular high school next year." I read it to myself and put both of my hands in my hair In horror. I couldn't believe what it said on my record. There is a deadline to hand in a high school applications you could choose to go to one of the many top hero high schools or rather attend something a little lower where you can focus more on studies.

Though top highschools you should be applying for really early into your last year in middle school because the seats are in highs demand.

"Yes it looks like you didn't put in your application for a high school which I'm very disappointed in...but there is nothing I can do but tell you there are a few schools still taking applicants for exams at the moment." After saying that he slipped me another small stack of forms. It is couple of application forms for schools I had no interest in...but unfortunately I had to fill out one or my dream of ever becoming a hero is _zero_.

"Thank you principal I''ll try to fill these out before tomorrow." I stood and bowed before taking my bag and putting my papers in there.

"No problem Mr. Akio. Your mother has a done fine job as a hero it would be disappointing if you don't become one yourself." As he said that I stopped.

"I don't won't be like my mother...I will become a hero uncomparable to her." The principal just hummed in understanding before I took my leave. When the door closed behind me I felt like crying.

What am I going to do!?

My aunt is going to kill me!

Oh god, oh god, oh god, and oh my god my aunt's going to kill me.

"Are you okay?" In that moment I realized my face was filled with pure horror and I caused that worry voice from the girl beside me.

I calmed down. "I'm fine…" I glanced at the person and saw it was Tsuyu. I smiled at her.

"Ah...Tsu is Habuko alright?" She nodded and I looked behind her to see she was nowhere to be seen. I raised a eyebrow at Tsuyu.

"She went home early. Come let's walk home together." As Tsu said that she pushed me along and I quickly tried to get to walking.

"You seem in a hurry." I mentioned as we walked to the exit.

"Well my mother and father are away working and I have to be home for my siblings." I nodded in understanding. We got outside and I looked around for Kara...just in case she tried to take revenge on me.

Tsuyu was already feet ahead of me so I had jog to catch up with her. "Must be hard taking care of your siblings by yourself." I expressed worry for her that must be a little stressful especially with hero studies and such. She shook her head.

"I don't mind really. I find my life to be great. It might be hard but I love my little brother and sister too. You seem to...not like your family though." My eyes widened and I looked at Tsu with calculating eyes. H-how? In that moment we both stopped walking and we're just staring at eachother.

"I don't think that smile is sincere either. You seem to also have a lot on your mind at the moment too…" Tsu opened her mouth to say more but I put a finger to her lips.

"Tsuyu…" My eyes relaxed and my fingers itched. Being so straightforward when she talks to people. Honestly it's annoying but good for her at the same time. There was tension in the air and I knew Tsuyu could feel it too.

"Can I have your number?" I removed my finger and smirked at Tsuyu. Her cheeks turned a slight pink but it left as soon as it came she nodded.

I took out my phone and took down her number. I also gave her my number because why not. "Tsuyu did you know that your ponytail is _really_ cute." Tsuyu blushed and I shook my head before laughing.

"I'm just teasing you don't worry!" I ran past her waving. "Anyway send me a picture of you and your siblings!" With a smile I turned up the hill and while passing by I returned the concrete to it's original state from this mourning.

I wonder why no one noticed that?

It's only one month until February all of the available seats for the U.A entrance exam is gone. So basically the only way to really get in at this point is through a recommendation letter but even that is impossible.

After running for 20 minutes straight I arrived at my door sweaty. I used the spare key hidden under the rug and opened the door.

"Aunty you here!?" I took off my shoes once I walked in and noticed how empty it felt. I locked the behind me and decided to turn on the passageway light.

Nothing...I dropped my bag and ran into the living room. I would've done some homework right now but if aunty Tentamaru isn't home I should go check the news.

Just as I grabbed the remote and jumped in the couch my phone vibrated. Wait...is that ? I opened my phone with interest the message showed a picture with Tsuyu and her two siblings probably right after she got home.

I smiled and decided to start a text conversation. Honestly I can see the resemblance i would text, Of course we are from the same family after all, and so on. Somehow at one point in the conversation I convinced Tsuyu to call me.

Five minutes turned into ten, ten then turned into 30, and then into an hour. We talked so long that it reached a point we were forced to end our conversation. Honestly Tsuyu is easy to talk to...I opened up to her about my mother and she was very understanding.

She also made me rethink how I thought about my mother when she said, "Don't you think she had a reason for avoiding you? You should try not to be so hard on her." Tsuyu is so trusting...maybe it's because her parents are gone most of the time on work. But you simply don't just leave your child with a relative for _eleven_ years.

"Thank you Tsuyu...it was nice talking to you."

"It was nice talking to you too. Good night Akio."

"Goodnight." I ended the call and sighed. I folded my arms behind my back. My body relaxed and I felt my eyes droop. This weekend will be a nice vacation from school to find a nice school out of the applicants given to me.

Oh wait I said I'll have it done before tommorrow...nah I have plenty of time.

I turned over on my side. Heels clicked across the hall. What is she home already. I fought to keep my eyes open. As soon as I blinked I saw aunty stand in front of me.

"Honestly you don't think you could've found a bed to sleep on?" I smiled and chuckled softly.

"Sorry...im...im too sleepy...to get up." I yawned and felt my eyes get heavier.

"Go to sleep you might be surprised in the morning." I felt something soft press itself against my head for a moment. It made my smile grow wider as I knew it was a kiss from aunty.

Yeah I think today was...alright.

Just alright.


	3. Chapter 2

**My Hero Academia : Akio Takeyama**

 **C H A P T E R -** **2**

Okay. That's new.

The dummy was crushed and I had saw what caused it. My ice quirk. The new skill is that I am able to create objects at a distance and at a height. Although I just found this out so my height and distance when creating an object is pretty close than far.

"Nice if you work on that move a little more you will be able probably create a signature move from it." I looked at my Aunt with a tightened fist.

"Is there any real limitation to my powers? Maybe I could create a one hundred swords in the sky and make them fall down on a villain!" My mind was racing with possible ideas as to how I could use my quirk and make it one of the most powerful weapons in my arsenal.

"You will find a limitation soon enough _no_ hero is perfect." I nodded in understanding and formed a spear with my ice quirk.

But wait a second.

"Except for All Might right?" My aunty shrugged at my question because obviously we don't even know if All Might has a weakness or not. He probably doesn't being the number 1 hero and all.

I spinned and threw my spear at her. Her hair lashed out towards the spear breaking it apart before it even reached her. Of course that wouldn't get no where near her.

I walked over to aunty Tentamaru and accepted the glass of lemonade from her with thanks. "That should be enough training for today you're free to do whatever you want today as long as you get back before curfew." After making me aware of that she took a sip of her lemonade as well. I nodded and decided I should take a walk outside after a nice long bath.

I wiped my sweat off with an arm and leaned on the back door shutter. "Hey Aunty… " She hummed in acknowledgment.

"Are you really my aunty?" While sipping her drink she paused then slowly placed her cup down.

"Of course I am Akio." You can't see it but I can. She didn't even look at me while she said that.

Play along. No just don't say anything. I opened the shutters and paused for a moment. Now I feel compelled to say something.

"Even if you aren't...you're the best family I could ever have." I don't think i've ever said that before so now is a good time to do so.

Now for that bath.

 **Later Outside**

Outside wasn't that hot it was actually windy and chilly for once. I finally had a reason to wear my galaxy hoodie, I think some of the girls were staring a little longer than usual because of it.

I gave them a wink anytime I caught them staring. One of their boyfriends were furious and started chasing me so I had to run like 2 miles before stopping to catch my breath.

"Shit...what was that guy problem?" I sighed in relief when I looked back and found no one. I turned back and found I had ran all the way to a university for general studies and such. Heroes or students who want to focus more on education and getting a regular job this is where they would go.

I didn't mind it and almost walked past it when police cars and ambulance sirens started to sound from all around me. A gust of wind blew past me grey and filled with smoke. An explosion it seemed the university was also on fire.

How?

I could hear the police and ambulances were very close now. I was almost knocked off my feet when another explosion occurred right in front of me. I shielded my face and used my quirk to make the rock attach to my shoes keeping me on the ground.

That power...is not ordinary. This has to be the word of villain.

The smoke had engulfed me and I knew if I couldn't see anything not could the police. I created an Ice sword and put myself into a stance before swinging the sword with all my strength. Just enough power could cause a gust of wind powerful enough to remove all of the smoke. My plan worked as it cleared the whole area of smoke allowing me to see clearly and police to think I was the culprit behind this attack.

"You! Do not resist we here to place you under arrest!" Wow. These police are fearless I turned and held my hands up as I dropped my sword and it fell into pieces.

"Sorry guys but I'm not the one you should be getting!" The police officers didn't buy it and kept their guns trained on me. Now what am I going to do?!

The captain I think seem to open his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the screams of people rushing out of the university caught his eye.

Some of the police tried calming them down but they just kept on running in terror. The captain got angry and caught one of the teachers -male- by the collar.

"What the heck is going on?!" The teacher frightened answered the captain in such a fast matter and ran way. Whatever he said I didn't hear and the police officer looked at me then back at his squad before telling them to put down their guns.

I put down my arms and turned suddenly when people started to scream again. The front entrance was trembling and ready to collapse on the bundle of people looking up in horror.

"I got it!" I stomped my feet forcing the ground to form two supporting pillars that kept the entrance stable so they could escape.

As another crowd escaped a women a little slower than others came up to me grabbing at my hoodie.

I noticed there was tears in her eyes. " Hero! Please! You got to save them Mr. And Ms. Miyuki and their daughter they're trapped!" I held onto her shoulders and told her to calm down when her crying started to become uncontrollable.

"Mrs. Miyuki senpai she's trying her hard to f-fight i-I d-don't know h-how long she s going to last!" I looked at her saw she was injured and her eyes were blinking a little slower.

"Tell me where are they?" I shook her to keep her awake as another explosion came from the side of the building. Where the hell is the firefighters?!

Her eyes closed at this point but she whispered one more sentence. "Theatre...9...1." She fell unconscious in my arms and an ambulance worker grabbed her from my arms and ran off with her.

Without missing a beat I ran into the school through the front entrance. As I ran her words kept repeating in my head. Theatre room 9-1 is that what she meant?

As I ran I looked at the classroom doors and saw that each had a specific number. 3-1 and 4-1. Fire erupted in front of me and I covered my mouth to keep myself from inhaling the smoke.

I looked back and forth between the walls looking for a emergency lever to activate the sprinklers above.

I didn't find none and I was running out of breath. I ran into a classroom and closed the door. I ran to a window and opened it trying to take in clean air. I was in panic mode because that women may not be able to hold out against that villain especially when she has to focus on protecting her husband and child.

More repeated explosions sounded from the north a little more down the hall. I walked over to the wall and put my hands on it. I haven't done this before but if this works I can cause the walls between the classrooms to crumble and I can maneuver around the fire. I closed my eyes and focused my attention on the material of the wall. slowly but surely my efforts would cause the large wall to slowly crack before just falling apart altogether.

"Good." I jumped into the next classroom which should be 5-1. I ran to door and push threw it as it was closed shut. I could hear screaming and I ran forward ignoring the gust of winds coming my way.

Soon I made it to the theatre which entrance was destroyed. The chairs were also destroyed or either on fire.

On the stage my eyes widened at the scene in front of me. A man was lying on the floor unmoving then next to him is a little girl which must be the daughter was crying and pushing her father's body without any results.

I ran in and was almost knocked back once again when another gust of wind hit me. This one was so strong that it shattered all the windows in the theatre.

A women which must have been Ms. Miyaki was bleeding from her head as she was being held up by the neck. Her attacker was a horse like man whose arms and chest were very muscular apart from the rest of his body. I realized I must have just been standing there when he threw the mother to the side and laughed like a maniac.

"This is my **_VENGEANCE_**! You beat me and I can't take a loss. As a matter of fact I know a much better game I could play with you!" He stalked over to the daughter as I readied my legs using the wood floor to propel myself to the stage.

"You bastard!" I summoned my ice spear and three at him. It was going to hit him in his arm but the moment it impacted...it broke apart.

I didn't have time to think about what just happened as I landed in front of the girl. I used the theatre ground and created a pillar that hit him directly in the chest.

The horse big black eyes looked at me and somehow his face became red with pure anger.

" **You**!!" With a scream he flexed and the wood broke apart and I was blown back by more wind. His quirk must be super strength especially with a massive body like that.

I didn't have time to relax as he dashed forward with a right hook. I put up my arms blocking my face that was a mistake as I did block it but the power was too much for me as he knocked me back to the wall.

The upper part of my arms felt so numb and the fell to my sides when my back hit the wall hard. I gritted my teeth trying my hardest to hold back my scream from the pain. I looked up with fearful eyes as horse mutant came rushing towards me at full speed.

"You're going to die for interfering with my vengeance!" He was ready to deliver another massive punch to my face. Every hero has a limit or weakness if it's true for them then it should also be the same for villains. I opened my eyes suddenly with a glare as his fist came straight at my face I simply moved my head to the side making him punch straight into the wall.

I put my hand on the wall behind me and made it shoot out and hit him in the face. He recoiled...that's it! His head is the most vulnerable to attacks!

I dashed forward and created a rock of ice in front of me. He recovered quickly from my attack and was getting ready to counter with another right Jab. But before it could reach me my Ice hit him on the head it didn't knock him out, but It made him stop again. I used that opening to jump up to be at his head level and lashed out with a punch aimed for his head.

As if fate hated me the horse mutant moved his head to the side dodging my punch. Then he sidestepped and swinged his right arm backhanding me to the wall behind the fallen Mrs. Miyaki.

Gods...I'm going to die. But hell if i'm going to go out like this. I was on all on fours ready to collapse at any moment. I was bleeding from my head and it feels like my ribs are broken.

Shoot my arms are almost numb too. I looked up at the villain with such an intense glare. He'll have to kill me if he want's to get to that girl. The horse mutant met my glare and laughed.

"Good you'll be the second one as a hero to die today!" He stomped over and flexed his muscles getting bigger. I see he's going to actually kill me without holding back. I smiled up at him and watched as he cocked back his arm. Then with a scream he unleashed his fury on me as his fist came straight towards me.

Fate seemed to love me now as he was blown back by his own power.

I blinked twice in confusion. What just happened?

My eyes widened and I looked to my left to see Mrs. Miyaki with her hand outstretched towards me, even with her head injury she was still able to save me. It seems I'm in some type of protection barrier or bubble.

"Please...you have to win!" The women's determination as she said that made something go off in that moment. My adrenaline started to pump and I was able to force myself to stand again.

He can't hurt me this bubble must be her quirk. It protects me and also deals back the damage it takes. The horse mutant face again turned red with pure rage and I smiled and used a finger beckoning him to come at me.

"You mock me! You'll Die!" He flexed again and came rushing towards me with another punch. This bubble will probably protect me one more time...that will be my opening to attack.

With scream he impacted the bubble again with a fist. This time the bubble indeed broke but it still knocked him back with his own power. I ran forward and stomped my left foot in front of me. As he was pushed back and was off balance I used a pillar of the wood from the floor to hit him in the back of the head at an angle.

Veins popped up on his face in annoyance. He stomped his right foot balancing himself once more. I knew he would do that so I took my right foot and slid it backwards. I didn't make the wood sprout up but made floorboards slide towards me causing him to fall on his back. I dropped to the floor allowing my hands to do the trap process. I made the floorboards wrap around his only arm nice and tight.

One thing I noticed is that he couldn't flex anymore meaning he couldn't add to his power now.

I took a well deserved breath and walked over to him. "So...that's your limitation huh?" He kept on struggling and just spit the same old words. Die, when I get out of here, and you can't stop my vengeance! why cant I flex?!

Blah, blah, blah.

That's all I hear. I stomped adding to the pressure on his arm. The wood tightened as I turned and walked away from him slowly.

My walking caused the wood to drag towards me as I ripped off his last arm.

Terrible screams of pain filled the air and probably wouldn't stop for awhile.

I turned my attention back to the family. The mother seemed badly injured and the daughter seemed completely fine.

As I walked my vision got fuzzy and I stopped once I was in front of them.

I knelt down and checked the mother for anymore injuries.

No...it looks like it's just the head and probably alot a lot of broken bones. She'll survive...my eyes went fuzzy again and I fought to stay awake. "Thank you for saving us." I looked the mother in her yellow eyes as her face showed worry.

I chuckled. "I...should be the one...saying thank you. Mrs. Miyaki." Slowly her worried expression relaxed and her lips curved into a smile. That's all I needed to see.

"What...is your name...little girl?" The little girl with tears in her eyes took a breath. She also had yellow eyes like her mother and short brown hair.

"Toshiko…" Her voice was sweet and quiet. I chuckled that name means smart child. At this point I could hear rumbling as I looked at the villain he wasn't moving anytime soon I trapped his legs as I walked away. I looked up and saw that the ceiling was coming apart and cracks forming going down to the walls.

Shit!

"This place...is coming down." I tried to stand back up but as I conjured my last ounce of strength into standing my whole body went numb and I fell over unable to move even a finger.

I lost too much blood.

The mother hugged her child and I watched as she crawled over to me. My vision was getting heavier until I just couldn't stay awake anymore.

God I didn't know I was going to die today.


	4. Chapter 3

**Before I continue I want to respond to some reviews or suggestion so if you do feel free to review and I will respond.**

 **ClyxicRyse: Thanks for the suggestion! I also think i should wait until the festival so Akio and his mother can meet.**

 **Anyway enjoy this double upload!**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 **CHAPTER \- 3**

* * *

…

…

I'm awake. I just refuse to open my eyes right now...my bed feels oddly more comfortable than usual. Actually I know this feeling, it's the feeling you get when you don't want to get out of bed today.

 _Bzzt bzzt bzzt_

My phone vibrated on the dresser and ores myself to open my eyes. No one calls me this early in the morning...I turned on my side. My smartphone stopped vibrating on my dresser for a moment before starting up a again.

I threw the covers off of me and grabbed my phone of the small brown dresser. I looked at the caller ID...Ataru why is she calling me? I answered it and quickly output it to my ear.

"Yeah?" I felt like telling her I was busy...I...didn't feel like talking to anyone today. As it turns out the woman's voice was serious as she bluntly told me Akio was in the hospital in serious condition. My child...was in _serious_ condition in the _**hospital.**_

My heart raced and I clutched at the fabric of my shirt. "Is he stabilized?" I was getting antsy as she had to ask the doctor.

" _Ah it seems recovery girl had paid a visit to this hospital...what good timing."_ As she said that I sighed in relief. My heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest at that point.

"How exactly?" My question was answered with an 'I don't know.' It seems a family was also rescued but their was one casualty. Ataru sighed and explained to me that anything aside from that she doesn't know much about the incident.

"I see...well call me when you get more information." I went to end the call but I was stopped by the protest of my sister.

" _I want to know...if you're willing to see him when he wakes up."_ I cut the phone off.

What else was I supposed to do? Answer her? Yes? I'm not ready to meet him...the psychological problems aren't gone yet.

…

I still...see **him**.

"Akio...I'm so sorry b-but I-I just can't." The tears started to fall and I fought to wipe them away.

I'm so sorry.

* * *

 **The Hospital**

* * *

I'm been awake for a while now. The moment I woke up though one of my...special visitors crushed me with a hug.

"Ah when Tsu told me I just had to race over here with her!" Habuko screamed as she tightly wrapped her arms around me.

"I see…" My eyes searched the room and found Tsuyu talking with my aunt. "Habuko I'm fine now but if you keep crushing me like this…" She caught on and let go of me immediately.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Habuko bowed in apology and I just waved it off with a hand. It wasn't really a big deal.

"It's good to see you Akio." Tsuyu said putting a basket of flowers on my lap. I bowed my head in thanks.

"Thank you for the flowers." I looked up at Tsuyu and saw her with casual clothes on.

She wore a long sleeved white shirt that was under a green dress. Actually now that I look at Habuko too she also has a nice fashion sense too her clothes matched her hair.

"I like the look on both of you girls." They both thanked me for the compliment. We stayed in silence for a moment not knowing what else to say to each other. Luckily my aunty stepped in to save the day.

"So girls...what schools are you trying to get into next month?" This made both of them perk up and made me start sweating.

I'm going to be in trouble if they ask what school I'm going to next year.

Tsu was the first one to turn and speak. "Next month I'm taking the entrance exam for U.A." Tsuyu answered and I made a sound in awe of her choice. That school is top class it's hard to get into...to bad I didn't send in my application before the exam.

"I'm going to Isamu high." When Habuko finished I coughed and they turned to me.

"Um...are you two okay with that? I mean aren't you two like best friends?" I asked with curiosity. The two girls looked to each other Tsuyu smiled and Habuko nodded.

They turned back to me and at the same time said, "We're fine with it." I smiled at the two. I see...their bond is that strong huh?

Tsuyu put up a finger. "That reminds me…" Tsuyu turned to me interest in her voice. "What high school you're going to next month?" She finished.

…

…

…

I kept on a smile and slowly tried to laugh it off. I looked at them all as their stares started to grow heavy on me.

Shit!

I started to sweat a little more as my aunt's stare turned into a glare.

"So...you didn't put in the application did you?" The moment aunty Tentamaru finished that everyone in the room could feel the atmosphere change as Tsuyu and Habuko moved to the side to give me and my Aunt the space.

"Look...I can explain." I put both my hand up as a sign to just pause. But my Aunt wasn't having it as her hair started to spiral out of control and she stalked towards me.

"A-a-aunty?" She stalked over to my bed eye twitching.

"First you leave and get put in the hospital for a day...and then now you still haven't sent in an application for a hero high school!" I took my pillow and used it as a shield it was swiped from my hands and thrown against the wall.

At this point I started praying doing all the signs and pleading for something to happen so that I can escape my death.

"You're going to-" The door opened and my mother's hair calmed down so quick I thanked the heavens.

"Shota?" I perked up as the heavy feeling on my body seemed to slowly fade away. The girls also sighed at the same time making me chuckle lightly.

"Ah...sorry was I interrupting something?" This voice was unrecognizable and I noticed how tired and uninterested his voice sounded.

"Well...yes but that can wait." My aunt turned to me with a smile and moved to the side so that I can see my new visitor.

"Yes you're Akio right?" He pointed at me as he said that. I bowed my head.

"The one and only." I stated with confidence. He walked over and pulled from his scarf or cloth an envelope. He held it out and I took it.

"I didn't want to come but mailing it was a true pain…oh and welcome to U.A." He turned to his left and looked down at tsuyu.

"Ah...you're Asui Tsuyu right?" She nodded and Shota made a sound of acknowledgment.

"I see...I expect you to make it to the top class...though I wouldn't be surprised if the entrance exam was too much for you." With that said he turned and gave a nod to my Aunt before leaving.

The room was silent in that moment and I know why. "Hey aunty?" She turned and I grinned at her with a smug look. I put the letter in front of me as if to taunt her.

"You were saying?" Tentamaru sighed and smirked.

"I was saying I'm proud of you but...what you did at the university was very stupid." Wow I expected her to get angry again but she simply calmed down and scolded me.

"But no hero was around and if I hadn't gone in she and that girl would've died." My aunty smile grew wider.

"What you girls think? Do you think he'll make a great hero?" I looked in between them all. Habuko nodded vigorously and Tsu nodded also.

"Good...because I agree." When she finished I smiled and I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Thank you guys." In that moment Tsu's phone began to ring and she answered it. I didn't busy myself with her phone call so I turned back to Habuko.

She noticed my gaze and looked away in nervousness. I could see it from the way her hand fidgeted and was finding trouble looking me in the eye.

"Habuko...I'm sorry for what happened on Friday at the school." Habuko shook her head and waved her hand I a dismissing matter.

"It's alright! Plus I should be the one apologizing I didn't mean to glare at you and...you know…" Habuko couldn't finish but I got the jist of what she was trying to say.

"Okay Habuko I accept your apology." I moved the sheets off of me and stood up off the hospital bed. My body felt fine for some reason except for the feeling of the medical bandages around my stomach.

On my bedside was a small bag with a fresh shirt and a purple sweater. As I put them on my mind went back to what I saw before I fell unconscious. That mother was crawling over to me with her daughter...did she activate her quirk again to save me?

My sleeve was tugged on and I turned. "I have to go." Tsuyu said and gave me a hug.

"Me too." Habuko walked over and gave me another hug before the two walked out with a wave. I turned to my aunt who had already pocketed my letter.

"Room 207...i'll be waiting for you outside." What she said made my face twist in confusion but she just gave me a grin and walked out. Oh...she must have noticed.

Room 207 right? I walked to the door and opened it.

…

It was right in front of me. That was convenient. I hurried over and opened the door. I entered quietly trying not interrupt the recovering lady.

"Ah...I should be fine right?" That was Miyuki senpai voice...she sounds healthy. As I walked in the doctor was writing something down on his chart before turning back to the lady.

"Your legs sustained more damage than we suspected so...you will be in the hospital for 2 to 4 months to heal and possibly some rehabilitation to get you back on your feet." Miyuki senpai seem to jump in a panic.

"But what about my daughter? I don't have any family members that can take care of her while i'm gone!" I knocked on the wall with minimal force alerting the two adults of my presence. The doctor coughed as he turned towards me staring me down for a couple of seconds. He turned back to Miyuki senpai before whispering something incoherent.

Toshiko mother nodded and her panic turned into understanding then nervousness. I walked forward once the doctor said he was done and left the room.

Now that I looked at the women her dark yellow eyes matched her hair she was a blonde. "So before I start thank you for saving us when the building came crumbling down on us." She nodded and that's when I notice the little girl in the bed.

"Ah I see she's fallen asleep...must still be exhausted." I moved my hand to rub her daughter's hair, but stopped noting i'm doing something I don't have the permission to do. In that moment as I going to retract my hand Toshiro mother grabbed my wrist and slowly and gently put it on her daughter's head.

We gave each other a smile. My hand rubbed her daughter's head, as she slowly stirred and peeked at me.

"Mr. Akio...thank you...for saving mommy." I chuckled at the girls tired and sleepy voice. She is cute what else can I say? After a while her lips curved into a smile and she closed back her eyes.

I shook my head. "Who told you my name little girl?" Then her mother started to giggle until it was cut short by a slight pained expression.

Not fully healed yet huh?

"Toshiko. she's a smart one so don't underestimate her when she wants to know or get something she _will_ get it." Her emphasizing on the word 'will' let me know exactly how she got that information.

What does a child usually do when they can't get something?

I see. "Toshiko just kept bothering my aunt until she told her didn't she." I guessed with a grin. Miyuki senpai simply nodded admitting a child's determination is enough to break anyone.

"So...what about her...father?" As soon I commented that Miyuki senpai expression became crestfallen.

He's dead.

"Akio...could you and your aunty do a favor for me?" Her voice sounded so unsure. But if what I heard was true Toshiko needs somewhere to stay while she goes to school. The hospital isn't really a good place to stay at.

"Of course…I owe you one remember!" I laughed it off and so did Toshiko's Mother before it was cut off with a hiss from the pain.

I rubbed her back and hummed in understanding.

"Thank you Akio."

 **Later That Day**

I was discharged from the hospital my injuries no longer life threatening I was allowed to leave.

In the end of course I kept my promise and told my aunty of our new occupant for a few months.

That's why I'm here holding her In my arms as my aunt gives a sympathetic look towards the sleeping girl.

"Aunty Tentamaru I'm sorry." My apology was accepted with a nod. We began walking home. It was silence for most of the way there and my mother seemed to occupy my head as the silence left me to my own thoughts.

"Did mother come see me?" It was the first question about my mother that day which would be answered with silence.

So the answer was no.

"Did she call?" Tentamaru kept on walking as if I had never asked anything. Yeah I obviously knew...that women didn't care about me.

She doesn't care enough to even see me In the hospital...to ask if I was alright?

God damn it all.

"Akio...you're mother is still b-"

" _Bullshit_! You're speaking straight bullshit right now. Find a better fucking excuse." My anger seeped into my voice as I said that. This made my aunt turn around angrily.

"You little bastard! Don't you da-" My aunt stopped the moment Toshiko started to stir in my arms. I was a little worried too but she stopped moving and was sound asleep again.

My aunt mumbled something incoherent and wiped her face in tiredness. Her gaze was hard on me before she turned.

"I take back my apology." I said it just to say it. It didn't matter if she reacted or not.

Then like that we continued what we were previously doing.

Walking home in silence.

I skipped school sometimes to train long and hard for my school life at U.A. My aunty shut herself off from me and kept to her own room a reaction to what happened when I was discharged from the hospital.

I'm fully healed now...if that's any good news. The distance of my ice ball attack has increased and I've made progress in shaping iron to do my bidding. Iron is a heavy material that takes time for me to bend.

"Do it again. Do it again." Toshiko clapped in delight at my shape shifting of the iron ball. I held it with my two hands...one under and one over. I slowly focused my top hand on drawing out the material from inside the iron ball to create small spikes around the top of the ball.

"Wow!" Toshiko yellow eyes widened in wonder as she went to poke at one of the sharp points in an instant to my will they retreated back into the ball.

Man if the iron I had to move was way bigger It wouldn't even budge unless I focused on one spot for 30 minutes. Also doing so I revealed my muscles start to ache when I try to use my quirk on strong materials.

Seriously just doing the little trick with the iron ball has made my muscles sore. "Akio! Can I see the metal ball." I turned to the little girl who held out her hands with glee.

I shook my head. "It's going to be too heavy for you." When I said that she did the puppy dog eyes.

"Please!" Her mother wasn't kidding when she will do anything to get what she wants. Her eyes...are too strong...must not look...into them!

I chuckled. "Well who can deny that face?" Toshiko jumped up with a smile and she held out her hands one more time.

I slowly moved the ball towards her hand before completely missing her hand. The look on her face was . "To answer that previous question... _I_ can." She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms before dropping back down into her seat on the tree stump.

"C'mom don't be like that." I tried to convince her to forgive me, but she would just ignore and turn away from me eyes closed.

"Okay be like that." I gave up if she didn't want to talk to me she doesn't have to. But during the past month I realized something about her.

Toshiko hates silence.

…

…

She will break soon enough. I started to whistle annoying her more.

…

…

"What happened to tentacle hair lady." Toshiko asked with a curious look. I stopped whistling and found the blue sky more interesting than the little girl's face.

The clouds were so far but seemed so close. The sky seems even more beautiful this morning. Two small hands hit my face and forced my face to turn in their direction.

Toshiko still was angry. "Answer me!" She started shaking my head and her determination made me laugh as I grabbed the girl by her sides and lifted her up.

"C'mon let's fly!" I raised her over my head, on to my shoulders, and started running around. She wanted me to put her down, but after awhile of her 'flying' she gave up and put her as out like an airplane.

The truth about my aunt is that she had been avoiding me. Simple as that and I don't blame her especially after what happened when we were walking home from the hospital. The good news is that I'm going to U.A tomorrow, Tsuyu will probably be there, but aside from her I'll know no one else there.

New school and new friends.

That's all.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 4

**My Hero Academia: Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 **Chapter** **\- 4**

* * *

April...is the month that contained new ordeals for me to face. A month that started another grueling school life, which compared to each other, will be most likely harder than the last.

"Class 1-A." I remembered what my class schedule said and immediately stepped past the other classes. I took my time as I walked trying my best to take in the view from the window.

It wasn't bad probably because this was only the first floor most likely. If you went higher you probably would see far out into the city.

I smiled and turned on my heels to walk to my class.

The halls were empty and all I could hear were mostly my footsteps. I came early so I know I'm not late by a long shot.

Although did people really come that early?

I turned to my left to see a tall door. Class 1-B I could already hear a slight chatter from inside.

I took a breath and put on that smile. I pushed back my blonde hair giving me my usual look. I pushed open the door and found the room filled with people. Well not people but my new classmates.

All eyes turned on me in that moment.

I raised a hand in greeting. "Hey….my name is A-"

A finger was pointed at me. "Akio Take!" A pink skinned girl that had messy hair and horns protruding from atop of her head jumped up from her seat.

Wait...Take? Does that mean they don't know my full last name? That might actually be a good thing.

"Who?" The rest of class was uninformed and I found myself chuckling lightly at the scene. The pink skinned girl finger drooped and her expression was deadpan. She turned back to her class with a look of disappointment, But that didn't hold her back from smiling much more when she looked at me.

" _What?_ You could you not know him...he's like the 1st student to be a hero. A month ago he saved a teacher and her daughter from being killed." Some of the people around her seem to be impressed and some just became even more confused.

Another girl spoke up. "Yeah Akio Take...the one who risked his life to stop the villain 'shark muscle' you must be very strong then." This girl I had to say looked more mature based off from her attitude and the way she speaks. Honestly her commenting that I'm strong made my smile became wider.

"Yeah I guess all of you know now. Your name must be…" I trailed off and the girl picked up on this.

"Yaoyorozu Momo." I turned to the pink skinned girl and asked for her name.

"Just call me Ashido!" She paused and saluted before giggling. Like that everyone seemed to introduce themselves at that moment.

...

I didn't catch many of their names though.

...

Doesn't matter really. I'll just have to get accustomed to there names later. I looked around the room hoping I saw Tsuyu. My eyes landed on her as she was sitting next to the Classroom window.

She noticed me and smiled. I took the chair from the desk in front of her and sat backwards so I was facing her. " _So_ how was the entrance exam?" She put a finger to her lip and paused to think.

"It wasn't that hard...but i can't say the same for others. The test was to figure out who was strongest out of all the students." Tsuyu answered while tapping the desk. From what I heared the test was meant to be an evaluation phase to see who exactly was the strongest among the students.

"Is that why you're in this class because they thought you were one of the strongest?" Tsuyu shrugged at my question.

"It could be that or our placement was most likely decided by the points we accumulated during the test." I nodded with understanding. I didn't continue the conversation and promptly stood again.

"Where are you going?" Tsuyu asked. I pointed behind me with my thumb.

"To check if the teacher is coming yet." She nodded and I put my hands in my pocket. Just as I turned around someone bumped into me and continued walking past me as if nothing happened.

"Move it you're in the way." So I was in your way huh? I shifted my feet so that the floor shifted to his left causing him to hit the desk beside him. The boy had spiky ash blond hair and wore his pants loosely. It almost seem he was like a thug or just someone who really has a _really_ bad attitude.

He was not happy and turned around to look at me furious. "Akio…" Tsuyu shook her head disappointed at me and I smiled shrugging my shoulders.

"You punk! You think you're funny!" He was so mad that he kicked the desk he bumped into. It fell over and hit another desk.

That's when another boy got up. He wore glasses before racing over and stopping the advancing spiky haired boy from charging at me. Just standing behind him I could tell he was taller than me.

Is everyone going to be taller than me? I'm only 5'6.

"What the fuck are you doing in the way!" The spiky haired one cursed and yelled obviously angry. That boys rage has no cool down does it.

"I can't just sit here let you destroy school property on the very first day of school!" He went to say more but instead he stopped realizing that he could agitate the spiky haired boy more.

"Look let's calm down. I'm Tenya Lida from the somei private academy." Tenya introduced himself and I found myself shaking my head as the spiky haired boy smiled.

"Private school huh? I'm going to have even more fun driving your face through the dirt!" His eyes wondered to me. "And your going to be next!" He held his hand out as if he was ready to attack. Realization dawned on me in that moment as I heard the shift open for the 3rd time. I quickly stood in front of Lida this time.

"Look I'm sorry...this isn't really a good time to fight." As I apologized a loud bang echoed throughout the wall.

"What the…" We all turned to door to see...Shota the man who came to give me my official recommendation letter. It looks like this man was our teacher.

"It took you 8 seconds be quiet, time is precious it's only rational that the heroes tomorrow understand that." Aizawa explained sounding bored as he scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway...my name is Shota Aizawa I'm your teacher." Just then everyone in the room except me and the spiky haired boy made sounds of disbelief.

He then pulled from his orange sleeping bag some blue jumpsuits. "Right. Put these uniforms on and meet me outside." After ordering us to do that he left.

But what about orientation?

Later on we were outside lined up in front of the courtyard.

We had to do a quirk assessment test instead of going to orientation. A round face girl seemed to state her worries on the matter but Aizawa our teacher explained clearly to her that the orientation was pointless.

At least in _his_ eyes.

"Here at U.A we are not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class _however_ I see fit." This actually surprised me, I didn't expect for U.A to be runned this way honestly. But this is just another challenge on my to become a hero and to force my mother to notice me.

He turned to us after typing something into his device. "This country is still trying to pretend we are all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. All this time you've been taking standardized test all your lives, but soon the ministry of education will learn that because of quirks the social class has been changing." After Aizawa explained to us his reason for not letting us go to orientation it allowed me to gain some insight on his way of thinking.

It's true. It's not rational to think when quirks started to show up that society wouldn't change. Jobs would want people with quirks, people with quirks would rise above others without it and possibly become more successful. That is the social pyramid we know today people with quirks are somewhat at the top and if you don't have one...well good luck to you I suppose.

"Hey you…" I opened my eyes and looked up as Aizawa stood in front of me with a calculating gaze.

I knew why, I had zoned out for a moment and missed what just happened.

"What did you just observe?" His question was one a teacher would ask to a student who just woke up.

"I wasn't paying attention." There was no hiding the fact I hadn't saw what just transpired. He smiled.

"Negative 500 points to your score." Everyone seem to make sounds of surprise and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

A tap on my shoulder and I turned, there stood the girl from this mourning. "Akio...we're doing a series of test and the person who scored the lowest is getting expelled." Yaoyorozu was helpful enough to explain. I shrugged my shoulders.

That was no big deal really. I was confident in my power to still get a reasonable score.

"Then I'll just have to try my best to not get expelled." As I said that I smiled at Aizawa. Who am I kidding he's not just going to expel us on the 1st day of school...maybe a month from now.

I watched as our first test was a pacer. I got to watch Tsuyu leaping ability in action though it couldn't compare to Tenya Lida quirk. A Lot of the students were paired up against each other and I watched closely as people used their quirks. For example Ashido the pink skinned girl had an acidic quirk that allowed her to slide across the ground. Nice.

I was called up to run the 50 meter dash by myself. I looked at my feet and the sand. Yeah it's not a solid so I couldn't do anything about that, but ice might help in this test.

The robot yelled. "Get set!" It paused and I took that moment to quickly conjure an ice board. I backed up.

"Go!" I ran forward and jumped high. Bending my knees I planted the board under my feet and kept low outstretching my hands so that I can keep conjuring ice onto the sand. The force that pushed me forward and ice made a great combination as I sailed to the finish line.

"Four point five six seconds!" I applauded myself quietly for a job well done. I didn't expect to finish with that high of a score. I must've launched myself forward more stronger than usual.

The grip-strength was a regular score. The long jump was okay as I did land in the sand but just a few feet away from the edge. Side to side jumping...I had trouble with that one.

After that we to had to do the ball throw test which was the most tricky for me. Like the test before the same problem came up. I couldn't use the sand because it's not a solid...wait!

The ball is not a complete solid but I can surely still shape it however I want.

"Akio...you're next." I walked over to the circle with the ball in my hand and smiled. The ball had a tracker on it and the ball was tightly notched together so that it was _almost_ a solid. I had one hand on top and on bottom. I forced the ball to flatten first, then extend itself. It looked like a frisbee and everyone behind me seemed to not expect it, some of them going as far to say:

"How? I thought he had an ice quirk." Or something like, "Isn't that against the rules of the test?"

They're right it is a _ball_ throwing test but I think I might be able to get out of this one safely.

I finally threw the frisbee with all of my strength not holding back as it flew forward. It went pretty far before the frisbee seemed to snap back into place returning to it's original state. The wind no longer being able to carry the object it dropped to the ground.

Like it said it was _almost_ a solid.

I looked at Aizawa with a smile and he shrugged his shoulders before showing me my score. 420 meters. No way...i'm pretty sure the longest throw without a quirk was about 200 meters. The wind was in my favor today I guess.

I kind of cheated but…I don't really care. As I walked back Ashido gave me a high five.

"Nice throw Akio." Tsuyu congratulated me and I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah it was impressive wasn't it?" Ashido jumped in glee.

"That was more than impressive like super impressive!" I nodded with a smile as I appreciated her praise.

Some other people had went up to throw but Ashido and I really wasn't paying attention. We instead was more intent of telling jokes I took glances once in awhile to get a gauge of other people's power. Especially that gravity girl...who knew she could throw a ball to _infinity._

She could possibly kill or capture many villains with ease if she wanted to.

I watched as the girl walked back with a happy look on her face. But just as she turned her smile faded and her expression was replaced with a curious gaze towards the circle. I turned my gaze too to find a green haired boy I think name is Deku, he had began to whine up a throw and suddenly the air noticeably started to pick up.

Is he about to use his quirk?

When he threw the ball it went nowhere far. Ah..I see...that pick up of wind wasn't from Deku's quirk but Aizawa our teacher. It didn't take a genius to pick up on Aizawa hair and scarf floating about. That look actually scared me and slightly made me quiver.

"I erased your quirk." His expression was filled with anger and disappointment as he looked at Deku. "The judges for the exam were not rational enough. Someone like you shouldn't be allowed to enroll in this school." His voice gave off the feeling that that he meant what he said. If what he say is true...then that means Deku got here by chance.

"Those goggles…" He paused as if examining Aizawa. Realization dawned on him as he pointed at Aizawa. "I know you. You could look at someone and cancel out their powers. The Erasure hero, Eraserhead." My eyes widened in astonishment. The hero who only worked in the shadows Eraser head? I Knew about him because he didn't take the spotlight for a lot of the villains he put behind bars, but the media knew him and gave him praise _once_ in awhile for his work.

Aizawa I guess is the definition of a hero who just chooses to do his job rather than worry about his popularity.

"Were you planning on breaking your bones again? Counting on someone else to save you?" So Aizawa had a reason for stopping him. The boy must not have control over his quirk.

I watched as Deku got flustered as he tried to explain himself. Aizawa impatient used his scarf to drag the boy over to him.

"Hey...go a little easy on him Aizawa senpai." My statement didn't seem to stop him but it did irritate him.

"Negative 200 points for talking to me when I'm doing something _important_." I shut my mouth and clenched my fist. A hand was put on my shoulder and I looked to my right to see Yaoyorozu with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Try to calm down...It's no point in getting angry right now." I took a long breath...she was right. There really is no point.

"Here this will help you." Tsuyu took my hand and placed a water bottle in it. I nodded in thanks at Tsuyu kindness.

"Thank you." I chugged down the water in one go, making me realizing just how thirsty I was from the previous test's.

Deku throw was acceptable and it seemed Aizawa words had some affect on him because he minimized his quirk to one finger. Actually that finger looks broken. But there was no time to think...Bakugo I believe ran towards Deku with such a murderous intent. Although his assault didn't go anywhere far as he was stopped immediately by Aizawa.

Deku returned with a satisfied look on his face as his friend worried about his injured finger I was worried about my score.

Expulsion...on the first day my aunt is going to kill me.

"Whoever next go!" Everyone returned to the focus back on the test at hand. I watched as everyone else gave the ball throw a try. Some failed or some got decent scores. We were then told to move to the next area, then the next, then the next, and then we were told to spread out in front of Aizawa.

"Here is your ranking from best to last. You should have a good idea of you're standing already. I'll just pull up the list. It's not worth going over everyone's individual score." He pressed something on his phone and blue holographic screen appeared and I searched diligently for my rank.

Aizawa was true to his words and did subtract from my score or grade during the assessment test. I was 3 spots away from last place.

I...did _that_ bad. I hung my head low.

"You should be happy." I turned around and smiled at my friend.

"Yeah I didn't get last place...but I do h-"

"Oh and I lied no one is going home." Everyone at the moment seems to pause out of genuine shock.

Then Aizawa smiled. "It was a rational deception so that you all could do your best." I pursed my lips before sighing.

"You had your suspicions on the expulsion thing?" I nodded confirming that Tsuyu was correct in her guess. Tsuyu tilted her head.

"How is your aunty doing?" Her question came off as innocent as if she genuinely wanted to know. Too bad, she hadn't talked to me at all since our argument and that means I don't know how she is doing. I can't let Tsuyu know that though.

I smiled. "Fine! You know the usual...pro hero stuff she does most of the time is okay." I responded with a smile. I started walking back one is with her beside me.

"Have you talked to her about the school?" Tsuyu asked next. I shook my head. "I never really brought it up." I turned to her.

"Now how are you doing? Your siblings giving you any trouble?" She smiled with her eyes closed and shook her head.

"I'm doing well, my siblings are quite fine with me coming home a little later than usual...so it's not bad at all." We reached the changing rooms and we waved goodbye to each other then.

"Akio." I turned around and she was leaning out of the door and showed me her phone.

"Text me when you get home." I nodded as I turned around to walk to the boys changing room.

I was home...after commuting from the short but tedious subway trip I had to endure. I kept my promise to Tsuyu, and texted her the moment I got home.

Toshiko was probably on her way home with aunty Ataru. That was what the note on the door said, luckily though, she left the key under the welcome mat outside our door.

My phone started to vibrate in my hand as I walked up the stairs. Tsuyu was calling me...I answered it.

"Hello." I said with happy tone. I put the phone on speaker as I reached the upper floor of my house I dropped my school bag and went to open my room door.

She made a frog noise. "I wanted to talk to you." I blinked twice a little confused. "Uh? Yeah, why you wanna talk to me?" That's when I heard a creak and looked to my left at the end of the hall.

Aunt's room door was open. "Did something happen between you and your aunt?" I had to stop again and take a moment to take in what she asked.

"...Who told you?" I could easily tell there should be no way she should have known that. I could hear water shifting around in the background.

Was she washing dishes or something?

She paused. "I had called you one night before the day of school and a little girl named Toshiko picked up the phone." I literally face palmed. I knew it...that's Why my phone battery was kind of low this morning.

"Yeah...she was right." I turned from my door and walked closer to my aunt's room. What exactly was she doing in here all this time avoiding me? Some questions came off in my head and I couldn't help my curiosity. I pushed open the door.

"You shouldn't lie Akio...if you feel the need to talk to someone you can talk to me alright?" Tsuyu didn't seem like the caring type when you talk to her face to face for the first time. For me it'S really hard telling if she actually cares or not about what you're saying.

"But you're not entitled to tell me anything…" Tsu is right but there's no point in hiding the truth now. I ran a hand through my hair. "I know...look Tsu i trust you so I want you to keep this conversation a secret." I said in a low voice, now serious.

"I will." I sighed and rolled my shoulders to get rid of the stiffness. "Uh Tsuyu i'll talk to you later...but before I go can I ask where are your right now?" Tsuyu seemed to make a confused noise.

"In...a bath." She answered and I covered my face with my hand. No...Akio...do not imagine her naked in the bath. "Oh...I just wanted to know bye." I cut of the phone quick and pocketed it.

I took a breath.

I walked in and looked around...the place seemed plain in my eyes. I walked in and found her bed was neatly made up, a blow dryer and brush was neatly placed on top of a regular vanished brown dresser. A mirror was on top and I walked over their first. I looked in the mirror at my reflection blonde hair, dark purple eyes, and the regular smile...everything's there.

My hand shifted over the handles of her drawers and I opened one. In it was a book a plain white covered, small white book.

I opened the book hoping to read the first page, only that it was ripped out. It was weird at first but I flipped through the pages and noticed that some of the dates on the book were before I was born. I stopped at one and it said;

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My brother...I...just couldn't let-the name was scribbled out and replaced with- him take my brother. I killed him to protect my bastard of a brother. I...I don't really remember exactly what happened that led up to me murdering him but my mother and father told me that I shouldn't beat myself up over it. But these fucking nightmares! I keep seeing my big brother laughing at me as he watched the horror on my face. He always says, "Why are you acting like you haven't killed before?" That's it, I've decided, i'm leaving tomorrow night...I can't stay here._

…

…

Dear Diary,

 _I have nothing to say. I turned the page. This girl...I met this girl with blonde hair and weird eyes. She was outside drawing sand in the dirt at a nearby park. She didn't respond at first...at all. Like the life was drained out of her. One time I sat in front of her and watched what she was drawing. It was a cute cat...that's when it hit me. I drew another cute cat next to her waving a chibi hand and asked, "hello my name is Asuka. What is your name?" She stopped and looked at my drawing. She looked at me and said, "Yū Takeyama." that's when she started talking to me and after a month I noticed something. She was getting fatter...she must have noticed my stares because she asked me. "Do you wanna know why?" She thought of me as her best friend, she trusted me, and it was her reason for telling me the sickening truth._

 _She was pregnant. Of course me being the stupid idiot I was, I asked how and- the rest of the page is ripped out._

 _I turned the page. I was Finally allowed to see my friend after she gave birth. The family was willing to let me come in because...Yū was actually calling for me the whole time, I felt embarrassed but happy. She was awake but too focused on her newborn baby...I took a picture of the two...for safe keeping. At one point her mother came up to me so unexpectedly and asked "Would you like to stay with us?" I contemplated the offer but Yū kept moaning and kept beckoning for me to take the offer. So...I did._

I turned the page and a picture fell out I set the book down and picked up the picture. That's when I could hear downstairs door slam shut and I hurried to put away the book back in it's original place and pocketed the picture. I ran out her door and slowly closed it before running to the bathroom door and opening it.

Just as aunty came up the stairs. She saw me and we stared at each other. She laughed and shook her head. "I have to use the bathroom you little bastard." I glared at her and gave her the classic middle finger as I walked to my room. She gave one back.

That picture holds some secrets.

I will find out one way or another. 

* * *

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 5

**My Hero Academia: Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 **Chapter** **\- 5**

* * *

My mother, was in this picture, and so was I, but that truly wasn't the reason i'm still staring at this picture. Well...it's partly the reason, yes, although she looks young in this photo...really young. Though the picture cuts off about just under her midsection and that could mean I'm looking too much into one detail.

I rubbed the photo with one thumb, I was hoping to touch her and finally feel the motherly touch I've missed for so long. The attempt was obviously futile. It made me angry to a certain extent, mother just won't talk to me and that hurts.

I would do anything for her to just to have her walk through my door and say, "Akio." I widened my eyes and turned to the door...to be disappointed. It was Aunty Ataru with a straight face as she looked at me. I turned away, and with a irritated scowl at the window I ask:

"What do you want?"

"Breakfast is ready. Come and-just what is your problem?" Her calm and undertoned voice turned aggravated in a second.

I swiftly turned and stood. "You...hiding this picture from me is my problem!" I showed her the picture of my mother holding me with a small smile and satisfied look on her face. She must have recognized the picture and immediately because her hair flared up.

" _Wait_ did you go in my room!?" Now she was furious. She dropped her phone and stalked over towards me. I didn't care...I was tired of it.

"Who cares? All I know is that you've been hiding things from me...Lia." She stopped and started shaking slightly. With a breath she looked at me, dead in the eyes, and Pointed at me.

"Watch...what you say next Akio." It was a warning but I shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Yeah...i mean someone with so much fortune would just up and leave their family for no reason right?" She started trembling a little bit more. A frown adjourned my face in that moment.

"You're a **murderer."**

 **Clap.**

Is that the word I should use to describe the sound that echoed through the entire home? No, it was as if thunder hit the tree next to the house and left a fire. That fire was a painful stinging sensation on the left side of my face, and that almost made me forget that I was on the ground. I looked up with tears in my eyes at Lia.

She was crying.

"You little...argh!" She picked me up by the collar of my shirt and I grabbed her wrist. "What do you not _understand_!?" she slammed me against the wall.

"I don't understand why you have such a hard time telling me about why my mother gave me to you...and what is your connection in all of this!?" She pushed and pinned me to the wall hard.

"My _connection_? My connection is that i'm your dreadful Father younger sister!" The tears started falling a little faster from my Aunts dark purple eyes. My grip on her wrist loosened and I let my hands drop to my sides.

We have the same colored eyes. My father is Lia's older brother, and that means she really Is my aunt and she is hiding even More from me.

"Dreadful father?" Those words I picked out specifically from her answer gave me some insight. My father, divorced my mother, maybe they had a falling out, and or they fought over the rights to who would keep the baby.

Is that why my mother gave me to my aunt all those years ago? It wasn't because she wanted to...it was because she _**had**_ to.

"I...I w-was forbidden-" In that moment we both heard a loud bang. Aunty Ataru, no, aunty Lia let go of me and turned around suddenly. I looked from her side to see Toshiko crying a plate of food dropped on the floor.

"Ms. Ataru...why are you two fighting?" Aunty quickly wiped her eyes of the tears that stained her eyes and cheeks. I quickly did so too and moved over to Toshiko. I picked up the bowl and cleaned up the food that fell onto the floor.

I smiled at her as I knelt in front of her. I wiped her eyes and lowered my voice.

"It's okay Toshiko...we weren't fighting." Toshiko sniffed and looked at me with a questioning look.

"You weren't?" She asked and that made me chuckle. She's playing along.

"Even if you weren't fighting you two shouldn't argue like that." I rubbed her head before standing up and walking over to my closet. I took my bag for school and sighed.

"Toshiko we always do that so you don't have to worry okay? Just worry about getting to school on time today." I ruffled her hair again and turned to my aunt with a fake smile.

"I'm leaving." She nodded and raised a hand in a lazy gesture to say 'bye'. "C'mon Toshiko let me drive you to school." That's the last thing I heard as I rushed down the stairs. I opened the door and closed it behind me.

The tears...damn it hurts. I held my aching cheek and continued on my way.

This is just a minor setback. I took out the picture I pocketed and stared at it.

Just...what exactly is wrong with this picture? Is it how young she looks? Is is the small smile and satisfied look and gives me as i'm cradled in her arms?

Maybe it is, and maybe it's not, but this photo gives off some vibes. Vibes that I don't like.

* * *

 **At school**

* * *

I made it to school...a little late. The station was a little slow this morning so i had to wait a bit longer before I could get a ride to school.

Yesterday I considered it a little hectic because the assessment test wasn't suppose to happen. So it caught me off guard when we had our normal classes for school today.

We had english in the morning with Mr. Mic. Then somewhere during the middle day we could get some lunch. Let me tell you, I was really hungry! During my second class I actually couldn't even keep my head up in class because of how hungry I was. It's the reason I devoured my food so quickly...without making a mess of course.

Not even the lunch I just finished is enough. Unexpectedly a bowl slides in front of me. "Here you can have mines." Ashido gave me her bowl of rice and I my mouth watered. I turned to her with stars in my eyes and hugged her. "Ashido your so nice marry me." I said it in a joking matter so she didn't take it seriously and laughed with everyone else on the table at my reaction.

I was full and now had enough energy to last me the rest of the day. But lunch wasn't over and kids were actually given a chance to walk around for a little while before classes started. It was like a short recess for students.

I decided to walk around a bit instead of staying in the noisy lunchroom with the other students. The halls were quite empty except for a couple of students I saw here and there. I turned a hallway and sighed before creating a seat from the ground with my quirk. I sat down and pulled out my phone...i noticed there was 3 missed messages from a minute ago. I didn't noticed the number and opened it.

 _Hey it's me Habuko._

 _Hopefully you remember...well to be honest I forgot to message you like I promised after my first day._

 _I'm so sorry 😣_

I smiled. I texted her back.

 _It's quite fine actually and of course I remember you Habuko!_

 _How's school going?_

 _School is totally going well for me so far._

She texted back immediately.

That's great! I've been making a lot of more friends here too.

Is that so? I'm so happy for Habuko it looks like she broke out of her shell and is more easily able to talk to people without worrying about her appearance.

 _Oh...it looks like I got to go to class talk to ya later!_

I turned off my smartphone, and stood just as the bell for next class rang. I stretched and returned the floor to normal before walking to my next class for hero studies. This class hopefully is fun all the other ones were so boring.

Honestly, I wonder how my mother and...that _murderer_ did it. Hell I need to something to get off my stress from today.

Lia slap had caused a bruise on my face...yes she hit me _that_ hard. For that reason I had to visit recovery girl so I could get healed. Now it's time for me to send someone to the nurse's office with few injuries.

I put my head in my hand. Everytime i think about this mourning i get a head ache.

As i turned a corner i bumped into someone. I didn't fall down and neither did the person i was holding by the shoulders.

"Sorry i didn't see you there...tsuyu." I could immediately recognize the teal hair and black eyes as she look up at me.

"Akio...I was looking for you." I smiled when she said that. "Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"Aizawa wanted you for something, he's waiting for you at the teacher's lounge." I nodded and bowed my head in thanks. I walked past her but just before i was out of reach, i felt a tug.

I turned back around.

"Akio I'm here for you okay?"

"Tsuyu i'll see you at class okay?"

I cracked my knuckles with a smile. I just have this strange feeling...I'm going to get what I want.

"What do you mean you hit him!" I was panicked and my hand was running through my hair in horror.

Has my son snapped?

That boy is out of his mind to go into my sister's room like that. But...what exactly is Lia mad about?

"I-that little bastard is so annoying...but i'll teach him a lesson for disrespecting me." Lia voice came off as calm and collected when she got to the end.

"Lia...please tell me exactly what he did." I got up and opened my drawer pulling out some jeans and I struggled to put them on with one hand. "He opened my diary...and…" My eyes widened.

She doesn't mean _that_ diary. "God You should've put it in a safer place sis!" Lia groaned and seemed to slam something. "He got the picture of you from that time too." I stopped in my tracks as I was trying to find my bra. She doesn't mean that picture she took of me when he was first born does she? What are you saying to yourself Yū of course it was _that_ photo.

I shouldered my phone and put on my bra. "Lia I'll be over in a second." I cut off the phone and sighed.

"Akio...what are you doing?"

"Akio what are you doing?" Yaoyorozu was leaning on her desk as I was trying to create something with my ice powers.

"I'm...using my quirk to create something…" Tenya Lida looked over and with his usual hand motion got ready to lecture me about why I shouldn't use my power in the classroom.

"There!" I silently yelled as I held the 3 shurikens in my hand. They were actually already done 5 minutes ago but I wanted to try and test something.

You see there is different hardness to ice based on how cold it is. If I were to keep freezing over the ice would the weapon be stronger?

Usually when I create a spear or something it's usually created quickly, and probably if it were to impact something strong it would break no matter _how_ hard I throw it. But the more colder the ice the less it will be affected by heat and the more likely it will penetrate something right?

"Hey todoroki was it?" He looked up from his desk and I held out a shuriken to him.

"Do me one quick favor and see if you can destroy this shuriken with one hand." He didn't say anything but nod as he took the weapon from me. He held it in his hand and began to try and crush it.

It wasn't cracking. He stopped and held it with both hands and added pressure before it broke in his hand. "Your ice is strong." he looked up at me when he said that and I nodded. It seemed as if he wanted to ask me something.

"Hey! Akio you should know that weapons are forbidden in the classroom!" I sighed and told todoroki to hold on a moment. I turned to Lida desk where he was sitting. I stood up and held up the last 2 ice shurikens.

Lids looked at me and a small sweat started to come on his face. "Akio...you shouldn't be standing right now." He told me again and I shook my head as I cocked my arm back.

"Lida your so stuck up, maybe he just wants to stretch his l-oh…" Kaminari the electric quirk user looked at me as realization dawned on his face. Everybody started to look at me with panicked expressions and amused smiles as lida put up his hands in horror.

"Wait!" I stepped and was about ready to launch them straight at Tenya, but he was saved by the almighty teacher.

"Don't worry for I am here!" Everybody stopped and turned to the door to see All Might there.

"Coming through the door like a hero!" It was silent and All Might could feel the awkward silence reach his ears. He coughed and stood straight. "Um?

I sat back down. Slowly making the ice break into particles. "Wait when did you become a teacher at this school all might?" That's when everyone seem to get excited.

"Oh yeah i forgot that All might was going to be a teacher here!"

"Isn't he wearing his old silver age costume!" Ah that's why All might has a costume on different from the one we usually saw him in.

"Man i'm getting goosebumps it's so retro." All might marched in and to the front to face the class.

"Welcome to the most important class in U.A. high!" His signature smile never disappeared...doesn't it hurt to always keep your face like that? Anyway All Might continued with his introduction speech.

Think about it as hero-ing 101! Here is where I will teach you all the basics of being a pro!" He turned and posed. "And what it means to fight in the name of _good_ let's get into it!" I was actually happy...somehow I feel like All might is going to make my day.

"In today's lesson we'll pull no punches!" He spun and jabbed forward his hand.

 **Battle**.

That was the card he had in his hand at the moment. My smile grew wide...yes i can finally let off some steam!

"But one of the keys of being a hero _is_ looking good!" At that moment I felt like i could die. Out of the wall came a set of lockers numbered for each student. One through twenty-one...that was an odd number.

"These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and the request you sent in before school started." I remember sending that in...my costume is going to look so _badass_. I'm excited and so was everyone in the class at that moment.

Although i can't wait to see how i look in my costume i can't wait to see how my classmates outfits look too.

Maybe Tsuyu's a...little more than others.

"Get yourselves suited up and meet me at battleground Beta!" All might instructed. That's when everyone jumped up out of their seats.

"Yes sir!" The class yelled with enthusiasm. Everyone ran over to their lockers and raced to put them on. I calmly walked over to my locker once the space was cleared a bit and took out my costume.

Nice...they made it exactly how i wanted it. Now...to just put it on.

They say...the clothes make the pros.

Yeah, they really do. As we walked out from the darkness i could feel the confidence and seriousness radiate off of everyone. It slowly affected me too, causing a smile to force it's way onto my lips.

My costume was meant for a more dark look. The main color was black, i had loose pants that allowed for more flexible moving. A padded leather jacket that acted like chest plate to help with defense. My chest had the logo of a dark purple phoenix in the middle. With purple stripes going down the side of my sleeves and pants legs. My neck was covered with a dark purple scarf that hung and flew about behind me tattered and ripped. I fixed my fingerless gloves that had brass knuckles embedded in them.

Although the gloves didn't protect me from a set back I've been having. Conjuring ice from my fingertips actually makes my hand numb if i continuously use it like i did with the shurikens. First the numbness in my arms when using my solid manipulation quirk and now my ice quirk too.

"You look cool Akio." I turned to my left to see Tsuyu looking at me with her empty stare. Tsuyu costume was green and looked really cool too. Now that i look at it did she do that because she's a frog? Though it looked kind of tight on her...especially the way it defined her curves.

Tsu ribbited and I looked back up at her eyes immediately. I hope she didn't notice. I smiled. "Thanks...though I have to admit green is going to be my favorite color now." Tsuyu tilted her head.

"Why?" I smirked. She fell for it. "Because...you're wearing it." Tsuyu cheeks turned slightly pinkish.

"Thank you." She put a finger to her lip. "I also have to admit that hue of purple suits you." I blinked and scratched behind my head confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I picked the color out myself. Something about it stood out to me.

"Darker hues of purple are associated with gloom, sadness, and frustration." Tsuyu was bold as ever and got right to the point without hesitation.

Oh...was she implying that I feel frustrated, and sad?

She always catches me off guard. It went from flirting to seriousness.

I...simply smiled. A fake smile. "Sorry Akio." Tsuyu apologized and I kept on smiling. "It's fine you were just telling me about the color right?"

No she wasn't. She knew from this morning...about the bruise on the side of my face.

However…

"Looking good Akio and Tsuyu." Tenya had interrupted my train of thought in that moment as we both turned to him.

He did his usual hand motion towards me. "I have to say the phoenix was a nice heroes are defined by their looks and you two look like the definition of a hero." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. The complement was welcomed. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Woah Tsuyu...did they mess up your costume too it looks tight." The gravity girl...Uranium...Uranus...I forgot her name. Tsuyu shook her head. "This is how i wanted it."

The girl turned to me cupped the side of face. "Woah." She walked over and poked at the padded armor.

"I thought those were real abs for a second...I wonder what will happen if I punch it." I raised my hands to stop her. "You probably shouldn't do that if you're not strong enough." I informed her with a chuckle.

Tenya also raised a finger. "I also advise against it you might break your hand." In that moment All might laughed.

"Now that you've seen each other's costumes it's time to get on with the lesson!"

…

…

…

I...was left out.

You got to be kidding me.

To explain, there is an odd number of students. There would be an evil team and hero team, each side will have an even number teams of 2. But because of that I was left out and without a team, because if that happened a team would have to go 2 times so All might said;

"Do not worry _for..._ I'll figure something out during the matches!" Yeah...All might said that to me.

I'm angry...if I don't get a chance to let of steam this is going to be a huge bummer.

But I don't want to ruin the moment right now. Right now we're in an observation room of some sort. It could also be considered a waiting for those who haven't gone yet.

"Who do you think is going to win?" It was yaoyorozu who asked me the question.

"Honestly...Midoriya." Yayorozu looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "But...did you not see what Bakugo just did?" I nodded.

Bakugo has clearly demonstrated he is a force to be weakened with. His dodging, his power, and slightly his resourcefulness to adjust in battle situation.

Catching Midoriya by surprise like that...then getting thrown to the floor just to get back up again with renewed vigor. That probably comes from his hatred I can tell.

Though the match isn't over just yet.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **KyuubiNoPuma: Everything will be revealed in due time. Also thanks for taking the time to read and review this story!**

 **Youto who actually read until the end you deserve not a cookie but a cupcake. I already finished the next chapter just trying to fix the little pieces so that it's ready for tomorrow. Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 6

**My Hero Academia: Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 **Chapter** **\- 6**

* * *

 **Yū Takeyama (Mt. Lady) P.O.V**

Unfortunately I had to come here. I went through the gate and walked up to the doorstep.

My hand raised to knock on the door. I hesitated because of how long i hadn't seen my best friend.

I wonder if she's mad for putting my problematic son on her. But if i didn't...i might ha-

I jumped when i heard the locks and the door open quickly. I sweated a little bit as I drank my spit in nervousness.

Lia...stood in front of the door with her regular "serious" face as i called it. "Want to come in?" Her question caught me off guard and i stumbled over my words.

"O-oh y-yeah i mean I'm sorry-no, i mean…" I took a breath calming myself my purple eyes met Lia's. "You still have that tea?"

She smiled and i smiled back.

When i walked in i didn't bother taking off my jacket. I wasn't really going to stay long.

It didn't take long for me to find the living room and sit down. I relaxed as Lia set the teacup in front of me. I bowed my head in thanks and took a sip.

This is good...so far.

"So how has the therapy been?" Her question didn't go unheard but i ignored it.

She must have got the memo because she coughed.

"Anyway...about Akio." I turned to her and smiled. "Yeah he's being a bad boy huh?" All i got was sound of agreement from her.

"Honestly...I'm going to kick him out." She told me setting her tea cup down. Oh i see that's good

 _Wait!_

I almost choked on the tea i was drinking. It took me a moment to recover, but i was confused. "Whoa what do you mean you're going to kick him out!?" Lia stood and walked over to a wall next to the outside windows.

Up there i could see a collection of pictures. She took one down and walked over to me. "In this picture he was a little child but now…he thinks he's a man." I took the picture from her hands and smiled.

He was in a All Might costume for Halloween. I started to chuckling...too bad i wasn't there with him. But he's not that little child anymore...like Lia said he thinks he's a man now. But i don't think he's ready for me to tell him exactly the reason why i haven't come see him.

I sighed placing the picture on the table. "The festival...I'll talk to him then." I said hoping that will make her reconsider. Just wait a little bit longer please.

Her hair spiraled out and one thwacked me over the head. I covered my head and hissed in pain. "You think you saying that is going to change my mind?" She laughed. " Yeah right, let him come back in my house after he **disrespected** me...called me a **murderer?** " My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"Son...what did you do?" I mumbled to myself. I ran a hand through my hair.

What am _**I**_ going to do?

"Lia…" I looked up at her with pleading eyes. This was the first time i did this in a while. "Is there anything I can do to make you reconsider?"

My question made her raise an eyebrow as she put a finger to her chin. "Maybe…" She walked over to me her hips swaying.

I tensed. I was going to get up, but she laced a hand on either side of the couch cushion trapping me. She saddled me and kissed me on the lips.

I held her hips as she did this. Then it went from my lips to my shoulders.

I bit my lip. She started tugging away at my jacket pulling it off of me forcibly.

"Lia we shouldn't...be doing this." I said that but...i don't have much of a problem with it. She pulled back and leaned in to my ear.

"You said you'll do anything right?" I nodded albeit shakily. "Then let me relieve some stress Yū." She whispered in my ear.

My jacket was gone...and so was my plans to stay in solitude at the moment.

* * *

 **With Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 _Damn._

 _I didn't want this to happen._

 _"That bruise is from your aunt." Of course Tsuyu Asui would be able to deduct that just by looking. My cheek actually has swelled up pretty bad. I didn't make an eye contact...was there really any point to._

 _"Look Tsuyu...i d-"_

 _"Akio. I'm worried about you." My eyes widened as I turned back to her. Though she didn't look mad no just from her voice i can hear the concern._

 _I took a breath. Man I don't want her to worry._

 _So the only thing to do is...smile._

 _I smiled-It was really painful- and gave her a thumbs up. "I'm okay...we're already late so we should get to class." Tsuyu looked at me and she nodded._

 _"Remember you can talk to me if anything bad happens okay?" I nodded remembering what she said to me on the phone._

What?

I blinked a couple of times. It looks like I dozed off.

Now awake I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I fell asleep and nobody noticed...what the hell is happening?

"Bakugo! If you do that move again I will be forced to stop the fight!" All might was warning someone? I looked at the monitor and saw a huge hole in the side of one of the delta buildings.

You can't be serious. I stood straight for this match my attention at an all time high.

This man was crazy.

Although he was just told by Almighty that he is prohibited from acting out that move again, i thought he's going to stop trying to cause damage to Izuku.

Bakugo just blew a whole wall in the side of the building. "That is some crazy fire power." I commented astonished.

"His quirk is a _literal_ force to be reckoned with." I could hear Kaminari the electric user say in front of me.

Whoa. Bakugo is on the move again. He boosted forward with his quirk ready to attack Midoriya during his recovery. Though he wasn't backing down and moved to counter attack. With a punch it seemed more like Bakugo was trying to meet it with his own fist.

Well that didn't happen.

To everyone's surprise Bakugo used his explosion to boost behind his opponent and to stop himself from being out of range one blast was needed to keep him there and another to hit Midoriya in the back.

Getting a direct hit like that has to hurt.

"What was that move?!" The spiky red haired boy said. He sounded as if he couldn't believe what he just saw.

"He doesn't come off as a guy with strategy but he is quite intelligent." Todoroki the ice quirk user commented something very true.

"I have to agree…" I started. "That was being very cautious...he knows how powerful Midoriya quirk is so he used his explosion to dodge and counterattack." I finished crossing my arms.

That first explosion actually wasn't meant to hurt, but to distract because it made Midoriya scared for a second. This allowed bakugo to attack from behind.

My quirk feels so weak compared to his but even so...you don't know the outcome unless you try.

"What are you talking about?" A classmate with red spiky hair asked confused. I'm pretty sure his name is kira or something like that.

I looked to my left to listen to todoroki. "He changed his trajectory in mid air using a blast that doubled as a smokescreen...very clever." To say the least todoroki sounded impressed and so was I.

"A feint attack like that requires an extreme amount of precision..." Yaoyorozu started to explain, "and demonstrates control over his quirk."

I didn't think about that. So he must have been in situations like this before or he's just that good with his quirk. Either way...he's good.

"Bakugo is uber talented, I hate it." Kaminari said.

I could hear everyone hiss like they could feel the pain that was going on now. Midoriya just got hit on his side and grabbed by the arm. This man never ceases to amaze me because with his other arm he boosted in front of Midoriya using that weight to carry his opponent and slam them on the ground.

That looked like payback for earlier.

Midoriya shouldn't get up at this point. I sighed and leaned back on the wall.

"Todoroki wouldn't you agree that he should just give up." Todoroki closed his eyes his own arms crossed in thought.

"Honestly i can appreciate the boy tenacity to keep getting back up...but this fight is hopeless." I said when todoroki was taking a long time to answer.

"That's unless he has a plan of some sort."

"Wait...what you just said…" He looked back at the monitor and I did so also.

Midoriya got up again and started running away.

At this point i tuned out everybody else's voices to focus just on this match. Running away was the right choice in this situation but he's still stuck in a corner, and to prove me right the moment he turned around Bakugou had cornered him.

Slowly he stalked towards Midoriya ready to finish him off i'm pretty sure. Then it took me a moment to realize the two were talking. I couldn't hear it obviously but whatever was said...led to them running at each other.

The final showdown who will exactly win in this final attack? Both parties were putting their all into this one attack as I saw the heat and smoke trailing behind Bakugo open hand. Izuku activation of his quirk as he clutched his hand and his arm turned red hot with power. But then...just like that midoriya changed the direction of his attack.

To an uppercut...as his fist pumped towards the air splitting it in two and burst apart the top of the building. My eyes widened and I moved to the further monitors to see Uraraka swinging the broken pillar. It was an impromptu attack, but it did it's job as the debris flew at Lida distracting him as she jumped and floated over to the weapon.

With her arms and legs she clutched on for dear life, but a smile adorned her face as succeeded in doing her job.

My mind was completely blown at that moment...because - "Hero team _**WINS!**_ "

Hero team won.

I was starting to doubt Izuku after getting beat up by Bakugo like that. I feel kind of guilty for saying he should just give up. A hero never gives up no matter what the cost right? Izuku was the embodiment of mind over body in that fight.

He is very smart and may I say cunning.

I started messing around with my quirk out of boredom. Bakugou vs izuku was one of the greatest fights that i could watch over and over again. Although all the rest of these team versus seemed lackluster in a kind of way. Sorry to say it.

I looked to my left to see Bakugou standing there his face looking down on the floor.

Bakugo is obviously not taking his loss well. It made it worse after what Yaoyorozu said.

I sighed. "If I had to add in my own two cents." I started making everyone turn to me. "I will still praise the hero team because Izuku never gave up...even when he was being slapped around silly." A small smile adorning my face after saying that.

"Wow that's a very nice way to say that he was getting his butt kicked." I chuckled. "A hero never gives up right...yes he won in the most impromptu way but All might if you were out of options wouldn't you do the same thing too?" All might seemed to sweat not knowing what to say.

"W-well...yes I guess you're right. A true hero never gives up until the end." All might agreed as I nodded.

"Even if Lida was the MVP, we must give recognition where it's due. Bakugo surprised Izuku forcing the two to split up. Which might not have been the original plan. With Bakugo distracting Izuku for a long time left Uraraka alone to fend for herself which put the hero team at a disadvantage. Bakugo helped lida because if it was Izuku and Uraraka…" I looked at Lida to see him gulping. "The villain team would have immediately lost." I finally finished laying everything down out of my mind.

Bakugo looked at me before looking back at the ground.

"...I have to apologize I may have been a little too harsh with what I said." I shook my head. "You don't have to apologize what you said it _is_ still the truth." All might clapped his hands forcing back our attention to him.

"Well now that we've reviewed the match let's move on!"

Todoroki match was the fastest win i've ever saw. Ice...and heat! That combination is deadly if used correctly.

I actually got to know more of the other students names through the reviews we did after the fight. Tsukoyami was interesting his shadow works best in the dark.

"And like that we should be done for today! Meet me-" Yaoyorozu raised her hand making All Might freeze mid sentence.

"But All Might! what about Akio?" All might seemed to freeze and slowly turn around.

"...uh...duel against…" He started muttering something to himself before straightening and pointing at Todoroki.

"Todoroki my boy you finished your match quickly how about a duel against Akio here?" Todoroki looked at me and nodded without emotion.

I smiled and cracked my knuckles. "Hell yeah." I was fired up for this match. "Hey put away your aura!" Mineta jumped up covering his face as if it was burning him.

I laughed and turned to Bakugo who was still looking down as if he was still in denial.

He'll bounce back soon.

"Akio and Todoroki get ready!" I heard Yaoyorozu order. I nodded and i walked to the building we're going to face off in.

…

When we got there todoroki went in first and when he was done All might voice sounded in my right earpiece. "You can start!"

I walked in and took my time like Midoriya did. But then again i can feel the ground. So i can sense when he is near me or not.

I went up a couple floors maybe it was somewhere on the middle floor that I got lost. I rubbed my head as I reached a dead end. I turned to my left and saw that there was a hall and it turned left and right at each corner.

I slowly stepped trying my best to sense Todoroki stepping on the floor...or even the echoes of his boots.

I don't feel or hear him...it must be safe to move then.

Just as i walked past the corner and turned to the right. Then just like that...i felt the cold and heard the sound of ice. "Crap!" Todoroki was standing directly in front of me with his left right foot out. The ice covered the whole hall and caught me as i tried to turn and run.

My legs were frozen completely and i struggled to move. "You shouldn't do that." I looked up to see todoroki shake his head the capture tape in his hands. "You've lost. Our powers are on different levels." I gritted my teeth in anger.

As he was almost here. Wait...isn't ice considered a solid? I smiled as he got closer. "Yeah...i dont think so." I bent over quickly touching the ice with my hands and made his ice jump at him. He tried jumping back but was caught in the side by one.

I watched as he froze holding his side at one point. I took this as my chance, using my quirk to create an ice pillar to lash out at him.

He can't dodge that. My confidence was an an all time high as I made 3 more sprout out from around him.

But my confidence plummeted the exact moment all of them melted even before they touched him.

"Steam?!" I realized he melted all the ice so I was able to move again. I smiled as stood straight and stomped the ground.

I can't let off my offensive pressure. Todoroki however didn't care as he ran to the wall his ice appearing again to trap me and some trying to hit me from the side.

I had no choice, but to run at that moment as I formed a wall to stop the advance of his ice. Even if it was just for a little bit.

I started conjuring ice in my hand hoping to sculpt some long range weapons. It was the shurikens from the mourning but I only have a l-"Got you." My eyes widened in horror as i turned to my right todoroki skating towards me with his ice. He detoured all the way around just to get to me.

"How did you-" My question was caught off when he abruptly stopped and aimed two fingers towards at me.

My feet skidded and jumped back out of reflex. I was lucky for a massive chunk of ice encased the whole wall. I would have been one of those cavemen from the movies if i got caught in that.

I jumped as soon as i could but Todoroki didn't give up. To stop my recovery he dashed towards me and tried to grab me. He was successful and i yelled in pain when my arm started being encased in ice.

I gritted my teeth however and head butted him. He stumbled back and with my feet i caused the ground to hit him straight in the chest sending him straight into his earlier attack. The ice shattered with him getting thrown to the floor more than a few feet away from me.

Then quickly with one hand I touched the ice spreading across my arm and made it break apart. But...the pain did not go away...my body was shivering now.

It seems like todoroki has changed the whole atmosphere and my suit doesn't really keep me that warm.

I looked at my injured arm to see it was blue and purplish color. Was it a frost bite?

"Impressive." I could hear the ice being shifted around as I looked to see Todoroki had already gotten up. I used my right hand and conjured a dagger.

I took a defensive stance as he slowly walked towards me. "It's over." He used his ice to dash towards me and i smiled.

Yeah it is kinda over i threw my dagger at him he dodged it. I crouched and made the ground shoot out a pillar that launched me forward.

The final attack! I swung back my right arm my hand open. "Todoroki!" I was angry!

He didn't yell back, but only glare at me. Just as we reached each other i swung and he blocked with his arm. He caught me on the same arm and i cried out in a pain at the icy sensation but fought through it.

My hand was open for a reason it was to grab todoroki arm. His eyes widened when he realized exactly what was going to happen. As i pulled him back with me i twisted in the air and landed on his ice slamming Todoroki down on his front before encasing his body in his own ice.

"Yeah you _are_ right it's over." I said standing tall with a sigh. I was finally victorious.

Man what a fight!

Now for All might to just call it.

 **Wait No! That sound it can't be!**

The ice i was standing in was starting to freeze over my legs. I went to move my right arm but i screamed when I couldn't feel it. It was also encased in ice. Like that the ice spread throughout my body leaving me trapped from the .

My eyes widened in horror when i looked at Todoroki get up and dust himself off. "How?" I asked.

"I purposely covered the whole ground with ice so that when got hit with your attack the ice I planted on your legs would spread faster." He explained with a sigh. "I have to be honest I didn't think you would keep me here that long but...i'm still leagues better than you." I gritted my teeth.

Did he say what I think he just said? I started to struggle trying my best to try and move any part of my body.

"Just because you think you're good because of recommendations doesn't mean anything." I said angrily. Todoroki was still calm however.

He brushed off his shoulder. "I never said that. You're quirk is just how should I put it...unfinished."

Unfinished…

…

…

I stopped struggling and gave up. He's right. "Villains win!" I could hear All might state over my earpiece.

Todoroki activated his heat quirk and was able to free me by melting the ice. I couldn't really do anything so I dropped to the ground a quivering mess. Todoroki had mercy and kept his heat quirk on for me so that my homeostasis could recover slightly.

After a while of laying on the floor I started feeling pathetic and forced myself to sit up.

We sat in silence until the robots and All might came to retrieve us.

"Akio." Todoroki called my name and I looked up. He had his hand hovering over the burnt part of his face. "I...have to ask did you ever hate your father?" His question was unexpected and made me remember this mourning.

My father had some part to play in my mother leaving me. Even Lia said my father was dreadful.

But to hate him at one point?

I chuckled and Todoroki gave me a questioning look. "At a certain time in my life...yes Todoroki." My answer made him turn to me fully as his hand dropped to his hip.

"Did...did he f-" At that moment All might came running up the end of the hallway.

"I'm _here_ to take you downstairs." All might picked me up and grabbed Todoroki by the collar before almost teleporting back outside with his ridiculous running speed.

Letting go of Todoroki, he ran over to the robots and laid me down. I hissed in pain a little bit as that feeling in my arm started to come back.

* * *

 **Nurses Office - later that day**

* * *

"There!" I laughed a little as I felt the First aid tape covering my arms. Yeah as I suspected they were a purplish color compared to my skin...meaning I was being frozen over.

"You should be more careful anymore of that ice and your body would have went into hypothermia!" The old lady spun in her chair and handed me some gummies. These were probably to replenish my energy.

I ate them there.

I was good to go when she was done but, I can't stop thinking about this mourning. "Hey before I go...you know my full name right?" She turned to me and gave me a questioning gaze.

"My mother...Yū Takeyama do…" I pursed my lips unsure if I should ask her this question. "You know the reason why my mother refuses to see me?" She looked at me and took a breath.

"Yes…" I smiled finally hoping she could shed some light on my questions. "I'm not at obligation to give that information to you young boy." I slumped in my seat.

Damn it.

"Your mother will reveal things to you in due time so just wait a little longer okay?" I nodded and stood bowing my head.

"Thank you." She waved a hand dismissively. "There's no need, it's my job." I turned around and walk out the front door. I rolled my shoulders as I walked down the hall. It seemed everyone was still in class this afternoon. I sighed as I turned a corner.

Todoroki...really is above my actual level. Right now I have no chance of beating him. I gritted my teeth and clenched my hand. Unfinished my ass...I'm just getting started that's all.

Wait a second...why exactly did Todoroki ask me that question? I looked to the floor in thought as I walked. That may have not been my brightest idea because I bumped into someone.

I rubbed my head in pain. "Come on I really don't feel like going to the nurse again." I grumbled as I looked up at the person.

My mouth went wide and my expression was one of utmost surprise. Lia was standing there an angry look on her face. She was wearing a suit and her hair was down. Although she had a skirt I could plainly see the white latex suit from her costume on her legs. Her hair was actually completely normal and was really long, as in it was all the way down to her ankles.

Although this is a surprise that feeling quickly faded as I remembered this morning. I frowned at her as she did the same. "What are you doing here?" She scoffed.

"I'm a teacher here...it's a good thing because I wouldn't have gotten to see you get your ass handed to you 3 times over." Her eyes wandered over my appearance and Lia covered her mouth holding in a laugh. I kissed my teeth in irritation.

"What's so funny?" I asked anger seeping into my voice. Lia immediately stopped laughing and turned back to me.

"Nothing...it'S Just that I have a surprise for you at home." I squinted my eyes trying to examine her intentions. Based on her laugh I might not want to know what that surprise is.

"Uh...what are you doing here? We should be at the meeting right now." A slim figure walked up next to my...aunt and I recognized him as Aizawa sensei.

He glanced at me and sighed. "Whatever is going on right now, it's rational if you save it for after school." My aunt smiled and blew me a kiss.

"Bye~" Lia left quickly as I cringed the hardest I ever did in my life. No...whatever That surprise is...it's not good. Aizawa was still relaxed and seemed not to care. Although he turned to me and said something strange.

"Good things come to those who wait...not to those who are impatient that Is being rational." He turned and walked off without elaborating on that. I got up and dusted myself off. I quickly walked the opposite direction Lia went, so i could find my class.

"Oh man." I raised an eyebrow as Izuku came running down the hall. I moved out of his way as he ran past me. I wonder why he's in such a hurry? I shrugged it off and kept walking down the hall into class.

The moment i opened the door and shut it behind me i was glomped from behind. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" The person who was hugging me right now had wrapped their arms not only around my body but my arms too.

"Ashido you're killing the guy." Oh so this was Ashido no wonder i felt that pressure on my back...My mind knows exactly what it is but doesn't want to say it. "Shoot I forgot you were injured!" I chuckled lightly turning to my classmates.

I rubbed my arms. "Yeah Todoroki quirk did a number on me." Ashido lightly touched my muscles and I jumped from it. She gave me a nervous smile and I just shook my head. "Then again I did learn...a lot."

I walked over to Tsuyu and smiled at her. She put a finger to her lips as she watched me sit down next to her. "Ribbit." I put my head on her shoulder.

"Sorry...can you wake me up later?" Before she could protest I fell asleep. The fatigue of the battle class had caught up with me.

I'm so tired.

I yawned as i casually walked the block of my house. As I walked up to said house...all of my clothes were on the lawn.

I dropped my bag and picks up one of my grey shirts. Yeah a,ll of these are mine. What the hell?

I was about walk up to knock on the door but the door opened and i stopped. "Oh if you come anywhere near here you're trespassing." Lia...was standing there another pile of clothes in her hand.

We stared at each other for a second. I'm trespassing, you can't be serious!

I swung my arms up in disbelief. "I've been living here for the past 10 years. What do you mean i'm trespassing!?" She threw my clothes at me and i barely caught them.

"You're kicked out of my house until further notice." She leaned against the doorway and was picking her nails as if this didn't affect her at all.

Wait...is this about this mourning? "Oh wow! So where am i going to go!?" She smiled and shrugged at me. I took a deep breath.

"You're serious?" I asked still in complete disbelief this was happening. "What about my laptops...and tape recorders?" She shook her head.

"You mean **my** laptop and **my** tape recorder that I brought with **my** hard earned money?" I growled and Lia just laughed.

"Look you little bastard...if you don't get off my property in a while I'm going to call the police." I shook my head and crossed my arms. "You're not serious are you? I could tell them i live here." She shook her head.

"I own the house so if i kick you out...you don't live here anymore." After explaining that she didn't bother to talk anymore as she waved and walked in closing the door on me.

I slid my hands through my hair and looked up at the sky. What a nice freaking day.

Don't you think?

I collected my clothes and stuffed my clothes in my school bag. I walked out off of my...ex home property.

As i walked I tried to think of what i should do now that I'm homeless. I have nowhere to go, little money, and I'm still really tired from today's exercise.

"Today can't get any worse." I drawled out as i walked slowly to wherever my feet could take me.

That's when thunderstruck and rain started storm all around me. The ran was hitting my head and was sliding down to my face.

You...got...to...be **freaking kidding me!**

I ran over to a tree its leaves and branches giving me somewhat of a cover to hide from the rain. I looked around...and saw practically nobody.

Yeah they must have known it was going to rain. Maybe...i can call Tsuyu or someone and ask to stay with them for a while. I took out my phone ready to contact someone but...my phone was dead.

…

I'm actually done for. I sighed and sat down next to the tree. The rain is still hitting me but not as much as before. I guess I'll sleep here for awhile.

I blinked...and I could feel the fatigue start to wash over my body. I closed my eyes and tried to let the darkness take over.

"Hey…"

Leave me alone.

"Hey…"

Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here.

"You idiot are you really planning on sleeping in the rain." In that moment something hit me on the head and i jolted awake.

"What the-" I held my head as i looked at the culprit in front of me. My eyes widened at the red eyed girl.

"Laser girl?" She gave me a disgusted face. "Stop giving me nicknames like that!" I smirked and was ready to irritate her further until i realized...this girl is possibly my only way out of the rain.

"Kara…" I crawled over to her and pulled on her skirt. "Please...can i stay at your house for a bit?" I put on the best puppy dog eyes I could and she buckled.

"So...cute." I smiled at her and she sighed looking back at me with one eye.

I tilted my head. She blushed.

"Okay I'm taking you home with me." I jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" She was caught off guard and tried to hold me back. It ultimately resulted in us both falling into the water.

"You're such an idiot." As I walked she shut the door and I shrugged. "If i knew you were going to fall like you did I wouldn't have sorry." She set down the double plastic bags and placed her coat on the rack. I did the same with my school coat.

It was drenched in water so i guess i'll just let it hang there for a sec. When i got a chance I looked around i could see the house was normal. Sky Blue painted walls with white and when you turn to your left the whole wall was filled with pictures.

I saw an older women and man smiling as they stood next to Kara.

I turned to Kara with a raised eyebrow. "So uh your parents aren't going to kill me right?" She gave me a smirk and laughed.

"My parents been gone for a _long_ while now." She was fiddling with her hair band while she said that. A long while huh?

"They heroes are something?" I asked looking at the wall filled with pictures. She didn't even stop to look at me.

"Hmm...oh yeah they were heroes." She mumbled something after that but i didn't hear exactly what she said. She walked off and i followed her. When we left the entryway we were in her living room.

A rug, a large flat screen television, and even more pictures. A china was encased in a stand that stood to the side of the wall.

"Welcome to my humble abode." She said raising her hands lazily in the air before dropping them to her sides. "You have a phone charger?" I remembered to ask before i forgot again.

She pointed with a thumb at the television as she was searching in the white plastic bag for something. "Um okay." I was confused as i walked over and looked around the television for any sign of a charger.

There was none.

I sighed and placed my phone on the tv stand and i heard my phone vibrate awake. I raised an eyebrow as i looked at the phone.

That's so cool. I turned around to ask Kara about it but...she was taking off her skirt. Our eyes met...and i immediately blushed and spun around.

"Sorry!"

"What never seen a girl in shorts before?" My eyes widened and spun back around as she flung her skirt to the side. She indeed was wearing shorts and i sighed in relief.

"Gosh you think i will let you see me undressed so easily Akio?" I shook my head at her question.

"Honestly I wonder why you even helped me today." I said as she jumped onto the couch with a chips bag.

"Because I was bored." Her reasoning made me raise an eyebrow as she opened the chips bag.

"Bored...how are you bored? Don't you have friends?" She gave me a look and laughed.

"Friends? I don't have any.." Her statement caught me off guard. The laughter made it sound like she was mocking me, maybe Kara thinks I'm a fool.

I walked over and sat on the couch with her. "What school you go to now?" I asked as she reached into the couch cushion and pulled out a remote.

"U.A."

…

…

…

"What!?" Kara laughed, my reaction obviously being priceless to her.

"Oh you didn't know? I'm in class B." Oh. That's right I'm in class A...but that doesn't mean anything really.

Does it?

I went over and sat down. "Hey thanks for letting me crash here." Kara true to respond, but it just ended up being incoherent because of the food in her mouth. I sighed and leaned on the couch.

This...should be fine for now.

* * *

 **To Be continued**

* * *

 **I really feel like this wasn't my best writing but really want to get back to writing and updating my previous stories. So i hope you enjoy and before i go let me answer a couple of reviews.**

 **Kazama18jin: Thanks for letting me know about that. I'll try to make sure everyone always knows what perspective or who's talking currently.**


	8. Chapter 7

**My Hero Academia: Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 **Chapter** **\- 7**

* * *

 **3rd Person:**

"He's already forced my hand physically I'm not letting that br- _Akio_ force my hand mentally." Yu had already foreseen this reaction. Lia is quite...headstrong as she would say always cutting herself off socially from anyone else.

"Lia...y'know I have not gotten over the fact you _hit my child_ but right now you don't have much of a choice do you and you know that."

…

Yu blows a strand of hair out her face brows furrowing in rage. " _Right **Lia**._ " She wanted an answer it wasn't up for debate. Making sure her voice was low and powerful enough to get the point across.

"Yes." I took a breath already feeling exhausted.

"Work with me then...stop playing this game of runaround." Lia was pleading...a rare change in the tone of her voice

"Talk to him…" I opened my mouth to interrupt her but shut it considering my decision. "If not in person? Why not through the phone?"

I crossed my arms as I peeked on the picture frame sitting on my desk. I smiled and picked up running my thumb across the face of Akio as a baby. That's when I discovered his quirk the ability to make things grow and shrink. Similar to mines but just with physical objects and materials not the physical body. "F-fine i'll talk to him."

But...still something bothers me. It's been bothering me for quite a while. "Why though?" The question slipped out of her tongue unconsciously.

"Why what?" The response irked Yū somewhat and her rage quickly returned.

"Lia…" Just her name nothing more. It was enough to get the point across which left the tentacle haired women tongue tied. "Don't play dumb."

Lia shoulder drooped and she leaned against the wooden wall behind her. "There's some secrets even I would like to keep Yu. Murder…" Her voice was soft and lowered to a whisper. "Why do people commit murder?"

Why do people commit murder? Lia answered the question with a question of her own. A question that never truly has just one answer. Yu knew this.

"Do they commit murder because they like it? Is it because of the hate in their heart? Or was it because they were scared, was it truly by accident, and was it self defense?" Inhaling and exhaling is a process in which one has a way to catch one's breath. But it didn't seem to help how much Lia was struggling to breath.

Her voice was already hitching in her throat.Yū could do nothing but listen patiently. "Y-you know that my parents are bad people." Yu nodded.

"They're villains." Simple as that. Although her parents have escaped authorities more time then they can count. All the crimes they've done but somehow none of them could be tied to the these crimes they were accused of.

"Y-yeah...but When I was kid I would do anything for my family for my brother especially." Dread absolute dread, hatred, and betrayal flowed into Lia head at once. Too much to bear she slid down the wall of her home cradling her knees to her chest.

"I killed that investigator Yū... _oh god_." In a pause there was no holding back the flow of tears as she finally confessed her sin. For the hero Mr lady however it was more like being told the cruel truth.

"Your son was right...I am a murderer. Ironic a villain Disguised as a hero to atone for their crimes? I'm so pitiful."

Mt. Lady was frozen. The room around her just started twisting and turning bending reality. The pressure on her body was a lot to bear It was as if gravity on earth had multiplied. She wanted to say something anything but her mind came up blank like a new sheet of paper.

She didn't know what to write and even so how to translate it into spoken words. The women couldn't even comprehend what was happening. Did her training as a hero prepare her mentally for this? If so, she must have not paid attention.

For the hero Tentamaru no matter how tough and foul mouth she was there was no hiding the fact she is human. She feels what others feel. Pain. She wants what others want when they feel that pain. For it to go away. That pain was locked inside of her memories, to get rid of that pain meant to forget those memories.

But even in this worlds of quirks. No quirk could erase that one moment in her life that showed just how cruel the world really was. How unfortunate it felt to be alive when you...she can't finish that thought.

"My brother called me a murderer, Akio called me a murderer, he was so close to finding out the truth. When he said that all I could be reminded of was my brother." She clutched at her head and gritted her teeth. She wanted to pull out every hair at that moment.

"I-I didn't mean to hit him! M-my b-body just moved on it's own I couldn't see clearly! I-I just remembered that moment with my b-brother and then Akio...Akio...everytime I look at him I see my brother." The women had lost it no longer could she speak properly after that. She sobbed into her knees and tears kept coming full force.

At this point it has become to hard for her to think clearly to talk properly, and quite frankly she can't breathe either

"I-I c-can...I-I have -t-to go." The phone cut off a second later cutting the communication between the two. Yū just stared at her phone screen as the ended Mark flashed across her screen and then disappeared indicating that the call was over. The conversation was over. But it left her with a bad feeling in her stomach.

It's over. She ended the call. It took another quick look at the phone screen for her body to finally recognize that she needed to breath again. Yū clutched the cloth at her heart as she could feel it racing, she was breathing heAvily side effects for not breathing for a long amount of time.

Why didn't I say anything? You could've said anything but you say that there in silence and let your friend talk to you in anguish.

"Lia…"

She placed two hands on the top of her blind hair in frustration.

"Akio...what are you doing?"

* * *

 **Akio takeyama P.O.V**

* * *

What have I done?!

I...didn't get much sleep last night so I unfortunately couldn't help but oversleep today. A look at my phone's time told me I was late for school I groaned as I realized Aizawa was going to penalize me for coming late today.

He would probably say something along the lines of "If you're going to come late don't come at all." I sighed and ran a hand through my messy blonde hair. As much as I hate it...there's no point in staying here.

I need to take a bath before I leave today.

* * *

 **At school**

* * *

I cursed as I got off the train and jogged all the way to school. Transportation is sometimes unreliable and unbearable. As I walked up to the entrance I found myself raising an eyebrow in curiosity. I've arrived but seemingly today has started off a little odd because the front entrance of the school has a hole busted through the front.

My investigation was interrupted by the approaching sounds of police sirens. "What the-?" I turned swiftly as police cars rode up. I turned back and powered walk through the gates and in front of the school to find news reporters. All of them were the reason this commotion is going on? Now I understand why the police were called they broke in.

All of them were still asking questions and pressuring Aizawa and President Mic. I scratched my head and smiled.

 _Maybe I can create a wall and push them all back to the entrance._

That's risky though...Aizawa may scold me for that. Plus i don't want my name to be dragged through the dirt because of my actions. "Hey!" All of the news reporters and their Crewmen turned to me. I pointed to the entrance where the police were waiting outside.

"All might has arrived! He's right out there." They all started running trying their best to get an interview with the symbol of peace. Instead it was the police who met them and I started snickering watching as they were forced to put down their equipment and leave the school grounds more disappointed than ever.

A hand grasped my shoulder and I turned around to face them. It was Aizawa. I bowed. "Good mourning." I greeted him.

"You're late." Aizawa said with a slight glare. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Sorry." His features relaxed and he smiled.

"Although i'll let it slide since you did get them off our backs." President Mic ran up and laughed. "Yeah kid for that you rock!" He gave me a thumbs up and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I did nothing much."

I pointed a thumb behind me. "Still I have to ask who put that hole there?" President Mic smile faded and it turned to one of a more serious face. Aizawa and president mic locked eyes before giving a nod to each other. Like they already knew what the other was saying.

"C'mon don't worry about that you got a class to get to." Aizawa said turning and walking into the school. I saw President Mic walk off in another direction as I followed Aizawa to class.

Aizawa got into his sleeping bag as usual when he gave us task that didn't require him. Although this time was different. Momo plus Midoriya stood in front of the class. I turned to Todoroki. "What did I miss?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"We were to appoint a class representative Izuku got picked." He scratched his head. "Then the panicking with the level 3 security breach occurred. From what I heard Lida was able to calm everyone down." I nodded and turned to the sound of a chair scratching against the floor. Lida stood tall and proud his hand raised. It was as if he was taking a pledge.

"I humbly accept! I pledge to carry out the responsibilities of class rep to my fullest abilities!" I was spot on about the pledge thing but I clapped anyway.

"Woooo go class rep Lida." I said unenthusiastically I mean I don't really care much for this. But Lida still turned to me and bowed in thanks.

"Yeah, emergency exit Lida don't let us down man!" I'm missing the joke their aren't I? I leaned back in my chair as Aizawa finally decided it was best he get out of his sleeping bag as everything was finally taken care of.

"Finally...that took longer than it had to be. If everyone is listening, I have important news to share with everyone. Today's class will be split into three instructions, All Might, me and one other person." Aizawa explained to the class. We all perked up at the mention of this.

So we're getting split up into groups? That last time that ever happened to me was in middle school when we were playing sports or going on trips that required this.

"Excuse me! What will we be doing?" Sero asked the question on everyone's mind.

Aizawa held up a card that said rescue. Of course that is the very basic thing every hero should be able to do right? To save people during disasters sinking ships, car crashes, and bombings it's all the same.

"Man my arms are ready to rumble!" Everyone expressed their excitement for the following training exercise. "This'll be fun." I said a little happy.

"Im not done talking yet." The whole class went silent again their attention back on Aizawa.

"You decide if you want to wear your costume or not. I know your excited about these costumes but keep in mind you may not be used to them yet and they may limit your abilities." With the press of a remote our costumes came sliding out the wall.

"That's all get ready." Like that Aizawa exited the classroom. Everyone got up to retrieve their costumes. I stretched and sighed.

More work for today huh?

Some planes were flying in the distance. People most likely traveling from one place to another. Whatever the reason being vacation, a chance at a new life, or work they have a reason to leave. I wonder if my mother hated living here at one point. I think when i become a hero i'm going to travel.

I smile, Yeah i think that would be good.

I wonder what Tsuyu would want to do? Would she want to stay here where it's close to her family or travel and explore the world.

If it's not the latter maybe I suggest she travel with me when we become independent heroes or something?

…

I turn and look at Tsuyu. We both at the exact time catch each other's eyes. She smiles at me making my mind melt. She looks so cute. Wait...what did i just say? I turn around quickly.

…

I put a hand on my head feeling my face heat up. _What am I thinking!?_ I start to panic to once I realize i didn't smile back at Tsuyu. Knowing her she's definitely coming over here to check on me. I'm already starting to sweat.

"Akio." I looked to my left finding Momo approaching. "Hey what's up?" She smiles.

"I wanted to ask if you're okay? You seem to be sweating a lot." Momo asked waiting patiently as i thought of what to say. I just nodded trying to wipe the sweat from my face.

"I could make you a towel if you want?" She suggested.

"No I'm perfectly fi-"

"Akio?" I jump up from my seat and spin around with a nervous chuckle.

"Uh...what's up?" I put a hand behind my head trying to avoid eye contact with Tsuyu. I could hear Momo hum in thought then suddenly looking up as if realizing something she put a fist into the palm of her open hand.

"Did something happen between you two?" Huh? What did she just say? I turn to Yaoyorozu shaking my head and my hands to quickly dismiss the idea.

"N-no nothing like that!" I quickly say and Momo starts pondering. "Then what else could it be if she's making you so uncomfortable that you're not looking at her?" Yaoyorozu pushes as i find myself against a wall mentally.

Oh no. I panic as Tsuyu leans into my eyesight. "Akio... Is that true?" There silence I try my hardest to not falter but the way Tsuyu sight is unwavering makes me do so.

"I didn't want to look at you because you look really beautiful today." As I said that there was silence. I could feel myself blush as a faint pink appeared on Tsuyu cheeks.

We looked away from each other as I rubbed my arm from the awkwardness. "Oh...I see my mistake." I looked at Mono who eyes flickered from both of us as she covered her mouth.

Just then I turned my head swiftly to the sound of Lida voice. I thanked silently for getting me out of that situation. It was time for departure.

Lida took his job seriously and wanted us to enter the bus in an organized way but it was all for not as the bus had plenty of space to occupy every student.

I took my seat. I leaned back and crossed my arms as the bus started up and we road off.

I took a seat in the back of the bus next to todoroki. It looks like he dozed off...my eyes couldn't help but wander to examine his face. White and red hair. The burn mark all over his left eye. I wonder how he got it? Was it an accident that happened in his past or s-Todoroki eyes opened up a little and we made eye contact.

I froze.

…

"Sorry…" I said quickly. He shook his head and his eyes went to look out the window. After some time of not looking at each other I heard him call me.

"Yes?"

He shifted in his seat. "You...remind me of someone." I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" I chuckled and with a smile asked. "who do I look like?"

"You look like…" There was a pause. "Yū Takeyama the hero mt. Lady." I swiftly turned to face him. We stared right at each other todoroki was sitting straight and wasn't breaking eye contact.

 _There is no possible way he knows. Does he?_

I gulped and i felt as if I didn't say anything he might suspect something. "Tha-" I jolt from the commotion up front as I see Bakugo jump up.

"What did you say!? I'll kill you!"

What the heck just happened? Although I'm actually happy for the interruption just now. I heard what Denki said and chuckled.

"It's true you know." Bakugo turned around brows furrowed in rage. "You want some too!?"

"Aww the whittle baby is hiding behind a shell of anger to hide his true emotions of embarrassment." I was just adding fuel to the fire at this point.

Kirishima and Denki started crying in laughter at what I said.

"That's it! I'm going to ki-" Lida then jumped up interrupting the fun with his we should be 'encouraging each other' speech.

"Stop messing around. We're here." Aizawa voice was the only one that made us shut up in the end.

As soon as we walked out we were greeted with the sight of our other instructor. Thirteen the rescue hero. I wasn't really paying attention because the moment we walked in I was met with this enormous facility called USJ. It made my jaw drop in astonishment.

"All of you must know about my quirk black hole. It can suck up anything and turn it into dust." That is the definition of a black hole isn't it? A black hole is something that has a gravitational field so intense that no matter or radiation can escape. In simpler terms anyone who enters is gone without a _trace._

"Well yes but the thing about thirteens quirk is that for example someone is falling from a crumbling building. You would think...hey thirteen will just use her quirk to suck up the falling debris and save the person. A black hole has a gravitational pull so strong that the moment thirteen activates their quirk the person _and_ the falling debris will be turned into dust." My words seem to click in everyone head as they looked to thirteen and then to themselves.

"It's a quirk that can easily kill too huh?" Kaminari states looking down.

"Yes and for some of you it's true of your quirks too right?" Then thirteen continued on with what she wanted to get across.

What she said...made me think about my mother's quirk. Her ability to obviously grow to such a large size is obviously a blessing and a curse in itself. Easy for her to dispatch bigger villains, but it's just as easy for her to kill and hurt civilians at the same time.

"I hope that you leave here with the understanding that your powers are used to help someone." Thirteen finished causing the class to applause her on her short lecture.

I joined in on the applause as Thirteen bowed. I see now how hard it is to be a hero with quirks like that. It shows how much care and precision heroes must to make sure that nothing goes wrong.

But then sometimes you have to realize in this line of work events and scenarios similar to that are unavoidable.

I was elbowed in the side. It was Denki...oh How careless of me I wasn't even listening to anything else. "Bro...this doesn't look good." His voice dripped with concern and I raised an eyebrow as I moved to the front.

"Stay back!" Aizawa puts a hand out to stop me and I soon understand why. Villains and a whole lot of them.

I put my scarf over my mouth and conjured an ice shuriken. This is not a drill and based on that hard look Aizawa has this is going to get ugly.

Real quick.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors note : I actually finished writing these chapter a while ago but never posted it crazy huh? I just felt like the chapters writing didn't satisfy me or didn't seem right. But on to the reviews I was supposed to answer...last 2 chapter's.**

 **steviepeel9 : The Aunt isn't very likable for me. 1 Hits nephew. 2 Threatens to kick out Nephew. 3 Pushes someone into sex to keep from kicking out Nephew then kicks out nephew anyway. I hope that there is a REALLY good reason for being so scummy. **

**Thanks these are really good points to keep in mind but I'm making sure to do this story correctly. Everything will make sense sooner or later and it's all tied to one person.**

 **D3lph0xlv03r \- Thanks I'm really happy you're liking the story so far!**

 **MajinJay : Good story so far I'll try to stay up to date with it if you update it again**

 **Thanks! I hope you're still keeping up to date.**

 **K yuubiNoPuma \- No comment.**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 **Chapter** **\- 8**

* * *

"Wait but how did they get inside here?" That's what I'm asking. How could all of these villains just walk in here without at least tripping the alarms?

Thirteen confirms this as she had no clue why the alarms haven't gone off yet either.

Todoroki speaks up. "Is the entire campus under attack or have they just minimized their attack to just here?" He steps up.

"Either way they must have someone with a quirk that masks their presence. They carefully chose this isolated facility away from the main school when a class is suppose to be here. They're dumb for trespassing here, but they're definitely smart." Yes after analyzing the situation it seems what Todoroki said is highly probable.

Now that I think about it…

"Someone has to be jamming the sensors and if they have a quirk like that…" I started making Aizawa nod.

"They must also be jamming our communications. Kaminari use your quirk and see if you can contact the school." Aizawa faced the approaching villains as Kaminari touched his radio device to try and send a message.

"Thirteen start the evacuation. Get these students out of here." He ordered as he pulled on his scarf.

"What are you going to do!? You can't fight them on your own! There's too many of them!" Izuku worry was justified but i'm pretty sure Aizawa is experienced enough to know how to handle multiple villains at a time.

He clarify this by saying, "You can't be a pro if you only got one trick. I'll leave it up to you thirteen." Aizawa without hesitation leaped from the stair down to all of the villains. I couldn't watch anymore mostly because I didn't want to waste the time he was giving us so that we could escape.

"This way!" Doing what he was told, Thirteen pointed to the exit and I started running immediately so did everyone else. With hope that we would all be able to escape was dead the moment that shadow like smoke rose from the ground to stop us from reaching the exit.

As the thing fully appeared it spoke to us. Yellow eyes looming over us all. "Sorry but I can't let you go. Nice to meet you. We are the league of villains. It may be presumptive of us but we have invited ourselves in. In order to have all might the symbol of piece take his last breath." As it finished I slowly recognize that everyone had frozen in place.

We have never dealt with this situation before and to be honest I can't move. I could feel myself tremble, I could feel like if a massive weight had been pressed down on me, and I could feel my chest tighten.

"But it seems All might is not here. Has there been a change of plans? No matter for I have a specific role to play." His body spread apart as if he was opening up his body.

An attack? Somehow my body got a hold of itself and i was able to move again. I got ready to throw my shurikens but it proved pointless as Bakugo and Kirishima beat me to it.

Bakugo explosion obviously created smoke but when it cleared we saw the results. Nothing...does he not have a physical body? I watched with strained eyes to see the spec of silver as his body quickly recovered and hid it once more. "No move you two!"

"MY JOB IS TO SCATTER YOU ALL AND TORTURE YOU TO DEATH!" Like that his shadows wrapped around us and I couldn't see all of a sudden.

"Shit!" I screamed as I fought to keep ground...but it was futile as whatever was pulling us was incredibly strong. "Damn! **It!** " My feet slipped and i was picked up and sucked into the dark abyss.

It wasn't for long however as I felt myself free falling to earth. I covered my face and braced for impact.

Like that I hit the ground _hard_.

My head was spinning and I was dizzy getting up. I was hot and I could smell the smoke. I leaned against the building holding my head. What I was feeling before was fire and it was all around me.

"Shit that hurt like a bitch." I should be okay in a moment however but...of course I wouldn't have time to rest.

"We got him boys!" I took a breath and turned around to see 10 men of all different qualities standing before me.

It seems like they were trying to surround me. The way they were walking seemed that they were trying to inch closer. That means, "Looks like you all got physical quirks...this will be easy." I had a slight headache but these guys were scrubs.

"What we'll mop the floor with your blood punk!" That's when all 10 of them lunged at me. I smiled...to bad this ground is made of concrete.

"If you think I'll just sit back and let you attack me you have another thing coming!"

Just like that I activated my quirk the ground sprouting up. 3 who had jump got hit straight out of the air picked up and smashed back down into the ground by my pillars. The others were hit straight on some sent flying into the buildings behind them.

As the dust cleared I stood tall and rubbed my temple to calm my headache. "Got you!" A guy raised up from behind me ready to stab me with his sword arms or whatever. I made the ground break apart as he fell through and got trapped. I turned around and looked down. The lizard man struggled to get out of the trap as only his head remained outside of the ground.

He saw me and hissed at me like a snake. I knelt down and looked him in the eye. "You're going to answer some questions for me." He spat in my face.

…

…

…

Nevermind. I stood up and kicked him really hard in the face. Brutal - I know. I looked around and tried to figure out a way back. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. Oh before I leave. I looked back at the lizard and spat in his unconscious face.

It seems like I'm in the Fire zone. The enemies kept coming and I found it easy to get rid of them all with my solid quirk. As I elbowed a villain in front of me someone came in flying behind me.

I didn't expect it to be who I saw. I found Oijiro standing with one foot on top of an unconscious villain.

"Ah...thanks i owe you one." I said with a smile. He shook his head. "I'm just happy i saw you on time." It's good thing he did because i'm going to need help if i want to get out of here.

"Yeah with your help im pretty sure i can find my way back to the others." I was worried about them. Especially worried about Tsu...i hope no harm has come to her.

"Yeah this is quite crazy isn't it?" He turned around and took a stance. I glanced behind me. It seemed the villains were planning to ambush us. When will they learn?

"Ojiro stand back." He looked at me an eyebrow raised as he did what he was told. I put my hands to the ground as all of them came charging at us once again. I could feel all of them running...their footsteps echoing in the ground. "Take this!" I screamed as circle of earth sprouted into the air and then started to curve and fall over like a hill.

The villains tried to backtrack but it was too late...they were smashed against the ground every single one of them. I took a breath and stood up.

"That was amazing!" Oijiro praised me as be ran a hand through his hair in disbelief. Yeah however my muscles feel like their tightening up on me now. Excessive use of my quirk causes this and i made no attempt to hide it and I rubbed my arm in pain.

He sighed as he looks at the villains laid around us. "Man this turned from good to bad in a couple of minutes." I nodded in agreement. This trip was suppose to advance our knowledge on saving people. But it turned into a fight for our own lives.

"I can see you can't do that again so I suggest you conserve your energy." I shake my head in disagreement. "You don't have to wo-" He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Just keep going East of this place you'll find the exit. I'll deal with the guys here." The east wall should be close here I can see. I turned my head back to him and opened my mouth to protest but he stopped me. "Don't worry you see that these guys are already no match for me… now go!" He started running at some more villains who caught up with us again. I watched as he jumped and forced them to follow him drawing their attention off of me.

I smiled and started running to the exit.

"Thanks Oijiro."

It took some time and minimal difficulty with nonexistent villains on my path the finding the exit. I still had to run however as I was far from where we left Aizawa.

When I Finally made it back I found myself exhausted looking for everyone. I decided the best course of action was walking along the water. From their I could hear the sounds of battling and...yeah I indeed saw it.

The blood going airborne.

The monster smashed Aizawa face into the dirt. My eyes widened in shock and I felt sick to my stomach but I had to keep going. I started running as the feeling in my stomach wouldn't go away however it wasn't the sick feeling I had earlier, but the feeling you get when something is wrong as if something was about to happen.

That's when I saw them Tsuyu, Izuku, and Mineta in the water as one of the villains were running at them. No! He wasn't aiming for Izuku either. I don't know what happened but the adrenaline must have locked in because I started running faster.

"Tsuyu!" I reached my hand out but I knew I was too far away to do anything. Even my quirk wouldn't reach in time.

Someone _please_ save Her!

I stopped running at this point as tears started to erupt from my eyes. I closed my eyes the moment his hand reached her face.

I'm was too weak. No it can't be.

Did she even have time to scream!? I opened my eyes scared of what I might find.

My eyes widened in shock and happiness as Tsuyu was still alive. But how?! My answer came when I hear another crash come from where the monster was.

It was Aizawa quirk...his ability made that villain quirkless so he couldn't hurt her but it was at the cost of his...no he's stronger than that.

I wipe the tears from my eyes quickly and stood. Just like that I had to hold my ground when Izuku went to attack that villain. I smiled...that should put him out of commission. As the dust cleared I was ready to see the results of Midoriya direct hit but...that man was still standing as his shield had come to his rescue.

The bird Frankenstein like monster who...critically injured Aizawa. Crap! I started running again once Izuku was picked up by his arm. The villain again went back aiming not only for Tsuyu but Mineta too.

I was in range now. I was very close. When that explosion happened I didn't stop moving forward I was furious. This distraction is exactly what I needed.

However the villain with all the hands on his body saw me and was able to make that monster react. It moved quickly going in front of him ready to grab me.

"Akio! No you can't!"

I gritted my teeth in irritation. I know! That's why I'm going to attack just like how Todoroki did. I focused all my force into my arms my muscles tensing so much that it hurt. But I could feel it the power ready to be unleashed.

"Akio!" That was Tsuyu that time. She doesn't have to worry because I'm going to encase this guy all in ice. I slid to a stop as I formed my fingers into a gun.

" _ **Take this!"**_ Like todoroki during our match the ice unleashed with such power that it shot out like a crashing wave. Quickly growing it hit the monster straight on stabbing and keeping it in place. I jumped over it determined to hurt that maniac.

As my feet hit the ground I activated my solid quirk causing the ground to shoot out 20 spikes that was ready to kill him from all directions. I was going all out at the moment no bars hold. No matter how fast he was he couldn't escape from this attack. Without their leader everyone will scramble and run.

But to fuck with me he laughed not moving and I knew why. That shadow from before had arrived to save him. A tongue lashed out towards me at the same time but I didn't panic well not until I felt that increasing pain in my right arm.

" **Ahhh!"** What is crushing my- that monster got out of that ice? I looked and saw the bird Frankenstein like monster looking at me as it had it's big hand wrapped tightly around my arm.

Then in an instant I was out of it's grasp. Shocked I couldn't find my bearings as I found myself in Tsuyu's arms. I gasped and screamed internally as the pain in my arm shot up to my entire body. After a while I was able to strain myself to talk. With a strained smile I said, "Long time..no see?" Tsuyu shook her head at me as she helped me sit up.

I tried moving but found that my body was so stiff and in pain.

"Are you alright?" I was in Tsuyu's hands something I quickly moved out of. As a result of my erratic movement i was met with another shot of pain. This time however it was only in my messed up arm.

My handicap wouldn't stop me however because my quirk works as long as one of my arms and both of my legs are working. I'll just use my left arm instead.

"Tsuyu can you hold Aizawa for me." I looked at Midoriya as I fought to stand up.

"Akio you can't get up you're injured." I laughed. "Doesn't matter because whatever Izuku is about to do I can't leave him alone. I looked at Tsuyu and the look on her face gave me chills.

S-she has...

She has tears in her eyes...Tsuyu was mostly stoic so it caught me off guard. She visibly was trying to hold it in.

I used my left hand and wiped away the tears with my left thumb.

"Tsuyu we're putting Aizawa in your care be careful okay?" Tsuyu still gave me a worried look. It still bothered me that she was making a face aside from her usual calm and stoic one.

Even though Tsu was worried she nodded. I ran off with Izuku after that. "So I got a plan!" Izuku was running with all of his might towards the symbol of peace.

"Just stop the villains!" I sighed as I kept on running. Izuku was further ahead and went after that purple shadow guy. I raised an eyebrow as I saw Kirishima, Todoroki and Bakugou running a few feet away.

I watched as Bakugo also launched himself at the purple shadow guy as...he landed a direct hit! Izuku was knocked back but aside from that I'm quite happy we have some backup.

"Get the hell out of my way Deku!" That was definitely Bakugo. Just as I catched up I saw Todoroki stop and put a foot forward activating his ice quirk. To freeze the monster that was holding All might captive in the moment.

I looked around for who I wanted to see and saw the slim man who obviously controlled this monster. "Take this!" Kirishima jumped at him forcing his retreat while I activated my earth quirk causing pillars to spike up from the ground. He dodged them too however with a quick back flip.

Damn, he's way too fast.

I started conjuring a sword in my left hand getting ready for a direct attack. But, that's when my quirk started to affect me. My body felt cold and my left arm was aching. My legs were also aching from my earth quirk as a result I dropped to a knee.

"Crap…" That's when Kirishima saw me and ran off. "Woah not looking so good there buddy." That was obvious my right arm is broken and my whole body feels cold right now.

"Call todoroki." I ordered and he complied.

"Yeah Todo over here!" He stood and waved while Todoroki looked over at me. He nodded and came over.

"You got to be more careful with your ice quirk. It lowers your body temperature after a while." He put a hand on my shoulder and activated his heat quirk. "Ah thanks." My body started to cool down to regular temperatures and I was able to stand again.

"You alright?" Todoroki asked. "If you're injured stay back. We'll handle this." I chuckled.

"I'm fine." I reassured. The only thing holding me back is my broken arm which Todoroki had his eyes on for awhile.

"Fine." Than he turned back to the villains and kirshima took a stance ready to jump if they launched another attack.

"Wait what?" Todoroki was surprised as the monster seemingly removed himself from his ice after going through the dark vortex. But when his body broke apart...it just regenerated.

 _Regenerated! How?_

"Oh I forgot to tell you...Nomu not only has shock absorption but super regeneration." The man's voice was raspy and sounded like your everyday mad man. "He's basically a punching bag that hits back. Now to free my means of escape." Just like that Nomu disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Wait Bakugo has that mist guy!

It felt like time stopped as I tried to turn in time to at least stop the monster in its tracks. But I felt myself get blown back by the monstrous wind that came from that things punch. That's when I remembered being in the air with Tsuyu tongue wrapped around me. That thing is so muscular that just the tiniest amount of strength put into it's grip crushed my arm in a matter of seconds.

I mean way stronger than that flex guy i first fought.

I felt the hair on my back stand up receiving chills as I could envision what I would be if All Might was a few seconds late.

I would either have my arm ripped off or worse...dead.

Shit. It didn't fully register because as I came to, that thing had that dark mist guy which means...Bakugo! "Where's Bakugo?"

"Ka-chan!" We all turned to our right to see Bakugo sitting there. "Woah you dodged him." I shook my head.

"Shut up, no I didn't you damn nerd." He was angered for some reason as he glanced back to the monster.

"That thing was too fast...i doubt bakugo would have been able to dodge that. There's only one other person here with that speed..." Izuku looked at me with a raised eyebrow but when he looked amongst the battlefield All Might was nowhere in sight.

"Isn't it obvious." We all turned to the smoke clearing away from the wall. All Might stood there strong with his arms up. He blocked that powerful punch.

God damn All might is just too sturdy.

I gritted my teeth. "You bastard! You didn't even hold back!" I tightened my fist.

"Of course I had to." He pointed at us. "He was threatening my partner and you lot aren't exactly angels y'know. The plain looking one tried to kill me with a maxed out punch." That was definitely Izuku.

"That guy with the scarf _definitely_ was looking for blood." I almost certain he was talking about me.

Even I listened as the villain explained his reason for attacking Bakugo. Should I feel guilty for thinking that what some of this guy is saying makes sense.

"You're nothing but a lunatic. Villains like you always try to make your actions sound noble but…" All Might paused. "Admit it! You're only doing this because you like it, isn't that right!" After that it seemed like Todoroki didn't like idling around.

"We've got them outnumbered." He Pointed out. "Ka-Chan's found the mist guys weakness." Izuku added.

"These dudes may act really tough but we can take them down with All Mights help." Kirishima hardened himself ready to fight.

I twirled my ice sword and got into a stance. "Ready when you guys are." But All might voice stopped us.

"Don't attack." Todoroki hesitated but got right back into it. "You would've been in trouble earlier if it weren't for me remember. You need our help." Todoroki argues his point sounding logical but that didn't let All might budge.

"I thank you for your assistance but this is different!" I relaxed looking back at All Might with his arm outstretched to stop us. It turned into a thumbs up and I could feel the confidence radiate off of him.

"It's going to be alright! Just sit back and watch a pro at work!" I didn't question him after that neither did the others as we all backed down.

"Nomu, Kirigiri, kill him. I'll deal with the children." The leader with hands ordered. "Let's clear this level and go home." He turned to us and charged. I raised my sword ready to fight as he inched closer.

"Heads up. Looks like we're fighting after all." Kirishima moved back a little. "Let's go Todoroki." I said as he nodded stepping forward to activate his quirk while I did the same.

But the moment he got remotely close a shockwave sent us almost tumbling backwards. The man stopped right in his tracks as he had to jump back or he would've been blown away from the shockwave.

I covered my face as the wind blew at us heavily forcing me to slide back a few feet. I saw what was happening All might was going all out. They were moving so fast that I could barely see all the punches they were pulling. All might was not letting up even when he knew that the monster had shock absorption and super regeneration.

"He's going to fight that brain guy head on!?" Izuku asked in surprise.

"Wow they're so fast!" Kirishima said in awe at the brute strength and speed. The fight sent them crashing through the trees as I noticed the thing called Nomu getting pushed back.

"Woah All might is actually pushing that thing back!" I had to yell it out loud this fight was amazing!

"So you were made to fight me big guy? If you really can withstand me firing at hundred percent of my power…" At this point I could see the Nomu really starting to get pushed back. "Then i'll have to go beyond that and **force** you to surrender!" His voice echoed loudly throughout USJ as he pummeled Nomu. It seemed Nomu was stunned because that gave All might enough time to throw a powerful left punch.

I watched as Nomu crashed into the forest of trees and All might jump after him ferociously and Nomu jump back. He hit it square in the chest causing them to rotate in the air, All Might blocked a punch and countered with a kick knocking it into the sky. As he landed behind the monster he jumped back at it mid air and grabbed it by the arm spinning and throwing him to the ground with enough power that broke apart the cement ground for miles.

The impact was so hard that the monsters body bounced back into the air. Once All might landed I knew it was over. "Now for a lesson, you may have heard these words before, but I''ll teach you what they really mean!" He pulled back his right arm his fist clenched tightly and I watched in awe as the steam that rose from his hand made a plus sign. "GO BEYOND PLUS _**ULTRA!**_ " He shouted as the finishing blow connected sending Nomu flying into the air and out of the stadium like in a baseball match.

All that was left was the hole where the creature was forced to exit the building. Kirishima clutched at his hair in complete astonishment. "That was like a finishing move right out of a video game. He beat the shock absorption right out of him." I shook my head.

"No that was a homerun where All might was the bat and Nomu was the baseball." All I really have to say is All might is the testament to a hero every part of the world needed.

I was still looking at the hole the creature was knocked through and shook my head to get back at the situation at hand. That hand man and kurogiri was still here. All might stood tall and strong the smile on his face not wavering. "You've been bested villains. Surrender we all want to get this over quickly." Yeah it's about time they gave up their only means to stand against the number one hero is gone.

Kurogiri and his leader stood there not responding. "Their scared." I Pointed out.

"Who wouldn't be after what I just saw even I wouldn't want to be a villain anymore." Todoroki said looking at the duo.

"Not attacking? Didn't you say you were going to clear this level earlier? Well come and get me if you dare." All might beckoned with a hard voice. The villains seemed frozen or at the very least fearful of what would happened if they attacked.

"As I expected there is no reason to fight now, he'll handle this." Todoroki turned around to head back with the others. I almost did too but Izuku hadn't moved yet, his focused locked on All Might. I looked and try to focus very hard on All Might but the steam as covering up most of his body.

"What?" All might shouted cocky. "Are you scared?" Now it turned into mocking.

At that moment the villains leader started to scratch his neck as if something was ticking him off or, maybe he was anxious.

"Only if Nomu was here he would rush you right now and pound you into the ground without a second thought!" He didn't know what to do. Yeah this is basically over.

Then I saw it how their leader relaxed. Oh do they think they can still take him? Izuku was obviously scared about something so i sighed. I walked past Izuku and towards All might.

I looked at Kurogiri and his leader as they watched me walk straight in front of All Might. "What are you doing?" I looked back at All might and saw it. The blood stain on his shirt. He tried to hide it with his hand but i already saw it. Well even the best aren't undefeatable I guess.

"I already know what you're going to do and it's not going to happen." But the hand man laughed and lowered himself.

"Fine then I guess I'll take both of you out!" Him and his companion rushed at me and All might. "No! Move!" I laughed and moved my foot forward focusing on the two. Once they get close enough i'll create a massive wall and push it forward.

But just as they got close. "Leave All Might alone!" Izuku had leaped at Kurogiri probably trying to attack his weak spot. That's when I realized something while Kurogiri was charging I saw… "Izuku You idiot!" I activated may quirk to try and reach Izuku how ever I couldn't grab him only push him out the way.

But, as that hand man changed course to grab Izuku face through the vortex his partner created. I knew I wouldn't have enough time. That's when I heard a shot ring out and his hand get a straight bullet hole all the way through. I took that chance as an opening because the Mist guy is on his left.

But just in case I conjured 3 pillars which rose up and lashed forward going after the Mist guys weak spot. It focused to force his attention elsewhere as their leader was hit by my pillar getting sent back.

Now to capture them! I raised my left arm causing the concrete to rise up. "Argh!" My whole body started to ache and the ground fell apart with me falling to one knee.

"You stupid heroes!" I looked at the villains and chuckled as he held his stomach exactly where I hit him. He back up into Kurogiri only to get shot 4 or 5 times. I wonder which of the teachers have a quirk like that? Anyway Kurogiri used his Mist to cover and protect him.

Smart play but Thirteen obviously had a counter to that. I saw her black hole quirk activate and Kurogiri mist like body was being sucked up. But unfortunately the duo was able to escape as Kurogiri collapsed on himself.

There was no Trace of them.

I looked at Izuku who was laying on the ground legs broken. I hissed in pain as I tried to move. I laughed. "We definitely showed them Who's boss right All-mpphh!" Just as i was about to turn to All Might my face was covered and I felt my body be lifted off the ground.

It was okay though when I was out on the ground. I looked around for the culprit and found it to be Lia...my aunt. She looked furious as her hair started move around violently. "You got yourself hurt!" I frowned.

"This is nothing…" My aunt grabbed my right arm and clenched. "Ow! What the hell!" Lia dropped to her Knees and started to check my face and my body. I slapped her arm away.

"You're the last one I want to see really…" She forcibly grabbed my cheeks with one hand and made me face her. "You Will Come _Home_." I Shook her hand off of me.

"I'll decide if I want to do that." She sighed as I said that. "Your mother's on my back about kicking you out...she wants you with me." I slowly look at her in anger. Mother wants me to stay with her?

"I don't care." I simply state to tired to really talk anymore.

"Look Akio...right now isn't the best place to talk but I want you to know that...i'll answer your questions the best as i can in the future. But as of right now you need to come home." I didn't respond. I wasn t going to waste my breath.

"Anyway you're friend is coming to get you." She stood up as a group of villains started to charge at us. I could see Todoroki and rest get ready to attack, But Lia told them not to move as she ran over.

"I'll make sure none of you can walk at all!" Like that her hair... _Caught on fire!_ They grew long and big and she slammed it right down on the group of villains causing an explosion to happen. I watched in astonishment as All of them were wiped out. Their screams of pain filling the air.

Her hair went back to normal.

"You all are pathetic!" Todoroki had saw me and walked over. "Is that your mother?" He asked looking back at the women in the distance as i saw her grab 4 villains as she dangled them in the air before throwing them far away.

Todoroki put my left arm around his shoulders helping me stand. "No that's my aunt also thanks for the help." He nodded and I hissed in pain as I fought to move.

"You're going to be alright after this?" I nodded aside from my right arm some rest will get rid of the knots in my muscles right now.

Yeah I think some rest is good...and alot of it.

After everything that has occurred. I think everyone deserves a break.

I wobble and shake almost about to fall. Todoroki catches me and i have to apologize again.

I actually might be hurting more than I thought.

"Can you leave already?" I state as I sit in the back of an ambulance.

Lia was there too arms crossed as she glanced to me. "Is there a problem?" My features harden as I glare at her.

"Yeah _you."_ She smirks and chuckles. "The things I do…" She gets a thumbs up from the ambulance care and walks away.

I sigh as I kick my feet back and forth. From the corner of my eye I see Tsu walking up.

"Hey." I quietly say as she reaches me.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asks tilting her head. I sat with the ambulance care personal.

"Yeah most likely...am not as in bad shape as Midoriya though." Tsuyu nodded as she looked at my limp arm. Her eyes dropped a little in sadness.

…

"I hope you're unscathed." She perks up slightly and nods.

"I'm not hurt at all." I put a hand behind my head and laugh.

"That's good! I was scared you was hurt or something." As I finished that sentence the ambulance care personal alerted me it was time to leave. Well back to the school to get healed by the nurse of course. It was faster that way. Then I'll be able to go home early as requested...by Lia.

"I have to go." I say getting down slowly and walking over to Tsuyu. She watches me as I wrap my good arm around her in a hug. Although surprised by my sudden action Tsu hugs back...a little tight but I wasn't complaining.

I chuckle and smile as we stand there wrapped together for a few seconds. The hug felt really...nice. "Don't worry all I need is some rest and I'll be good as new." We unwrap each other from our embrace and we smile warmly at each other before she turns and leaves.

I watcher back for a few seconds before sighing and getting in the ambulance.


	10. Chapter 9

**Bordeaux Lady :**

 **Excuse me author, but have you ever taken a single cience class in your life. There are three(four) elemental forms: solid liquid and gas (there's also plasma, but that doesn't really count in this situation). Sand is definitely a solid; it sure ain't a fricking liquid. (...)**

 **Thank you for actually telling me this. I'll definitely keep this in mind for referencing his quirk in the future. Actually this information might help me later on in the story.**

 **Normandy1998 :**

 **I hope you continue this story, love the concept for it and I'm interested to see where it goes and can't wait for Mt Lady to see her son again, definitely see that being very emotional.**

 **Glad that you like the concept! I can't wait to start writing the chapter for when Akio finally meets his mother but I want to pace things correctly to make sure the impact is really good when it does come.**

 **Ftxfusion24 :**

 **love the story so far. I like how you didn't have Akio make up with Lia instantly cause if you think about it you have a kid with a villain father who isn't around, a mom who doesn't want him( his perspective) and a passive/aggressive aunt who broke his trust. He should be pretty fucked up at this point, some wounds take a long time to heal if 't wait for the next update.**

 **Happy that you're loving the story so far and I hope you like this chapter. I want to be able to plan things out accordingly especially with how Akio wounds between his family is going to heal up.**

 **Authors note : As always I hope that you love it, hate it, but enjoy it.**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 **Chapter** **\- 9**

* * *

I begrudgingly packed up my belongingspreparing to return home. We were given a break after the USJ incident and I intend to fully use it to recover.

I recalled recovery girl deciding not to heal me all at once as punishment for getting myself in danger. I smiled and rubbed my once broken arm. It was in bandages but as I was informed it should be healed within the next day. Just got to make sure not to injure myself any further then I did.

"Leaving?" Kara was leanining in the entryway. She rubbed her eyes out of sleep and she had big bag under her eyes. What happened to her?

"Yeah more like forced to do so...what's with the bags?" I ask with mild concern. Kara points to her eyes and blinks.

"It's a quirk thing...my eyes was hurting me last night and I could barely get sleep." She yawned and smiled a weak smile, "Y'know you still haven't told me why your aunt kicked you out."

I chuckle and sling my book bag over my shoulder, "Uh...just a dispute that got out of hand." I answer Kara red eyes gleaming in the sunshine that came through the window of the room.

Her lips slowly curling into a smile that I nervously sweat at. "Akio...whatever you did…" Kara paused her eyes shifting from my face to outside the window, "cherish what you still have okay?"

Silence overtook the room as my mouth slowly took form of a frown. "If you're asking me to apologize I'm going to tell you what i will tell everyone else...it's just not that simple," I stated visibly catching Kara off guard.

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Just what exactly are you hiding?" Her question made me noticeably flinch I had expected her to not question me any further. It made me angry and irritated.

She frowned and folded her arms. "Kara don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong alright? Have a good day and-" I was ready to leave. I turned to exit giving my farewell and gratitude but the sound of fast approaching footsteps caught me off guard.

My arm was tightly gripped and she forcefully spinned me around with thunderous strength, "Akio…" She was visibly upset as her fist balled and tightened.

"You'll know exactly what I mean when it's gone," Anger seeped through her voice as she stared directly into my purple orbs.

I chuckled. "It being gone actually doesn't sound so bad," After saying that Kara eyes widened in genuine shock. She kissed her teeth whipped her head to the side not looking me in the eye.

"Just get out of here…" She was done and suddenly I felt guilt, but why should I?

…

…

I turned and walked out deciding it was best to not speak another single word.

* * *

 **At Home**

* * *

When I arrived home I was immediately greeted by the presence of Toshiko. "Uncy Aki!" I slid my book bag off my shoulders and laid it onto the brown wooden floor. The moment I turned she had already tackled me in the stomach.

"Ow Toshiko be careful." I warned with a giggle. Toshiko looked up at me pure joy etched on her face. I rubbed her head and she giggled with delight in approval.

"Toshiko!" A somewhat deep but definitely female voice boomed from inside the house, "Bring Akio here right now."

Toshiko looked back as my brows furrowed in anger and annoyance. Toshiko tugged on the fabric of my shirt with a concerned look. My smile immediately returned in hopes of quelling her worry quickly, it seem to work as she pointed with a small smile.

"In the kitchen." She tells me as she starts jumping up and down again, "Hey-hey you're going to play with me right?"

"Well sorry not today," I start making Toshiko pout disappointed, "Doc said I need to rest." I finish rubbing her head again.

"Tomorrow though alright? It's a promise." I walk pass Toshiko roughing up her brown hair as I pass.

The scent of food coming from the kitchen alerted me to where Lia was. I stopped near the door frame catching wind of an exchange of words.

That voice...it sounds familiar. "Yeah he's here...don't back out now." Although I can hear Lia I can't get a clear distinction on the how the other voice actually sounds.

"Yeah...just When you talk to him be careful of how you phrase your words, we don't want to get Akio any angrier than he is now." I shook my head and walked in making my presence known.

Lia was standing in front of the stove an apron on. Her hair worked around the kitchen working on the food in the pot while she stood with a hand on her hip conversation with who ever was on the other end of that phone.

"Aunty…" Lia turned her gaze to me strong and calculating.

"He's here...yeah." A nod of her head as she and the person exchanged words. I waited patiently as she nodded and tossed me her phone. I caught it with a raised eyebrow.

I point to the smartphone. "Who is this?" Lia gives me the same gaze but doesn't respond turning her back to me as she returned to the stove.

Fine.

I put the phone to my ear. "hello?" I waited a few seconds. No response.

"Hello?" I repeated this process a couple of times but to no avail there was no answer. I peeked at Lia from the corner of my eye she wasn't paying me no mind.

…

…

"Sorry...you just sound so more mature than I last heard." The person nervously laughed before coughing.

"Uh do I know you?" I asked not recognizing the voice.

"Haha...uh How are you feeling today? I was really worried when I heard you had broken an arm during the attack on USJ.I-I was really scared." I rubbed my bandaged arms remembering how that Nomu caught me by the arm. It shook me up later on when I thought back on it.

"I'm doing better now if that helps," The female laughs happily speaking into the phone. "That's good! It's nice to see that you're getting so strong and...developed," The women states with a slight pause. Strong and developed? I raised an eyebrow in question to her wording. She seemed unsure of what to say to say next.

"You sound like you knew me for a long time?" I walked out of the kitchen and into the backyard where I could get some fresh air. "But still I don't remember you. We're we friends?"

"N-no…" There was a pause. She was hesitating and her voice just sounded unsure. "W-were family...I-I...please don't freak out Akio." My smile immediately disappeared and I raised an eyebrow in mild curiosity.

"We're family...a relative from aunty side ri-"

I was cut off abruptly by 3 words. "I birthed you."

It didn't take a genius to know what she meant. But...how in the world could that be I dont...even...know...it clicks now.

The voice is familiar I remember it now from the television of a certain hero's debut...performance.

My heart sank into my stomach and I felt like I wanted to hurl. "Mother?" I whispered into the phone.

"Y-Yes. It's me." Yū takeyama also know as mt lady; my mother tries to say cheerfully at the end but falls short as she nervously laughs.

When I didn't respond right away Yū seemed to give off a nervous laugh. "Uh...you seem quite silent."

I shake and tremble. "Y-You…" I could hear her go silent. "You bastard."

"Wha-"

"You call me now?"

"I-"

"Shut it!" I remember to control myself and breath. "How about you listen for a little while," I wait to see if she'll respond once more when she didn't I knew I had her attention for the moment.

"Ten years. Ten _years."_ I repeated to reinforce the point. You left me in radio silence. Not a single peep came from you. At first I thought you was busy y'know doing whatever. But even I knew after years of tears, pain, and disappointments on multiple occasions that at one point if you were even attempting to communicate with me you would've sent a letter already." I laughed and balled my fist into my hand no matter how much it hurt.

"10 birthdays. Waiting for you to come walking through the door. Hoping you were waiting for me as a surprise when I finally got home. Instead I come back to nothing but a cake and candles that I blow every year _which_ \- would you believe it!? _Never. Came. True._ " I ran a hand through my blonde hair.

"You didn't even congratulate me on making it into U.A hero course. You didn't even congratulate me for even passing junior high school!" I laughed and shook my head. "And look when her son was stuck in a hospital bed. The first thing I find out when I wake up is that 'mommy hasn't come to visit her child who almost died!' that was the _last_ straw." I

"Let me get this straight through your skull if you haven't already gotten it. _**I. Hate. You.**_ Got it? Go on tell me the excuse you give Lia every time so you can run away." I whisper towards the end becoming silent.

…

…

…

Mother started to sob into the phone. Somehow like a reactant her crying forced tears from my own eyes. "I-I'm sorry." She apologized repeatedly but no amounts of apologies can't help mend what she's broken between us.

My heart. You can't mend a heart broken time and time again. Nor is love easy to repair. Sometimes love can never be repaired.

"What do you want me to do? What do you want me to say? What is it you want to hear?" Her sobs were uncontrollable but in surprised she even asked that question. What I want?

"I want to hear the goddamn truth mother...I want the truth _please,_ " I pleaded. "B-but I can't give you th-" I almost pressed that red button that ended the call but it took all the willpower in me to hold back. After a moment to catch my breath I put it back to my ear.

"Then there's nothing else to talk about…" I said getting ready to end the call. Never knew our first conversation in a decade would end up like this.

"w-wait...Akio just wait a moment." I took a deep breath and waited for Mother to regain her composure. Or at least that's what it was sounding like.

"Akio when you were a chi-child…" her voice ends up getting caught in her throat. "My mental state wasn't exactly good. Your father scarred me in more ways than one. I felt fine...but overtime my sanity started to deplete and it came into question whether you was safe in my care. To tell you the truth at the time I already knew the answer to that question." I was taken aback as I silently listened and went over what my mother just relayed to me. This information...what exactly is she telling me?

"After a test it was decided that you wasn't fit to be in my care and because I was living with my parents at the time they couldn't take care of you...so it had to be Lia your aunty Tentamaru." When she finished I didn't know what to say at first. Mother left something out...i caught onto it not buying the explantation she gave me.

"But that didn't keep you from writing me letters or texting me or talking to me before as you are now!" Frustration became all to clear on my face. "Don't lie to me!"

"Akio...i was advised during therapy to...to cut myself off from you...from My thoughts about you. I also wasn't allowed to have any physical contact with you during this period until my therapist finally gave me the green light until only recently."

"I want to know exactly the problem. What kind of therapist did you get? To cut yourself off from anything relating to me!?" It was astounding to hear. Even now my body is still rocked with shock. Why?

"Why?" I echoed the question in my head. "Akio...as time grew on after you were born my terrors and visions of the turmoil I went through in the past started to become more recurring. One time it got so bad that...t-that- oh god I feel like I want to throw up," It sounded like she wanted to Barf but swallowed it back down.

"I-I almost tried to hurt you if your aunty wasn't there to stop me...I-I don't know what I would've done to you." Lia breathed shakingly into the phone. "Akio...i love you with all my heart I never wanted to hurt you so I tried to remove myself thinking it was alright when it clearly was not. I just ended up causing you even more harm not physically but mentally." She started to cry into the phone once more. I breathed a shaky sigh.

She's right about one thing. "What else? What else is it you want?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"This must not be the true reason you called...is this about Lia?" Again it took a while but she finally calmed down to speak comfortably.

"W-well yes...Akio You must have seen a lot of things that's made you despise us even more have you?" I nod and make a sound of acknowledgment, "Those secrets are secrets for a reason Akio."

"Like how you're still not giving me the full story even now?" The question kept her silent and I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation. I was right on the nose. "I knew you were leaving stuff out...I'm not a retard."

"I get it your mental state but there must have been something else...i _know_ that you're still hiding information." I want more. Who is my father? What did he do to her?

"Akio...i can't reveal everything right now." She says with a somber tone.

"Why not?"

"You're not ready….you're not ready yet."

There is nothing else to talk about now. "Well if you were hoping for me to understand better you've just left me with more questions that need to be answered." What I said was true even now as I speak I could think of a few good one's. Who is Lia brother and why would she called him a bastard? Was it because he left my mother? What exactly did the contents of that diary contain? These questions give me a headache and it frustrates me that they're keeping these secrets away from me.

"I'm not ready…" I echoed a little angry. "Whatever...are we done now." Yu sighed into the phone.

"Y'know I did talk to the little girl Toshiko...she really thinks of you as her hero y'know. When she was retelling the accounts of your fight with that villain she seemed so starstruck. Keep an eye on your number one fan okay?" Toshiko is my number one fan I smiled as I felt a sense of pride at that. I wiped my tears.

Mother cleared her throat catching my attention. " Ah a-anyway I actually before I go I just wanted to say that the U.A festival is coming up and I was called up as security...so I'll be watching to see how you do." Is that so?

"Is that it?"

"...I know you're not satisfied with just my voice, " Obviously. "So to keep you preoccupied...if you do well…" I perked up having a spike of interest at what she was alluding to. "I'll meet you in person."

"...I don't care really. I'm not really doing this for you but myself really goodbye mother." I said immediately clicking off the phone. I stomped back inside the house. Tossed the phone towards Lia who didn't need to even turn, one of her hairs catching the phone before it even came close to hitting her.

"I'm not really hungry so I won't be eating dinner." Lia didn't make any attempt at telling me she heard me at all. I shrugged my shoulders and trotted out the kitchen up into my bedroom. Surprisingly as I swinged open the door it was sill how i left it well except for the raid of my closet and drawers. I sighed as I remembered I left the bag with all my clothing downstairs. But giving in to what my body wanted - rest - i ended up just throwing off my shirt and flopping onto my very comforting bed. A very big difference in the feeling of a couch pressing against my back.

…

…

I'm doing this for myself.

But of course he smile growing on my face as laid in bed. Why the hell do i feel so happy!? The question was an easy one to answer; I had the chance to met my mother. I have the chance finally confront my mother in person.

U.A festival here i come...here I come.


	11. Chapter 10

**"Love it, hate it and enjoy it"**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 **Chapter** **\- 10**

* * *

With everything that had been going school wise it seemed the school was in a sense of panic - or at least I would like to think so - especially with how so callous and planned out that attack on USJ was. I slowly folded my arms over my desk and rested my head upon it. I closed my eyes taking the opportunity the late arrival of our substitute made to good use. The incident at USJ is definitely still fresh on everyone's mind no one could stop talking about it.

It still...keeps me up at night. That...Nomu? Whatever you want to call that ugly deformed mutant, still haunts me to this day. It literally broke my arm with just it's grip if that doesn't alarm you then I don't know what else will.

On that note. I can't rest.

I sat up and stretched. Bending my back on the head of my chair towards Todoroki Lazily bending my neck out to talk to him. "So how you feeling about everything that's happened?" I can see from my upside down vision he seems indifferent.

"You'll hurt your neck of you keep doing that," To that I sit up and turn in my sit to properly face him. With both of his hands folded he looks away for a second silently pondering what to say.

"I'm still perplexed by how...bold those villains movements were," He scratches his head as he says that. "I'm not confused just right now it feels that there is more questions than answers at the moment."

Trust me Todoroki, you're not the only one who feels that way. Listening to Todoroki insight made me think about the USJ incident a little more. Didn't it happen the exact same day the school went into lockdown because those news reporters broke onto the school property?

But wouldn't that mean they broke the law by making that hole in the wall?

Cupping my chin with my index and thumb as I took a moment to mull it over. The USJ incident, hole in wall, and news reporters getting in. How exactly does it all relate? It clicked.

"What if the villains had used the school breach as a distraction to steal information about the school trip. Which is why it was so easy to time when and how they would strike," I spoke my jumbled thoughts out loud but not audible enough for everyone to hear. Just Todoroki and I.

Todoroki perked up a tad bit after hearing my theory. He hesitated to speak and took a few more seconds to think about what he wanted to say. I also took that time to look back on what I stated.

Then it clicked again. "That doesn't make sense. Although I know it's plausible with those warp gates, but as far as I know that villain needs to already know the location to warp there exactly." I nodded in agreement with the analysis. That would mean they've been in this school already which is unlikely.

I sighed. "Could be…but you still can't rule out the possibility." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Here comes the bombshell however. I leaned over putting my arm on Todoroki desk. "You don't think…" Todoroki raised an eyebrow as I leaned closer keeping my serious expression the same.

"There's a rat in U.A?" I finished but the moment I did so, there came running Lida.

Rushing through the doors he yells, "Attention! Homeroom class is about to begin! So please take your seats!" It was no point in him alerting us about this however, as in fact...we were already sitting.

"We're already in our seats."

"You're the only one standing."

I kept quiet as everyone corrected his mistake. Realizing his paradox of a statement he walks and takes his seat angrily or maybe embarrassed at what he did. Uraraka consoled Lida trying to make it seem not as bad.

I peeked at Mina as she leaned back in her chair to try and talk to Tsu. It didn't work well as she almost fell over. Tsu expected this and helped steady her. "Who do you think is going to teach class today?"

"No idea. Mr. Aizawa is still recovering in the hospital." I rested my elbow on the desk and propped up my head with my hand.

"If we do get a substitute I really hope it's not who I think it is." I mumbled already knowing how my headache would act up. The door slams open as I sit up with a raised eyebrow.

"Wha-" With a click of the heels aunt tentamaru stepped in. I tried to cover my face by looking away and putting a hand to shield it from view. Oh god why must you forsake me so?

"You can put me down now." I peeked through my fingers to actually see Aizawa wrapped all in one of aunt tentamaru's tentacle hair suspended in front of the class.

"No can do the old lady ordered me to make sure you don't walk around at all." Aizawa sighs as he stays suspended somewhat in the air.

Aizawa not even fully healed is in front of us. Bandages wrapped all around his face and his arm in a cast.

"Mr. Aizawa I'm glad you're okay!" Lida states happy obviously.

"If you can even call that 'okay'." I quote with my other hand.

"Yeah. You call that...okay?" Uraraka said troubled by the fact he was even let out of the hospital.

"My well being is irrelevant, what's more important however is that your fight is not over yet." Aizawa is always straight to business disregarding his well being. That is to be expected however, he would seem like the type of person not to stress over something like that.

Besides is he talking about that event?

I clear my throat. "Don't worry guys I think it's something to do with a festival?" The class seem to all be confused obviously uninformed of the upcoming festival. I only knew because of my mother.

"Festival?" They all asked.

"Yes the U.A festival is about to start."

Immediately the class became excited at the news. My mind drifted back to the call my mother and I had. The U.A festival will be when I see her right? I don't care about winning but at least getting far.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Kirishima was pumped. The anticipation of said festival getting the better of him causing him to yell out in excitement although his reason for doing so wasn't the same as mines.

Denki put a hand over his mouth. "Wait a second," Ready to ask his question but Jiro beat him to the punch.

"Is it really such a good idea to hold the sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" She asked concern written across her face.

"Yeah," Ojiro began. "They can just attack us while we're all in the same place."

"That makes no sense…" I cut in. Ojiro pivots in his seat to look at me an eyebrow raised. Their fear is getting the better of them we know at this event there will be hundred of heroes in the stands and of course some on standby to respond to a problem if it arises. Those villains would be going on a suicide mission if they decided to attack.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head.

"You should have more faith Ojiro. Hundreds of heroes will be gathered there even some top ones I'm sure too. If they were to launch an attack...they will be dealt with in the most quickest fashion," I reassured not just Ojiro but the entire class.

"Adding on to what Take said the administration thought this is the best way to show that the threat had been handled and the school is safer than ever," He mentioned the administration the higher up's who control the next actions of school maybe?I continued to listen to Aizawa speak. "Plus just like Akio said in addition with the many heroes coming to spectate. The school has beefed up security compared to previous years. This event is a huge chance for all students at U.A. It's not something we can just cancel because of a few villains."

"That...actually makes me relieved." Mineta said with a sigh.

"Out sports event is one of the most watched events in the entire world," Aizawa resumed. "In the past people were obsessed with the Olympic games, but then quirks started to appear. Now Olympics have been drastically reduced in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition. There's only one tournament that matters the U.A sports festival."

The U.a sports festival that's watched nationally from around the world. In truth it's missing some key aspects of the olympic like the countries competing against each other but it's all the same nonetheless. However this is my first time participating in something like this so I don't know the exact details.

"That's right," Yaoyorozu agreed a fist clenched with determination. "And top heroes will be watching. This is where you get scouted."

"She's right! After graduating a lot of people join agencies as sidekicks." Denki said with a thumbs up.

"Yeah but that's as far as some people go. They miss their chance to indi' and stay eternal sidekicks." Jiro pointed out. "Actually that's where you're heading, you're kinda dumb."

Ohhh _burn_. But let me come to the defense of my good classmate Denki.

I shook my head. "We all know it's not just because some are dumb but they lack the power and uniqueness that set them apart from any other regular hero. Competition is fierce in this line of work," I said with a finger in the air and gave Denki a thumbs up. "Don't worry I'm pretty sure you'll make it far."

"Heh thanks man," My reassurance put a smile to his face.

"Oh and let's not forget popularity plays a big factor too." I added on.

"It's true joining an agency can garner you greater _experience_ and _popularity_ that's why the festival matters. If you wanna go pro one day, then this event can open up a path for you. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime, no aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival. That means you better not slack off on your training." Somehow someway Aizawa gave us a motivational speech that lifted most of the class spirit up. Not wanting to disappoint I promised to train my hardest.

"Yes sir!"

"Class is dismissed." At that everyone started to get up and retrieve their belongings for the next class.

Lunchtime came fast.

It probably was fast to me because of how my mind was so clouded after hearing about the festival. Hell it's almost all I can think about after my mother mentioned it to me.

I was in the process of putting my notebook away when someone sat on my desk. "So I heard the festival was moved up," I raised an eyebrow as I didn't recognize the voices from any of my homeroom classmates. My eyes trailed up the skirt and uniform to the red eyes and red haired beast herself Kara red.

"Go away Kara," I dismissed without a care.

"So cruel! Can't a friend just say hi?" I look up into her red eyes as she leans a little too close.

I put a finger on her forehead and push her back. "What do you want?" I peek at my classmates who seemed to not have noticed her.

She gives me a toothy smile before shrugging her shoulders. "Well nothing...just maybe a match against you to train for the festival." She asks with an innocent smile.

That's it? I raise an eyebrow and nod. "Yeah of co-sike did you really think I'd agree to that? Now Get out of here before one of my class-" It was too late as Tsuyu came walking over. "-mates see you."

They locked eyes and mines widened at the fact that Kara was the one who attacked her best friend back in junior high school. Kara jumped off my desk and gave a polite wave to the girl.

"Hi~ remember me~" She points to herself with both fingers. Tsuyu puts a finger to her lip.

"You're Kara-chan aren't you?" Tsuyu answers correctly. Kara gasp and glomps Tsuyu in an embrace.

I stand there confused as Kara squeezes her tight. "Aw you remember me? We're definitely best friends after this!" She stops hugging her but keeps her hands placed on both her shoulders respectfully.

"We should have lunch together!" Kara was acting uncharastically friendly. Nothing how I saw her back at her house. Tsuyu doesn't seem affected by this however as she refuses with a shake of her head.

"I don't think I can…" Tsuyu looks at me. She wanted something. "I was hoping to eat with Akio."

Kara raises an eyebrow and turns to me with a mischievous smile. "We-" She didn't even get to finish the first word of her sentence as she was monkey pinched from behind.

She fell limp into an orange haired girls arms. She bows and apologizes before quickly leaving the room. I just watch with the most confused look ever before turning back to Tsuyu as she calls my name.

"Akio…" Her smile is the first thing I notice as I immediately look away with a smile.

"Um yeah?" Tsuyu looks down and fidgets a little. "Want to have lunch with me today?" I chuckle and nod.

Don't stutter. Don't stutter. Don't stutter. Don't stutter!

"S-sure." Damn it! I stuttered! "Ooooh having lunch together~" I turn to the mocking Voice and see Ashido snickering to herself.

"It's not like that," I say first trying to dismiss whatever she was implicating with her voice.

"I just made too much lunch," Tsuyu explains to Ashido with the most neutral face ever. But Ashido just giggles nods obviously not buying it.

" _Suuure_." She wiggles her eyebrows at Tsuyu and gets uncomfortably close to her. I just watch as Ashido throws a shoulder over Tsuyu's arm turning their backs to me so she could whisper something into her ear. Before turning her back around and pushing her towards me. Whatever she told Tsuyu I hope she doesn't listen.

"Wow Lida those are some interesting moves." I turn to Lida to see him doing... _something_ with his hips.

"You have to be excited, right Midoriya?" Lida asked moving his hands in his usual chopping motions.

"Well yeah. Of course I am and a little bit nervous." Izuku always seemed nervous at first glance but when it came to getting the job done he was level headed.

"Well make sure to get those jitters out during training. There is no space for mistakes in this festival Midoriya." I said making Midoriya laugh still a tad bit nervous, "Well yeah I know that much."

"Deku...Lida." I cringed and leaned away when I saw Uraraka face. That is a mighty glare she had there.

"Uraraka! What happened to your face!?" Izuku asked alarmed.

"Seriously what's up? You're like the most laid back girl ever." Ashido said confused at the way she was acting. Why so serious all of a sudden? I could tell that the festival was going to bring out the most out of everyone in our class.

She put a fist into the air. "Everyone I'm going to do my best!" She shouted at us with so much energy i had to cover my ears.

"Yeah." We all said with encouragement. She swiftly turned and continued her yelling.

"I said I'm going to do my best!"

I smile crept up on my face at the scene. I wonder the _real_ reason why the festival has got Uraraka so worked up.

I turn to Tsuyu and smile. "Well let's go shall we?"

I stuffed a piece of tempura in my mouth. "Tsuyu I didn't know you could cook this good!" I breathed in satisfaction after swallowing the food. Everything is so equally distributed and everything matches each other with makes this bento even more satisfying.

"I learned to cook while taking care of my siblings," She explained eating some of her rice. Her siblings, if i remember she had a brother and sister. "I didn't want them to always eat the same thing so I learned to cook other dishes."

I nodded. "Variation is always good." It keeps people guessing and anticipating more. Variation is good in battle too the more tricks you have up your sleeve the less able your opponent will be able to react appropriately.

I started stuffing my face with more food. "You would make a good wife Tsu. If there is one thing I like about a girl who cares about family is one who knows how to cook." I said that all thewhile looking at her.

"Akio..." We lock eyes for a moment. She looks away. "I'm not old enough to marry yet." I look away and cover my face feeling the blood rushing to my head.

What did I just say? I didn't mean for it to come out like that and on top of that I mentioned what type of girl I like...her.

…

…

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Akio," I could feel myself shudder and turn to her quickly.

"Y-yes?" Tsuyu tilts her head at me.

"Why do you want to become a hero?" The question slipped off the tongue without hesitation. I unfortunately couldn't give an immediate answer. A simple answer as 'I want to save people of course' wasn't buyable to me. Now that I think about it i've never really thought about the question until now.

…

"I wanted my mother to notice me." I was going to be honest with my answer there was no way I was going to lie.

"Sorry if that doesn't seem noble or seems selfish." I say hoping Tsuyu won't see me in another light.

"I know that you're mother must be very important to you." She begins to speak but I wave a hand to indicate that's not the case.

"I could care less about that, what's most important to me are the answers to my questions." I grip the bento angrily.

"Is your mother a hero?" You could say that. I nod and started eating the rest of the food in the bento before it got cold.

Asui had drifted off somewhere as if thinking very hard on something.

I saw Tsuyu wasn't done with hers so I started picking out food with my chopsticks. "Kero?" I started laughing when she finally noticed and looked at me in surprise.

"Sorry I just didn't want your food to go to waste." I could hear the sound of the bell alerting us it was time for our next class.

"Come on how about we get to class?"

"Right."

As we got up however putting away the bento I felt my phone vibrate for a second. It wasn't a call but a message.

I pulled out my smartphone and read the message from the menu bar. It read _heard the date for the festival was moved up...still Don't slack and train hard. You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of your mother now don't you._

I furrowed my eyebrows angrily at the message. Why is she acting so buddy-buddy?

"Coming?" Tsuyu voice made me quickly pocket my phone and replace my expression with a small smile.

"Yep...but uh Tsu?" She turned back to me. "You know who Kara was right? Are you sure about being friends with her?" My brows furrowed.

She nods obviously knowing exactly what I'm getting at. "It doesn't matter who she was or what she did. People change." People change. The words echoed in my head and ended up making me recall something Kara said when we were in her house.

Something about having no friends. She sounded so nonchalant about it too and now that I had time to reassess that moment I hadn't took in consideration how back in junior high school she had this group of girls who use to follow her around like dogs but now she doesn't.

"If you're sure about it," She did offer me to stay in her house after all.

I quickly arrived home like always it was relaxing - not that I admit that - I was back home comfortably laying in my nice bed. But the bed can wait first comes this work that needs to be done.

I quickly sipped the metallic ball from my desk. Tossing it between my hands and allowing it to stand on the tips of my fingers. The weight it should have feels almost non-existent now that I've trained so much. By training, I mean day to day weightlifting and forcing this ball to bend to my will.

I walked and sat back on my bed. Left hand holding the ball while my right hand covers it. As I applied pressure a force pushed law was something I had gotten accustomed with in middle school especially since I had just unlocked my quirk. When you push against a wall it pushes back that is what I feel as I try to bend and shape this metal to my will.. But I've done this for so long that it only took me 5 minutes before a collection of miniature spikes sprouted up on the ball. But the spikes were to small to truly call it a success. So I continued for another 30 minutes picturing what I wanted the pure metal ball to do.

It was something I was instructed to do by Lia. As much as I hate her I found myself recalling most of her advice as I sought to transform this metal into whatever I pictured.

My mind went over something small and easy. A shuriken or dagger. I started to sweat as the spikes coiled around each other and pull towards my hovering hand as it ascended.

My arms felt like they were on fire and almost about to numb. I had to close my eyes and slowly started to grunt in pain. I wasn't going to give up when I was so close.

Through sheer will power as my arms both went numb and I was straining every nerve in my body to make this dagger. At this point I could no longer take the pain and started to scream out while still trying to bend this ball of metal to my will.

"Akio what the hell - !" at this point i gave up and let the metal drop from my hand. I couldn't move my arms at all.

With what was left of my strength as I gasped for air. I looked up at my aunt.

Her eyes were wide and she was staring at the floor. She sneered at me and shook her head. Whipping about she stalked out the room. I smiled that was a rare face to make.

I had a smug smile on my face.

Before falling unconscious.


	12. Chapter 11

**"Love it, hate it and enjoy it"**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 **Chapter** **\- 11**

* * *

I slung my bag over my shoulder and pocketed my hands as I walked the hallways. I caught glimpse of Kara leaning against the wall further up as she tapped away on her phone. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Lonely?" I ask as I lean on the wall next to her. She scoffs when her blood red eyes run over my form. "what happened?"

The question makes her shake her head. "Nothing." Her eyes betrayed the calm demeanor on her face. "Just a little setback is all."

"Just a little setback." I echo her words my eyelids lowered obviously showing I don't buy it. After a while of staring her down she fidgeted starting to seem little uncomfortable. "I won't push for further details." I relented and she nodded with a meekly thanks.

"Made any new friends from class 2B?" This question made her scoff once more.

"Hell no. I rather not." Kara was annoyed it was plain as day on her features. She was very outspoken when it came to liking or disliking someone hell back in junior high she had a bad mouth on her, cursing whenever she felt like it.

She's like Bakugo in some way.

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously.

Kara pushed off the wall and pocketed her phone. She then jabbed a finger into my chest causing me to back up in alarm.

"Look don't butt into my personal or social life. Like you said I should mind my business right?" I stayed calm. Even as she huffed and turned on her heel. "Then _mind yours_." She sneered stomping away.

I relaxed against the wall watching her stomp away angrily. I sense somehow I made a mistake.

* * *

 _ **-**_ _**In Class**_ _ **-**_

* * *

I was back in class before I even knew it. I passed out yesterday and woke up the next day scrambling to make it to school on time with the same clothes on. My belly was particularly empty for today because I hadn't even thought to devour any breakfast as I went rushing out the door today nor had I devoured any dinner last night for a matter of fact.

Even so I had to relish in the fact I had reached a huge milestone when I was able to fully manipulate the metal into my first weapon. The dagger was a trophy, an ornament that would be old antique I would show my child when they were struggling with the quirk they inherited from me. But for now that had to wait, as it has to stand a testament to my hard work on the brown wooden surface of my dresser.

But again back to reality I sighed at the slow pace the classes seem to go by as I sat meticulously taking notes, reading whatever text that needed to be read, and completing the task that were rarely given out to the class to answer with my trusty pencil. Midnight with our hero studies, President Mic with our English, and Cementoss with our math. Lunch was as normal as ever so I can pretty much say the day went by pretty fast.

I twirled my pencil in my hand as I waited for my last class to end. Our homeroom teacher Aizawa at the front bandages still wrapped around his face and his arm trapped in it's cast as he slowly but surely recovered from his injuries. It actually stumped me how he was still teaching even now...especially without the ability to look at the board the lesson so far had been spoken word. Aizawa never fails to amaze me sometimes, even the class never ceases to be amazed by him undoubtedly respecting the hero we call sensei.

I turned a page in my book and began writing some notes about my quirk. The heavier and more condense the material is the more harder it is to bend to my will. This was already a fact but through training it seems my body overtime will get accustomed to moving said materials.

"Hey...Akio take," Aizawa voice rang from the front of the room. I stopped and pulled my attention from my notes to the board. "Answer me this."

"Who was the hero who stopped multiple building fires in one day saving the lives of over 78 people with little injured?" Silence befell the room as everyone looked at me. I could see from the corner of my eye Yaoyorozu put her hand up immediately but sheepishly lowering it because we all know by now Aizawa can't see because of the bandages.

I leaned back in my seat allowing myself to search my memory. "If I remember correctly it was backdraft. His quirk is hydrokinesis, it allows him to create and manipulate water so it was easy for him to extinguish all those fires without the need for help." I answered and went back to taking notes.

"Correct…" Aizawa confirmed then moved on to explain a couple of more things about being a rescue hero how to use your quirk, why to use it, and to know when your quirk is useful and all that. Deeper explanation for the things we missed from our interrupted lesson at USJ. His babbles somehow started to get drowned out as I focused back on the notes I had paused to soon resume.

I jotted down some quick notes about how to prepare for the upcoming tournament. I've been neglecting my ice quirk a lot so I've decided to create regimen to get the complete usefulness of my free time to train my whole quirk. First let's work on my ice part of my quirk, a few pre workouts, a break then work on increasing my pain tolerance.

"That's it for today, you're dismissed." Aizawa left the room and the after class chater began like it usually did. I usually enjoyed the small interaction and conversations I had with my mutual classmates but I wanted to get home quickly in time to think more on the festival.

I began packing up my stuff for the day. I don't want to waste anymore time I need to get ready for the U.A festival. As much as i hated to admit it i wasn't there to win...well if i did win however, all the better. I going to the U.A festival to see her...my mother.

"Why the heck are all of you here!?" The voice caught me by surprise as I raised my head from my bag to look at the source of the shout. My head snapped to the exit as Uraraka, lida, and Midoriya stood in front of the door surprised.

As I came over to investigate, I was pleasantly surprised to find a mob of students crowding the hallway and blocking the doorway as a result.

"Why are you blocking the doorway? What are you here for anyway!" Mineta shouted obviously angry at the students for being our very own blockade.

"Yelling won't help...they're here for a reason," I said to Mineta to try and calm him down. Obviously there is nothing specific we can do to remove them at the moment. This made him tilt his head to the side in confusion.

"What reason would they need to come here for then!?" That's when Bakugo walked past us not angry at all he did seem annoyed but he looked rather neutral.

"Scouting out the competition small fry. We're the ones who survived a villain attack. They probably wanna check us out before the sports festival," Bakugo explained to us as he stopped in front of the crowd of students. "There's no point in doing that. Out of the way extras."

Ochako, Midoriya, and Lida stood completely shocked.

I on the other hand almost dropped to the ground in complete astonishment. Extras!? Was he calling them extras because most likely none of them were going to beat us in the sports festival or because they're literally students who none of us will probably remember in the future? Most likely the latter.

Either way that was a little overkill.

"I came to see the famous class 1-A. I heard you guys were impressive but you seem pretty arrogant." The voice came from the crowd and I watched as someone clearly pushed his way through in front of us.

The voice was strong and well spoken actually. "Are all the students in the hero course delusional or just you?" Midoriya and others tried to deny it by shaking their heads. I sighed as I saw the purple haired student in full view. Why did he have to go and say something like that? Now that I looked at him he was tall his hair was definitely messy and bags was under his eyes.

"I wanted to be in the hero course, but like many others, I was forced to choose a different track. Such is life. I didn't cut it the first time around but I got another chance. If we do well in the festival teachers can decide to transfer us into the hero course. And they'll have to transfer people out to make room," I furrowed my eyebrows in anger at what he was saying. True as it may be I doubt any of them are powerful enough for the teachers to even consider for them to take our spot. All of a sudden I found it in funny and tried to hold in my laughter.

His eyes glanced around the room looking at us. "Scouting the competition...maybe some of my peers are. But i'm here to let you know that if you get too careless i'll take your spot right from under you." He stared straight at Bakugo. "Consider this, a deceleration of war."

A boy from the far side of the crowd decided to make himself known but I paid no attention to him. A deceleration of war? I had to use both of my hands this time. I don't know why I find it funny but something is just forcing me to laugh.

I laughed out loud unable to hold it in any longer. "Now this…" I walked in front of the bold student pointing at him. "Guy is _way_ too bold for my liking."

I raised my hand in a mocking manner. " _Consider this, a declaration of war. Is this how you socialize?"_ Some people in the class snorted or started to laugh. The atmosphere feeling a little more lighter but that didn't last very long.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me now. "Understand that everyone earned their place here your declaration of war is nothing but a petty threat. Nothing more than to get us scared or riled up."

"All of you have next to no chance of beating us in the sports festival...there's a reason why you're not on the other side of this door." I said with a smile. I wanted him to test me to see if he truly could back up that declaration of war.

He grinned and stepped forward to be in my face. "and exactly why's that?" The bold student asked looking down on me. Did he think I actually was scared? My skin itches and with a smile I took two steps back.

I formed an ice sword and quickly pointed at him. Making sure the sword was directly in his face. Every student behind him flinched in fear except for the boy who challenged us surprisingly.

My eyes lowered and I glared at them. "Because you're all weak compared to us. Don't fool yourself. How much blood, sweat and tears do you think we poured into nurturing our quirks?" Everyone looked down as if realizing what I was trying to get at. "It doesn't matter what you say. The only way to get a spot is to rise to the _top_. Im telling you all right now that if you can't withstand the heat don't jump into the fire."

I looked at everyone beside the purple haired student. "Don't cry when I crush you all with my quirk." I sighed before twirling and stabbing the sword into the floor. I promptly just walked away not caring for kirishima's protest. I'm exhausted and I want to go home already.

I have to think about where I want to train in the incoming weeks before the festival.

I'm pretty sure USJ will be open to us sooner than later. It's one of the biggest facilities to meet everyone's needs. It's the best candidate and kind of the only one. My phone started to ring as I stopped to answer it.

"Yeah?" I answered the phone.

...

"Akio?" I turned around to see Tsuyu walking over to me. She had that look on her face - the one she always had on - when she was going to check in on me.

...

"Uh yeah I'll be there in a minute," I ended the call and put my full attention on my approaching classmate.

"If you're about to ask yes I'm alright. Also I'm sorry for what you heard me say back there." I apologized running a hand through the locks of my hair. "That probably put a big target on my back now that I think about it," Tsuyu smiled and shook her head.

"No and yes. You shouldn't apologize...what You said was right. We all didn't get here by chance and we must make sure they know that too." I chuckled was what I said really right? Tsuyu seem to think so and that made me relieved in the end.

It was silent as we didn't make eye contact for Some time. What else was there to say?

"So...wanna catch a ride home with my aunt and I?"

* * *

I opened the door and got in. I scooted over to let Tsuyu get in through the same door. "I see you invited your girlfriend…" I looked at Aunty Tentamariu seeing her with a satisfied look in the rear view mirror. I glared at her and she chuckled as she pulled out of the school.

"HI! Uncy Aki's girlfriend!" I facepalmed as Toshiko reached out her small hand to Tsuyu. Tsuyu a little red in the cheeks shook her small hand. "It's nice to meet you…" Tsuyu trailed off.

"Toshiko! I'm his niece." Tsuyu smiled. "Toshiko." She finished before looking at me.

"Is she really your niece?" I scratched behind the back of my head embarrassingly. "Uh...not really sh-" Toshiko made a sound of protest. "What I thought you loved me uncy Aki?" Her cute voice boomed from the front as she began to cry fake tears. I shook my head. "We're not related by blood but we've been taking care of her since that villain attack so she's basically like family now."

"Remember when you visited Akio at the hospital?" Tsuyu put a finger to her lips and looked up pondering. She then blinked and nodded.

"He was in there because of the villain attack." Tsuyu answered making Aunt tentamaru nod. "He Protected Toshiko and her mother from getting hurt by that villain." She continued.

I remember it like it was yesterday. Everything from seeing my first dead body to protecting Toshiko and her mother. Now that I think about it wasn't I supposed to die from the first punch that made direct contact with my body. If it wasn't for her mothers quirk the three of us probably all would be in the ground right now.

"He may not want to admit it but i'm pretty sure he was willing die to protect those two." Aunt Tentamaru started laughing as I started shrink in my seat at the praise. "He seems like someone who would do that." Tsuyu agreed as I looked to her shocked.

"Hey aren't you giving me just a little too much credit!?" I yelled in protest at Tsuyu statement. "Oh don't lie!" Aunt Tentamaru interrupted me as i went to open my mouth again. She started to laugh.

"If your girlfriend right there was about to be murdered…" I groaned into my hand in embarrassment. "Would you not sacrifice yourself to save her right then and there?" The car went silent as that question lingered in the air. I could give a simple answer like yes but that would be inconsiderate of me to do so. I need to get a point across especially if I'm studying to become a hero that term doesn't neccesarily refer to one individual person.

"Let me get something straight Tsuyu is not my _girlfriend. But a friend like everybody else in my class that I feel close to._ The answer to your question is yes...but just like I would do for Tsuyu the same I would do for anyone else in my class hell even a random stranger on the street," I glanced at Asui who looked at me with a pleased smile on her lips. "And I'm sure my friends would do the same."

"Okay whatever you say…" At that the ride back home went silent again. I decided to ask Tsuyu what she had decided to do for the festival coming up and we exchanged ideas, conversing about the usual topics school and home. We did this until the car pulled over in front of a house.

"Akio tell your girlfriend goodbye." Annoyed I groaned into my hand. "For the last time she is not my girlfriend." My aunt Tentamaru just chuckled to herself as I glared daggers into the back of her drivers seat.

"Akio." My name was called softly and I turned to the frog girl as she leaned over wrapping her arms around me in an embrace. I wasn't surprised at all this time but it was a rare occurance to do this with her. This feels good. She feels good so close to me. My eyes snapped open as I realized I might of held that hug longer than I was suppose to.

I released my hold on her and she did the same. She waved goodbye to Toshiko and made sure to thank aunty Tentamaru for the ride home as she exited the car.

Once Asui left the car immediately from the rear view mirror I could see Lia friendly smile immediately leave her face as we locked eyes in the rear view mirror. The atmosphere immediately became thick as I mouthed a forced thanks.

Then we began our trek home which thankfully wasn't that far away. I looked outside the passenger window to see the streets, and trees outside. We passed houses of different sizes, colors and shapes the usual in my neighborhood. I closed my eyes for a little seeing as how we were almost home.

…

She definitely smelled really good like...a handful of freshly picked flowers.

Crap, My mind couldn't help but drift back to the hug. It made me feel so fuzzy inside and just made my whole train of thought just leave my body.

"Uncy! Aki!" I cringed in my seat as Toshiko voice pierced my eardrum. "W-what!?" I shouted as Toshiko bounce up and down happily. "We're home silly! Hurry! Hurry!" She literally started pushing me out of the car forcing me to open the door and almost stumble to the ground as i found myself inside the garage of the house.

W-we already made it?

"C'mon! C'mon!" I was jerked forward suddenly as Toshiko wasted no time in grabbing my hand and forcing me to run into the house. "Toshiko what's the rush!"

The little girl ignored me as she just laughed and ran me straight into the living room before stopping. She ran off at full speed a second later. "Hey! Where do you think yo-" I watched as she leaped into someone's arms who was sitting on the couch.

"Toshiko! Don't jump at me so suddenly!" The voice was definitely familiar. As my eyes glided up the figure to finally get a good view at who it was. I stood stunned and silent as the women with yellow eyes and brown hair tied into a ponytail. "Miyuki senpai."

Miyuki senpai turned to me at the call of her name. She blinked and tilted her head.

"Yes Akio?" She asked as my smile slowly got bigger and bigger. I was really delighted to get paid a visit by a familiar face.

"Oh Akio look at how much you've grown...you look taller." Miyuki senpai greeted as i threw down my bag and kicked off my shoes.

"Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" I asked regretting it immediately as the better question would be...it's already been that long? Miyuki senpai chuckled as Toshiko puffed out her cheeks. "Aren't you going to get over here and hug me?"

"Get over here and hug mommy! She didn't go through rehab for nothing you know!" Toshiko weirdly cute angry face just made me laugh. I quickly took off my shoes and school vest and jogged over.

"Hey don't forget me," Without even waiting I crushed Miyuki senpai in a hug. "Look who's happy to see me!" She said giggling. "C-crushing...me." I could hear Toshiko force out from between us.

I let go immediately at that. "Sorry i was just happy to see you is all," I apologized but Miyuki didn't seem to mind nor did Toshiko who just shook it off. She waved a hand dismissively as her eyes darted back to the television. I stood and listened too as the broadcast came on and talked about the pending U.A festival. "I hear you'll need all the free time to train." She began as she pinched Toshiko's nose who protested in embarrassment.

I rubbed the back of my head in nervousness. "Yeah but I don't think I have enough space here for the intensive training I want to do. Sad really I don't want anyone from my class to see what I come up with but USJ is my only option," My concerns spoken Miyuki put a finger to her chin taking a moment to ponder something.

I raised an eyebrow as a warm smile grew on her face. "How about you come with me to my mansion? I know my faci- "

"You have a mansion!?" I cut her off in astonishment. Miyuki and Toshiko just blinked at me and giggled with each other.

"Yes I'm rich beyond you're imaginable dreams." My eyes widened in disbelief. "For real?" Miyuki shook her head no.

"I'm not that rich…" Miyuki froze then forced a laugh. "Actually maybe I am," Miyuki senpai rubbed her chin then shrugged as if that didn't mean anything.

"Anyway like I was saying maybe you can come to my mansion to train, I might have the space you're looking for practicing in private." Toshiko somehow had climbed on the back of her mother's shoulders and opened her arms wide far apart from each other. "It's like _thiiiis_ big!"

Miyuki senpai pointed a thumb behind her. "Like my little Toshiko said." I was really excited after hearing that piece of information.

"Man I can't wait, can i come tomorrow!? But then again I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your hus-" I catch myself too late as Miyuki smile fades and Toshiko gets angry.

"Don't apologize Akio…" Miyuki senpai holds back her daughter as she tries to attack me. "In truth it does feel awfully lonely in such a big mansion without him."

I just shut my mouth seeing as I just made a crucial mistake. I didn't want to make things badder than i already did opening up wounds even wider when they haven't healed properly is a really bad thing.

Silence befall the room as no one knew what to say. Toshiko just tired out from kicking and thrashing so much.

" **Crap!** " I jumped up as I heard something crack and pop from the kitchen. I run into the kitchen to see the microwave had caught on fire and something was on the floor. My mom was stomping it out but the fire just got stronger. I ran over to the sink and turned on the cold water full blast. Filling a bowl with water.

"Watch out I got this!" Aunt Tentamaru dodged out the way as I threw the water.

…

What I didn't account for however was knowing the the fires were in front of each other. The water was carried a great distance through the air and right into the microwave.

And we all know that water and electricity doesn't go well together.

The microwave exploded…

Yeah.

The microwave exploded and started a fire that we couldn't stop.

Luckily the firefighters got here before anymore damage was done to our house.

Well...they did a good job putting out the fire but I'm pretty sure fixing a whole wall that now is non existent is not in their skill set.

I looked at Aunt Tentamaru on the ground. As she sat in the feeble position.

"M-My house…" She sobbed. "The house I got with my hard work is now gone." I think she was in denial. I'm so dumb! I'm really worried about my clothes but it doesn't seem like the fire affected the rooms in the house too much. But now where am I going to sleep.

This all could have been avoided.

"Y'know I just realized...why didn't you just use your quirk to put out the fire?" Aunt Tentamaru stopped sobbing and froze.

" **YOU!** " She got on all four and leaped up at me. She grabbed me by the shirt and started shaking me violently. "You're the one who threw water on an electrical appliance don't make it seem like it's my fault you little bastard!"

I grabbed her wrist angrily. "My fa-it's your fault! What the hell did you do for the microwave to catch on fire in the first place! Huh Lia?" She stopped and let go of me.

"Well where are we going to live huh!? Where!?" She started shaking me more violently this time. I parted my lips ready with my rebuttal but closed them feeling awfully sick all of sudden.

"Uh if i may interrupt," I felt like i was going to throw up the moment Lia abruptly pause to look at Miyuki. "You can come live with me in my mansion if you like."

Lia let go of my shirt collar. "Wait i knew you were rich Miyuki but that rich?" Miyuki gave a sheepish laugh her brown eyes looking away not making eye contact.

"Well being a top hero does that for you doesn't it?" My jaw immediately dropped to the floor at what she said. "H-how high?"

Miyuki seemed to panic as she stretched the collar of her shirt before reluctantly coughing into her hand an answer. "Ahem i used to be top 20 but dropped to - " She mumbled the next part but realized

"Mom like, gets interviewed almost all the time!" Toshiko jumps into the conversation happiness radiating off of her. " _Toshiko_." Miyuki says quietly covering her eyes.

"And guess what her hero name is!"

"Reflectee. The reflect hero." I state actually remembering reading about her deeds in a magazine.

"Miyuki actually seems pretty surprised now. "You...know of me?" More astonished actually.

I jump up. "Of course! I was pretty interested in your quirk the moment i read about it in a magazine. But it said that you've been slowly fighting less and less crime every year." I look at Toshiko who looks kind of bummed about not being able to announce the name herself.

"Although now i see why," I paused glancing at her mischief daughter. "But that doesn't make you no less amazing!"

Lia just starts laughing as Miyuki just sighs into her hands covering her face. "Still can't take a compliment huh." Miyuki just nods not removing her hands.

"Well if I have a ex top 20 hero helping me train there's no way the U.A festival won't be a piece of cake."

"We'll see about that…"


	13. Chapter 12

**I made this chapter a little too long. So I won't respond to reviews this chapter. Although:**

* * *

 **"Love it, hate it and enjoy it"**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 **Chapter** **\- 12**

* * *

It's the first weekend after the announcement. The festival held by prestigious U.A. I took most of the time to get accustomed to my new living quarters.

Settling into my room was a hassle when I realized how big my room was. It was twice the space in our old house...I need to invest in some posters - and more clothes for my closet - to fill in the vacant space of my room walls.

When I received my salvaged belongings from my burnt house I found an old guitar that I don't use anymore.

Was it weird of me to sing my problems away? I always sang what was on my mind or I would do it for fun. Lia...had once wanted to hear me sing and the first comment to come out of her mouth was- "Y'know girls would be willing to take their panties right off once they hear your voice right?" - it still makes me turn beet red to this day.

I covered my face to hide my embarrassment from no one. I dragged a hand down my face and shook my head. And! She had the gall to look so nonchalant about it! But that was 2 years ago so do I still even know how to play? I got up from my bed. The usual traditional brown colored floorboards giving off a creak as my feet applied pressure to them. I reached out a hand ready to grab the pale colored guitar leaning against my dresser. Before my phone vibrated and I redirected my course to said object on the surface of the dresser.

With a tap of the green button, I accepted the call. "Hello," I answered quite surprised anyone would call me so early in the mourning. Seven o-clock to be exact.

"Akio," I knew it was Tsuyu her voice isn't that hard to distinguish from others. Besides her, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu are the only ones who actually have my phone number from my class. "I heard your house caught on fire...are you okay?" Concern definitely dripped through her voice and I chuckled.

"Yeah, we got out before anyone got hurt." At that our conversation drifted to our preparations for the festival. I discovered that Tsuyu parents are home and watching her siblings for her. It's so that she can focus and get the most out of her training. She was taking the time today to actually relax and study. Even with the festival coming up we still had school to attend to so that was obvious.

"Why don't you come over? My aunt, Toshiko, and sensei are gone and I'm wandering around the mansion for fun at this point. We could study toge-" I catch myself and slap a hand over my mouth. Did I invite a girl over and was blatant in telling her my parents weren't home...Oh god.

"I mean-I-no...I didn't me-" At this point, I'm stumbling over my words like a fool and now wanting to bash my head into the nearest wall at what I had implicated.

"I'll come." Tsuyu words made me freeze and left my mouth agape. "You'll come?"

"Text me the address Akio." Tsuyu words have me scrambling to take off my clothes with one hand so I could shower and freshen up. "Sure, but don't worry about transportation I'll have someone pick you up." One of the pleasures of being on Miyuki sensei V.I.P guest list that I get certain privileges. Those privileges allow me access to the butlers who escort her from one place to the other.

"All right see you in a bit," I say before the phone cuts off.

Tsuyu is coming over.

* * *

 **/Later/**

* * *

Tsuyu came over.

I fix my clothes to make sure I'm presentable. I guess as much as I can be in a purple t-shirt and grey sweatpants. When the butler opens the front door she steps in her hair up in a bun? It still has that signature bow she always ties it up as. Other than that she wearing pretty normal clothing a green shirt and some shorts. She had her school bag with her to study with me.

"So ready study partner?" I welcome with a bow, making Tsuyu relinquish a small smile before looking around a finger on her chin.

"This place is pretty big Akio...you said you were staying with your sensei right? She must be rich." Tsuyu deducted. Her eyes getting transfixed on the marble walls that spit back a perfect image of her. Someone must've been scrubbing hard to achieve something like that. I motioned for her to follow me as I recalled the usual passage I took to get to my room. I'm Happy I took the time to get to know these halls better.

When we make it to my room I gulp in anticipation. Beyond this point, once I twist this doorknob I will have a girl in my room. "Akio." Tsuyu catches my attention. "You're sweating."

My shoulder shoots up tense and I rub a hand over my wet forehead. I'm nervous. "I must be hot." I lie before chuckling and giving her a sheepish smile as I turn the doorknob and open my room door. Once she enters and so does I before the door closes shut - I swear I didn't touch it! - and I sigh before moving over to my closet to retrieve my bookbag. "Hmmm." Tsuyu hums and I take a peek at her from the corner of my eye to see her inspecting my room. A finger tapped on her chin as she took a nice look. "Your room is...boring Akio."

"Well, Tsu, I don't know what you were looking for." I shrug in her direction as I walk over to my bed and begin to spread out my textbook and notes for each class. "Did you expect to see a picture of a sexy model or hero on my room wall?"

My question was rhetorical but Tsuyu didn't seem to care even as she left me tripping on my own two feet. "Yes." She answers and I give her a deadpan look and she returns it in full. My face then turns into one of absolute shock.

"You were actually serious about that!" It was ridiculous and I just ended up sighing in disbelief before climbing into my bed in defeat. I pat the space in front of me motioning for her to sit down. Tsuyu complies as she sits on the bed in front of me placing her books to study with across from me. Then from there, we started our studious studying. Math the bane of almost everyone's existence. When I was young I was bad at it until I sat down and studied. Over time my brain got more accustomed to complex numbers and equations. That made it easier to understand how to go about answering most of the questions.

I glanced over Tsuyu written work already finding two errors. "You're doing that wrong…" I point out as she shows me her wrong calculations for a math problem. She seems surprised and I help her by pointing out mistakes and certain steps she missed from time to time.

I laugh after a while of repeated mistakes. "Well, I guess I see what your kryptonite is Tsu geometric figures." Tsu actually looks like she's trying her hardest to focus but ends up still making a mistake in the end. It was cute actually but I admired her for she never got frustrated for half of the time not being able to properly do the steps to get the right answers. She wasn't dumb, far from it. Over time my tips started to take effect as her mistakes started to become less and less frequent. I was reading a page we were told to review by president Mic our English teacher. I take sneaky glances at Tsu time from time admiring how pretty and natural cuteness of Tsu while trying to study and complete homework.

Her fingers stop moving the mechanical pencil in her hands and her head raises to meet my eyes. We stare at each other for a second before her eyes dart to the dresser next to my bed. "You play the guitar." She points at the guitar leaning next to the dresser and immediately I sense the intrigue in her voice.

"Well, I used to? Not anymore? It's been sitting in my closet two years collecting dust...I don't know how much I remember or if I can even play the thing." I run a hand through my hair and crawl over to pick up the guitar before returning to my place in front of her. "It still looks in pretty good condition though."

"Did you ever attempt to play it?" Tsuyu askes a finger to her mouth as I set the guitar properly in my hands and strum my fingers across the strings. It's not in tune.

"No, I haven't," I respond fiddling with the tuners on the head of the guitar. I strum my fingers across the guitar again. "I guess we'll see." I look at Tsuyu who has put down her mechanical pencil and has her attention on all on me.

With a smile, I ponder back on the songs I could play. I close my eyes and drew from my memory and my emotions. Usually, that's one way to pick a song. My hands started to gain a mind of its own like it was second nature as they strummed and lined across the strings to create a perfect rhythmic tune. I messed up a couple of times but quickly corrected my mistake.

When I felt comfortable my mouth opened slightly then I bit my lip. Should I sing? I peeked open an eye gauging Tsuyu reaction. She seemed relaxed and her head bobbed and her body slightly swayed in rhythm with the song. "Warning, this song is going to be…suggestive."

She nodded not bothered in the slightest.

I cleared my throat and after a second or so gathered my breath and started. I thought I sounded pretty good as I sung as best as I could. I really like this song I always listen to it when I'm bored or studying by myself most of the time.

"Who would have thought I get you?"

"And when we're making love. Your cries they can be heard from far and wide."

"It's only the two of us the only thing I need is between those…" I shake my head with a smile as red started to tint my cheeks. After I finish the song I lay the guitar down and open my eyes again.

"So...pretty bad huh?" Tsuyu had a light blush spread across her cheeks. I warned her. "Told you the lyrics were kind of suggestive."

"Still," She pauses a tapping a finger on her chin before giving me a bright smile. "You have such a beautiful voice...I felt like I was in a trance." Tsuyu said her eyes closing as if she was trying to catch a fleeting feeling. I scoffed at not buying the flattery no matter how much that makes me feel 'tingly' inside.

"Well," I set the guitar to the side and move myself to be beside Tsuyu. "Let's see if you can get this next equation correct...I could sing another tune for you." With a wink, I take up her mechanical pencil and check some of her answers.

We ended up studying for hours until we exhausted ourselves and...dozed off.

* * *

This is bad and I mean really bad!

Tsuyu was laying against my chest while I laid upright in my bed. I wanted to get up but that was impossible with the weight on top of me. My face turns red when she starts pressing her body closer to mines. I take a breath and my hand with a mind of its own runs over her hair. It feels soft and silky! I wonder what product she uses for her hair? I then move some of her hair out of her face to see her look so...content and very comfortable.

I sigh deciding I would let her sleep. I shift my arm about my bed and nicks something immediately I clasp onto it and find that it was my phone. With a tap, I check the time and found it to be already one. We've been asleep for about 3 hours now.

I swipe to my contacts on my phone and call Miyuki sensei. After a few rings, she picks up. "Yeah, Miyuki?" I ask in a low tone as in not to wake Tsuyu.

"Yeah, Akio? We're already home. By the way, Toshiko just ran up the stairs to come and get you." At that, I immediately stiffen. No, wait! "Is something the matter?"

Panic! Everyone Panic run for your lives!

"Quickly call back To-" Before I can even finish my sentence, the door to my room swing opens. Toshiko stood in the entryway with a wide dopey smile before freezing once she sees Tsuyu laying against me. "-shiko...it's so not what it looks like." I hiss before Toshiko eyes widen and she covers her mouth before nodding. She spun on heel a second later and ran off.

"Mommy! Miss Tentamaru! Uncy Aki and his girlfriend are sleeping together!"

I'm fucked, aren't I?

You're fucked.

I shake Tsuyu and she stirs awake pretty fast. She leans up off of me rubbing whatever sleep she had in her eye's.

Miyuki sensei decided it was time to do some early training. After what had last transpired. Let's just say, I got some explicit threats of getting my privates ripped off from Lia.

Which is why I'm doing 200 one arm handstand pushups today.

One hundred and ninety-nine. My arms felt on fire and I was pushing myself up on sheer willpower at the moment. I felt dizzy from all the blood rushing to my head but I trudged on knowing there was truth in the saying no pain, no gain.

"C'mon you got a long way to go if you want reach your milestone of 250 if you can only push past about 200," Miyuki said. As she sipped with an irritable volume on...some...good….refreshing lemonade. The smiles she sends me every now and often tells me that she knows I'm dying of thirst.

My breath was shaky me feeling red in the face as I yelled in pain forcing my arm to bend down and then straighten up again.

Two hundred!

"P-please...hah...l-let m-me stop now." All I ask for is a little mercy, dear god. Sweat dripped off my head and hit the ground for the millionth time that day.

Miyuki chuckled and I could hear her walk over as I stood on one hand. She used a finger and tipped me over my body not refusing the shift in balance. But, my body wanted to pay me back for the hell I put it through. At least I would like to think so. Reason being the impact forced my eyes to roll back in my head the feeling of all my nerves jump like pins and needles.

If you've ever had a feeling like that then I guarantee it wasn't your best day.

All I could do was scream in pain.

"Next two hundred handstand pushups on the other arm...okay." My screams couldn't be heard, muffled, as I laid face down against the ground. Miyuki senpai's laughter was audible even to the weakest ear as it filled the air with a boisterous roar.

Was a suicide an option? A very viable option yes.

"You did well." I appreciated the praise from Miyuki. But it did little to quench my thirst. As I snatched a water bottle from Miyuki hand chugging half of the contents in one go.

"Thanks for getting these Tsu." Tsuyu nodded pulling and twisting a knot in Toshiko hair.

"It was the least I could do." I arguably owe Tsu for getting me out of that sticky situation that was my aunt's wrath. She would have ripped me in two if it wasn't for Tsuyu backing me up.

Miyuki sensei had no choice but to force me to train until I passed out per Lia wishes.

I let out a breath in satisfaction and relief as I leaned back in the couch. " I'm only pushing this far because of a certain someone... stressing my muscles to the point of almost falling apart," Sensei raised her water bottle in the air.

"Cheers."

I gave her a deadpan stare as she laughed. "Then again," She started to control her laughter overtime. "Your quirk is still a mystery to me."

"Your quirk is a very complex one." Somehow I found myself recalling a statement from Yaoyorozu. We had got into a detailed conversation on how our quirks were similar but different. According to various factors, I pointed out.

I nodded. "Well yeah...it's complicated." I took another drink from my water before shrugging. "Well, it's more of 'I don't know how much you'll understand' kind of thing." Miyuki raises an eyebrow at that.

"What is your quirk put down as?" Miyuki sensei asked. If I remember correctly it was a solid growth. An accurate description at first glance but not a detailed one.

"Solid growth." My answer makes her pause before she nods.

"So?" She makes a motion with her hand for me to explain.

"It's hard to describe. As you know if you were to chop a log of wood in half it losses wood right?" Miyuki was leaning forward with a nod showing me that she was listening intention to know more. "Putting it simply, for what would take normal people hundreds of logs, I could do with only that one half." Miyuki hums in a delighted tone as a small smile makes it way onto her lips.

"Because you can grow it back?" Miyuki asks and I nod. "Noted."

"Well, now I know where your mother's quirk is." I scoff shaking my head. Yes her quirk is gigantification the ability to grow to the size of a giant. We've all been taught that children inherit their quirks from their parents. You can inherit one of each or you can inherit both through a mutation that creates a completely new quirk. My father had to be responsible for my ability to summon ice and manipulate any solid I am in contact with. Where is - no who is my father anyway?

"You have a powerful quirk Akio," Miyuki words make me shrug once more a little iffy on that. "It does come it with its limitations I know." I nod in agreement. Whether we like it or not almost everyone quirk has a weakness or drawback. If I may be bold, even All might. It could be why he always encourages us to go beyond - our limitation - plus ultra.

"You think it's your father's quirk that allows you to manipulate solids like you do?" I zoned out and blinked at Miyuki while shaking my head confused. "Huh?" Miyuki apologizes and waves a hand in front of her face.

"S-sorry I know...family is...a tough topic for you." Miyuki struggles to get the words out as she looks anywhere but me. "Family" is a tough topic for me. The relations between me and my aunt is strained. Plain and simple. My mother...is currently under investigation, and who the fuck is my father?

My aunt is the key to that. I'll corner her later.

For now...

"Don't worry about that…" I trail off not exactly knowing what to say. Taking another swig of water from the bottle. "Worry about finding a better way to train me." I plead towards the end. Miyuki chuckles and pulls her brown locks into a ponytail.

"To be honest I love seeing you cry for mercy." Her smile starts to sends shiver down my bones.

"You're so cruel! Miyuki sensei!" I yell flopping onto the carpeted ground. "I have this strong desire to rather sleep the day away." I closed my eyes deciding I was going to indulge myself in the darkness and drift off into sleep. Until my phone went off.

The ringtone made me sigh as I reached into the confines of my pocket and pulled it out. Without even looking at the caller I answered.

"You're speaking to Akio," I confirmed waiting for there reply. "Akio? Yes, this is Yaoyorozu." I raised myself to be in a sitting position with a grunt.

Tsuyu was now looking at me must've not thought that Yaoyorozu would call me. Why did Yaoyorozu call me?

"Yaoyorozu how are you?" After that, we indulged in a friendly conversation. Our conversations outside of the classroom were quite rare. So I enjoyed telling her a little about my training and in return, she did the same.

"Combat wise. That wouldn't be beneficial especially against someone like Todoroki or yourself. Someone with your quirk knowledge in close quarters combat is a necessity." Yaoyaorozu hummed in delight as if she was happy to get my opinion on things. "So would you be willing to take part in one on one sparring with me?"

I took a moment to mull it over. One on one sparring this would allow me to gather intel on the way she fights in close quarters. Well, that's if we ever face off against each other. "Sure Definitely when should we expect you?"

* * *

 **/Another guest later/**

* * *

"I never knew you were housing another guest Akio," Yaoyorozu said sipping on some of the herbal tea she had brought as a gift.

"He invited me to study." Tsuyu had mentioned and Yaoyorozu nodded in agreement.

"Of course. You must do well to not only keep your physical but mental state in top shape." Yaoyorozu then began to ensure conversation on the many topics we had studied in class. When they finished it didn't take long to gear up and head into the massive courtyard.

Here she would clarify our spar.

"It would be a duel of sorts, like fencing. If I hit you or knock you down I earn a point." I held the staff she gave me in my hand and twirled it. Simple enough.

I took a breath and watched Yaoyarozu swing her staff down in practice swings. Her form looked like she was doing it for years. After stretching I was ready. And so was Yaoyorozu.

I took a stance and so did she. I should apologize in advance.

There was silence but no movement. Yaoyorozu wanted me to make the first move and her trained eye would most likely catch any opening I make. I decided to oblige stabbing forward in a sudden but precise movement. She back stepped but I smiled and allowed the staff to grow in length. She actually anticipated this and sidestepped before dashing forward. I made it retract quick enough, about bringing my staff up to block an overhead strike.

Yaoyorozu wasn't quick but I could tell she was very collected and calculated what to do next in an instant. I was strong but I was no fool either. Yaoyorozu was allowing me to win this struggle. Using my own strength against me. Her sudden movement in reverse tipped me off balance, a spin and sweep took my legs out from under me.

She smiled down at me as she claimed victory. "You only won the first round. Don't get cocky." I pushed myself up off the ground with fervor.

"You're good with a staff but your technique isn't quite refined," Yaoyorozu was bold in her wording. "I have to give you credit I half expected you to use your quirk to make the staff experience a sharp increase in length."

I took a stance again as she did the same. This time I decided to move about.

"Well, I definitely have more tricks up my sleeves." The smile was full of mischievousness. I'm faster and I have more power. But I'm resourceful.

With a smirk, I was quick to dash forward. I'll put my plan into action. I twirled my staff and with a swift swing of my staff on her right which she blocked before I stabbed forward two times. It forced her to avoid by dodging back which allowed my staff to hit the ground as Ice formed and entrapped her feet. She yelped in shock. Speedy I went around her and hit her on the shoulder.

I gave her a smug smile as I returned to look at her from the front her feet still trapped in the ice. "Todoroki will get you with that move." I pointed out pressing my feet on the ice before making it disperse and shrink away. She nodded making a mental note of my advice.

"He's used it before remembering during the hero vs villains exercise?" I asked and she nodded.

"I remember...that match was over in seconds," She looked down to her feet in thought before her lips curled into a smile. I knew my little trick wouldn't work a second time. I took my stance a little distance away from her as we circled around each other patient.

I was definitely faster. I stepped forward and decided to swing on her left. Her reflexes and her arms shifted to block the move but it was fake out. Twisting my wrist into an underhand strike. Which she blocked and pushed down to the ground placing her foot on it. My eyes widened as I released and rolled away from a backhand swing that came from her other hand.

Once I recollected myself I realized she had two staffs now. Trapping my staff under her foot She wasted no time in creating another one to strike me with. Only my fast thinking didn't allow me to get hit by that. She rushed over now only one staff in hand. She had a spurt of speed breaking through my ice staffs even before they could finish forming. Her strikes were missing me by inches only because I was jumping back while using my quirk. If this goes on my loss will be eventual. I paused letting her come forward before shifting my feet forward as the ground began to freeze over. Yaoyorozu made a sharp jump forward my ice missing her as she struck overhead and nailing me on top of the skull. She jumped over me and gave off a triumphant yes into the air.

She won. She won. I can't take a loss like that...now can I? I made an Ice spear as I watched her celebrate her win.

"Get ready," I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't warn her right? She turned half expecting to see me angry. "It's not over yet."

"Akio?" I gave her a cheeky smile as I pointed my spear at her in response. Yaoyorozu entered a stance and with a breath stood poised. The usual frames of colorful data forming at the skin on her arm without her making any real motion. A small shield appearing on her arm per the use of her quirk.

"Go Yaoyorozu." I gave a shrug when Momo looked back at Tsuyu who shrugged in response. That was her?

Betrayal!

"Go, Uncy Aki!" That must have been Toshiko. At least someone is on my side.

"Keep up Yaoyorozu." I sprinted forward with all my speed. She raised her small shield blocking my first strike as it came over her head. With not much power in my strike, I was able to recover to duck under her retaliation strike. I twirled the spear behind my back spinning and striking at her open right. She shifted and it harmed her shield instead. I twirled my spear again before I sidestepped to her left swinging at her legs. She jumped and another overhead strike which I parried with the long shaft of the ice spear.

 _"Never go into these matches blind, condition your opponent into doing something unwise."_ Lia whether I hate her or not she has good advice. I push off of Yaoyorozu jumping back and dragged my foot forward a little but not too much. The girl feels for it because as soon as she saw that the ground didn't freeze over right away, panic filled her. The moment she descended I froze over the ground entrapping her once more. She didn't attempt to attack offense dampened and mobility gone. There was only defense to shield her self as the ground sprouted up and struck her shield. The sheer power sent her tumbling backward out of the ice.

Shut tight in pain is her eye as she rose to her feet with little scratches. I threw my spear while sprinting forward once more. Her eyes widened and she rolled to the side, the spear sailing past her and lodging itself in the ground a few feet away. I summoned a sword as I came upon her. With a two-handed strike, I swung at her which she tried to parry with the staff. Her handle on the staff must've been loose because it flew from her hand the moment my sword made an impact. I wasted no time grabbing a hold of her shield before freezing it over.

I swung again this time knowing she had no choice but to use the shield as a defense. Ice if you use enough force will break right? Well, the moment my sword came into contact the shield shattered into pieces. I followed through landing a hit and forcing the girl to fall to the ground holding her arm. It was visible to see that she's hurt and I slash a remorseful smile rushing over to help her sit up.  
Her clothes were a little torn and I cursed. "I apologize I didn't mean to hurt you...too much." Yaoyorozu gave me a wide-eyed look shock crossing her features.

"Akio!" Yaoyorozu wasn't amused as I chuckled holding my hands up show I meant no harm. "That wasn't a really good joke."

"Sorry, you're not injured right?" She rolled her shoulders and looked over herself.

"Nothing a rest, a bath, and new fresh pair of clothes can't fix...and food." At that, she rubbed her stomach. I raised an eyebrow as I helped her stand. "If you're wondering my quirk allows me to manipulate my fat cells to create most of the things you saw me fight with. Our little spar took a lot out of me."

"Ha same. I usually have to heat up myself in Miyuki senpai fireplace because of overusing my ice quirk." Yaoyorozu nodded in delight at the information she learned.

"Another way to defeat you in battle then?" She nodded with an all-knowing smile on her face as I froze. Did I? I facepalmed and groaned as Yaoyorozu put a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

* * *

 **/2 weeks later/**

* * *

I sat a little hunched over as I had my hands folded together. Right now how I'm feeling is not foreign. Weird? This unexplainable feeling that I have. I can't describe the exact feeling.

I'm not nervous, I'm not scared, and I don't feel confident. It feels like the ground is lighter than usual. I kick my feet against the ground as it moves and spikes up a little before reacting to my feet and it returns to normal. My quirk has definitely gotten better stamina-wise. But how much of an increase, only time will tell.

It has me thinking. What are we going to be doing for the first round of the festival? Fighting? Racing? It's obvious it will be a challenge that either makes us fall or rise against the others.

I take a deep breath. In and out. Whatever it is I'm ready.

"Everyone, are you ready? We will be entering the arena soon!" Lida announces from the open door, "Ready as we'll ever be Lida." I answer standing and rolling my shoulders.

Todoroki walks past me a second later and I could immediately feel this presence emit from him. That made the air thicker. I turned and watched as he walked up to face Midoriya.

"Midoriya."

"Yes, Todoroki what is it?" At that everyone turns around from their seat or their standing position to listen on. I wasn't the only one who felt the atmosphere change too.

"Looking at things objectively. I'm stronger than you," He states boldly leaving Midoriya at a lost for words. "But all might have his eyes on you, doesn't he?" All might? I raise an eyebrow in slight curiosity. What does he have to do with Midoriya?

"I not trying to pry about that," He says dismissing the topic. "But I'm going to beat you." He declares making the atmosphere thick all a sudden. The tension was rising and I could feel the pressure build on my should all a sudden. Why do his words hold so much weight behind it? The answer to that would be because they aren't empty words that he couldn't back up. I've experienced it and seen it first hand he will win.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Why are you picking a fight all a sudden? Not now we're about to start." Kirishima puts a hand on Todoroki shoulder trying to defuse the situation. There was no need for that, yet. He shoves Kirishima hand off his shoulder his tone cold and not at all friendly.

"I'm not here to play at being friends," He states turning to walk away. "So why does it matter." Todorki was calm but sometimes his stare would seem so distant and cold.

"Todoroki, I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me...but of course you're better than me." Izuku starts as he looks forward. "I think you're more capable than most people...looking at it objectively…" He pauses for a while.

"Hey, Midoriya y-" Kirishima starts but doesn't get to finish for I interrupt him.

"Be quiet Kirishima." I simply state causing him to zip his mouth shut with an apology.

"But everyone! The students from the other courses are aiming for the top with everything they've got!" Midoriya tone tells me this is coming from the heart as he finally loosens up his arms and let them drop. His fist clenched as he looks at the ground. Something more was driving Midoriya and I felt envy at the unique quality he had that I didn't.

"I can't afford to fall behind." Todoroki turns around to face Midoriya who had the most determined face I've seen. He looks Todoroki straight in the eyes and says, "I'll be going for it with everything I have, too."

I can't afford to fall behind. No one can midoriya...no one can.

I start to walk immediately after that. "We've wasted enough time standing here let's get this show on the road." Tsuyu is the first to catch up with me. We all walked through the hall to the entrance in the corridor filing into to two separate lines along the way. I could hear the sounds of music from the arena echo and get louder

"Nervous?" I ask Tsuyu she doesn't look at me but shakes her head.

"Good."

As we walk out President Mic announces the presence of class 1-A as the massive crowd screams and cheers. Did he truly have to give out such an introduction like that?

I'm actually surprised the area inside the arena is spacious almost like the stadium held for sports like football or baseball back in the day, with the green and luscious field and the high arena stand for the spectators to watch us in.

 **"They haven't been getting much airtime but this class is also full of talent."** I turn my head to the right as I spot class 1- B walking out. Of course, there she was with sunglasses her red hair was easy to spot as she came walking out with the rest of her class. **"Hero class 1-B!"**

"Kara red...hm," I smile as look forward again. **"Next up general studies classes C, D, and E!"** I look up at the screen to immediately see that same boy who warned us two weeks ago. But as quickly as it came as quickly as it switched. **"Support course, classes F, G, and H are here too!"**

 **"And business course, classes I, J, and K! All of U.A first years are here!"** So U.A caters not only to those striving to become a hero but those who have an interest in other fields. If I can remember correctly the support course invents new technology that helps heroes in a multitude of ways.

When I looked forward again there was a new face. Someone I haven't seen before. "Time for the player pledge!" The woman's voice is loud and clear a perfect person to speak without a mic. Although it was probably her presence which had done it in for her as the student's around me whispered and mumbled something about, "Midnight the 18 plus only hero," I see why now.

"Representing the students is Katsuki Bakugo from class 1-A!" My eyes widened in mild surprise as I watched from my position Bakugo walk forward and step up to the mic. The murmurs died down and it was complete silence as we waited with anticipation about exactly what he was going to say.

But...we practically all know what he's going to say.

"I pledge...that I'll be number one." Simple words from a complex person. Disagree? Me too.

I just pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation as all the other classes started to show and voice their disapproval with thumb downs and boos.

"At least become a nice bouncy step for me to jump off of." He turns back to us and gives his own thumbs down so casually without a care in the world.

I sighed but perked up when hearing the sound of a game button being pressed. "Huh?" The screen changed catching me off guard as my eyes quickly scanned over the symbols on the screen, named, first game. Midnight took the mic off the stand with a smile.

"Now let's get started right away."

"The first game is what you'll call a qualifier!" The whip she had in hand was pointed into the air as a holograph appeared behind her. "Every year, Many people drink their tears here! Now, here is the fateful first game." The screen started to rotate and I watched with nervous anticipation wondering exactly what our first game will be.

It stopped a moment later. "Obstacle race course…" I shrugged my shoulders, how bad could it be?

"All 11 classes will participate in this race. The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium about 4 kilometers," A whistle escaped my lips impressed at the sheer size of the obstacle race. This is really better than the Olympic games. Midnight put her hand up into the air. "Our school's selling point is freedom!" She gave us such a sultry look as she licked her lips but it came off more spine-chilling than anything. "As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do! Now, take your places, everyone!" The cheers from the crowd volume skyrocketed as she finished.

We can do whatever as long as we stay within the prohibited range. Which means that anything's game. We could mess with our opponents in any way we desired quirks or gadgets whatever.

Everyone hurried over to take his or her place at the start of our first game. I breathed in and then out as I walked to the big double doors. The green bulbs up top lit up as everyone stood in anticipation the hand on the trigger as I knew they were obviously ready to start running as the first bulb goes out.

I closed my eyes and slowing my breath as I slowly started to tune everyone out just like Toshiko mother instructed. It worked a little bit clearing my mind and allowing me to feel lighter and see clearer. I need to be able to make fast decisions and as I thought this I could hear the second light go out. I opened my eyes and got ready.

"Mom...let me show you how much you missed."

At that, the last light went off. The doors opened and I went rushing forward as fast as my feet could take me. I'm definitely faster than most of these guys I've done too much training for that not to be the case. But of course, I knew it...this was our first test. I put my hand to the ground as Ice formed and catapulted me forward.

Let me show you just exactly how much I've improved my quirk. Todoroki ice came after I looked back as he came rushing forward. He was looking up at me his eyes narrowed as I smiled. Looks like I'm in first.

I landed and kept running not even bothering to look back. I know everyone from class A saw that before they're definitely capable of getting past that. "Get back here you bastards!" The deafening roar of an angry Bakugo yell and his explosions sounded from behind me. A laugh escaped my lips as I could even hear Mineta scream in triumph over avoiding Todoroki self-made obstacle.

"Take this gr-Argh!" My eyes widened as I looked back for a brief moment seeing Mineta get knocked straight out of the air by...the robots from the entrance exam! The only reason why I know about it is that Tsu described them to me before.

The faux villains caused me to stop as to a double check of exactly what was going on around us. "The first barrier! Robo Inferno!" I'm such an idiot...no wonder they called it an obstacle race. I sighed as I dug my feet into the ground looking up at the looming faux villains.

Nice, it's solid. I stepped forward. "Is this all you got!" I yelled I reached back and swung my hand against the ground and forward as the earth sprouted out at a mountainous strength. Don't get me wrong I could do this before but with my new stamina training, it doesn't hurt as much as before.

It collided with the robot who stood in front of me. Then there was a gust of cold as I swiftly turned towards Todoroki who stood with his fist clenched a robot in front of him frozen in ice. I kissed my teeth and pushed forward and so did Todoroki.

"Look between their legs we can get through!" I applaud them for recognizing but there would be hell to pay if I would have just let them get a free pass like that.

"I advise that you don't I can only control solids within my range…" That was a lie in all truth I just made the earth shrink back down as the robot came tumbling over and so did the other as it fell apart.

I watched him as we raced against each other neck and neck. We made eye contact and he gave me a glare I returned it in full. "You're not the only one with a quirk like yours Todoroki!"

"Like I said you're still unfinished." I clenched my fist shut as I conjured an Ice shuriken and threw it at his legs. He jumped and the moment his feet touched the ground he froze the ground under our feet. I hopped and made the ice form stumps as I dashed from one to the next and jumped back onto the dirt of the track to start running. Even after all of that, we were still neck and neck.

"Damn it Todoroki You're going to make me show all of my tricks too early," I stated as I kept running forward.

"Hmph, I should've expected nothing less from you," The smirk that grew across my cheeks was nothing but pride.

"This is what I've been training for the past 2 weeks nonstop!" I replied.

Let me show you who is going to win this obstacle race.


	14. Chapter 13

**CreepyPuppetmaster:**

I'll keep in mind when I'm switching between perspectives to make sure everyone knows who exactly I switched too. Hopefully, you'll let me know if there were still problems with knowing who was talking and the transitions. Also, I'm happy you found their exchange to be so enjoyable. I want to grow their relationship in the future a little more too.

 **Guest :**

To answer the guest, I have to be completely honest. When I first drafted Akio's quirk It wasn't exactly fleshed out. But now I do and overtime Akio will learn more things about his quirk. Hopefully, Akio and Miyuki dialogue in the last chapter helped you get a better understanding. But the quick rundown is like Todorki quirk, a mutation, with both father and mothers quirks created the power that Akio has now. Solid growth. When Akio makes pillars or anything of the sort move I would like to think that the growth part of his quirk is always active. You'll see blatant uses of this quirk and their might have been some in the last chapter against Yaoyorozu.

* * *

 **"Love it, hate it and enjoy it"**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 **Chapter** **\- 13**

* * *

Todoroki and I we're still neck to neck. I wonder if president mic was having a field day with this. I won't let Todoroki get past me so easily. We had finally made it to solid ground. I was so happy no more dirt and sand to run on. But as I approached I saw something that almost made me stop right in my tracks.

The second obstacle was our ability to get across long platforms with just the use of a single rope. When Todoroki didn't hesitate, I realized I was at a disadvantage. He glided across the rope already thinking of a way to utilize his quirk. It forced me to pause and contemplate my choices. I can't do what Todoroki can efficiently but since I'm on solid ground; I stepped back and kept on running forward not letting fear shake me.

As long as my feet touch the ground my quirk is being activated. To the normal viewer, it would seem I was just running to my death but that's incorrect; as I took that first step off the edge, the stone grew and slid out as I ran forward and it kept on growing with each hurried step I took.

Of course, I made sure to destroy the makeshift bridges I made as I moved from the next platform to the next. That consumed time.

As I made it to each platform, I had to repeat the process and now I'm paying for my little hesitation because it left me trailing behind Todoroki by a moderate margin. A small price to pay but it's all right as long as I can catch up.

"Bastards!" I looked up behind me to see Bakugo again it looks like he became faster now all of a sudden. Not only him but everyone was catching up now. I need to remain focused as my legs eventually found purchase on the other side clearing the obstacle. I skipped up the steps and sprinted forward trying to catch up to Todoroki.

After a little bit more running, at last, I saw it the dirt further ahead was different. I couldn't help but feel uneasy about the next obstacle. Hell, even Todoroki paused.

I was shocked to catch a glimpse of exactly what our next obstacle is. " Landmine's!?" Todoroki looked back with wide eyes as he saw me gaining ground or it could've been the other contestants catching up to us. Although irritated he still tried his best to rush across as quickly as possible. I had to slow down too as my quirk had no use here.

This obstacle was made to put those in the lead at a disadvantage. I was frightened at the prospect of being blown to bits, but I needed to catch up to Todoroki. In the end, we all know who wouldn't have a hard time with this...and he came accelerating past me at full speed.

His anger was written all on his face as he rushed ahead to Todoroki. "Don't declare war to the wrong person!" It came as a shock when Bakugo had a complete chance to just blow past Todoroki right then and there and just win the race. However, he ceased or eased up just to attack Todoroki. I smiled forming an Ice shuriken in my hand as I aimed directly at a mine in between them.

They were distracted, so it was an easy move to slow them down. "Don't ignore me!" With one throw it struck a precise spot between the 2. They seem to finally take notice of the shuriken when they looked back at me flabbergasted. I smiled smugly when they tried to evade but to no avail, as the landmine went off engulfing the 2 in a pink cloud of smoke. It didn't knock them off course but pushing them back long enough of me to rush past them. Through the smoke, however, emerged Todoroki unfazed pushing ahead. Katsuki who seemed to recover from the initial shock raced to catch up with me, using his explosions to propel him. They easily caught up with me and the first thing Bakugo does is send an explosion my way. I easily knock his hand away and punch back. He ducked under the hook and Todoroki caught my arm freezing it I retaliated by grabbing his arm all to suddenly making ice form over it forcing him to release me. At this point, we just exchanged attacks against one another as we fought for dominance.

Our fighting was interrupted by a loud detonation behind us its sheer size made us halt as we turned to look at what happened. It was from the very start of the obstacle and sailing through the air pink smoke trailing behind him. The person was none other than Midoriya. He was the last person I suspected to see flying through that cloud of pink smoke.

I watched in horror as Midoriya sailed past us through the air and into first place. No! Bakugo and Todoroki must have already realized as they wasted no time in running after him using their quirks to catch up. Todoroki slid forward on his ice and I had no choice but to use that ice to move faster through the obstacle. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

In the end, we all had been outwitted by the most intelligent person in the class. Izuku Midoriya, I forced a smile as he descended upon Todoroki, Bakugo, and I. He put his two feet right on each of their shoulders and slammed his shield down immediately the bombs erupted upon us sending him forward at the same time intercepting us. I didn't want to let up and push through the smoke past Bakugo and Todoroki. They were no slowpokes either.

I cleared the minefield and I could hear the cheers and cries from the arena spectators as they waited anxiously for the winner of the first game. But I knew I was out of gas the moment I saw Todoroki race past me to claim second and Bakugo rush past me a second later. I tried to run faster but my body was out of energy as green vines came whipping as someone jumped right beside me we both stepped out onto the green field at the same moment.

 **"Oh, what's this! Do we have a possible tie here folks for 4th place!"** I hunched over and started breathing hard. Crap that obstacle race took more out of me then I thought.

…

Damn, I was so close. So close.

...

* * *

 **/Mt Lady P.O.V/**

* * *

"Yes!" I jumped up in a celebratory cheer as Akio finally made it out of the tunnel. I grasped Kamui by the shoulders and started shaking him in excitement.

"Did you see that? Did you see that? My-" I stopped when I realized I almost made the biggest mistake. Kamui woods looked like he was annoyed as he crossed his arms and waited patiently.

"Uh...those kids...were amazing right?" I improvised laughing it off albeit a bit nervous. Kamui just shakes his head.

"Yeah, we saw...those first years have a lot of potentials wouldn't you say?" He turned to Death Arms and I turned back to the screen with a smile.

Look how much you've grown Akio. From those little stubby arms when you were a baby. From walking to running. I...regret not being there to see him grow into the young man he is today.

* * *

 **/Akio P.O.V/**

* * *

"Akio!" My eyes widened as I looked up towards the crowd confused as to who would call out my name.

"Uncy Aki! Over here!" I could somehow discern that the voice came from the sea of cheers to my left. I scanned the crowd slowly in that direction. I almost glossed over them but swiftly returned my gaze to see Miyuki in her hero outfit as she waved and I returned the favor.

But she pointed up to the little girl sitting on her shoulders as she held a sign - which almost made me go pale - above her head was the most embarrassing sign that may or may not have said I'm better than every other contestant. "Uncy Aki is better than all of us...huh?" I turned swiftly to the voice heat rushing to my cheeks as a familiar face was squinting reading the sign with mild interest.

My face lit up in recognition as I remembered briefly seeing her during the opening ceremony when class 1-b was walking. "Is that your niece?" She gave me a warm smile as she looked at me.

I smiled a little proud. "Yeah...uh Sorry about the sign." I rubbed the back of my head a little nervous. The vine haired girl chuckled and shook her head.

"The sign is harmless. It's funnier than anything." My friendly attitude disappeared and was replaced with a glare.

Her smile didn't change as she glanced at me. "Funny? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I didn't mean to offend you!" I raised an eyebrow as she put held her hand to her chest. "I just mean that you don't seem so powerful is all."

…

I smiled. "No offense taken." I'll just have to trash you when I get the chance.

 **"Now before we hand out the results let's check out who got 4th place! Special thanks to our ultra-slow mo camera!"**

I turned and looked up at the screen suddenly. The camera to my surprise is a quite high definition one. I watched as the camera slowly played the exact moment my feet were about to hit the ground.

Then came her vines wrapping and her body coming a second later into the shot. It was very close but in the end, by just a few seconds I had claimed purchase on the grassy ground before she did.

"There you have it Akio Take from the hero class 1-A is your 4th place winner!" The crowd actually erupted into cheers at that and I actually felt proud. That was at least one victory.

I turned back to the vine haired girl who seems to be complacent with the results. "Good job." She congratulated me with a smile before walking away.

"Yeah…" I looked back up to the screen to catch glimpse of everyone from my class advancing to the next round. Tsuyu managed to claim the 16th place is it bad to say I expected better? I almost started laughing when I realized Aoyama barely made it at last place. Kara had made it into the next round barely herself coming just before Aoyama. I walked over to the group of students who advanced as I listened to what the next round was supposed to be from Midnight.

"The second round of the U. A sports festival is…" The hologram again begins to spin like the slot machines from casinos. "A cavalry battle with the top 42 from the qualifier!" My interest is now piqued, a cavalry battle? How is this going to work?

"Those at the top will suffer more. You'll hear this many times as you attend U.A." Midnight started with an all-knowing smile. It seems this festival has gotten even more interesting. "This is what it means to go plus ultra. Izuku Midoriya who placed first in the qualifier is worth ten million points!" With that announcement, I already knew it was the death of Izuku as a whole.

The pressure is on now Izuku. How will you respond? I'm very interested to know the answer.

"Now then, I will explain the rules of the cavalry battle. The time limit is 15 minutes." I looked back up at the hologram to see a funny picture of All might being carried by the other teachers, "Each team is worth the total of its member's points."

"The riders will wear a headband with that number. Teams will try to grab each other's headbands until time runs out and try to keep them as long as they can." Midnight continued to explain as the hologram changed visuals once more, this time All might had Headbands covering almost his whole face.

"Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. So the more you steal the harder it will be to manage them!" I see that does make the competition a bit more challenging. But people could also use that to their advantage. If someone is looking for one specific headband like the 1 million the holder could use 4 other headbands to cover it up could make it hard for other teams to obtain the right headband.

"And the most important thing is that even if your headband gets stolen, or if your team falls, you're not out!" Midnight clarifies as everyone nods in understanding. That means to never give up.

Midnight points at us. "During the game, it'll be a cruel fight where you can use your quirks. But it is still a cavalry battle. You'll get a red card for attacks that are trying to make people fall on purpose! You'll be removed immediately." Midnight explains with a warning. That's fair. The screen suddenly changes to a timer.

"Now, you have fifteen minutes to build your teams. Start!"

...

I stood dumbfounded as everyone around me had begun walking and talking. For the first time, I panicked. I looked around frantically trying to find some of the better players in this game. I immediately caught sight of Todoroki and jogged over to him. It seemed he already had his team made up of Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, and Lida. I stopped and my shoulders slumped as I missed a definite big opportunity. If there was a person likely and cunning enough to take Midoriya million headband it would be him. I looked around as almost everyone was in pairs already. I clutched my hand whom the hell am I going to team up with?!

"Hey hey..." I looked behind me to see Kara. "She was with a girl with horns and a boy with bird like features. I turned to her with a small smile. "Monoma doesn't want me to team up with any of class A but I don't really care. I care about winning. With you on my team we can definitely turn the tables on this game what do you say?" I shrugged hoping to find a much stronger team but this will most definitely suffice.

"Well, that depends on the team you have in mind."

She pointed to the girl left her. "She will be my front horse...actually quite literally. She may not look like it but she's definitely strong and sturdy her ability allows to ram someone with a lot of strength. You will be on my left but you should be able to cover the whole team. Especially with my lasers, I can condition people not to mess with us especially from long distance."

"But how exactly will we push for headbands?" My question made Kara put a finger to her chin and think." She pointed at me. My lips lightly curved into a smile. She got that right I'm the perfect dose of offense and defense when I'm on the ground.

"You can create a trap and stop enemies in their tracks with your earth quirk making it a little easier for us to get close and snatch the headbands." I frowned and what if they can get out of it...what if they can defend from all our attacks from that one position. "We need to be able to get the headbands not just from close range but far away in case we can't get close enough...sorry I'm going to have to decline Kara." She sighed and spun on her heel.

"Whatever we'll do without."

Once they left I sighed in defeat...maybe I should have taken her offer. I looked around it seemed that almost everyone has there teams set already.

"Hey, Akio!" I could feel someone looming over me. I turned and looked up to see Mineta and almost jumped back in astonishment at how high he was but calmed down when I realized the person carrying him in a shield of his arms is Shoji.

…

I smiled as Tsuyu head popped up out from behind Mineta. I could actually work with this. "So...what's the plan?" Mineta scratches the side of his face a little nervous as he laughs.

"Uh well, I just thought that since you're one of the stronger quirk users in our class I thought I acquire you but I didn't really come up with a sound strategy." I analyzed the position they were in. With Mezo tentacle's covering them it was the perfect cover for offense and defense as it prevents from our headband being taken easily. It'll allow Mineta a safe place to still throw his balls that would almost certainly immobilize enemies. Tsuyu quirk can work just fine too as her tongue is like a whip and releases at a fast speed. An easy way to catch some teams off guard and take their headbands from a distance easily when we immobilize them.

"Akio...you okay?" I snap out of my trance I look back up at the 3. "Not bad Mineta. Do you want me to take the reigns? You'll be in charge of taking care of the headband as my quirk works best with me on the ground." Mineta nods in approval as I slap my hands together and put my game face on. "Now listen closely…"

...

* * *

 **/ a Few moments later/**

* * *

The sound buzzer hit my ears -just in time too- as we turned our attention back to Midnight. Who was stretching? "Now then, it's about time to get started!"

"Ready set go!" I jump on top of Mezo tentacle arms immediately and stand tall. Chaos ensues as Izuku team is attacked. My eyes focus hard as I try my best to lead this team to victory.

600 points we have 600 points.

We stood on standby as I watched closely the events unfold. Tetsutetsu if I may recall was the first to attack. Their front quirk user was able to create some type of quicksand about Midoriya's team but due to the support items, he was able to fly out of harm's way.

Toru team must not have realized as my eyes darted over to the escaping figure of class 1-B renegade blonde as he swung their teams' headband in his finger. I did also catch Jiro from Hagakure team try to strike Midoriya in the air, but it was definitely no use against Tokoyami dark shadow.

That settles it, "Midoriya team is not a priority we need to find other teams with high value! Let's go!" Shoji turned away from Midoriya as I searched the field for our first victim. I barely saw it as I quickly jumped off keeping a hold on shoji as I touched the ground.

I can't believe it Kara had decided to strike first as her lasers shot out quick. I felt the pain right away in my cheeks as I touched it. I recoiled in pain from the slight burn received. "Incoming impact!" I could hear shoji stress as I again got out of my trance.

There with her horns, she rammed into Shoji with the power comparable of that as a car but somehow shoji was able to hold on. "Nice!" Shoji was really a good choice in defense. I Put my leg forward trapping them in the ground.

"Tsuyu now!" Her tongue lashed out and Kara who wasn't able to react appropriately in time as her headband was taken straight off her head.

670 points!

"Damn it Akio!" She cursed as her eyes glowed a dark red and that immediately spelled danger for us. I held onto Shoji for dear life as nothing but instincts kicked in for him and he got the memo to run as fast as he could. I somehow pulled myself on top again as I looked back at the destruction that was taking place behind us. A red powerful laser beam was racing behind us and almost catching up. I panicked as I knew my ice quirk would just evaporate on impact. And I have to be touching the ground to use my solid growth quirk.

But right at the last minute like a miracle, it seemed to get smaller and evaporate as Kara eventually ran out of juice. We kept on running until we knew the coast was clear and took a moment to pause. We need to figure out what to do next. Should I play the keep away game for the remainder of the time or try to get greedy?

"No! No!" Mineta screamed making me completely tense.

"Our headband it's gone!" My eyes widened in disbelief as I cursed under my breath. I keep losing focus from what I'm supposed to do. Ended up costing us our valuable headband. I frantically scanned the area around us but it was futile with the multitude of teams running around it was hard to pinpoint who exactly took our headband. They're long gone by now anyway.

"When did you lose it?" Tsuyu asked and Menita just lets out a distressed scream. "Well, at least they left us one headband." Tsuyu pointed out. We still have 70 points but damn my whole plan is crumbling apart now! Think...think!

"Akio!? Akio!? W-What should we do!?"

"Akio?" Shoji called as my brows furrowed the hardest it ever had before and I felt a fire rise in my stomach. "We're going to find them and place in the next round." I dropped to the ground still holding on to Shoji as I yelled the angriest scream I could muster. A platform of stone was formed from the solid ground below me as we went high into the air.

"Indiscriminate shock! 1.3 million volts!" The ground below us was electrocuted, but my pillar keeping us suspended in the air was enough to keep us out of harm's way. Todoroki froze the ground a second later and I knew this was bad. Instead of Kaminari lightning traveling up our pillar, it was Todoroki ice.

He's smart...but not smart enough, "Shoji you know what we got to do right?" He nods as he crouches and takes a leap of faith from the pillar down onto the frozen ground below us.

"Mineta now!" A bunch of Mineta balls is thrown onto the ice below us as Shouji descends from is jump I brace for impact. His feet landed on Mineta balls leaving us stuck, but most importantly not injuring us or breaking the ice below us leaving the teams trapped. I drop down to the ground and freeze over the ground again this time encasing Mineta's balls too. I form an Ice sword in one hand and with one swift strike break Mineta's ball apart.

" **Amazing thinking from Akio team but with less than 5 minutes remaining how will his team respond!?"** I smirk knowing my plan is quite insane as we rush over to Kendo's team and take her last two headbands. Her eyes widen as she looks at me and I just shrug my shoulders as I pass her.

"Damn you!" I reach my hand inside to Mineta who takes the headbands for safekeeping.

"What are we going to do? We don't have enough time to search for more easier targets." Mineta states worry lacing his voice. I could hear Tsuyu hum in agreement. I looked at the scoreboard seeing that we were in 4th place with about 590 points from Kendo and Kara headbands. But anything can change in an instant. Not like anyone can get through my impenetrable defense, however.

I smile. This whole field is like a playground to me...well not the whole field that is exaggerated a little bit. Tetsutetsu team has a lot of points and so does Monoma which is a little scary as that means any of the zero point teams can rise past us as long as they get enough points from either team.

 **"And there you have it, folks! Team Bakugo seizes two headbands to move to third place!"** The scoreboard suddenly changes as I realize we were pushed down to 5th place keeping us out of the top 4. I realized that Monoma had to be running now and Bakugo was definitely going after him but as far as I know I don't want to get in between that. Especially if he does get all those points we'll be back in the top 4.

We need those hundred and thirty-five points and speak of the devil Rin team was coming straight at us.

"Akio!"

"I know!" I faced forward out towards the field watching Tetsutetsu and Rin team face off for a moment, but the bad thing is that they were racing towards each other. There's one way this can end! "Shoji, Mineta, Tsuyu you know what to do aim for Rin headband!" I yell and with a battle cry, we activate all offensive mode as Mineta jumps into the air as he throws a bunch of balls cutting off Rin's team suddenly as they get stuck. In that same moment, Tsuyu tongue spurts out and snatches their headband right from her neck. Yes, that will raise our team to about - "Hey behind you!" I turned around stunned and so did Tsuyu as she held the headband in her tongue.

"What?" Shoji and Mineta yell suddenly as they turn back.

It was Shinso rushing behind us. "It's the-" Tsuyu began but immediately froze. Everyone else froze too. As he came upon us he had a wicked smile. "Why don't you hand that to me?" I looked up as Tsuyu tongue as it moved without restraint towards Shinso open hand.

"See...what I was saying is coming to fruition?" I looked at him angrily as I got ready to strike back.

"Bastard! what are you-" My anger was immediately caught in my throat as I was silenced. My mind all of a sudden felt foggy as If I wasn't in control anymore. I wanted to realize why!? Why now!? I tried to force myself to move but it was no use.

Shinso rode up beside us tieing the headband to his neck all the while giving me a condescending smile. "What am I doing?" He finished my thought chuckling to himself, "Showing you what happens when you let your guard down." He started to laugh and I wanted nothing but to spit in his face.

His group started to stroll away. "Well good luck and before I forget," He looks back at us and smirks. "Why don't you all slap yourself for me. " With my free hand I raise it and smack myself across the face and at that, I blinked feeling the pain rushing to my face as I was finally able to get my bearings back.

"What happened to us!? We couldn't do anything!" I looked up at Mineta and Tsuyu to see that they were shaking her head as if she had a headache.

W-what just happened?

"Look we only have 7 seconds left!" I grabbed onto Shoji hard. "Get ready I only have one last trick up my sleeve!" Shoji turned to Todoroki circle of ice knowing full well that's what we were aiming for.

I gritted my teeth...it's the only choice we have at placing now! I closed my eyes knowing this would push my body to the limit. But I have no time to lose! I looked up at the wall of ice determined.

* * *

 **/Heroes Conference Room/ - Mt Lady P.O.V**

* * *

 **"With just eleven seconds left, there's an angry retrieval here too!"**

 **"Ahh but look Midoriya hasn't retrieved the 1 million points!"** I listened intently to the play by play broadcast. My hands tightened around each other under the table as I waited in anticipation for the end.

"And look!" My eyes widened as I saw Akio team just stop, in their tracks as they gave a headband away. "What are they doing?" My fist tightened as his team points dropped from 715 back to 590. Those points would have definitely kept them in 4th place.

"It had to be one of those kid's quirk." Kamui began, "It's the only reasonable answer I can give for what just happened." Everyone in the room agreed and I nodded solemnly. There's now only one thing they can do to stay in the game.

I looked down at the table and closed my eyes. I prayed and hoped my son stayed in the top 4.

Akio...you've got this.

" _ **W-What's this!? Akio Team is coming in extremely cold!"**_ My eyes snapped open as I looked back up at the screen. To see almost a blur as the camera wasn't fast enough to keep up with Akio. The moment they moved to an overhead view there was a big explosion as the ice broke apart in the field. We could still see however as there he was...right behind that icyhot boy!

"Woah that kid's good!"

"Definitely!"

Akio!

* * *

We all broke through the ice a second later my body temperature dropping at a rapid speed. I need to act fast. But we were in the advantage of catching Todoroki in his blind spot. Behind them.

Yaoyorozu turned around as her eyes widened in realization. "Behind us! I've got it!" I immediately put out my right hand making Ice form with all my willpower.

"I will get to the next round! Even if it means destroying my body! I promised them and myself!" I will not fail here. Not when I'm so close.

Yaoyorozu created a big wall that sprouted from behind her covering Todoroki. Shoji spun and with that increased velocity it impacted Yaoyorozu wall. For all, it was worth it was a valiant attempt but I was stronger. She looked back eyes wide as her wall broke apart.

I could see the purple pixels illuminate from her body as she produced something at the last minute.

"Tsuyu!" At my command, Tsuyu tongue lashed out at Yaoyorozu keeping her preoccupied. Todoroki looked back too late as I again clenched my fist and pulled back ice forming about my hand.

"5 seconds left!"

"Did you forget Todoroki I'm the one you should be worried about!" All my emotions spilled into this one attack as my hand struck forward and found purchase on one of Todoroki headbands. "My quirk allows me to make things grow and shrink at will Idiot!" The ice staff cut through Todoroki headband as I made for it contract back into my hand.

It's right there! Right there!

…

Out of nowhere, a black sickle hit the shaft of my ice breaking it apart. Right there my hopes and dreams were cut right through quite literally. My eyes widened in horror as my ice broke apart only a few feet from my hand.

No! This can't be happening! My hand outstretched hoping for a miracle But I found my muscles tense up as small spots of ice started to form on my hand. " **NO!"**

My scream filled the air as Mineta flew past me a second later. Tsuyu tongue wrapped around him as his arms were outstretched trying to catch the falling headband before it touched the ground. "I'm going to get it!" My eyes looked at the attempt sadly as I knew it was over.

"Times Up!" Mineta flew over the headband rolling across the ground as we failed - failed to procure the headband that would have got us an undisputable 4th place to carry us onto the next round - our attempt. "That's the end of the second round, the cavalry battle!"

I let go of shoji a second later looking up at the scoreboard. My eyes widened as I looked over where the headband was.

"Now, let's take a look at the top 4 teams right away!" I walked over to the headband. "In first place is team Todoroki!" The headband was laid over on its points side and though pained I crouched down to pick up the headband. "In second place team Bakugo!" My hands trembled as I fought to hold my emotions back. "In third place, Tetsute-Huh? What, it's team Shinso?! When did you come from behind?!" I turned the headband over and immediately wanted to fall to my knees but decided against it.

"In fourth place, Team Midoriya!"

 _In fourth place, team Midoriya! The announcement was a pained echo in my head._

 _..._

" _With that plan! We're definitely going to win!" Mineta jumped in joy as I smiled at him. I looked to Tsuyu to see she was nodding in approval. "It's a very solid plan." Shoji nodded in agreement._

 _"I know you all want to go to the next round, so I promise…" I paused to put a hand over my heart, "To get you all to the next round even if it means breaking every bone in my body."  
_

 _Mineta, Tsuyu, and Shoji looked at each other and put their hands out. "Come on!" I put my hand over there's with a smile. "We all promise the same to you Akio." Tsuyu says with a big smile on her face. "Let's go, team!" Everyone and I raised our hands in the air.  
_

 _"Let's do this!" Even as I said that in the back of my head what I was worried about more, was being able to meet my mother.  
_

 _..._

The headband was 165 points with this we would have surpassed Midoriya team and got the 4th place spot to qualify for the next round. But right at the end, we were denied that privilege by Todoroki.

I took a couple of deep breaths and let the headband drop from my hand. I tried my best, that's what I should be most proud of...but my best wasn't enough to claim victory.

"These four teams will advance to the final round!"

"Now we'll take an hour's break! For lunch before we start the afternoon festivities!" Mineta came up to me a second later but he was completely distraught. Mineta is taking our failure hard. I crouched and patted his back and pointed at the others. "Let's join them." He nodded weakly and we walk together towards them.

It's still not enough - my best is still not good enough.


	15. Chapter 14

**"Love it, hate it and enjoy it"**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 **Chapter** **\- 14**

* * *

We ended up not moving on to the next round. Having lost at the last moment to Todoroki's quick thinking. If he did plan on winning he would have to do everything in his power to make sure that some of the stronger fighters in our class don't move on. It was no surprise that Todoroki would do everything in my power to keep me from getting that headband. The festival was having a nice break so that students could get something to eat and recuperate.

Tsuyu was frustrated it was evident on her face as she walked past me. I sighed rubbing my left arm to keep it from going numb and I notice just how cold my skin feels. Jiro and Yaoyorozu walked beside me conversing with one another they didn't seem to notice me so I waved at the two. Jiro noticed and waved with a grin. "So you all good after the cavalry battle?" Jiro asked pointing her jacks at me I shrugged in response.

"Well...to be honest...I am a little angry and frustrated," I glance at Yaoyorozu. " Especially since a certain someone-" Yaoyorozu starts to whistle and gives me a nervous smile as both I and Jiro give her an all-knowing look, "Cost my team a chance to qualify in the next round." I finished.

"But I know you were just trying to protect the headbands make sure you had the most possible way to win and stay in the game at the same time." Yaoyorozu just turns and bows to me. "Please allow me to apologize!" I chuckle and make a dismissive gesture.

"It's fine…" It's not fine. "Although I'm disappointed it was fun to participate and compete in the festival against you guys." The girls nodded to me with a smile. I gave them a half-hearted smile back before grabbing my right arm in pain. I gritted my teeth as I had to come to a stop.

The girls paused and gave me some worried looks. "You okay?" Jiro asked concerned. "Is that from your quirk?" Yaoyozrozu pointed out the blue bits of ice that had formed about my arm. "Y-yeah looks like I won't be able to eat lunch with you guys gotta go see the nurse." I turned to hold my arm and started walking.

"I'll send someone with your lunch!" I could hear Yaoyorozu shout as I walked away. "Thanks!"

* * *

 **/ Nurses Office/**

* * *

A hot towel was draped over my left arm and my whole body as recovery girl splashed another cup of hot water on my face.

"T-that's better." I finally said feeling my temperature start to regulate back to normal. "Hmmm good anymore and you might have turned into a statue." I sighed and wrapped the towel around me trying to warm up a little more. "Damn it I practically missed lunch...my stomach is hurting me." To drive home the point my stomach let out a noisy gurgle making recovery girl smile as I looked away uncomfortable.

"Well, that is to be expected after all that running and fighting you kids did. You must have worked up a good appetite." Recovery girl spoke making me nod in agreement, "They must have whipped up something delicious for your kids," She turned in her chair her lips curling up into a warm smile directed towards me as she slid over to her phone. "I'll call for a -" The door opened with a creak and through the door stepped Tsuyu a tray of food in her hands.

"Excuse me," Tsuyu was polite as she bent her back further, in a bow at Recover girl. The old women's features and wrinkles brightened up at the sight of her. "I came with lunch for Akio."

Recovery girl hops out of her seat as she walks over to the door. "Well, that saves me the trouble...Asui, girl, could you watch over the office for a bit I'll be taking a small stroll." Tsuyu agrees with a small hum as Recovery girl leave the office.

Tsuyu waits until the door is fully closed before turning to me, and she stares making my eyes dance around uncomfortable. "What?" I ask confused.

"Your mouth is watering." I shoot a hand up to my mouth, and sure enough, it feels wet. I apologize; getting rid of the drool that secreted from my mouth.

"I could smell the food from here," I try to explain as I take the tray...I thank the people who made the food before downing the rice without a second thought. Chopsticks going at full speed.

I politely nudge Tsuyu with my arm gaining her attention. "Are you going to be okay?" My question makes her fidget ever so slightly, her eyes returning to look at the bento in her lap. Her chopsticks played with the food it made me question if I should push the topic any further. Tsuyu was very bold when she spoke and rarely hesitated. I let my gaze rest upon her and waited until it forced her to respond.

I wanted her to look at me. The atmosphere was already awkward enough as it is with her not responding.

Tsuyu eventually looked at me now. "You're staring," I know, and I have a warm smile on my face when she points it out.

"You don't like it? Then answer my question." Tsuyu smiled and reached over with her hand to wipe my cheek. I tilt my head an eyebrow raised.

She doesn't answer the question but I try my hardest to read her expression or read her mind, and I end up not being able to. "If there is something on your mind...tell me." I fish for a reaction of some sort something that could give me any indication or hint. She pauses at the moment to consider something.

"I'm fine." Tsuyu stated plain and simple for me to understand.

I looked at one of the windows and we just sat in silence for a bit. "You were angry after the cavalry race," I mention. Tsuyu hums and nods.

"Frustrated." She corrects as I nod in understanding. She turned to me and I met her gaze halfway. "You asked me if something was on my mind...it was you." My eyes widened and my mouth was left slightly ajar in shock.

"Are you okay? After the cavalry battle, I saw you trembling...when you were holding the headband." Damn it. I cursed mentally. "Did I worry you? You -" The sharp rise in her voice catches me off guard my excuse getting caught in my throat. She wasn't going to allow me to skate out of this one.

"Yes." I don't know why that made me stop but it did. "I should be worried when my classmate...my best friend is not feeling well. I could tell even before the cavalry battle begun." Tsuyu's expression does not change in the slightest. She tilts her head when I don't meet her gaze. She has me.

"The headband…" I start and pause tightening my fist. "I feel like I let you down...I let the whole team down." When she didn't say anything I continued, "I promised I would get you guys to the next round but I...I failed." I feel defeated all over again. It wasn't just because I couldn't get you guys to the final stage. I feel disgusted that all I was worried about in the end was my own gain if I did win.

Tsuyu shakes her head. "Mineta is the one who lost the headband and you tried your hardest to get enough points so that we could pass onto the next round...we didn't know that Midoriya would get enough points to surpass us. We tried our best."

"That doesn't make me feel anymore better Tsuyu because our best wasn't good enough. My best wasn't good enough." I started to tremble. "The headband was 165 points! That would have- that would have allowed me to see my mother." My words got caught inside my throat as I tried to continue. I took a few moments to breathe.

…

…

I could feel Tsuyu arms wrap around me tightly. I accept the embrace of leaning into her. "S-sorry... I know I shouldn't be this frustrated but I am…" I said, still taking deep shaky breathes to try and calm down as to not start crying all of a sudden. Tsuyu just shook her head as we embraced.

"You shouldn't keep things bottled up inside...but I know how 'family' can be a touchy subject for you." Tsuyu words only made me hum with delight. Particularly this very warm, and constricted feeling in my stomach. I don't believe I ever wanted to let go because her body feels so nice against mines. Comforting like a pillow.

"So...is there any specific reason for hugging me?" I whispered or mumbled the question into her shoulder. Although was there any need to ask? I already knew the answer.

"To comfort you." Tsuyu revealed, her fingers dancing about in my messy lock of blonde hair. I chuckled. I had thought so. "It must be working, you're hugging me really tight."

I chuckled and nodded. Yeah, it's definitely working.

I dug deeper into her shoulder and sighed. "You...smell nice." I hadn't realized just how bad me saying that was. I wanted to slam my head on the nearest wall in frustration. Sometimes I mutter things I don't mean to say out loud it's happened since I was young. Got me into a couple of fights and misunderstandings.

"You...smell nice too." Tsuyu mumbled making me jump away from her shoulder all of a sudden our eyes meeting in stunned silence. My lips curled into a sly smile, and as quickly as Tsuyu's stun expression came - as soon as it is was replaced by a stoic look.

"I smell good huh~" I drawl teasing her a little bit. She shakes her head. "That...was not what I meant." I noticed she hesitated. My lips curl a little tighter as I lean in closer ever so slightly.

"Y'know that means you don't mind me being so close right?" I whisper making her blink once she let off confused croak of sorts as I leaned in closer. Now that I'm so close up I can see all the little imperfections on her face that makes her all the more unique to me.

"You're special y'know...not to get scared and hit me when I'm so close." In fact, I was so close that I was surprised by her not flinching back in retreat I could even hear her breathing. Whether she was frozen in shock or knew I wasn't going to do anything I don't know but I was having fun.

"Why aren't you scared?" I whispered, Tsuyu responds to the close proximity by putting a hand on my chest. She bars me from going any further then I have but I already invaded her personal bubble.

"You can't do anything." Tsuyu retorts in her croaky voice. I chuckled sweetly and grabbed her wrist.

"I could do a lot of things..." I leaned forward ever so slightly not letting my eyes break eye contact. For the first time, I saw Tsuyu lips quiver.  
"I could hurt you," I whispered, pausing to lick my lips.

"I could...kiss you." Tsuyu eyes widened as if she was ready to shriek or scream. She hadn't expected that obviously. My comments were making her look so vulnerable now.

Vulnerable...she really is so vulnerable right now. My eyes trailed down her face to her lips. What was stopping me from taking her first kiss right here and now?

I'm hungry. But it wasn't the same hunger that could be sated with devouring food but this bubbling emotion in the pit of my stomach that made my daemons swirl around in my head. I licked my lips unconsciously and before I knew it I was leaning forward.

* * *

 **/ Recovery Girl's P.O.V/**

* * *

Hmmm. These strolls are good. Good for these old bones of mine. That boy Akio, he's a touchy case.

Full of emotion and hatred. Hatred can blind which is why he needs to let go of all that pent up anger. In the future, I can see how It could put him in serious trouble.

I shook my head as I remembered my talk with his mother years ago. Such a shame really. Her mind was all jumbled up and scared. The scars that women received will frankly never heal, but one thing I know for sure she loves that child with all her heart.

But that child all he has is hatred for his mother. I wish I could help but I can only assist so much. It's up to the two how their relationship will develop from here. Will it stay broken or slowly mend? I sip a little more from my nice warm coffee. "I wonder how the girl Tsuyu is doing?"

The door to my office was just a little ways to go a couple more steps but before I could even place a foot near the door there came out the frog girl. "Asui girl? You all right?" She turns to me with a hum in her voice.

"Yes, I'll be taking my leave. " The girl hunched over a little more to bow in respect and I do the same. I hum in acknowledgment and I raise my walking sick just a little and motioned behind me.

"Well, let me not keep you." I was calm as I trained my eyes on the girl figure as she walked past me and faded into the halls. She turned and walked as fast as her legs could take her. "Hmmm," The girl seemed just a little odd just now. What happened? I turned in front of my door and opened it.

"Ah! I almost didn't see you there!" Akio backtracks a step. I pursed my lips but sighed as I poked the boy hard in the side. Making him almost immediately falter over to the side with a quick yelp.

"Feeling good enough to walk ain't you? Make sure to tone it down Takeyama." The boy freezes and splutters out another apology.

"S-sorry. I'll try but I can't really make any promises," Akio stated, much to my disapproval. The boy immediately left and I didn't stop him. I shake my head before taking another sip of my coffee

"Kids these days."

* * *

 **/ Arena Corridor/ - Akio's P.O.V**

* * *

I put my hand in my pocket and clutched my head in pain as I walked the halls. What did I think I was doing? I had no right to do that! What in the world made me think what I was doing was right? "Crap." I don't think I can look her in the eyes.

I hissed in pain and cupped the side of my cheek. I really did cross the line there; I mean, Can I blame her? If the day couldn't get any worse I ended up not paying attention to where I was walking and bumped into Bakugo. He didn't look happy as he turned around seething with rage.

"Why don't you look where you're going huh!?" I kissed my teeth in irritation. I didn't want to deal with another headache so I didn't egg him on by responding and with fluent motion twisted on my heel and started to walk away.

"Oi!" Bakugo forcefully grabbed me by the arm and turned me around. "Don't ignore me! You think you're better than me!" Bakugo yells and grabs me by the collar. At this point, I was fed up.

I grabbed his wrist and sighed. "What the hell is your problem!" Bakugo gritted his teeth but recoiled when I yelled. "Stop being a little baby just because no one sees you as a threat!" I spat rage taking hold of me.

The hall became silent only the sound of my heavy breathing reaching my ears. Bakugo looked stunned but then anger took over his features as he gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on my collar.  
"Not a threat..." His voice was low and deep. His body shaking ever so slightly. "Ugh! I'll show you why I'm a threat! I'll beat you for the practice round then I'll blow Todoroki into fucking little bits and pieces!" He shoved me back turning around cursing like a sailor as he stomped away.

What the hell was wrong with him!?

* * *

 **/ Arena Main Grounds/**

* * *

Don't look, Don't look. You've had enough headaches for today. **"We've even brought real cheerleaders from America to liven things up!"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"What are they doing?"** Don't look...Don't look. **"What's the matter class A what kind of fan service is that!?"** My neck craned and forced itself to look at the girls in the U. Cheerleading outfits. Tsuyu had her hair done up and to be honest it made her look really cute.

"Mineta! Kaminari! You tricked us, didn't you?!" Yaoyorozu yelled at the two who were congratulating each other on a job well done.

Reminder: After today is over trap them in the ground or freeze them over.

I couldn't help but dart over to Tsuyu who was looking at the ground not really timid at allot mad. Her eyes quickly and swiftly darted over to mines. We stared at each other for a while before she looked away and I did the same.

God...this is awful.

"All Right, everyone! Let's have fun competing in the recreational games!" I sighed... I rather not.

"When that is over, the sixteen from the four teams that made it into the final round will duke it out tournament style, one on one!" I stretched and yawned seeing it fit to just relax now that I won't be competing anymore. It was only a couple minutes later that everyone still had to be present for when Midnight began to draw lots.

"Come, everyone, it's time to draw lots! Once the bracket is determined we'll have the recreational games and then start!" I yawned getting more bored by the minute.

"The sixteen finalist can choose whether or not they participate in the recreational event. I know some of you would like to rest or save your strength." Midnite explained as she walked over with the lot box in her hands. "Now from the first place team-" Midnight began with a smile but was unexpectantly cut off by Ojiro surprisingly one of the finalists.

With a raised hand everyone looked towards him. "Um excuse me. I'm withdrawing." His voice was low and pained as he spoke up. My eyes couldn't help but widen in shock. Everyone from the crowd of students was surprised at the decision as well gasping in brief shock.

"Ojiro? But why!?" Midoriya was confused and couldn't understand what exactly was the problem. Was he hurt or is he scared of something? "This is a rare chance for pros to see you! Are you absolutely sure!?" Lida exclaimed, taking the words right out of my mouth. He was anxiously chopping his hands towards the martial artist.

"This isn't something you want to miss Ojiro," I said hoping he got just how important this final round was.

His hand lowers. "I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until almost the end. I think it was that guys quirk." Ojiro explained causing me to raise an eyebrow. Not a moment later did my eyes shoot straight towards the purple haired bastard who was standing on the other side minding his own business.

"Damn it I had a feeling," I whispered tightening my fist.

"What do you mean?" Lida said as I calmly recalled the event.

"If I remember correctly, Ojiro was with some boy when we were about to retrieve the 125 point headband from Rin team his team leader stopped us," I explained leaving out my knowledge of the said person on purpose. My brows furrowed and I tried hard to think back but somehow it was still a blur.

"I don't know what type of quirk he has but never once did he touch any of us physically." I pointed out. "He just said something and the moment I responded it felt like my body just froze. I couldn't move a muscle." Midoriya and the others all looked perplexed by this new revelation as Ojiro nodded in agreement.

"Like your mind is foggy." He adds shaking his head. "I know this a great chance and that it's foolish to waste it," There was a pause as Ojiro looked at his fist. His voice sharply rose, "But Everyone here competed by giving their all!"

"I can't… I can't be up there with everyone without knowing what really happened." I sighed but nodded in understanding. That's disappointing but could you fault him? Toru waved her pom-poms up and down. "You're worrying too much about it! You should just make sure you produce results in the finals!" You guys don't understand and I could see Ojiro become physically pained as everyone tried to support him.

"If you're going to say that, I didn't do anything either." Ashido tried to help but Ojiro just placed a hand over his eyes his voice definitely showing the anger, frustration, and sadness that he felt. "That's not it!"

"I'm talking about my pride here...I just can't do it." He said causing the girls to frown -Toru I think frowned - at their failed attempt to cheer him up.

"Also, why are you guys wearing cheerleading outfits?" I shook my head as all the girls just looked away all embarrassed.

"You guys should've just changed…" I mumbled but didn't finish when they all just laughed nervously.

"W-we didn't have any time…" Yaoyorozu tried to explain rubbing her shoulder. I shrugged, All right then.

I looked to my right to someone emerge from the students of class 1-B, "Uh oh...was he not on your team too." Ojiro let his hand fall down to his side to look at the small chubby male that was his teammate in the previous round.

"I also want to withdraw for the same reason. Regardless of ability, don't you think it goes against the goal of this sports festival for those who didn't do anything to move onto the final round?" I just shook my head at the new development. Two students just dropped out of the final round an event made for students to rise above the odds and get a partnership with some of the top heroes.

"This is an unusual turn of events…" President mic pauses not even knowing what to make of the situation.

"We'll have to see what the chief umpire, Midnight, has to say about this…" At that, we all turned to Midnight for the answer we sought.

…

"Youthful talk like that is something...I like!" With a slice of her whip, she motioned at the two students. "Shoda! Ojiro! I accept your withdrawal!" Her face looks like she's enjoying this way too much. I think she decided based on her taste.

Aoyama put a reassuring hand on Ojiro shoulder but his face betrayed him. He knew that like his teammates he had the same problem. "I'm going to do it, okay?"

In that case, we'll have to move up two people from the fifth place cavalry team…" My eyes widened as I looked up at Midnight.

W-wait...I looked at Tsuyu who seem to be having the same idea as me. But we...we didn't win this spot fair and square. After seeing why Ojiro withdrew I couldn't smile and I shook my head. I looked at the 6th place team TetsuTetsu to see them all a little downcast even after everything was said and done.

I realized that if I took this spot that not a single person from class 1-B would be participating in the final round. Not only was that unfair there would be no diversity, no chance to prove themselves to the pros beyond the second round and it made me feel sorry. I shut my eyes and the first thing that came to me as I fought to make my decision was my failure to get that last headband for our team to qualify. No, I just can't do it with that on my conscience it feels like I didn't earn my spot when Tetsutestsu was trying so hard to keep there points only to lose it right at the end.

They probably lost the points the same way we did.

"Sorry, I'm...going to decline." Everyone around me gasped in surprise.

"You too!" Yaoyorozu couldn't believe what she heard and it didn't look like she approved of my decision. "I was looking forward to fighting you," Yaoyorozu said Disappointment etched in the tone of her voice.

"Huh, Akio b-but...this is your chance." Izuku was quite perplexed and looked like he was about to pass out.

"I didn't earn it," I interjected. "No matter what you say that will never change, Plus...all we have in the bracket is people from class A, I'm going to let some of the people in class B have their chance to show what they can do." I turned towards the 6th placed team with a small smile plastered on my face.

"Do me proud team Tetsutetsu." I shook my head. "This wasn't an easy decision." At that Tetsutestu eyes watered and before he could cry he put his arm to cover his face.

"T-thanks! You class A guys aren't so bad!" I waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah-yeah...no problem." I looked to the ground and tightly folded my hands. That was really hard to do. At least Tsuyu was able to move on.

Not a second later did Tsuyu silently raise her hand. She isn't going to do what I think she is going to do right? "I would like to also decline and give my spot to team Tetsutestsu…" Tsuyu said leaving my mouth agape in shock.

"Tsu...you don't have to-" I silenced myself when she made no move to respond to me. She wouldn't change her decision, and I have no right to talk to her after what I did.

"W-wait wasn't I part of the team! Don't I get-" I let the frost foam off of my fingers and gave him a menacing glare. He immediately started to sweat and backtrack. "I respect your decision! _pleasedonthurtme._ "

"G-guys…" Uraraka started but paused as Midnight started to laugh maniacally. I looked up my eye twitching as she licked her lips. "Well, you say you didn't earn your spot! Your youthful talk has got me so riled up that I may have thought up a better deal for both of you!"

Everyone voiced there confusion not knowing exactly where she was going with this. "Although I'll need two other volunteers from class B before I make my decision…" I raised an eyebrow as I watched class B murmur and talk amongst themselves.

I kept hearing something or someone name about the murmurs. "Kara right," Or "Monoma definitely…" The class opened up as the two were pushed out to the front each other. Monoma laughed and this weird look on his face as he smiled at Kara just made me shake my head.

They put out their hands out of the surprise of everyone they played rock paper scissors. "Eh...just what's even happening anymore?" President mic was perplexed and I had to say I'm in the same boat. They tied for the 7th time before somehow someway they finally put out different signs. Monomo rock was crushed by Kara paper hand.

She turned with the brightest smile and raised her hand. "It is I who will face you Akio!" Midnight smiled and licked her lips once more as she looked at the two of us.

"Who decided that?" I motioned to Tsuyu.

"If Tsuyu want's to take this oppor-" I was silenced by Midnight's whip as it made a resounding clap in the air. "It seems Tsuyu will still forfeit her chance in the death bracket!"

I smacked my lips and let my arm fall to my side. Of course.

"All right let's continue!" That's when she resumed picking the lots. It only took a couple of minutes before the bracket was organized and finally finished.

She raised her hand in the air. "Tetsutetsu and Shinozaki have moved up to make sixteen!" I watched the screen change as it showed the bracket first-round matches, "This is the bracket based on the result of the drawings!"

The crowd cheered as they were given a chance to see who was going to face who and probably make their predictions. Some of the matches are really one sided...however. Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu and Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu was the outliers of course as I don't really know what will happen in those sets.

"And two students who will have to fight, to decide who will make their way all from the bottom up in the losers bracket! Is Kara vs Akio!" The crowd cheered again as I raised an eyebrow at the screen expanded to see a single line that was lower than the main bracket.

"Huh?"

"I just got word from the officials! If you people out home don't know let me explain the losers bracket! It's almost one of the hardest brackets to get out of it's like one fight after the next whoever succeeds from these two contestants is now our death nominee. They will wait until matches in the main bracket are over! Whoever loses in the main bracket gets moved into the losers bracket and must face the death nominee. If they win then they take the contender spot - if not then the current death nominee will continue - and the process repeats!"

"In simpler terms, the loser bracket is also known as the death bracket." Aizawa summarizes helping most of the crowd understand what's happening. I could already hear them as some laughed and others sympathized with me.

"There's basically no breaks!" President mic yells as to drive home the point. I have to face everyone who loses in the winner's bracket this is so dumb. Jiro and Toru pat my back as I sulk about the bracket.

"Good luck!" Toru says. "Yeah in hell…" Jiro adds snickering through her teeth. I just decide to sulk where I stood. Better to get everything out of my system then later on.

Now my first match is against Kara where she could just blast through all my attacks. I need to strategize...and rest my bones I'll need all my stamina if I want to win against her.

"All right! Let's leave the tournament aside for a momentary interlude."

* * *

 **/ Match Waiting Room/**

* * *

I sat in one of the waiting rooms given to the participants of the final round. I tried my best to calm my nerves. "This tournament decides whether or not I get picked up by a big agency or not. My performance counts for everything. If I lose now...what exactly will they think of me? Only the top get the best offers and I will be at the top.

...

Yeah, like you care for those offers. I do...somewhat. That little tiny part me deep down is dedicated to becoming a hero. The rest is focused on a very specific individual.

The handle to the door clicks and the door slides open. I look up to find Lia in her hero costume. We looked at each other and she sighed as she pushed open the door more. There brown hair brown eyes came running in Toshiko. I smiled and stood with my arms out as she tackled my legs. I picked her up and held her up in my arms. "Look at who came to see me! My number one fan." Toshiko gives me a toothy smile as I stretch her cheeks.

"Yep!" She yells proud as she hugs me.

I glanced up at the older female. "So what you came here to congratulate me on making the second round?" The question wasn't directed at Toshiko but Lia who looked my way and scoffed.

"Barely...you made too many mistakes." My brows furrowed in irritation. "That's it you just came here to lecture me?" Lia's hair spiraled about as it formed around into a twisted ponytail.

"You tried your best...Akio." She nodded. "I'll give you props for that but what chance do you think you have of beating Kara?" I looked down and went into deep thought for a while.

"Based on my calculation…" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Toshiko in my arms who had a finger to her chin. "Aki has a 4 out a 10 chance of winning!" She put up four fingers making me slump in surprise.

"W-were you guessing?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, She looked up at me and stuck her tongue out.

"Maybe," Toshiko answered with a giggle.

"Is...is that your quirk!?" Toshiko tilts her head but nods. "Part of it!" She says with an excited smile.

"Wow, that's amazing Toshiko." I sat her in the chair and crouched. "Do you think there's a chance I could up that score?"

Toshiko raised a finger nodding happily. "If you have a good strategy!" She answered making me grin at Lia.

"So what are you suggesting?" I asked her as she shrugged.

"Get in her head Akio show her that you're not afraid of her attacks and she'll get frustrated it may lead to her making a mistake or showing a weakness," Lia explained as she walked over and sat on the table.

"Why are you helping me?" She looked away. And my eyes narrowed. "because...I want to see you succeed Akio...no matter how much you'll hate me now and in the future." She sighed and checked her phone. "This opportunity could open up doors for you, if you fall short I'll never hear the end of it from your mother especially after I taught you everything I know."

I took a breath and ruffled Toshiko hair. "You got to go now okay? I need time to rest." Toshiko pouted a little sad. "Fine, I hope you win." I nod and ruffle her hair a little harder laughing when she tried to bite my hand.

Toshiko left the room a second later Lia wasn't far behind but she paused at the door. "Don't disappoint me." She said before closing the door behind her.

I frowned as the door closed. I slumped back in my chair and let out an exasperated sigh. I know I won't lose.


	16. Chapter 15

**Authors note: I just wanted to ask if you could leave your opinions on the little glimpse into the past of Akio I wrote in this chapter. It will all be in italics. Could you make heads or tails of it? Did you find Akio demons to be a little scary? Without further ado:**

* * *

 **"Love it, hate it and enjoy it"**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 **Chapter** **\- 15**

* * *

Midoriya and Shinso was the first match set to take place that day. Unfortunately, I had dozed off a little - Recovery girls effects of her quirk catching up to me - and ended up missing just a few important seconds in the match.

I was nudged awake by Kirishima.

Midoriya had ended up getting tricked by Shinso somehow and Ojiro started to panic. "It's game over for him...he should've known better." I flinched realizing bad the situation was for Midoriya. If he loses, I'll have to face him in the losers bracket early. That means, If I win against Kara I'll have to face Midoriya, and my chances of winning are slim.

"I retract my statement...Izuku don't go out like this."

"The match just started and Midoriya is frozen!?" President Mic yelled the shock evident in his voice. The crowd started to whisper and murmur confused. "Will the bottom really overthrow the top?"

Then for a brief moment, there was silence as everyone watched Midoriya turn around and start taking step after step. He wasn't going to his opponent, no, out of bounds.

Uraraka and Lida couldn't believe it. No one could. "Deku no! If you go out of bounds you'll lose the match!" Uraraka voiced her worries albeit it was no use. Lida did the same with the same result. Everyone watched in suspense - I watched in agony - as he neared the edge. One more step and that's it.

But at the very last second, he activated his quirk. It was easy to deduce that from the powerful wind that erupted from him. At that Midoriya finally stopped and it looked like he gained back control.

I smiled. Game over Shinso I doubt he will make the same mistake twice. "Midoriya stopped!"

"Midoriya!" Lida shouted in relief.

"I'm...I'm so glad!" Uraraka finally started to breathe.

Midoriya advanced and my eyes widened at what he was doing. The first question that came to my mind was why wasn't he attacking with his quirk and ending this quickly? He must be trying not to gain any unnecessary injuries or deal them out himself.

He started to push Shinso out of bounds although, Shinso was punching him it didn't seem to have much effect in detouring Midoriya. He's weak. As he tried to push Midoriya out he was grabbed and thrown straight on his back with such force that even I could feel the pain just sitting here. It was a painful reminder of the move used on Bakugo during our combat training.

Everyone was shocked at the outcome as Midnight raised her hand high in the air to declare the victor of the match.

"Shinso is out of bounds! Midoriya advances to round 2!" I stood up and stretched as my battle with Kara was scheduled right after Todoroki and Sero's. So Shinso will be in losers huh? That's easy enough but who else?

"I was so nervous!" It felt looked like the color had returned to Uraraka as she held a hand to her chest.

"Turning the tables at the last moment! As expected of Midoriya!" Lida said amazed as he looked down below.

"Although that was a boring first match!" I wouldn't say that...the match was more suspenseful, to say the least. "But we should praise them both for a bravely fought match. Everyone clap!" I did as President Mic said and respectfully started clapping.

"Thanks for not losing Midoriya," I whispered as I took a deep breath.

I began stretching again. "What are you stretching for?" Kirishima asked an eyebrow raised. I pointed at the screen that shifted and showed the upcoming matches between me and Kara. Then the one between Sero and Todoroki. "Damn already?"

"But don't you want to wait and watch the match between Sero and Todoroki?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"Sorry if I sound like a jerk but...we all know the outcome to that match." He chuckled and nervously laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"I get it you don't want to be a bad friend." There across from us to the right was Class 1-B. Kara stood a confident smile on her face. She put a finger to her neck and dragged it across then pointed at me.

"Uh...did she just say 'she's going to murder you', bro," Kirishima states the obvious. I feel more uncomfortable than anything now.

"Yes, she did. Yes, she did." I confirmed with a nod.

* * *

 **/ U.A Festival Waiting Room/**

* * *

"All right it's time." One of the officials opened the door and made sure to alert me when it was time for my match. Sero match must've been one-sided if they're calling me this early. With a nod, I stood from my seat then made my way out of the room and into the corridor. The crowd cheers had me becoming anxious. Deep breathes...deep breathes and calm the mind.

I strode forward and the moment everyone could see me they cheered even louder.

 **"Here we have it first loser round! Between Class A and Class B rivals Kara and Akio of the hero course!"** I started ascending the steps onto the arena as I looked out amongst the crowd. I found my classmates as they all watched with neutral faces some pointing as walked onto the arena floor.

 **"Hey didn't these kids go to the same school? We've pretty much seen what each of these promising heroes quirks can do maybe someone who has been teaching one of them can give us a bit more insight!"** I usually tuned out most of what president mic says but since it's about me the conversation was interesting.

 **"I don't know much about Kara but from what I've seen from Akio already he's a promising student,"** Aizawa sensei paused as if thinking about what he wanted to say next. **"He's one of the smartest if not, one of the strongest amongst my student's. I expect him to win this and I'll be very disappointed if he doesn't."**

Hearing Aizawa says that makes it sounds like a threat of extra classes or more homework as punishment. I rather not sit through all of that.

 **"That's it? No more _juicy_ details?"** President mic pushed on as Kara finally ascended the steps across from me her confident smile never faltering. **"...Akio is still in the learning phase of his quirk which I feel if not this match, future matches that will come back to haunt him."** Aizawa just gave me wisdom under that speech.

 **"Well enough talk! Let's let their actions do the talking because this match is about to start!"**

The moment we were given the signal it was by the top of my hair that I was prepared to move at the last second... I knew she was going to take me by surprise.

Her laser exploded behind me, as I stood again slowly. She was watching me her hands behind her back. Her smile turned wicked as she knew she had me in checkmate.

Damn, what am I going to do?

"Surprised!?" I looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I didn't know you were training? Got some new tricks up your sleeve don't you!"

She laughed and her eyes turned red again. "You got that right!"

Two beams hit out from her eyes but this time my eyes widened in horror. Her lasers were zigzagging through the air. I went to sidestep the left beam but the right beam hit me in the chest knocking me back hard.

* * *

 **/ In the stands/ - Tsuyu Asui P.O.V**

* * *

Panic bubbled inside me slightly.

Everyone from class A watched in shock as Akio was hit straight on by the beam. It exploded on impact causing a dust of cloud to build up causing a slight smokescreen.

"Don't tell me it's over already!" Kirishima stood looking about at the dust cloud. I was worried but chose to keep silent.

"Akio wouldn't be taken out by that would he?"Ashido asked a little terrified at the thought.

"I don't know...that was direct hit he might have got blown straight out of bounds," Midoriya stated doubt evident in his voice.

"Look the dust is clearing!" Uraraka states pointing to said spot causing everyone to go silent.

As the dust cleared there stood Akio his back pressed against a wall he created. "He survived!" We all shouted in unison.

"What's this! Class A is one bunch of touch students!" president Mic yelled into the microphone as the crowd cheered.

Almost everyone let out a sigh of relief at the news. I watched closely as Akio body came into view. "He's hurt." I pointed out causing everyone to ran. Second look.

The cloth or material of the u.a gym uniform was torn at the shoulder revealing scorch marks of where he had been hit.

Akio...you have to win.

* * *

 **/ Arena Floor/ - Akio P.O.V**

* * *

I can't lose here.

I stood with my hand on the back wall as we could see each other clearly again. Kara smirked and shook her head.

"What's the point you're not even going to win! You can't get anywhere near me!"

I gritted my teeth and pushed forward slapping a hand on the small wall I created. I made four pillars sprout out and lash forward towards Kara. Her eyes glowed and a laser this time together cut through the pillars and was aiming towards me.

I immediately rolled out the way. It broke through my wall without restraint causing another explosion behind me. I didn't waste any time getting up and running keeping low to the ground.

If she wants to hit me that badly so be it. I can use the destructive power of her quirk against her. Keeping low to the ground forces her to aim downwards those explosions will cause a smokescreen and give me cover to advance on her.

You can't hit...what you can't see right?

Kara seemed to be catching onto what I was doing as she didn't strike. But that didn't matter I could condition her to do so especially if she can beat me with both arms behind her back.

I formed two ice shuriken in my right hand and threw them at her. They came fast and low as she was forced to use a small spurt of the energy beam to dissipate them before aiming up at me.

I rolled away as it hit where I had been moments earlier causing a small explosion. This continued a couple of more times until I could barely see anymore.

 **"Akio is playing a game of a well-attempted hit and run as Kara has denied every chance of his projectiles hitting her!"**

 **"But now we can't see anything anymore!"** President Mic exclaimed. Good that means my plan is working.

You can't see but I can. Kara definitely knows she can't move or dodge for if she does there's a chance she'll just end up walking out of bounds. I moved forward making sure to feel for my surroundings. The earth will definitely feel her weight no matter if she doesn't move. As I move if kind her shoe and kept low as I ran forward. Let's see how you like this! I swing my fist forward as it collided with Kara's face.

"You bastard!" Her arms lunged for me as she - to my dismay - grabbed hold of me pushing me down inside the smoke. Her eyes glowed red and mines widened in shock. Is Kara going to kill me right? Instead to my relief, her eyes faded a second later. It didn't last long however, She raised a fist and socked me straight across the face. Then, I felt the air leave my lungs as she punched me in the stomach.

 **"Looks like Kara is giving Akio the beat down!"** My cover was gone but that's fine I've closed the distance. I grunted as she punched me in the stomach once more now able to brace myself. I tried to get out of her grapple trying to push her leg from me and I received a pound to the face for my troubles.

She must have been trained in wrestling or MMA because if I would attempt to force my way out from under her, she had the strength to reset the position. What should I do!? If this continues on she'll get a chance to knock me out.

 _Play into her emotions. What does Kara want more than anything?_

"Just finish it," I say as I let my arms fall to my side not having the strength to hold them up anymore. Kara intertwined her fingers.

"Greatly. This is going to hurt!" She raises her intertwined hands above her head this action, however, allows me to deliver a punch straight to the right side of her ribcage. She is completely winded as I gather the strength and push her off of me. Finally able to get out of the grapple I stand only for Kara to grab me by the waist before lifting me up and slamming me back on the ground.

"Enough!" I yell as I touched the ground beside me a pillar shooting out and hitting her square in the side. It sends her tumbling a few feet away. I got up ignoring the pain aching throughout my entire body. My legs shot forward like a bull keeping low to the ground and dragging my hands on the surface of the ground before whipping them forward. I could not let my advantage go to waste! I summoned 8 pillars that sprouted up behind me and made them lash out towards her on the ground.

"I won't lose!" Her eyes turned a dangerous red, a dark red as I kept my pillars going as they came down upon her. She was looking straight ahead however as I was open for any attack.

My eyes widened when the blast was massive. Massive enough to tear apart of the spectating wall behind me to little bits. I put my hands to the ground a second later form several walls in front of me and I screamed in pain as I tried to reinforce them against her blast.

It felt like my muscles were on fire and were tearing apart again. With the damage, I already took the fatigue was getting to me now. It's no use if I keep going I'm just self-destructing myself. My bones felt like they were ripping me from the inside out. When it got to the second wall I had no choice but to use my ice quirk as it sprouted forward and made a wall of its own.

At this point, it was no use as her beam tore through my last wall with ease. My reaction at the last second was to put up a stone wall behind me and pray. Ice...cover yourself with ice! Ice! I gained the strength to raise my hands to shield myself against the blast as it swallowed me whole.

At the end that was the last thing, I thought as I experienced pain unimaginable. I could feel the wave of heat from her beam as the clothes from the top half of the U. A gym uniform just melts off.

* * *

 **/ Front entrance/ - Yu Takeyama P.O.V**

* * *

I covered my mouth as I watched the screen, "Is that girl trying to kill him!?" Kamui woods almost fell over as he finally noticed the dire situation. His head glanced at the screen first then towards the stadium where there was black smoke billowing to the top.

"W-what the hell! Why aren't they stopping that!?" Kamui asked appalled as he watched the beam slowly settle down a second later. The camera had a good view as Akio stood there smoke simmering off his body.

"W-wait...did That kid just?" Gun head cigarette fell out of his mouth a second later as his jaw went wide.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing either. Other then a few small burns he was all right.

* * *

 **/ Spectating Stands/ - Tsuyu Asui P.O.V**

* * *

"What kind of crazy power does that bastard have!?" Bakugo launched out of his seat as he looked down below over the railing. So was everyone in class A who wanted to get a better view.

"I-I thought he was done for!"

"How did he survive that!?" Kaminari and Sero said in unison. "H-he's a monster Mineta was shaking as he was biting his nails.

I looked down and I let out a breath I don't know I was holding. There was only one thing I thought at that moment, "Akio is amazing." Everyone agreed as President Mic yelled the loudest in disbelief scream you could hear.

 **"Aaaaaah h-how!?"**

 **"He had a trick up his sleeve huh?"** Aizawa impressed voice came on a second later.

* * *

 **/ Arena Floor/ - Akio P.O.V**

* * *

I finally opened my eyes and when I realized I was still standing in one piece the first thing that came to my mind was how?

I looked at my hands. My eyes widened when I saw the particles of ice evaporate from the edge of my fingers before I could make heads or tails about it.

I looked up at my eight pillars as one was etched into the ground. Midnight cane running a second later Cementoss following close behind.

"It looks like Kara is trapped under one of Akio's stone pillars that he made before her beam made impact….it looks like she's!" President Mic revealed, in response, the crowd gasped. A second later as I looked up at the screen to see Midnight waving a sign or something.

"By way of immobilization and knock out Akio from hero course 1 - A wins!" The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers and with all the strength I could muster I raised a fist into the air celebrating my victory. I felt something bubble inside me as I gritted my teeth. It wanted to come out and I had no right to deny that request.

 _ **"Yeeeeessssssssss!"**_

"Woah Akio let's out a nasty howl! If he can scream like that he definitely will have a thing for being an MC in the future

 **"There you have it! Folks! Akio is your loser round 1 win-"**

* * *

 **/ Infirmary/ - Akio P.O.V**

* * *

Akio _?_

 _Akio~_

 _My eyes fluttered open in a daze as everything seemed blurry to me. "My little Akio~ how are you today?" I blinked open my eyes as some figure was looming over me. I could see yellow, but it was just too blurry to make out anything._

 _"M-mother?" I reached up a hand up to my trembling face and wiped my eyes. The blurry images than became golden orbs attached to the vibrant color of red that was her hair cascaded down this women features above me._

 _"Where's mommy?" My mouth moved on its own. A hand ruffled my blond hair as the features on her softened somewhat. "It's my birthday...that's what I wished when I blew out my candles last year." Again my mouth moved on its own. "I'm here!" My excitement made me want to jump out of my seat as I heard the voice ring in my ears. That familiar voice which was always so full of happiness and dripping with care and love. I wanted to jump out of my seat but the arm's wrapped around me holding me in place, hair tickling skin, and the warmth of a kiss on my cheek held me shackled to the seat._

 _"Sorry...she won't make it for your birthday again." I didn't like that. I hate that. I hate her. I hate you Yu Takeyama. My small fingers gripped the edge of the seat. Don't say it._

 ** _Don't say it!_**

 _"I'm here thou-" The floor sprouted up into spikes that impaled the wooden table with ease. Cutting through the cake and sending bits and pieces everywhere. Then it started to feel cold as I shuddered and trembled. I have to revaluate was it the cold or the threat of tears ready to burst out of my eyes at any moment that caused my body to react that way. It also could have been how hard I was gripping the edge of my seat._

 _"I h-hate her," I mumbled under my breath. The Hushed voice laced with panic fell on deaf ears as I let those dark demons grab a hold of me._

 _I hate myself._

 _"Why?" Why? There's a simple reason really. She doesn't want you. She never wanted you._

 _Then why was I born?_

 _I-I don't want to live if this is how painful it feels to live every day._ There are _a few ways to ask the previous question. Why don't you want to see me? Why don't you want to communicate with me?_

 _I hate myself. What is wrong with me? Am I not perfect? Not the perfect little son you imagined having?_

 _Why? Why do I feel so cold?_

 _..._

"Why? W-why? Mother?"

"It's just me." I blinked a few times before I turned my head on the bed with a sigh. It was just Recovery Girl standing there.

"Oh...what happened?" I tried not to let the disappointment seep into my voice.

"I just wanted to let you know you're free to go." I groaned as I sat up in the bed.

"How long have I been out?" I rolled and popped my shoulders.

"Not long about half an hour or so." I looked to my left to see Kara groan irritated.

"Can someone just get an hour of peace without anyone talking? I've got a massive headache." Kara groaned before shifting uncomfortably then placed a pillow over her head. I apologized quietly slipped off of the bed. I vaguely remember what happened before I blacked out. I won.

From what I can tell, it seemed Lida had no trouble in his match. Hatsume Mei - If I remember correctly - forfeits. She does so by walking out of bounds.

At that, I took notice of everyone exasperated looks. "You guys look like you went through hell and back." I carefully made my way past everyone making sure not to look Tsuyu way. Everyone except Tsuyu - must still be mad at me - turned at my presence.

"Akio! You took a big hit we were kind of worried about you!" Ashido was the first to get up and glomp me in a hug. "Sit with us!" She dragged me over to sit with Yaoyorozu.

"H-Hatsume is out of bounds, Lida advances to the second round!" Lida looked furious.

"You used me!"

"That fool didn't see until the last minute. I thought he was supposed to be one of the smartest in the class?" Sero made light of the situation as I watched Lida be furious as Hatsume just walked off. I doubt Hatsume will participate in the loser bracket the same trick she used on Lida won't work on me.

I turn to say something to Sero but instead found Uraraka looking a bit scary. She wasn't saying anything and most of her hair was covering her face as she got up out of her seat before turning and walking away. Midoriya was so engrossed in taking notes that he didn't even seem to notice.

I touched the seat behind me and made a small pillar grow and move to tap Bakugo on the shoulder. "Wha-what the!?" He looked up at me annoyed and with the same angry scowl on his features. "You're gonna be up next soon." I reminded him shrinking the pillar back into the seat. He rose from his seat and stomped away hands in his pockets.

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked at Yaoyorozu. "So...about your match."

* * *

 **/ Arena Floor/**

* * *

I knew some of the match up's were very onesided just at a glance. Aoyama was defeated by Ashido in just over a minute. Midoriya monologue is actually quite useful. She won because of her athleticism it was pretty easy to see. So what can I do to work around that? Especially since her quirk will be an obvious counter to mines.

I don't have time to think about that now.

I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck as I stood across from Shinso who decided to trudge on knowing full well he was going to lose. My match was right after Ashido's unfortunately but this should be easy enough.

"So you probably already know about my quirk already...I'm sorry about what I did to your team at the cavalry battle...Apology accepted?" I just gave him my best poker face as he smiled nervously scratching the back of his head.

"No dice huh?" I gave him the middle finger then I beckoned him over with the same hand. He stepped back reluctant to approach before his fist tightened and ran forward with a scream. I sighed as he came running at me. He is really inexperienced. I dodged under his punch and socked him right in the mouth. His head flung back and I grabbed his hair pulling him into a knee.

"Hisssssss." The crowd hissed in pain as I kneed him again. He tried to grab me and at this point, this was very boring for me but he's the reason I have to go through this now so I'm not going to hold back. You said you wanted to be a hero right? Like I said there's a reason why I'm in class A and you're not!

I picked him up under legs and crouched before literally throwing him over me and slamming him on the ground. **"Oh this is just too hard to watch...just end it, kid."** Everyone in the crowd gave a chant of agreement with President Mic. I rolled my eyes as I dragged him by the hair and put him out of bounds.

* * *

 **/ Front Entrance/ - Yu Takeyama P.O.V**

* * *

My eye twitched as I watched Akio drag the boy from his slumped position on the ground out of bounds. Akio...you didn't have to do all of that. He could've ended the match with one hit from his quirk but that Shinsoo boy was obviously out of his league and that wouldn't be fair. Especially after not forfeiting his loser's match.

"Hey, I said, Back to work!" I waved a dismissive hand without looking behind me. "Yeah yeah in a minute…"

"Argh!"

* * *

 **/ Spectating Seats/ - Akio P.O.V**

* * *

"Brutal much bro?" Kirishima pointed out as I just shrugged my shoulders in response. I relaxed Slumping back in my seat. "Even I have to agree that was a little overkill," Jiro added on with a nod.

"Hey I held back a lot there...he's lucky I didn't punch him with all of my force I would've knocked him out right then and there," I argued folding my arms.

"Which you didn't want so you could beat on him a little more?" Jiro asked an eyebrow raised. Everyone looked my way expecting a retort of some kind...they wouldn't get one. Instead, I just shrugged with a wide smile on my face. She was right on the mark.

 **"Now we're going to move onto the sixth match in the main bracket!"** My eyes shot open as I looked at the screen to see Yaoyorozu walking towards the arena. Is it time for that match already? I looked to my left to only find Yaoyorozu seat empty.

 **"The perfect deal of offense and defense…"** I cupped my chin pondering the matchup. At first, I thought this matchup would be hard to guess the victor and it still is. I don't know how this matchup will really go in term of quirk usage.

I know from just seeing it with my own eyes that Tokoyami dark shadow is fast...very fast. If I face him later on losers I have to watch this match closely for a weakness if he shows one. It takes time for Yaoyorozu to make her weapons but dark shadow is quick. It could be the speed that wins this match or smarts.

 **"Sixth match, start!"** Just like that Tokoyami get's into a stance and calls out dark shadow. Exactly like I said he was quick but Yaoyorozu was speedy enough to create a shield to block the strike. She moved to create a weapon but down came dark shadow as it knocked her back harder than before. It caused the bits and pieces of purple data to dissipate. The third strike was so hard that it knocked the shield off her arm. It was quickly replaced with another one, however. She's locked in place.

The fourth attack was like a diving bird as dark shadow rose high into the air and descended once more a swift and precise strike. This hit had more strength behind it that it pushed Yaoyorozu just out of bounds.

"Damn game over," Kirishima said noticing her feet were out of bounds, a little disappointed.

"I was rooting for her too," Sero said a little bummed out at the outcome himself. I wasn't disappointed in Yaoyorozu - I mean what could she do? - Just perplexed at how fast the round went. She couldn't focus fast enough, her speed and power may be low compared to Tokoyami, but she's definitely more intelligent.

Then what Tokoyami was doing makes sense. He didn't give her space to breathe, so to prevent her from formulating a plan and striking back. It didn't help that she couldn't concentrate long enough to form her weapon.

Yaoyorozu must have not even realized the battle was over herself so focused on the opponent before her, she was completely unaware of her surroundings. When she made her weapon until Midnight announced that she was out of bounds. **"Tokoyami advances to the second round!"** I clapped congratulating Tokoyami on a job well done. I stood up a second later and walked up the steps. I should probably go and console Yaoyorozu.

 **"An overwhelming victory! A completely Overwhelming Victory!"**

* * *

 **/** **Arena Floor/**

* * *

I dashed about Aoyama blast who actually was proving to be more trouble then I had first thought. But it didn't take a genius to know that after a while he would have to stop because of his bellyache. I sprinted towards him and with one last spurt, he shot one more beam at me. It was more powerful than the previous ones but even if it required just a little more effort it was as easy to dodge as the other ones

I rolled out of the way and shifted my feet forward causing the stone under his feet to shift back and knocking him off balance. "Ah ah merci!" I dashed forward and dropped kicked him right in the utility belt. The force knocked him back before I twisted in the air and slapped a hand on the ground making it grow like a tight blanket around his body trapping him.

"Can you move Aoyama?" Midnight askes and with a trembling face, he shakes his head.

"Akio advances on by immobilization!" The crowd cheers as another quick fight for me ends in a win.

 **"Another totally dominating performance!"**

 **"But the excitement is still not over yet!"**

 **"The seventh match of the main bracket is rearing its head!"**

...

...

As fast as mines ended as fast as the next one came. This time another weird match up."Passionate rock vs passionate steel who would win on tonight's show of WWE Raw!" I tried to act like one of the announcers from the quirk wrestling scene. Everyone laughed as he or she watched the two about to face off.

 **"Seventh match start!"**

They both activated their quirks simultaneously and ran each other full speed and with full intent to hurt each other.

It was just a complete slugfest between the two.

I slapped my palm on my forehead thinking the match to be interesting...well it did end in an interesting way, however. A draw. Pretty anticlimactic but the crowd was eating it up.

Nobody was really impressed...well more impressed by the amount of damage both could take and dish out at the same time. The robots quickly carried The two off the field and the event continued without missing a beat.

"Kero...the next might be the most disturbing match up."

"I almost don't want to watch it." Jiro looked like she got goosebumps.

Unfortunately, I don't think anyone has the luxury of doing that. This isn't exactly a match you want to miss. But it wouldn't hurt to close your eyes every now and again?

Right? Right!?


	17. Chapter 16

**"Love it, hate it and enjoy it"**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 **Chapter** **\- 16**

* * *

 **"Let the eighth match Begin!"** President Mic yelled finally getting rid of the suspense.

Uraraka didn't miss a beat and went sprinting staying low to the ground similar to my match with Kara. I chuckled lightly to myself at the smart decision.

"That's very intelligent," I mumbled impressed. Bakugo explosions is obviously a quirk that can cause area damage. Maybe she's using my battle with Kara as a reference to try and create a smokescreen for herself to get close and touch him with her zero-gravity quirk.

If she does touch him the match is in her favor. They were close now and Uraraka seems to dive a little deeper as Bakugo swung back his right hand.

I wouldn't have dodged so early. My reason being you would've made it blatantly obvious what you were trying to dodge. In Uraraka case, that famous right hook. When Bakugo unleashed an explosion from his palm point blank on Uraraka I recoiled. Instead of his right hook, he swung it down as if he was clawing at the ground beneath him and brought it up.

"Even though you're fighting a girl you have no mercy, do you Bakugo?" Tsuyu pointed out a finger on her chin.

I turned to Midoriya with a smirk, "Looks like he learned from his mistakes in your battle Midoriya." As I state this, Midoriya becomes visibly distressed. Rightfully so, it's nothing to be proud of at the moment. If Bakugo indeed learned that his previous tendencies were becoming more predictable then Uraraka is in trouble.

"Ka-chan...no he couldn't have," Izuku mumbles to himself. He's in denial.

Let me snap him out of it then. "So why didn't he do his famous right hook?" My question hit's the mark and has it's desired effect. Midoriya facial expression immediately morphs into one of horror at the sudden realization. I returned my attention back to the fight.

Uraraka then demonstrated a clear strategy of turning your opponent's attention elsewhere to get the upper hand. With the use of her Jacket, Uraraka was able to get behind Bakugo. The advantage didn't last long, however, As Bakugo was quick enough to turn and emit a powerful explosion that sent the girl back to square one.

"He moved _after_ he saw her?" Sero asked stunned and in awe at Bakugo proficiency not only in his power but his technique.

"With that reaction time, it doesn't matter if there's a smokescreen. With Uraraka not being able to activate her quirk unless she touches him, she's at a disadvantage with Bakugo reflexes." Kaminari states able to deduce that from that one interaction. He turned to me.

"Hey, Akio how come it didn't work for her?" Kaminari asked comparing the smokescreen from my match to Uraraka. I examined the Arena. I took account of every one position and the conditions of the arena.

After some thought, I answered. "Bakugo has a controlled blast. Do you see that?" I ask pointing their attention down at Bakugo. " We can still see Bakugo. I made Kara get covered in her own smoke cloud so she couldn't see which direction I was coming from but I have no problem seeing through the smoke as my quirk allows me to feel the weight that people put on the ground at a given radius." I explained as Sero and Kaminari nodded listening intently to my words.

"I mean really look." I motioned to the arena where we could visibly see Bakugo. In front of bakugo was a cloud of smoke it didn't cover him and the whole area in smoke. Which means there is a split second where he can see Uraraka coming to attack.

Kaminari awed in astonishment. "Oh, I see. So in simpler terms, Bakugo can still see and if he can still see he can react." Kaminari summarized. I nodded not the words I would use but accurate.

"That's pretty much it," I said accepting the shorten version.

Another hindrance was that Uraraka was naturally slow too because even as she emerged from the smoke about to advance again Bakugo rocked her with another explosion keeping her at bay. Somehow she got behind still using the smoke as cover to do so.

"I can't watch anymore!" Jiro refused to continue watching her classmate continue to take punishment time after time and covered her eyes.

"Ochako…" I trailed off not being able to find the words. You could see it on her face. She was trying so hard to win but for what? I have sympathy for Ochako she was handicapped the moment those lots had been drawn and it pit them against each other.

It has begun to get increasingly depressing watching Ochacko keep coming back for more each and every time. I felt something tingle in my body. Was it fear? No, it just didn't feel right watching this. Ochako just kept taking a direct hit each after the other. Still keeping low to the ground when she did advance. Uraraka just surrender...please.

"Uraraka keeps attacking without rest but...this is…" President Mic didn't know exactly what to say as Bakugo seemed relentless not giving Uraraka an inch. I could see some of the heroes in the spectating seats begin to get fed up as they voiced there concerns and anger.

"Stop bullying and playing with the poor girl!" Someone in the stands yelled, and the mob mentality followed as most started to join in. Everyone started to boo him but of course, that didn't affect Bakugo in the slightest. Even if it did, he didn't show it.

President Mic was about to agree with the crowd but Aizawa stops him. **"Was that a pro saying he's playing around? How many years have you been a pro?"** Everyone stopped booing immediately as the hard and judging voice of Aizawa echoed across the stadium.

 **"If you're saying that with a straight face there's no point in you watching anymore, so go home!"** He paused, **"Go home, and look into changing careers!"** Aizawa clarified obviously appalled by the fact pro heroes were acting like children.

 **"Bakugo is being careful because he acknowledges the strength of his opponent who has made it this far. It's because he's doing everything he can to win that he can't go easy on her or let his guard down."** Aizawa voiced stance on the matter has made everything much clearer. It brought a smile to my lips to know that Bakugo acknowledges Ochako as a threat. He may act all tough, angry, and unapproachable but he's not dumb. If that is the case then Bakugo really is a contender for the top spot at this festival. I have to stay away from him.

"What the hell!?" Kaminari exclaims unexpectedly, my eyes shooting over to him in a panic. There was sweat running down Kaminari head looking completely shook at whatever he saw in the sky.

I followed his gaze and my eyes widened in shock at the rubble floating above the arena! I gripped a handful of my blonde hair in utter disbelief at what I'm witnessing. Then I realized how foolish I was for not noticing sooner.

Of course, Uraraka knew she couldn't get close to Bakugo! She's was keeping her body low so that the explosions would cause area damage creating rubble for her to float in the air being stationary at her command. The smokescreen served as a cover for this because if Bakugo knew about the looming threat he would have disposed of it right away!

I leaned forward expectantly in my seat as Uraraka touched her fingers together to release the rubble. The terrible sound of the fast falling rocks as gravity pulled them down spoke how much effort was really put into this.

"A meteor shower!" President Mic yelled into the mic shocked at the new development. Though I couldn't blame him I was astonished at the girls resolve to keep taking damage like that just so she would have the advantage. Ah! That's what the smokescreen helped her to do.

"She had a desperate plan like that up her sleeves!?" Midoriya exclaimed and stood to watch with new reignited vigor. Attentiveness of what would happen next.

Uraraka started running forward using the debris as a distraction to finally make some solid ground. But Bakugo just raised his hand in the air and my smile slowly left my face. I pursed my lips, "Damn it…" I whispered as I stood and started to walk away.

"W-Where are you going!?" Kaminari asked and I just shook my head.

"I can't watch this," I responded intent on not staying to witness her defeat. Still, I forced my feet to stop at the beginning of the corridor and listened to the distant echoes of a massive explosion and then the announcement. I leaned on the wall and sighed.

"Uraraka is out of commision, Bakugo advances to the second round!" Midnight voice announcement booms throughout the arena. The cheers echoed and I pocketed my hands before walking to the waiting room for my next match with Yaoyorozu.

Yaoyorozu is smart so I know she'll pull out all the stops to advance. Hell, she wasn't even sitting with us this match. She also has something to prove after getting beaten by Tokoyami in the first round. I could do the same to force her out of bounds by just delivering blow after blow with my earth pillars but I know she'll switch it up.

I let out an exasperated breath and threw myself in my chair the stress starting to pile on my shoulders. Uraraka is no pushover either with the intelligence she displayed while fighting Bakugo I'll have no choice but to go all out. But that could be dealt with later. I crossed my arms and sighed. Rest your body Akio you're going to need it.

* * *

 **- Arena Floor - Akio vs Yaoyorozu - Akio P.O.V -**

* * *

My arms were crossed as I watched Yaoyorozu across from me.

"Yeah! Let's start it! Here we have two people who got in through recommendations! Who is the better fighter?" President mic whispered into the microphone.

"Is it Akio a blender of rock and Ice or is it Yaoyorozu who is literally the definition of creating!"

"Can she redeem herself after the loss she suffered from the hands of Tokoyami and his dark shadow?" President Mic loomed over the crowd with a hum. I don't know the answer to that. I shrugged my shoulders as I scanned my opponent. Her eyebrows were furrowed indicating she was angry but I could see it in her eyes it was like she was calculating something?

"Let the match begin!" I planted my feet on the ground and summoned my pillars. Yaoyorozu did something unexpected turning her back to me as a wall burst from her back. I see...she was expecting that. I don't want to give her another moment.

I made the 3 pillars shoot forward as they hit the wall with a resounding thud. My eyes widened in surprise when it didn't immediately break down. I added more power into my next strike as they reversed and pushed forward again finally breaking through the wall. There was a cloud of smoke that blinded me for a second as I used my arm to shield my eyes.

Once my vision returned I found my pillars were obliterated as they fell in pieces on the arena floor. The rubble was falling out of the sky which indicates something blew it apart. I was right when my sight caught ahold of Yaoyorozu smile as she stood next to two cannons. I knew this wouldn't be easy. I started running for my life when they fired at me. There was only so much I could do in terms of mobility and Panic was keeping me from coming up with an effective counter. I cursed when one cannonball landed directly behind me where it's resulting shockwave launched me forward. I shoulder rolled and recovered, however, it was now or never if I were to strike back. I had to take a gamble and decided it was best to take to the skies. I let the arena floor below me grow into a pillar ascending me higher. Yaoyorozu didn't let up, however, as she readjusted the aim. Another short bellow of smoke erupted from the inside of the cannon as it launched a cannonball that tore through the middle of my pillar.

Gravity then did its job as the top half of the pillar leaned forward falling back to the arena floor.

"Shit!" I cursed as gravity made sure to pull me down also.

 **"Aizawa I can't watch! He's free falling right toward Yaoyorozu's cannons!"** President Mic Yells understanding the dire situation I'm in. I could see Yaoyorozu smiling as she aimed the cannon right at me. This might be it for me. I closed my eyes accepting my fate. What was I going to do airborne? Without the ground or Arena to use my quirk on I was defenseless and useless. Had I seen this would happen I would've trained harder. Somehow the word triggered something in my head that made me remember some important advice.

...

 _"You're not a sitting duck_ y'know _?" Miyuki said a scolding tone in her voice. She dabbed alcohol on the cut on my cheek making me reel away in pain hissing like a snake through my teeth._

 _"So what was I supposed to do?" I asked rolling my eyes as Miyuki slapped a bandage on my cheek. A tear fell from my eye as I nodded. I probably deserved that._

 _"The_ ice _part of your quirk can be used without the need to be touching anything solid based remember?"_ Miyuki voice then started to get drowned out by the sound of the whipping wind hitting my face as I descended.

...

Only then did my eyes open with newfound determination. I stopped panicking and raised both of my hands in the air. I created a ball of ice about the same size as me. Yaoyorozu already lets off her cannon and quickly I let it fall out of my hands. It intercepted the projectile before it hit me getting rid of my imminent danger. I kept driving through the dust cloud forming a spear in my hands.

There's only a slight chance that I could get this. If I perform this just right, this will turn the tide of the battle in my favor. The moment I could see Yaoyorozu as I flew out of the dust cloud I aimed my spear right at the cannon before pulling back and throwing with as much might as I could muster.

Yaoyorozu must not have expected me to make it out of that conscious or alive for that matter as she didn't have enough time to pull the trigger as my spear lodged itself inside. In an instant, a small shield formed on her arm as she guarded herself against the blast that sent her tumbling away.

The moment I touched the ground I didn't waste any time disposing of the other one. Letting the arena floor grow tentacles that coiled around it before you could hear the grinding of metal as it was being crushed.

I turned and ducked as Yaoyorozu swung a newly made staff at me. She let the momentum of the swing pull her into a spin as she came about full force once more. I ended up stumbling back and falling on my behind as I formed a quick panic ice shield to defend myself with.

The shield Yaoyorozu jabbed into a second later cracking a little bit of the ice with the blunt force she put behind it. I kept on repairing it however but much to my chagrin I felt my arms become increasingly cold and my body temperature dropping. "Yaoyorozu gets the upper hand letting a flurry of strikes into his shield." President Mic commentates with excitement as the crowd cheered in approval of the action. Momo was hitting the shield with quick and precise strikes. She was breaking the shield faster than I could repair it. I blocked with one arm and slapped my hand on the ground to the side of me as the ground shifted forward under her feet.

 **"Akio fights back! Literally ripping the ground right from under her!"** President Mic cries into the microphone.

"Wha-" Yaoyorozu lets out a confused yelp at the unexpected feeling of her weight shifting. She fell on her back almost comically. I didn't waste a beat and rose to my feet in an instant forming an Ice sword to accompany my newly repaired shield. She rose quickly too and we started to circle each other slowly. I raised my sword and she went low. I didn't strike and slowly changed my stance every now again trying to catch her off guard but she kept changing her stance with me. I took a deep chilly breath as I grew more aware of the surrounding area.

The stadium wall seems closer than before. I stopped a second later and she did too. I smiled, "Y'know I've found your weakness." I stated rather boldly. Her focused expression never left her face.

"Oh? What would that be?" She asked feigning her intrigued tone. The question made me laugh. "You're way too focused at times," I revealed. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"And what's wrong with that?" Yaoyorozu asked not realizing she was pushed into a corner. My laugh became more rumbunctious at how naive she was.

"You was so engrossed in the fight that you didn't realize you're skating on thin ice." Her eyes widened turning slightly to take a look behind her as her right foot just inches from the edge of the arena. She paled and tried to evade but I quickly stomped in her direction keeping her skating on the edge.

She closed her eyes and when she opened it her eyes were resolute as she moved forward in an overhead strike. I blocked and Parried it by hitting her shield. She swung again and allowed myself to be on the defensive as I guarded with my shield. Before letting my shield break and reforming it into another sword. At that, I put her on the defensive as I kept striking back and forth with both of the swords. As I kept hitting her shield I steadily started to get more confident and increased the output of power with each new purchase I found on her shield or staff.

"Game over!" I yelled as took both swords to one side and swung with all my might. "Ah!" Yaoyorozu cried as although she did block it with her shield it did send her skidding back a few feet. Just enough to put her out of bounds. "Yaoyorozu is out of bounds! Akio moves onto the losers second round!" Midnight declares making the crowd go crazy with cheers. Yaoyorozu dropped to her knees as she let the shield and staff drop at her side. She was obviously not happy about the loss and I walked over holding out a hand.

She looked up a defeated look on her face. "That was an amazing match Yaoyorozu I'm very honored to have fought you." I hold out my hand as I say this, with the most honest smile I could muster.

"It was nice fighting you too," Momo states a halfhearted smile on her face as I pulled her up on her feet.

"You definitely got to teach me more of your technique though," I said rubbing my left arm and taking a frosty breath. "How could you get so many strikes in the same exact spot?" At that Yaoyorozu lips curled up into a full appreciative smile.

* * *

 **- Spectating area - Midoriya vs Todoroki - Akio P.O.V -**

* * *

I immediately started running my little rendezvous with recovery girl taking a little longer as she had to make sure my body temperature was at what she called 'the safe zone' before releasing me. I ran out of the tunnel and down the steps that led further down into the spectating area. I saw something I didn't expect to see. Midoriya blowing Todoroki ice away with his broken finger! The force was so strong that Todorki barely was able to keep inbounds using his ice behind him as a way to do so.

"Is he crazy!" I yelled softly. I could see it clearly his already broken finger he used it again. As far as I was looking almost all of his fingers were broken already.

"Tsk!" My eyes widened when I realized just how hot it was. I turned to my left to see Endeavor standing there a scowl on his face. He didn't seem to pay me much mind however as he continued to watch the match unfold. Todoroki started to run forward a minute later but the moment he lifted his foot off the ground Midoriya shot forward punching him right in the gut.

 **"A solid hit!"** President Mic commentated. Todorki didn't get out of there without freezing Midoriya arm, however. They didn't let up and Todoroki tried to get in close again using his ice but Midoriya used his already broken finger to blow those attempts away. Midoriya swung at Todoroki and he dodged.

Todoroki can't keep using his ice forever like that. The more he does the more his body temperature will drop. It's the same thing with my quirk. It being physical affects the body in various ways. Midoriya quirk has so much power that it physically injures him. The muscles and joints in my body will definitely rip if I push the use of my earth quirk too far. It's an unfortunate weakness that can be reduced with training but not resolved. I gritted my teeth as I wondered what was driving Midoriya to send his body over the edge like this. Couldn't he feel the pain? When Todoroki was close enough he used his thumb to send another shockwave of power that knocked Todoroki back.

Todoroki stood there as Midoriya ran over and just punched him straight in the gut again. "Todoroki what are you doing?" I asked in a whisper. Todoroki was not in the right mind and it was affecting his ability to properly fight back. At this rate, Todoroki needs to wake up or Midoriya will run away with this match. He stood up and I watched patiently for his next move. At first, I thought he wasn't going to do anything again but something unexpected happens. An eruption of fire filled the air and I looked down to see it coming directly from his left side. My eyes widened as I realized just how powerful Todoroki is.

"Shoto!" A voice aggressively yelled from beside me. It was the Endeavor. I shielded myself activating my ice quirk to make sure I didn't melt from the sheer force of the fire erupting from him. He started descending the steps a...smile on his face.

"Have you finally accepted yourself?! That's it! _Good!_ It all starts here for you! With my blood you'll surpass me...you will fulfill my desire!" The number two hero endeavor suddenly seemed like a maniac to me as I watched and listened to him speak about acceptance and what not. I see...that's why Todoroki was only using his right side for so long.

I'm not dumb. I knew his body was capable of producing much more heat than just a little steam.

At that Todoroki took a stance and I started to sweat as he activated his ice and fire quirk at the same time. There from his left a monstrous amount of Ice spouted itself towards Izuku but the boy jumped leaped over it rushing towards Todoroki with his fist clenched. It was almost too fast as another bright burst of energy from Todoroki as he moved forward to meet Izuku using his fire. I didn't even realize that Cementoss had even created walls to keep the clash from happening. I covered my face when their attacks hit the wall and on impact, I covered my face from the monstrous wind that came next it sent me skidding back a few inches from how powerful it was.

W-what caused that!?

 **"The air that had been cooled thoroughly was heated up and expanded,"** Aizawa explained right on time as I chuckled and rubbed my eyes. Those guys are completely out of my league.

So that's what created the explosion. **"Just how hot was that!? Jeez, I can't see anything! Hey, Who won the match!?"** President mic asked in complete astonishment. I was too focused on what had just happened for that question to come across in my head. Who won? Was it a draw or a loss!? When the dust cleared I saw Midoriya slump to the ground clearly out of bounds and knocked out. Somehow Todoroki using his ice was able to keep himself in the arena still standing.

"M-Midoriya is out of bounds, Todoroki is the winner and advances to the third round." Midnight declared and the indefinite roar from the crowd that came afterward spoke the magnitude of effect this match had on evryone here. I was still completely stunned at what had occurred to even process that however.

Todoroki won.

He achieved what he said before the festival even started. He beat Midoriya. I watched as the robots came and carried Izuku off the field a second later. They're taking him to Recovery girl, of course, I'll check up on him now.

…

It looks like Lida will be up on the plate next. Before that I'll have to face Tetsutestsu and then my match with Uraraka will commence. Although I'm not worried much about either matchup. Even if Uraraka was somehow able to touch me I'll just make the arena wrap around me or something to prevent me from floating into the air. It was a quick solution to a simple problem. She'll just get opened up by me. I'm practically untouchable when it comes down to it. The arena is obviously getting repaired and that will definitely take time. My eyes lowered in deep thought as I focused on my future in the death bracket.

If I keep on winning eventually the inevitable will happen. That being having to fight either Todoroki or Bakugo. Those two they're-they're too strong.

"Excuse me...Hopefully, I'm not bothering anyo-" I paused at whom I saw when I came in. Uraraka, Mineta, Lida, and Tsuyu. Looks like they beat me here.

"Oh hey, Akio!" Uraraka waved as I intentionally stayed away from making any sort of contact with Tsuyu. I smiled at the gravity girl as I claimed a spot beside her.

"So you came to look at him too huh?" I asked as I glanced at the weak form of Midoriya on the bed. I gave the injured boy a weak wave.

"Just came to say get better before my next match begins," As I say that President Mic voice echoed throughout the stadium.

 **"Now that the arena is fixed let's get started!"** He yelled and then there was the distant sound of cheers coming from the arena.

"Ah, that must be for you Akio!" Lida chopped his hands at me as he said that. I nodded and turned around to exit the room and leave the party to it's own devices. I was stopped by the struggling and hoarse voice of Midoriya calling out to me.

"G-good...luck." Midoriya struggled out of his throat. The corner of my lips curled up in a smile appreciating the small gesture.

"This match is going to be a piece of cake," I reassured, my back still turned to Midoriya and the others. "By the way, Gravity girl. It won't be no hard feelings when I bury you alive right?" My question made Uraraka let out a yelp.

"A-are you serious?" Uraraka asked sounding rather happy I said that. I shrugged with a smirk. "Then you won't mind if I send you into the stratosphere right?" Her retort had me flopping on the ground in my subconciousness.

The air suddenly became thick and my smile as quick as it came left my lips.

"I don't mind." I didn't need a response nor did I want it. I promptly exited the room.

Lida kept doing his chopping motions as I ran out the room. His voice yelling at me from down the hall.

"W-wait you shouldn't say that to a classmate and friend!"

* * *

 **- Arena Floor -Tetsutetsu vs. Akio - AKio P.O.V -**

* * *

 **"Here we are back again and showing just how good he is is Akio! Who has demonstrated that he's here to stay and here we are back with the iron fist Tetsutetsu. Iron vs rock/ice which is stronger!?"** President Mic asked the crowd. Tetsutestsu growled not happy at me or president Mic.

"Iron obviously!" He yelled in response to President Mic question. We'll see about that. This match will reveal not which element is stronger but who is more skilled. Tetsutestsu or me?

Once we're given the signal to start rather loudly by President Mic Tetsutestu does the dumbest thing ever. He roars into the air before charging like a bull towards me fist raised.

I did the smart thing and waited for him to come to me. You would think that this boy would be smart enough to watch out for someone with a range quirk like mines. I'm starting to suspect the cause is because his brain is made out of iron too because it looks like I'm going to have to knock some sense into that brain of his.

Closer.

A little closer.

Tetsutetsu got so close he was only one step away from sending his fist into my face. In the most comedic effect, however, the ground sprouted up launching him into the air over me. I turned around and watched as Tetsutetsu flailed his arms in the air descending right onto the edge of the spectator's wall. I thought he was going to go crashing through it but in the most crushing - literally nut crushing way - he fell right on his privates.

"Oooooooo." I covered my mouth...I think I felt that too. Everyone hissed almost as if he or she knew how much that was hurting. No...they all knew how much that hurts. I started laughing when he fainted from the sheer pain and slid off to land on the ground out of bounds. My laughing got even louder as he landed out of bounds his ass facing the sky.

Someone _please_ put that on a fail compilation.

 **"Well, I could feel that all the way from here,"** President Mic started, **"Well hopefully he'll put some ice on that or something. Midnight hurry and announce the winner!"** President Mic quickly dismissed.

I started walking off not bothering waiting for Midnight to declare the winner.

* * *

 **- Spectating area - Lida vs Shiozaki - Akio P.O.V -**

* * *

Without suffering any injuries my next fight is right after Lida's. Sorry, Ochako I'm actually really going to have to bury you under the ground. I was sitting next to her right now and she was twiddling her thumbs not looking at me.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." Uraraka turned to me a worried look on her face.

"No no No! Don't go easy on me!" She shook her head at me a pout on her lips.

"So…" I started scratching my head in confusion. "You do want me to bury you under the ground?" Uraraka nodded then started waving her hands frantically in front of her face.

"No! No! That not why-not that- don't go easy on me but don't do that!" I had to hold my stomach when I burst out laughing.

"All right! All right!" I got in a thinking pose. "I'll just bury half your body, how about that?" I offered with a smile and Uraraka started hitting me on the arm.

"You're so mean Akio," Jiro said looking unimpressed.

"Says the one who makes fun of Kaminari whenever she gets the chance," I quickly shoot back. Kaminari then jumped and pointed an accusing finger at the earphone jack girl. "Yeah, why do I always got to be the brunt of your jokes?" Kaminari asked in which Jiro shrugged without a care before looking away.

"Because of you being a nincompoop," Jiro reasoned with a roll of her eyes as Kaminari narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"You know what…" He turned his back to the girl and with a girlish pout crossed his arms. "We're not friends anymore!" Kaminari declared.

 _"Recipiro burst!"_ My attention immediately returned to the fight at hand as I saw Lida dash behind Shiozaki before pushing her straight out of bounds. Disappointing, I expected her to win.

I stood and gave Uraraka a nod as I walked up the steps to our next match.

I stood as I waited for Uraraka to walk up. Like I always do I listened to President Mic's monologue as he introduced us to the crowd.

 **"Here we go! First second round match of losers bracket! The gravity girl Uraraka!"** He yelled before whispering into the mic. _**"Still my favorite."**_

 **"Against the one and only brick wall A-K-I-O!"** President Mic once again introduces me to the crowd with something new. I raised an eyebrow at that one. Where does he come up with this stuff? The crowd cheered and clapped as Uraraka stood opposite of me eyes full of determination.

 **"Let the match begin!"**

Uraraka rushed at me and in response I shifted my foot forward activating my growth quirk as my trusty pillars sprouted out. Three this time as I made them come up and swoop down all at once like a wave. Uraraka jumped and touched her fingers making herself float as my pillars just barely missed her. She touched her fingers against each other once more as she landed on the pillar and started running across.

That's bad!

I started to make the pillars move again deciding to shake her off. The pillar raised and whipped wildly in one way. Much to my dismay, my attempt to shake her proved fruitless. Uraraka running on the pillar gave her a huge advantage because the height made it easy for her to float over me. I panicked and created an Ice shield the moment I saw her touch her hands. Uraraka came crashing down the sudden impact and weight of the drop made my legs buckle. I felt something graze my shoulder and I cursed when I felt my self-start to float my body leaving the ground faster then I realized. There was no time to activate my quirk.

Now that my body was off the ground I couldn't use my solid growth quirk anymore. I smiled. I foresaw that this would've happened. I let my body float higher before twisting in the air and formed an Ice spear in my hand. "You must have forgotten what my quirk was!" Uraraka eyes widened when I pushed the short spear forward and all of sudden it started to grow at a rapid speed. So fast that it broke through the arena ground and gave me something to hang on as I dragged myself further down.

She was definitely going to send me high into the air then release me making me drop and hit my face or she could have made me stay stationary in the air forcing me to give up. I would not let her do that. She seemed to panic at first trying to unlodge the staff but to no avail.

Slowly with two hands, I pulled myself further and further back to the ground. When I was close enough I reached and placed my hand on the arena floor making it sprout up and wrap around me like a noose. Slowly I made the earth retract as to allow me to stand again. I smiled at Uraraka who took a fighting stance.

"You sure?" She ran over and I watched with a playful glint in my eyes as she jabbed forward with her fist.

Most important rule taught to me about quirks. If you can, use the opponent's quirk against them. I tilted my neck and grabbed her wrist pulling her to me. "Game over," I said with a definitive tone in my voice as I let the earth unwrap from my waist and I started to float again bringing Uraraka with me this time.

"No! No! Put me down!" The gravity girl yelled in protest.

"Okay." I deadpanned. Her eyes widen in shock when I let go of her wrist only to recatch it. She looked down then up at me as she dangled. "Did you really think I was dumb enough to do that?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing slightly at Uraraka sheepish smile. If I dropped her all she had to do was make herself float before hitting the ground.

"There are 2 ways this can end Uraraka," I started putting up one finger. She gulped. "You release me and we both fall to our inevitable doom because I'm not letting go of you or you say the two magic words…and then someone might get us down. " I paused and waited for her to make her choice. She pursed her lips as she looked down then back at me. I waited patiently for her decision. "Or we can y'know...suffocate in space." If my previous statement wasn't enough to break her this one did.

Her cheeks puffed up and her face became red my lips curling up into a big smile as I watch the girl struggle internally. Uraraka had been put into a corner. "I surrender!" The girl yelled Loud and bold for everyone to hear. I smiled when President mic started to cry into the microphone.

" **Noooo! Why?"** President Mic exclaimed.

 **"Akio just was the smarter one in this matchup,"** Aizawa stated cooly. **"He used her quirk against her and put her into checkmate."**

I looked down and saw Cementoss create a ramp. Uraraka then made me weighty again as we descended down towards the ramp. We slid down and came to a stop on the arena floor.

I stood and dusted myself off and turned back to Uraraka to see her still sitting rubbing her arm. I offered a hand and she looked up at me with a genuine smile.

"Thanks," She said taking my hand with an appreciative smile and I pulled her up.

"That was quite unexpected Uraraka I never knew you for someone who was strategic," I said praising her keen intellect. She nodded and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Well, I tried my best." She chuckled halfheartedly not feeling particularly happy after her lost. I nodded and patted her shoulder. "Well, you had me worried there for a second," I said as we both walked off the stage together.

"Worried about what?" Uraraka raised an eyebrow at me in curiosity.

"That you were going to chance it and let us drop making us break all the bones in our body." As I finish. Uraraka laughs and waved her hands frantically about in front of her face. She even blows a raspberry as if I sounded crazy.

"W-what really? You thought I was going to that?" She asks looking at me as if I was being ridiculous. The nervous chuckle didn't make me feel any better as she even struggled to meet my gaze. I stopped walking but she continued.

"Wait! Were you actually considering doing that!" I exclaimed running a hand through my blonde hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Uraraka feined ignorance as the pace of her steps quickened. Realizing she was trying to make an escape I ran after her.

"Uraraka don't you r-get back here!"


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm going to start revising the old chapter starting today. Fix some grammar mistakes and add a couple of more stuff. Hopefully, you enjoy reading this long chapter...that I should've separated into two bit whatever. You'll definitely like the interaction between Akio ANd Tsuyu in this one...hopefully**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 **CHAPTER \- 17**

* * *

The matches for the day continued as I watched Tokoyami dominate with dark shadow. Ashido couldn't really do anything with her acid and it only took a few moments for her to get overwhelmed and hit so hard it sent her skidding back out of bounds landing on her ass.

"He won in an instant too!" Mineta was honestly perplexed at how fast the rounds were going now especially considering now we're getting into the final stages of the tournament.

"Tokoyami dark shadow is amazing," Yaoyorozu said with a sigh of obvious regret. There was nothing I knew much about Tokoyami dark shadow aside from the fact that it's a shadow. What is his weakness? I cupped my chin and took a moment to think about what I've seen so far from Tokoyami. He stays in one place...which I suspect is because his quirk is simply meant for long range.

Long range quirk users refrain from getting into close combat because they're obviously weak in that department.

 _See_ , that is the problem. Tokoyami himself won't be a problem _bu_ t dark shadow will be. Dark shadow being just the right amount of defense and offense is not helping either. I can see now why it would be frustrating to face off against someone of his caliber especially if you're not prepared. Even If Dark shadows weakness is something as easy as a light - then I'm in deep shit - I _won't_ be able to exploit it.

So, I'll have to aim for Tokoyami. Tokoyami knows that too.

It didn't take long for the next match to begin, and rather quickly at that. It was Bakugo vs Kirishima. The fight wasn't boring per-say...I mean it was nice to watch Kirishima and Bakugo duke it out but it was obvious whom the winner is going to be. I have to apologize Kirishima but from what we've seen from before I don't think you're going to hold yourself together for long.

Kirishima quirk _seemed_ like a counter to Bakugo's but I could tell his hardening would only take him so far. He's taking hits from Bakugo in succession too which doesn't help him at all. Kirishima is a durable tank but he still takes damage. If he can't land anything - I say this as Bakugo dodges a hook and hits Kirishima in the stomach with a point-blank explosion - then Bakugo will run off with the match.

Kirishima started showing signs of fatigue and pain after a minute or two. That's when Bakugo let off a barrage of explosions into Kirishima. Kirishima fell to the ground defeated by Bakugo Katsuki. Did I also forget to mention that Bakugo quirk gets stronger the longer he fights as he builds up more sweat the more powerful of a blast he can output?

" **With that Bakugo advances to the third round! And that completes the final four on the main bracket!"** President Mic announced with a flourish of cheers from the crowd. That put's an end to the main bracket and for now, I have to fight for the losers side now. I stood and dusted myself off.

It's game time again.

Ashido and Shiozaki. Ashido has an acidic type quirk that obviously melts through ice and rock. Shiozaki is scary her hair giving her range to attack and defend if need be. Two difficult but not impossible to win matchups.

"Feeling confident?" Yaoyorozu put a comforting hand on my shoulder as I shrugged a little indifferent.

"Shiozaki is strong and her quirk can definitely match mines blow for blow. But with what I've seen so far I think I'll be able to claim an easy enough victory over her. It'll probably be quick for both of them too." I finish whispering at the end so that Ashido didn't hear me.

"Quickly?" Toru asked leaning in her seat. "How is that possible?" I shake my head before tracing my index and thumb across my lips successfully sealing them off. Toru let out a disappointed grunt as she fell back into her seat.

I've come up with a solid enough plan. Shiozaki vines can detach from her head and she hasn't made any significant movement when she is on the offensive, however, this tells me she needs or prefers to be stationary to use her vines. That doesn't mean she'll allow me to get anywhere near her however...not that I plan to do that.

"Give me luck," I say as I make my way past everyone and ascended the stairs to get to my match.

* * *

 **Shiozaki vs Akio - Arena floor**

* * *

 **"This is it I think he's met his match Akio the god of material vs the goddess of nature Shiozaki! Her vines are terribly strong so I wouldn't suggest getting tangled in those."** President Mic once again did a good job of introducing us to the crowd as he changed up the way he delivers his lines once more. President Mic than begun the countdown like anticipated.

I kept my eyes trained on Class 1-B's vine haired quirk user. To my surprise, Shiozaki didn't make any sudden movements as I had hoped. **"Start!"** At President Mic's go, Shiozaki vines dug into the ground behind her. My body tensed, quickly I calmed myself. I ran like my life depended on it once I saw the crack on the arena floor form a trail towards me. The vines were close as I had to juke twice out of the way of Vines that sprouted up from the ground. This is why Lia made sure I did my cardio...I'm not out of breath just yet. Shiozaki removed her vines from the ground and instead used all of them to lash out towards me. Good, this I can deal with.

The crowd went crazy I grabbed onto one of the vines with my hands before the rest coiled and wrapped around me like a snake lifting me off the ground. This left me suspended in the air.

"So that was your plan," I said unimpressed with a roll of my eyes. "I should've known." My quirk only works if I'm in contact with any solid. Shiozaki vines are indeed quite solid but they're already tied to someone of organic makeup, that being Shiozaki. The thought had crossed my mind but was dismissed quickly due to the fact I used this strategy against Lia and it had no effect. My plan had succeeded and now I just had to wait until the right moment.

 **"Is it really game over for Akio!?"** President Mic was perplexed his mind probably racing at the prospect of an upset in the losers bracket. After everyone I beat...I rather not lose to a second tier. I pressed my hands hard onto the vines I caught a hold of before focusing the ice to grow at a rapid speed onto her vines. In an instant, Shiozaki hair was currently being frozen over as it went the path of her vines back to their owner. By the time she realized what was happening it was already too late with wide eyes and arms up the ice reached her. It froze her over from the head down. I struggled and tensed my muscles as I forced myself free of the vines becoming easily fragile due to the ice.

I scratched the back of my head before bowing in respect to my opponent. "I guess someone will have to melt her out of there...Do I win?" I asked Midnight who looked perplexed at the frozen form of Shiozaki.

A smile graced her lips. "The sculpture captures her perfectly." Midnight complimented before licking her lips eyeing Shiozaki shocked form encased in ice. somehow I had to agree and cringe at how the light shone off of her almost as if she was a goddess.

She shook her head. "Well...if she's unable to continue then technically," Midnight paused to raise her whip high. "Akio is the winner and moves on to the next round!" Midnight announced with a crack of her whip. The crowd cheered and with every new victory, I could see that my stock for the pro heroes was going up immensely. I looked through the crowd and waved when they started to chant my name. You guys really are going to start making me blush. I believe I'm the crowd favorite now.

In my round of waving I caught glimpse of Todoroki watching me with his arms crossed. My hand lowered to my side as the happy expression left my face. Todoroki stared at me as if he could see through me, but it was that disconnect - that look in his eyes as if I held nothing of value. He had so much life in his eyes when he fought Midoriya but now...he's looking distant once again.

I thought we had a pretty good friendship.

…

I want to hurt him. Ignoring me like that. I'll show you.

The robots came and - as fortune may have it - they already had built in mechanisms such as small lighter's for arms to thaw Shiozaki out of the ice. The moment she was out she was trembling and holding herself trying to find warmth.

I didn't bother bowing or saying my respects this time as I walked off the arena floor. I began making my way back to the waiting area. I've claimed victory once more. I beat Shiozaki due to my intelligence and my ability to deduce what my opponent would have done in certain situations. Ashido shouldn't take that long to figure out. When I arrived back inside the waiting room I half expected to find it wasn't exactly empty. On the desk sat a piece of paper with a plate of octopus balls to the side of it. I picked up the small white slip and examined it. It had written on the front and I quickly glossed over that to find a name. I did and it shook me with rage.

 _Well,_ look who decided to show their so-called 'support'.

"Hey _champ_ ," I read aloud before shaking my head silently. Mother actually wrote this. Due to her poor taste in word choice, it seemed she did this in a haste. Still hot. The takoyaki Octopus balls on the table were fresh and still hot which means it hasn't been sitting there for long. I just missed her. I return to the paper and finish the rest in silence. It simply tells her excuse for entering in the first place, how she excited at the prospect of seeing me in person, and good luck. I don't _want_ your good luck. I crumble the piece of paper and throw it across the room before taking the plate in my hand ready to chuck them across the room before stopping myself.

There was a loud noise and it came from my stomach. I hate you, mother. I begrudgingly downed the octopus balls before flinging the plate behind me somewhere.

…

 _Good luck._ I just want to laugh right now. There was a knock on the door before I even had the chance to calm down or rest. Just _great._ That really pissed me off.

Sorry Ashido, I not going to be in a good mood when I fight you.

* * *

 **Ashido Vs Akio - Arena Floor**

* * *

" **Are you ready!?"** President Mic yelled, his voice reaching throughout the whole stadium. It left me with a headache and so did the crowds constant cheering and chanting of my name.

…

" _Good luck!?"_

I shook my head trying to stay focused.

Ashido rolled her shoulders and hopped in place getting pumped with her signature smile. "I won't g-" Ashido voice became warped and every other sound in the arena started to get drowned out. My vision was steadily replaced by a pale colored wall.

 _Again, I found my body to have a mind of its own as I sat up in bed._

 _I took notice of how my short arms were wrapped in bandages. It hurts to move._

 _There is an audible click from the front of the room. I tear my gaze from my arms only to find the gruff and exhausted look on Lia's face. I silently wait for her to notice me and watch as she slams the door shut running a hand through her red lock of hair._

 _Her eyes catch hold of me and somehow my breath catches in my throat. There's this foreign look on Lia's face - a look of complete relief and happiness - that causes tears to form in my eyes. It only takes two steps for the women to bound over to my side of the bed and wraps me in a tight hug that unfortunately, I couldn't return in full._

 _I cry softly into her chest and there's this new feeling in the pit of my stomach._

 _Envy, jealousy, scorn, and sadness. Oh, how young I would soon realize how stupid he was to not cut himself off right then and there to those two._

Silence. Then there was a shift in scenery. Here I was again standing still in an arena with a stadium full of people watching students duking it out for entertainment. Right, my opponent. Ashido? That's the one I'm supposed to beat right? So, why does she look like...her? Blonde hair and violet eyes and pale skin morphed onto pink.

Distorting the image between Ashido and my mother. Anger. Scorn. frustration. A wave of a headache caught me as I stumbled a step forward. Her lips curled up into a smile and worry was etched onto my mothers face. Don't look at me with that look in your eyes. As if you've ever cared about my well being before. I gritted my teeth and all I could see was red when I clutched my head the vibration and pressure on me getting heavier.

I muffled my screams, hissing and grunting through clench teeth. My muscles ached and it screamed for release.

 _"Akio."_ The voice was an echo and it made me wide-eyed. As I looked up at the culprit. How dare you let my name cross your lips. I wanted to bury her...I don't want to see my mothers face. There were a screech and the sound of thunder, no perhaps a wrecking ball knocking down a building, but it was loud and a crash.

When it was done it left nothing but this ringing in my ears as I tried to gain a sense of what truly was happening. I clutched my eyes shut and breathed.

A gasp of air and the ringing came to an abrupt stop. There was a slight tremble in the air like pebble sized rubble rained from the sky. Dirt? My eyes were wide, My sneakers left my sight, and I looked up to find the arena floor in front of me was ripped open, spit out, and stopped just on the edge. The only area not affected was the space behind me which was only a quarter of the arena floor.

I frantically looked around searching for anyone. All I found were the eyes of the spectators. Shocked and scared. "What have I done?" My question shook my consciousness awake.

 **"Midnite...uh...announce the winner."** President Mic voice sounded rushed and hushed as he pushed Midnite to do her job. There was panic in his voice and that put me on the edge. Midnite crack of her whip made me snap my attention to her form which stood above a proctor to the events I didn't witness. To the events I caused.

"Ashido is out of commision! Akio wins and moves onto the next round!" Midnite confirms as the screen flashes my image the victory in gold flashing underneath. The crowd was still silent and I realize they were still staring. I took a step backward and quickly walked off the arena floor to escape.

Escape I did. To the waiting room.

"Akio?" The feminine voice made my hair stand up on the back of my neck. I hadn't expected someone to find me so quickly. I turned to the figure that stood across from me in front of the door leading out to the halls. It was Kara Red. Why couldn't it be Tsuyu? Kara walked forward a neutral expression on her features.

I rubbed my temples and kissed my teeth. Why is she here?

"What do you want?" I asked making it very clear in the tone of my voice that I didn't want to talk to her. She paused for a second only to advance forward once more.

"What was that?" Kara asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "What was what?" I asked for clarification knowing full well exactly what happened. I did put two and two together. I was feigning ignorance because I didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Tsk." Kara annoyed swung an arm back gesturing to the previous match. "Ashido," She paused. "What you did? That show of power was unnecessary." I raised an eyebrow and looked down ashamed. What had I done? I know I hurt my friend! I just...these thoughts are stupid.

"She'll be all right Recov-" Kara slapped her hands on the table behind me cutting me off. She pressed herself against me pushing my back against the side of the table. She was the same height as me making it easy for her to get in my face and glare which I returned in full.

"Recovery girl can heal physical damage but not brain damage, you idiot! Hell after what you did to that girl I'm would be surprised if she didn't break anything!" Kara words hit me straight in the chest. I never saw Ashido body - was she truly hurt that badly? - so this information is making my heart stop.

"So what's your point!? You just came here to antagonize me! Scold me?" I yelled irritated and wanting to end this conversation.

Kara straightened and put a finger in my face. "You were angry, I know when someone isn't in his or her right state of mind. What the hell is going on?" Her question whether it was out of worry or sympathy only made me angrier. I swung my arms in the air in disbelief.

"Kara I told you to stay out of my business." My dismissive behavior caused the worry on Kara's face to turn into shock and then pure boiling anger. Kara turned me around and grabbed me by the collar of my U.A PE uniform forcefully slamming my back against the wall. Her eyes were ablaze red and full of anger.

"Stay out of it. Oh, I remember." She mocked before letting me go and turning around swiftly.

"Sorry for wasting your time. I just thought..." Kara trailed off and only angled her head to look at me. You've become so different now. You look scary." For a second as Kara spoke, I found just an inch of hurt in her voice. I clenched my eyes shut and sighed. I'm I that scary?

There was a crumpling sound...the one you heard when someone unfolded a piece of paper. My eyes shot open to Kara who in her hands had a crumpled piece of paper - not any crumbled piece of paper it was the letter my mother wrote to me - I push myself off the wall ready to intervene when she turned around her eyes gleamed red ready to fire at any moment.

A warning. I forced myself to freeze and looked down at the floor. After a moment I heard her uncrumple the paper and silently read it to herself.

…

…

When I glanced up to see her reaction. Her eyes were downcast as her eyes trailed across the words on the paper. She looked up at me a second later. "You're...Your mother is-" Kara was at a lost for words. Before she could collect her thoughts I snatched the paper out of her hand and started tearing it up.

"Happy now?" I asked sarcastically. Moving past her and opened the door just as the official stopped in his tracks. He bowed as I walked past him and to the arena.

"Here we have it the last match before the final four!" President Mic opened up with as he screamed into the microphone.

"Let's get right into it! Akio the man who has shown us a taste of what he can truly do and Kirishima who is the man with guts but will he claim glory in this match?" The crowd surprisingly recovered from the last match and cheered with the same enthusiasm this time.

Kirishima smiles a toothy grin at me. "Hope you're not tired!" He activated his quirk and slammed his fist together sparks flying off. I kept silent.

"Tsuyu?"

"Tsuyu!?" The girl in question blinked in mild surprise. She wasn't one to space off so easily. She turned to her left to find Mineta sitting there an eyebrow raised.

"Akio match is starting! You're going to miss it." Mineta says holding his arm out at the arena. Tsuyu followed his direction and saw Akio standing across from Kirishima a resolute look on his face.

It was so easy to differentiate the demeanor between the two. Akio...looked unmotivated she noticed. Something is bothering him.

"Oh." Tsuyu simply said.

Mineta arms slowly dropped looking slightly shocked as if he didn't recognize the girl. "Wha-what you mean? Oh? For like all of his past matches you haven't said a word that you normally would." True. Tsuyu couldn't deny that. But was it her fault if she wanted to keep to herself for awhile?

Ochacko looked back with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, you two didn't even say anything to each other when we were in recovery girl's office." She tilted her head. "It seemed like he was ignoring you too." Tsuyu looked up in thought tapping her finger against her chin.

"Did he? I didn't think anything of it." Lies. She knew exactly why the boy was avoiding her. To be honest she was too. The line between them had become too strained some moments ago.

"Really Tsu? I thought of you to be really attentive." Ochacko said more surprised than anything. She was attentive. She could read almost anyone expression. She has seen them all before.

"There's nothing going on between us." Tsuyu said. Another bold face lies and she knew it. "Everything is fine." She reassured as Mineta shrugged.

"If you say so." The two said as they returned to the match.

It seemed Kirishima had to fight his way through a bunch of pillars to get to Akio. He has tired everyone knew it. It became increasingly apparent when his quirk wasn't able to break through the last wall. The wall then sprouted arms? No pillars from its side and wrapped around Kirishima slamming him into its body. The wall seems to mend and grow around his lower body only leaving his face open to the air.

The camera panned to Akio who didn't even wait for the announcement before walking off the stage. Tsuyu watched closely as the camera followed Akio until he disappeared into the tunnel.

…

…

She stood and decided she needed to go use the restroom. The restroom was close by as one was stationed at every exit in the stands. She went to the sink and turned the cold water on before splashing the water against her face.

Akio...made her feel different. The thought of him just sent her head in a spiral that made her feel queasy in the legs and stomach.

Her lips became pursed as she fought a shower of emotions that wanted to come out at the thought of _that_ moment in Recovery girls room.

* * *

 _ **Past -**_ **Recovery Girls Office - 3rd person**

* * *

Tsuyu eyes were shaking and she was trembling as she held her hands to her face. What was it she was feeling...she didn't know. It made her feel scared and frustrated. What had happened? What was going to happen?

"Tsuyu?" Her trembling stopped immediately and she removed her hands from her face slightly straightening herself as Recover girl closed the door behind her. Recovery girl showed worry her wrinkles made it easy to depict that.

"..." Her mouth opened but it was caught in her throat and came out almost like a choke. Why? Why? She started to tremble again as Recovery girl walked over to her desk and removed a box from the assortment of folders and objects among her desk. It was tissues, "Come, girl, how about you talk?"

How could she talk about something she couldn't understand? The tears started flowing from her eyes and she took the tissues with a croaky thanks. A hand rubbed her arm in comfort and she was incredibly thankful for recovery girl being there.

"Take your time...we have all the time to talk later if you want?" The offer was nice and she nodded as she remembered to breath deep long breaths to calm herself down. Shaky at first but soon smooth and uninterrupted. She wiped the last of the tears away.

"Ready to talk?" She regained her composure and the first thing that came out of her mouth was the person on her mind.

"Akio…" the name rolled off her tongue and it had this silver taste to it now as it came out of her mouth.

"Akio." Recovery girl hummed in thought and nodded. "A troubled boy...you must see that already no?" Recovery girl facial expression saddens as her smile turned into a frown.

"The boy is worrisome. His emotions and personal affairs cloud his judgment. He's a young and fragile person." She looked up at Tsuyu an eyebrow raised, "He caused you trouble? Did he hurt you?" Tsuyu folded her hands and looked downcast.

"H-he...was going to…" Her pauses made the old women frown more and she knew better than to let this drag-on. "Our lips were going to touch." She couldn't say ki-it...it just made her choke again.

"Hmmm." Recovery girl sighed. That's what she meant. Her features became perplexed and she rubbed the girl's arm again in a comforting manner. "This is a very hard topic indeed." The women hadn't dealt with this before but she was well aware of it.

"Were you uncomfortable?" Tsuyu thought on it. Was she scared? A weird feeling is hardly a way to objectify what she felt at that exact moment. It was a blur and her heart was racing. She didn't know.

"I don't know." She answered. "My heart was beating fast and I thought I was going to pass out but he stopped suddenly and…" She shook her heads not being able to make heads or tails of the feelings she had at the exact moment. She knew she was frustrated however and it made her angrier.

Tsuyu was labeled to be So attentive, to the point she was able to read how someone else was feeling say what was on her mind without hesitating but she couldn't read her own feelings or say what was on her mind. It just came out a jumbled mess like how it was in her head.

"Don't dwell on it." Recovery girl suddenly spoke up a gentle smile as she addressed the girl. "There's nothing that I can say to make you understand then letting you figure out yourself understand?" Tsuyu nodded rising to her feet as the elder shook her head.

"Have fun at this festival go your friends need you right?" Recovery girl shooed her away.

* * *

 _ **Present -**_ **U.A stadium bathroom - 3rd person**

* * *

She dried the water from her face and took a deep breath. "Don't dwell on it." She repeated in a whisper turning off the pipe, Before rubbing her arm. The feeling was still there when he was going to...kiss her.

Why? Why did he pull away? Her eyes widened in mock surprise as she blinked before shaking her head. What exactly was she feeling at the moment? She shook away the swirl of thoughts and wiped her face clean of water once more before using some paper towels to dry her face and hands.

Calm. You have to be calm and slowly these feelings will become more understandable. She opened the door and walked out just to bump into a passerby. The person apologized quickly and she raised her head to apologize, but when their gazes met everything froze. Blonde hair those purple gems and UA uniform gave it away immediately who it was.

Akio.

* * *

 **U.A Stadium Corridor - Akio P.O.V**

* * *

I hadn't expected this. Not when I just wanted to clear my mind for a bit before the final four had commenced. I swallowed my spit and contemplated just to keep on walking but these things happened for a reason.

"So…" I began putting a hand on the back of my neck, "I know that it's very-" the words wouldn't come out and I ended up just silencing myself.

"Awkward. Weird. Embarrassed." Tsuyu listed for me. She could just be saying take your pick. It made me flinch with each word that left her mouth. "Y-yeah...that." I agreed.

"I just want to apologize," I said pocketing my hands and kicking my foot mindlessly against the floor.

"For what?"Tsuyu asked a nonchalant look on her face.

I paused - Is she? - putting up a finger. "Back in Recovery girls room…" I trailed off once again not able to find the right words. Everything came rushing back to me and it just makes me second guess my actions. Tsuyu stays silent allowing me to take my time and I thank her for that.

"I just hope that didn't ruin or tarnish our friendship in any way." I don't look at her face and my arms just can't stay still. "So I take that...as a no, everything won't be all right?"

"No," Tsuyu states rather flatly.

I flinch. "Y-yeah I had thought so. I won't talk to you anymore...if that's what you want." I begin to step past her but she stops me by holding on to my arm.

"Your family...I know you don't like how I mention them." Tsuyu states. I nodded letting her continue. "But I'll always be there for you no matter what happens. So _no_ don't apologize." She let's go of my arm and I just stand there my back to her. I purse my lips and shake my head.

I turn suddenly and wrap her in a hug. Quite awkwardly, however, because I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. It takes a while - must be because she was shocked - but she eventually slides her hands up my back and leans into my embrace. "That still doesn't make me feel any better y'know," I whisper sliding into her embrace feeling just a little more confident to hold her tighter. She doesn't complain instead clutches onto me a little tighter herself.

I release her after a while. "Still Friends?" I ask looking down at the frog girl.

Tsuyu nods. "Of course." Tsuyu tilts her head as she looks up at me. I raise an eyebrow and her lips curve into a small frown.

"You should cut your hair...it's getting too long." Tsuyu suggested out of nowhere. I blinked and ran a hand through my blonde hair pulling it back and out of my face.

"Yeah, it _is_ getting long huh?"

When we get back to our seats I saw Midoriya sitting there a smile on his face as he saw us. "There he is!" I exclaim moving over to my seat behind him to lean over and pat his shoulder.

"The man who forced Todoroki to use his full power to beat you."

He sheepishly laughed and scratched his cheek. "W-well it wasn't like that...exactly," Midoriya stuttered out quite bashfully. I sat in my seat next to Tsuyu and leaned back.

"Well, either way, I think your fight will be remembered for years to come," I said. His expression turned into a warm smile at the praise. Uraraka pointed at the screen suddenly as President Mic appeared once more. Man, these fights are happening one after the other.

"Akio..." I raised an eyebrow and turned to the voice only to find it belonged to Yaoyorozu. Yaoyorozu lips curled up into a small smile. "You look better." She turned back to the match leaving me blinking at the back of her head confused.

Had she noticed?

This fight was Lida vs Todoroki and it had me a little stumped. His speed might catch Todoroki off guard. Todoroki has to be more keen and aware if he does plan to trap Lida in ice.

"The first match of the semifinals! With both of them from hero families, it's a battle of the elites!" President Mic started as he introduced them.

"From the hero course, it's Tenya Lida." Lida looked calm and poised as he usually was. The determination painted across his features was easily picked up, "Versus...also from the hero course Shoto Todoroki!" Shoto looked like how he usually looked. Stoic and cold Shoto.

"Start!"

Todorki unleashed a wave of Ice. the trail making its course for Tenya. Tenya quirk is made for speed however and It was easy to outrun Todoroki quirk. He was about to run behind Todorki but he bent in Lida general direction before unleashing another wave of Ice that had Lida making a U-turn.

Todoroki knew what he wanted as he came into this match. His intelligence on a battlefield is something to be feared. Sometimes you have to watch your possible opponents to learn something about them or from them. This was a learning opportunity and something I'd make sure I remember.

Even so, against Lida quirk, it's most likely not going to work. Sure enough, Lida jumped up dodging the ice that would of surely put him out of commission. He glided over and Immediately used his special move recipiro burst to try and hit Todoroki with a kick aimed for his head. He missed but because of his ability to turn off and on his engine at will he was able to spin into another kick knocking Todoroki down into the ground.

I hissed in pain as everyone gasped in shock at how devastating that kick looked. "He got a pretty heavy hit in!" Sero exclaimed, "That kick was way too fast!" Kaminari agreed.

Even so, Todoroki recovered quickly standing on one knee barely as he attempted to freeze the ground under the class president feet. Only for Lida to jump easily over it once again. I was glued to the edge of my seat when Lida grabbed Todoroki by the back of his collar and dashed over to the other end of the arena. At this point, I had thought Todoroki had been bested.

But I knew better...right?

"I didn't think it was possible," I said with gritted teeth. I need to stay in the losers bracket for as long as I can...If I face Todoroki now. I know I'll lose.

All of a sudden Lida had stopped in his tracks for some unknown reason. Not a moment later had Todorki froze the ground and began freezing over Lida from the bottom up. His hand was speeding up the process and with no way of escape, Lida was immobilized.

"Lida is immobilized! Todoroki wins!" Midnight announces as the crowd cheers happily at the outcome of the match. I sit back and sink into my seat when Kaminari and Sero look at me with smiles.

"Well, it looks like luck is in your side," Sero said first giving me the implication that they did hear what I said.

"I know but I don't think I'll regret it later on when I fight him," I state knowing full well I now have a better understanding of Lida quirk and how to stop it. Then again like my other matches, my opponents could switch up the way they fight and catch me off guard. Lida is definitely one of those people.

Kaminari let out a disappointed groan. "Man but I did want Lida to take that Victory," Kaminari states as he slumps in his seat as well before perking up. "Well, at least we can still root for him when he faces this guy." He points at me with a smile that I return in full.

The upcoming match will be Tokoyami vs Bakugo...then the loser bracket starts up again.

I'm surprised Tokoyami looks like he's on the ropes and frightened for his life no less.

"C'mon Tokoyami you're better than that," I said annoyed out how much Bakugo was pushing Tokoyami and his dark shadow back with his barrage of explosions.

"Why is he not fighting back?" I complain as Bakugo hits dark shadow with another one of his explosions.

"Tokoyami has advanced this far with his almost invincible quirk, but this time he's completely on the defense!" President Mic states definitely sounding surprised.

He definitely is on the defensive. Bakugo is just giving him no openings but I thought Tokoyami dark shadow would immediately just tank his explosions and hit Bakugo. But of course like I said watches these matches allows me to figure out things I normally would have no time being able to do if I was in a match with Tokoyami and his dark shadow right now.

It seems that his dark shadow does feel pain. Which is good but does he actually take any _real_ damage if I hit him with one of my normal attacks.

"Tokoyami, what's going on! You attacked so much when you were up against us!" I could hear Ashido yell frustration evident in her voice. She had returned in the middle of Tokoyami match and I strayed away from even trying to glance at her.

I...can't apologize just yet. If that cast and bandages are anything to go by.

Yaoyorozu was more stumped then anything trying to find an answer. "There must be a reason…" After a few more moments of them running around each other Bakugo rushes forward again but Dark shadow goes into the air to meet him. He sends an explosion straight into him stopping whatever offense Tokoyami had.

Dark shadow attempted to grab Bakugo but missed because of Bakugo ability to use his explosions to maneuver himself out of situations. He gets behind him and presses his palms together towards Dark shadow and Tokoyami.

That must be a special move. If the big flash was anything to go by. Luckily at a distance, the flash didn't really affect my eyes too much. An explosion sounding shortly after covered the whole arena in black smoke. We all looked down in anticipation to see exactly who won.

…

But there as the dust lifted and left the field. Bakugo was holding Tokoyami by the top of his beak with his left hand. His right let off multiple small sounding explosions that cast a bit of shadow but lit up the area with a dim light.

I nod in understanding seeing the state dark shadow was in. "So of course his weakness would be the most obvious thing." I let my words drawl unhappy with the reveal. It makes the most sense but god damn it was really underwhelming.

"Light," Midoriya says somehow still able to write in his small diary. I had hoped his weakness had something more to it but alas it doesn't. Where there is darkness there is light to shine through it.

"Bakugo wins!" Midnight announces as the crowd and us let off a round of applause for a job well done between the two.

"With this, the final two in the main bracket have been decided! Don't get out of your seats yet! This won't be the last you see of Tokoyami and his dark shadow!" President Mic announces with more pep in his voice and I swear his voice just went up an octave. The finals are about to start so I can see why.

Todoroki got hit that hard and still recovered to stop Lida in his tracks. I don't think I would've been able to move if I was hit with that kick. A hand touched my shoulder and I turned to Tsuyu with a small unsure smile.

"Those guys are strong," I started pulling a hand through the strands of my hair to straighten it out. She nodded. "So are Lida and Tokoyami." She pointed out, they sure are, the thought left me nervously laughing.

"Lida I can take...It's Tokoyami's dark shadow I'm worried about." As I said that everyone hummed in agreement. "Now that you know that Tokoyami dark shadows weakness is light there no possible way to exploit that with your quirk huh?" Kaminari says chuckling to himself.

"Hey, Midoriya got any tips in that head of yours that I could use to defeat Tokoyami?" Usually, I would have thought up a plan myself but it would be good to get some insight from someone who was definitely very attentive.

Midoriya hummed in thought a finger on his chin as he pondered. "You quirk has a range, right?" He asked before flipping through the pages of his diary and I caught glimpse of my hero costume and many notes I couldn't make out. I'm actually very honored if not slightly creeped out. "If you can get close enough to Tokoyami maybe you can try and push him out of bounds with your earth quirk," Midoriya suggested.

"Dark shadow won't allow that though!" Toru yelled in protest. "If Tokoyami knows about your quirk which he most likely does he'll make sure dark shadow stop you from advancing so that your range won't reach him." What Toru say is true.

The limits of the quirk are really going to hold me back in my match with him. It made me just sink further back in my seat with a sigh. If only my range reached all around the arena. But it doesn't however which leaves me with only one choice. "I'll just try to keep the match going on for as long as I can and make Tokoyami dark shadow run out of the darkness with the natural light from the sky." I tilted my head when Midoriya shook his head at my own plan.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He warned looking up at the sky.

What is he looking at? I look up. Oh.

The sky was a bit clear nowhere near the end of the day but we had reached somewhere in the afternoon. So the sun wasn't shining as bright as it was before.

Well, I guess that puts a damper on things.

"I'll figure it out," I say with a roll of my shoulders. I excused myself and walked onto the steps and there descending the steps was Lida. I ascended walking past him.

"Good luck." The words left my mouth like a challenge. I've never fought so many people with different varying quirks like this but all of them haven't really put me into a disadvantage like this. It makes it all the more worth it when I beat them. I didn't stop to see if he reacted or not as I pocketed my hands and continued to the waiting room.

"Okay thank you for telling me," I thank the match official as he apologizes for any inconvenience the short-notice had made. The personal nodded and went on his way. I sighed and returned to my seat to rub my temple. I didn't expect this. Lida to back out for a family emergency...hopefully everything is fine. Besides that Tokoyami and I match will happen next...quite annoying really. I wasn't prepared just yet and now fate is just messing with me.

I only got a few minutes. I ruffled my hair in frustration. Think...Think something. Dark shadow can grab me out of the air so that's out of the question...unless I trap him. But from what I have seen I don't think that would help me. Especially when I don't have Bakugo's ability to maneuver while being airborne. He'll want to keep me from advancing as soon as the round begins and end the match quickly just like he did to Yaoyorozu and Ashido.

Should I drag out the battle? Catch him by surprise? Try and force my way in so I can get a direct hit on Tokoyami? My options are limited in terms of this matchup.

There is one thing I have to keep in mind, however. Dark shadow is a physical being when out of Tokoyami body which means it definitely feels pain. So I can focus my attacks on dark shadow pushing him away and slowly moving forward while being careful of not making any mistakes that will open me up for a counter attack.

Does he really take damage, however? I'll take an educated guess and say no unless it's a light-based attack.

"It's time." The voice of the official in the doorway snapped me out of my trance as I stood from my seat and nodded towards the official. I took one final breath and took a moment to collect myself.

…

All right I'm ready.

"Here we go final loser bracket match! This match has almost everything on the line!" President mic starts making me raise an eyebrow. "Whoever wins this match gets a chance to steal a spot from any of the two contestants in top 2!" The crowd started to murmur and I started to tense. Wait? I'll be able to pick whom I get to face? If that's the case...I looked up in the crowd and found Todoroki in his usual place

"Now let's get it on with a little insight from Aizawa." President Mic said as his mic cut off and Aizawa made a sound a grunt of disinterest and hummed in thought.

"Tokoyami dark shadow as we all know is the perfect balance of offense and defense. Akio is already at disadvantage coming into this match as his quirk could easily be disrupted by Tokoyami if he doesn't use it strategically. I know that. All in all, will Tokoyami shadow swallow Akio in darkness or will Akio have a fire that will guide him to victory." Aizawa words left an impact on the crowd as they erupted in cheers.

"Who will win?" Aizawa then yelled in his monotonic voice.

President Mic coughed into the microphone before suddenly shouting, "Begin!"

I immediately took a stance and formed an Ice sword a little bit larger than the others. Like I had thought Tokoyami dark shadow came ramming towards me.

I ran forward to meet it and when we got close enough I immediately swung my sword right into its face. The force of the swing was so strong it broke on impact but it did make dark shadow recoil for a second before its arms shot out I vaulted to the side barely dodging the long arms swinging in a wide arc.

In my crouched position I trailed dark shadow as it returned back to the side of its owner. He knows...shit. I frowned. "I knew this match would be hard Tokoyami! Hey do a friend a favor and forfeit for me?" I asked knowing full well he won't do it. Tokoyami shook his head his red eyes had a piercing gaze to it.

"I believe not Akio. I will be the one winning and redeeming myself." Tokoyami resolve came through his voice. He had a reason for winning...a rematch with Bakugo. I nodded and my lips curved up into a thin line.

"Guess I'll just go all out then!" I shouted as I slid my fingers across the ground towards Tokoyami.

* * *

 **U.A Stadium - Teacher's spectating box**

* * *

"Tsk," Lia crossed her arms in irritation. "He's sluggish." She finished her red hair spiraling to tie itself in a ponytail. He barely dodged that last attack.

All Might hummed in thought as he watched the match start and unfold before him. Although Young Midoriya was out didn't mean he wouldn't appreciate the rest of the talent at U.A. This time Tokoyami and Akio.

"Give him some slack the kids been fighting all day." All might said turning to the Akio's caretaker. Her response was to kiss her teeth once more.

All might returned his eyes to the match and watched as Tokoyami dark shadow picked up broken cement and threw it at Akio. All might was impressed using the destruction of Akio quirk to give him his own projectiles. "Amazing watching heroes of the future give their all on the arena floor right?" All might's attempt at changing the topic of the conversation didn't work. Lia was silent and he watched as her fingers grasped hard at the sleeve of her hero costume.

Toshinori has no idea what to think or say. Was there a problem? Should he ask? All might didn't have to act on his questions instead Lia decided for him.

"What...did I do wrong?" Lia asked finding her mind cluttered and clouded. All Might was befuddled. Was she speaking on the Akio Takeyama situation? Lia dark magenta eyes were staring at him intently.

"Are you speaking of Akio?" All Might asked with an eyebrow raised never taking his eyes off the boy. Akio managed to knock Tokoyami off his feet quite impressibly by using a feint he noticed. He caught the nod from Lia in the corner of his eye. He leaned back and pondered on the situation.

"Akio Takeyama...has it to do with your relationship at this moment?" All might inquired and Lia scoffed.

"Strained to the point it drives me mad." She answered before sighing and reaching into her pocket.

"Tokoyami is not having any of it!" President Mic snapped All might back to the match finding debris falling out of the sky and down on the arena. He had missed whatever had happened.

"Here." Lia pressed a folded piece of paper into his hands. No not paper it looked more smooth and felt different once he had it in his fingers. Lia watched Toshinori unfold the picture and his blue eyes lit up in surprise.

"Ah...I see. He found this didn't he?" All Mights question didn't need confirmation. "You told me before...that he doesn't want to interact with you willingly anymore." All might shook his head. Young Akio is a very sensitive boy. He wears a mask but to Toshinori it was rather he wore his emotions on his shoulder. Carried them like a burden.

"Yu...finally summoned the courage to talk to him. She might be anxious and happy to see her little baby. But I don't think her little baby wants to see her anymore. " Toshinori was confused. Had he not wanted to meet her with her before?

"He might see their little reunion as nothing but strictly business...that's not the right word," Lia paused her ponytail scratching lightly at her cheek. "Pent-up aggression. Hate. Spite. Ugh, it's like he wants nothing to do with the girl anymore. When they do meet I just see it being a whole shitshow of emotions." Lia said exasperatedly. The women is exhausted, tired, and it showed with those bags under her eyes and the way she spoke. Toshinori knew.

"He's not going to understand Toshinori." Lia dark eyes looked distant. All Lia could do was hope for the best outcome but her hand in this was already put on the table.

"Understand what?" Toshinori asked an eyebrow raised.

"That he's not ready."

"For the truth or for his father?" Toshinori asked for elaboration.

Lia shook her head. "Both." She stated. All Toshinori could do was let out a hum in acknowledgment and agreement.

"I am concerned about that as well," Toshinori stated knowing full well that not everything in the world is all full of light and shadow. But something far worse and sinister...a color darker than black that couldn't be described unless you've experienced it first hand.

His mother had done exactly that.

* * *

 **U.A stadium front entrance - Mt. Lady P.O.V**

* * *

"This'll be a tough match," Kamui said giving up on even remotely staying vigilante at our post.

A devious smile came on my face. "Want to bet on who will win?" He sighed and nodded.

"I'm in if Gunhead is..." Kamui peeked at Gunhead who gave out a gruff laugh before taking a big draw of his cigarette.

"I got mines on the bird." He struggled out before letting out a big puff of smoke that had Kamui and I clenching our noses shut with with our fingers.

"I have…" I took a moment to cough and wave at the air in front of me. "Take he's promising."

Kamui crossed his arms. "I bet on a draw." This had me and Gunhead raising an eyebrow. Are you serious? We then started bursting out laughing. Im confident my son will win this.

Akio Vs Takeyama - Arena floor

"Take this!" I sprouted up wall after wall and push them forward. Like wave after wave Dark shadow just destroyed them each and everyone. But that was okay as long as I keep walking while doing this I'll be okay.

"Y'know I realized something!" I started as I lowered myself to the ground and tightened my fist as the ground crumbled around me. "Dark Shadow may be the best offense and defense!" I grunted as The crumbled ground started to twist together and grow at my command.

"But he definitely can't do both at the same time!" Like a spring the pillars of earth emerged from the ground each going a different direction for single target. Tokoyami was ready and so was Dark shadow. "Dark shadow!" At Tokoyami command dark shadow pulled back its arms before they both shot forward dispatching to of the pillars with ease before twisting its body and ramming through the final pillar coming straight at it.

Woah, They really aren't holding back. Dark shadow is ferocious too maybe it's the anger from their match with Bakugo. However, I was one step ahead and let dark shadow come to me. I angled myself just a little forwards allowing myself to lean on the tip of my toes.

"It's over!" Dark shadow bellowed from it's ...shadowy abyss? Something like that. But besides that, It can talk! Never mind that however as it came in an inch of me before the ground shot me in the air and right over the shadow.

Tokoyami was caught off guard as I came rushing towards him. Got you. I pulled back both of my hands on either side of waist grasping at open air. Only to feel the cold touch of frost then the shaft of the ice spears in my hands. They were out of my hands and sailing towards Tokoyami before he could blink. Not that he can blink right now.

There was panic evident in his face as he watched the spears get joined by two more and Dark shadow was slow to return.

I have to give Tokoyami props. He definitely wasn't dead on his feet and maneuvered past one and rolling away from another. However, I could tell he was incredibly slow and the roll didn't look comfortable at all. Tokoyami found himself grazed in the shoulder by an ice spear and getting struck in the chest by the last spear. Sending his kneeling from sliding on his back and close to the edge.

This is it. I raised a hand in the air as the ice particles began to appear and slowly take shape. "This is it Tok-" I was caught off guard when I felt my balance immediately got tipped over. My heart seems to catch in my throat when I felt the sudden change in speed and direction. My torso was covered in a thick darkness and the wind picked up as the ground got ever so closer.

I had miscalculated. I forgot what I was trying to avoid this whole match. Being _airborne_. Damn the arena floor is getting way to close! I struggled to attempt to rip the rope of darkness from my torso. Twisting and turning about in the air.

Damn it. Damn it all!

* * *

 **UA stadium Spectating seats - 3rd person P.O.V**

* * *

Everyone's eyes were wide once Akio was snatched from the air by dark shadow hand and sent forcibly back into the ground. Class 1-A even there child counterpart class 1B had all stood up from their seats. At the tremendous crater that adorned the middle of the arena now. The crowd was silent and president mic once cut off never spoke again.

"W-what happened to Akio!" Mineta was the first to scream his lungs off in worry as the dust finally cleared and everyone stood in anticipation to see if Akio had survived the slam or not. Of course, he did but in the back of the classmate's mind, the better question was if he was conscious or unconscious.

Once the dust settled and dark shadow hand retracted back to its body everyone eyes widened at the scene before them. Akio laid out in the middle of the crater eyes closed and heavily injured.

The screen zoomed in on Midnight astounded face and then their friend's unconscious body. Tokoyami had won...Akio Take lost. It was the first thing that crossed the crowd's mind as they all awed in amazement at the indisputable power of Dark shadow.

"It's over…" Kirishima stated slumping back in his seat once he saw Akio body. He fought hard but it just wasn't enough.

"Tokoyami did beat Yaoyorozu and me...I didn't think he would win so easily this time too." Ashido brows were furrowed mostly confused and a little sad at the outcome of the match.

"B-but that can't be…" Midoriya said as he ran his working hand through his hair in complete disbelief. "If only Akio had more time." He added tapping his finger on his chin absentmindedly causing Uraraka to chuckle softly to herself.

"Y-yeah I was kind of rooting for Akio...since y'know he was the one who beat me and all." She looks ashamed to say it but also a little down as she watched Tokoyami dust himself off then hold his stomach in pain.

Everyone agreed. "He was the stronger of the two," Sero stated sitting back down in his seat and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess it was no help...seeing as the matchup wasn't really in his favor." Kaminari shook his head.

"It definitely was…" The electric quirk user pointed out, "He had Tokoyami on the defensive for a second there." It made everyone nod in agreement as they all voiced their opinion. However, one person kept their opinion to themselves...close friend and obviously the emotional fort of the class Tsuyu Asui.

There was the feeling deep down. That she shouldn't jump to conclusions. Akio...she knew Akio for a long time and he wouldn't give up now. Not now when he had gotten so far.

"W-well that is very unfortunate…" President Mic trailed off sounding a little disappointed as he hummed into the mic. "W-well Midnight what are you waiting for call it!" At that Midnight seemed to stop out of whatever stupor she was in and raised her hand.

"Toko-" She seemed to freeze suddenly and looked quickly below her and the camera panned again back the injured form of Akio doing the unexpected. As everyone jaw dropped even some in the crowd there was no mistaking what was happening.

"Of course." Todoroki couldn't help but shake his head at the scene unfolding before him. Of course, how could he think it was all over the look he gave him...that piercing stare of fire that hid behind his calm features.

I'm not stopping until I win. That's what Akio look said and he would not stop until he was done.

Not until he succeeded.


	19. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: I don't know if you care but I've made huge revisions to Chapter 0 or the prologue of this story! Chapter 1 is going to get revised too so look out for that. You should really go back and read if you have the time. It sets up for what you might see in the future. I'm going to continue revising other chapters and I'll let you know if you should go back and read them. For now, enjoy the finale of the U.A festival.**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 **CHAPTER \- 18**

* * *

What had I done? What had I done to deserve this? Time stops for no one and all the years I've been on this earth I realize that at times I'm truly alone.

"What the hell am I Thinking?" I sound incredulous and it's this mindset that allowed me to tolerate my environment. Friends, you could have millions. But - you've heard this before - true friends are far and few between. I have two maybe three people on this earth I could call _my_ friends.

I view nothing as positive nor negative. But fate just playing with your life because they own it. All your misfortune, fortune, and luck that comes your way is because fate designed it. Even if you make terrible decisions are good ones you're still playing with fate.

Get this; could you imagine that fate is a little girl who sees us as little toys and directs how each and every one of her dolls live out their lives. Sometimes she'll get angry and break a doll before getting a new one to replace it. One day she might be so angry that she destroys every single doll that is in her possession. If you've gotten the gist of what I'm saying then you've realized that fate decides if the world we live in now, ends at any time. Whether it be a singular entity or all. Everyone has a predetermined fate. One that can change the moment fate decides the doll should have a different story or make a different decision than what would be logical.

…

In a sense, I find fate is playing with the relationships in my life. I fear to lose the only connections I have because of my unconscious decisions. I'm afraid. "Fear. One of the most powerful emotions all on its own." I mutter. Yes, _fear_ can control us. Villains and heroes all have something to fear, it's only natural a breathing - living person who has bled as any other has.

If you say you don't fear anything... then you're lying to yourself. Solitude never bothered me. It's the way I achieve that solitude that scares me.

I want a family...but I don't have it. I attempt with all my will to listen and tolerate my mothers' offenses and now my aunt is part of that statistic.

My fear...I can't.

"I can't." I refuse to acknowledge that fear and I guess that is a weakness I can tolerate. I can tolerate it.

"You can't what?" I blinked and turned to the exit of my room. As I watch the caramel wooden door turn on it hinges until the click of the door being locked in place. My eyes revealed to me the tall feminine figure in my doorway. Lia stood there her hair tied into an unnatural ponytail. Tolerate.

"What do you want? I'm busy." I say hoping she would get the subtle but not so subtle hint in the tone of my voice. Lia stood there and rolled her dark magenta eyes. She won't be leaving, will she? Lia crossed her arms.

"Busy brooding?" There was a quirk to her eyebrow as she asked that. Her question left me annoyed and irritated. The joke wasn't a good one. It certainly didn't put me in a good mood.

"You've got five seconds to open that door and leave _Lia."_ My casual use of her first and real name in my warning did wonders to the woman's demeanor. She kissed her teeth and her brows furrowed in pure anger. Yes, get angry like the savage you truly are. Her teeth barred and she took a step forward and I watched her as she stopped at the side of my bed.

The pure anger on her face disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. There was silence for a moment as we stared at each other intently waiting for the right time to cut through the silence. I can wait. It was my aunt who cursed under her breath and broke eye contact.

"You look exactly like me y'know," Lia managed to say. I made no expression as I let the woman continue to speak. "Act exactly like me when I was younger." She leaned over and sat down on the side of my bed. Tolerate it. I closed my eyes and breathed to calm myself.

"This place you're going isn't good...these emotions aren't ones that should be bottled up." Lia advice was something I already had knowledge about. Don't keep all your emotions in, for one day it'll all come out and not in a good way.

"I do what I want," I say dismissively. But that didn't mean I couldn't disregard it. The advice was solid but I didn't need to be reminded about something I already have knowledge on. Fingers brushed against my cheeks.

It felt like fire.

I recoiled my eyes shooting to Lia. That touch...no. " _Don't_ touch me like that," I warned her frost forming at my fingertips unconsciously. I can't let her touch me like that. Not after she struck me. Lia looked hurt recoiling herself at my reaction. Her magenta eyes had a lick of fear in them before it vanished.

"I apologize…" Lia looked down and away after apologizing. "I apologize for hurting you...I never ever wanted to actually raise my hand against you like that. I did it out of anger and frustration." She turned to me our eyes meeting fully. Pleading...she was pleading with me just from the look in her eye's. My fingers slowly curled into fist. Plead all you want I won't accept your apology.

"I want to make a deal." A proposition from Lia.

"If you manage to claim a place amongst the top three contenders...I'll reveal to you more about my past," Lia bargained.

What? Surprised and quite confused I freeze. Before, when I read her diary there were things missing, words I wasn't able to skim over because of her early arrival. But clearly, she was uncomfortable with me knowing about her history if she would strike me because of it. She was the one who lied in the first place, I deserved the truth then, _now_ she wants to give it to me.

My hand ghost over where she hit me. My anger slowly rising once more.

"Will you hit me again if I say yes and fail?" Lia visibly recoils and clenches her hand against her chest.

There is a pause where Lia is left speechless as her eyes remained firm on the floor.

"I'll tell you about your father," Lia whispered.

My eyes widened in shock. My breath became hitched in my throat. My father? The mystery that I pushed to the back of my mind but never forgotten had come back full force. My lips pursed

"I'll tell you about your father." That piqued my interest.

"Deal." I cursed in my mind at how quick on the draw I was with accepting that deal. A smile graced my Lia's lips although it was forced down somewhat because as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

"Deal," Lia said with a nod. She turned and moved as if ready to stand and leave. But she stayed glued in that position. I watched her from the corner of my eyes reluctance all in the joints of her muscles.

"You," I paused and bit my bottom lip. "Really were my second mom y'know. I looked up to you. I inspired to be you. You really deserve more recognition." There were a snort and short laughter.

"I really do...but sometimes recognition isn't everything. It's the future generation I'm worried about. It's the people who see me as a hero. I want to guide and teach them." Lia chuckled once again. "I don't know if I'm doing a good job though."

"You are," Lia jolted and turned to me a shocked expression her face. "You've taught me a lot. About how to control my quirk and how to expand on its capabilities. The creativity that comes with making new moves to use." It was hard for me to keep a straight face as dark magenta met my purple orbs. Tears erupted from magenta and my purple orbs widened.

"I-I…" Lia's lips quivered and tears coming in quick succession. She tried to wipe the tears away but it was replaced by more and more. It was hard to keep a straight head. It was hard to stop my hands from pulling her hands away from her face.

"You said don't keep it in," I stated before closing my eyes tight. "Just this once you can touch me." God help me. But when she wrapped her arms around me I couldn't help but do the same in return but only tighter. Her touch was like fire, her warmth was intoxicating, and I couldn't help but hate it.

I hate it.

* * *

 _Present Time_

* * *

I hate it.

The disappointed look on Lia faces as I laid there ready to give up. But I'm stronger than that...all this training will not be for naught. Lia was my only family after my mother left...distancing myself from her was the right choice but was it worth it?

I gripped the ground hard my nails digging into the cement as I forced myself to one knee. Breath. Slowly but surely I raised myself to stand. My eyes were shut tight and when I tried to open both I found my left obstructed by a burning sensation. Blood had covered that eye I could taste it's stinging iron on my lips too. My right eye closed in on my opponent Tokoyami and his dark shadow. Tokoyami was silent and his arms crossed watching me from his dominant place at the other end of the arena.

It feels like he's almost mocking me standing so close to the edge.

The ringing in my ears stopped only to hear President Mic yelling into his Mic and the crowd in a frenzy. I sucked in a breath and held it there. One last push with everything I had. I sprinted forward like a madman. My legs hitting longer strides for an even faster approach.

"Dark shadow!" In an instant, Tokoyami command had his quirk spiraling towards me with the purpose of preventing me from going any further.

I hate it.

I let out a battle cry. Muscles feeling as if they were tearing apart, a clear indication my body was already well past its limit, my quirk had already begun trying to work against me. But I'm desperate. In my desperation I found adrenaline coursing through my veins pushing me to go further. I paused momentarily to crouch and gather strength in my quirk before releasing it. The earth under me twisted and sunk before shooting me forward at my command. It's force sending me head first like a bullet to meet dark shadow. This is the final push that will _make_ or _break_ me. I wouldn't lose here but I wouldn't win either. I swung my arm back fist tightening as I conjured frost into my closed hand.

I thought of Bakugo and the way his quirk gathered the sweat into his palm to create the destructive power behind his quirk that no one in our year could reproduce. I thought of Todoroki and his uncanny ability to summon of ice without breaking a sweat and the fire in which burned brighter than anyone else. I thought of Midoriya ability to draw power from just a swing of his fist, or flick of a finger and blow his opponent away. What was so great about someone with a quirk like mines? The ability to shrink or grow solids? The ability to only conjure weapons from ice that was barely able to hold up to the real thing? What was unique about my power...a move unique only to me? What separates me from Todoroki, Cementoss, Kamui woods, or anyone with an elemental power similar to mines?

 _Focus and allow your quirk to flow through you. It takes practice but you definitely have the ability to do it._ Right, focus on the ice particles forming in my hand. Dark shadow was getting closer and we are reaching more closer to our collision each second that ticks away. I focused on my arm and allowed my hand to open. Just like Bakugo. Before I allowed the frost to grip my wrist than travel around my arm coating it in a thick sheet of ice. My arm similar to Tetsutetsu quirk had become ice.

Dark shadow was upon and me but I wouldn't allow it's shadow to cast over me. I thought back to Kendo and her uncanny ability to enlarge her fist. With this, I can do the same. "Take this! You stupid bird!" My frustration and hate came out in that yell at that entity. I clenched my fist again and sure enough, the ice grew in size and was sculpted exactly like a fist. It collided with the shadow and to my shock, it let out a yelp of pain. Does it actually feel pain? Nevermind that it still was able to hold on and push back against my fist.

"Dark shadow!" Tokoyami yelled once more this time with much more vigor. Desperation filled my voice as I let out a yell of my own push against Dark shadow.

"Don't underestimate me!" I yelled.

Why do we fight so hard? What truth will I find by pushing myself so far?

Having enough I leaned forward with all my strength and dug my feet into the ground. I could barely feel them but I needed to push beyond this. I wouldn't let it end here. The ground started to tremble and started to shift forward ever so slightly. I was gaining some distance on Tokoyami as Dark shadow was beginning to struggle against my ice fist. C'mon this is not _enough_! I channeled everything into my legs and the ground started to tremble with more fervor. I started to speed forward the arena ground pushing forward at my will.

"Dark shadow don't give up!" Tokoyami yells of encouragement did nothing as Dark shadow grunted against my ice fist and began losing its strength. I cry escaped my throat as I pushed forward with everything I had. Dark shadow cried out it no longer having the strength to resist ended and I found myself racing towards Tokoyami an icy fist a testament of my will.

I couldn't feel my legs as I forced my upper body to lunge forward. White spots filled my vision as the my Icy fist broke and I went sailing through the air from the momentum of my speed suddenly stopping. I was practically blind as let my arm hang out to the side to catch Tokayami in a clothesline.

It ends here!

I felt my arm catch his neck and pull him down with me following close behind. We both fell out of the arena lightly picking up dirt as we slid across and stopped a few feet out of the arena. I couldn't move my body any longer and all I could do was lay there next to Tokoyami. Breathing hard my heart beat had filled my ear with a definitive drum that left me unable to hear anything for a moment.

Suddenly, I could hear President Mic yelled out in disbelief. The crowd started to murmur and I could feel Tokoyami shift a little under my arm.

"You," He paused gathering air into his lungs. "Beat me. You conquered my darkness and won against...all...odds." Tokoyami struggled to finish his sentence as he again took a moment to catch his breath. A light wave of happiness and pride washed over me at my accomplishment and the praise. It was then I struggled out a light chuckle realization hitting me like a truck.

Tokoyami is one of my classmates I've talked to the least.

"Y-yeah...although...my goal wasn't to defeat you," I started before going into a coughing fit. The taste of iron in my mouth. Tokoyami let out a hum in acknowledgment.

"I see." Tokoyami meekly stated deciding to not question my hidden goals as we were loaded onto stretchers by some robots. My breath slowed and I felt my mind start to drift away. Exhaustion was taking its toll on me and it was time I got some well-deserved rest.

"By way of double ring-out! This match is declared a draw!" Midnight voice declared as I fell unconscious.

...

* * *

 **U.A festival - Award ceremony**

* * *

"Just start already," I mumbled under my breath. I want to go home and drop dead in my bed. I'm telling you those pillows are soft as a 1,000 teddy bears. Just the thought is making me ready to fall asleep. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait any longer. Midnight announced the start of the award ceremony and in one of the most surprising turns of events, All might made his apperance from the head of the stadium. My lips curved up into a small smile as All Might descended and landed gracefully only stopping to look at Midnight when she accidentally talked over him. A quick apology later she presented the medals on a tray for him to give to top contestants. Starting from the lowest going up.

He went to Tokoyami first and I had to bite my lip to keep it from curling upwards. I didn't pay attention to what he told Tokoyami as that was only for his ears and not mines. That would be disrespectful. I tried to keep my cool but my heart was jumping out of my lungs when the number one hero stood in front of me next.

All Might let a contagious laugh leave his throat. "Well done, Young Akio." He congratulated me his smile never losing its fervor. Honestly, I couldn't help but feel overly excited but intimidated at the same time. All Might up close is gigantic in height, I feel so small next to him, so who could honestly blame me. I bowed my head to allow All Might to push the bronze medal over my head to lay on my neck. I raised my head once more to look the man in his eyes.

"Young Akio, you impressed me during your performances. It was a true sight to behold in a clash of quirks. However," He paused to hug me. My heart started going into overdrive when he did so. "I saw something bothering you. I won't ask for details but I'll tell you this. You Aunt was very proud of you." My eyes widened in surprise at the information. Lia?

She's proud of me?

Something warmed its way into my chest and I knew exactly what it was. I'm afraid to admit it. He released me from the hug and I sighed.

"There's still a lot of potentials to be found within your quirk. Nurture it and make it yours." He says with a smile.

All Might had no real advice for me. Just the fact I need to work on improving my quirk. He raised something to me again and I quickly bowed my head once more so that he could lay it around my neck. It was another medal to my genuine surprise, this one was fixated in a glossy red. After a quick pat on the shoulder, He quickly moved from us to Todoroki. I took a moment to examine the glossy red medal and found it to be because of my performance in the "death bracket".

It didn't take long for All Might to get to Bakugo who, to my knowledge - since I was knocked out for the duration of the grand finale - was a little trigger happy with his quirk towards Todoroki. It's because of this Cementoss and Midnight took preventive measures to keep him check. Those preventive measures came in the form of his cuffs on his hands, his body being chained to a block of cement behind him. He looked like a wild dog. I almost felt sorry for All Might when he had to just leave the medal hanging in Bakugo's mouth.

Bakugo should have nothing to be mad about...because he wasn't talking out of his ass when he said he would be number one. He achieved what he said during the pledge.

All Might had begun his speech and like other times I became excited. He had only one thing to say, and almost everyone knew what it was. He's going to say his iconic catchphrase. He has too.

"Everyone please say it with me!" All might yelled as he struck a pose that had him pointing towards the sky. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be joining in. I clutch at my throat. I think I strained my vocal cords during my match with Tokoyami. "Ready go...Thanks for your hard work!" I almost felt like I was going to fall over. The crowd seems to pause realizing that All Might said the completely wrong thing. To them at least, to him, he was just being nice. I facepalmed when the spectators began to boo.

All Might became sheepish as he shrunk just a little where he stood. Midnight just shook her head an amused smile on her face. "What!? It should've been 'plus ultra' there, All Might!" The spectators all yelled in unison. Making All Might painfully aware of his little mistake.

But besides that, the tournament was effectively over and I took a moment to take a deep breath and say "I did it". Now my mother can't make an excuse nor can Lia. I've held up my end of the deal so they have to come forward with theirs. All Might word about Lia being proud replayed in my head and that same feeling warmed it's way into my chest again. I stepped down the podium and slowly walked my way over to the rest of Class A. Everyone seem to be talking amongst themselves.

"That was finale was amazing!" Kaminari said pumping a fist into the air.

"I never knew Bakugo was _that_ good!" Kirishima was genuinely surprised. The smile turned into a smirk as he looked towards Bakugo. "Speaking of Bakugo…" A look could see Midnight effectively unlocking the chains so that Bakugo was free to move again. Is he still mad?

An arm wrapping around my neck pulled me away from the scene and I raised an eyebrow at the smiling figure. "Sero," I state as the smile on the tall Tape quirked classmate of mines grows bigger.

"Congratulation man!" He pulls out his phone and brings up to the sky. Not wanting to ruin the selfie, It's then that I let a small smile hit my lips.

"Thanks," I say in reply. It's then that I notice the others begin to walk towards me. Tsuyu, Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Midoriya, and Uraraka. I almost want to run away my heart going into flight or fight mode at Ashido presence.

She has this giddy look on her face as she races forward and stops just in front of me to take hold of the bronze and glossy medals hanging from my neck. "Woah, is this medal made out of real Bronze?" Her question makes me stutter as she looks up to me for an answer.

I clear my throat. "Uh, I think so. It's kind of heavy." I say unsure of what to think. Ashido blinks at me in response. Sero jumps in, "It has to be doesn't it?" He questions. I shrug my shoulders in response.

"Tsuyu was right," Right about what? "You def' need to cut your hair," Ashido says tilting her head. I raise a hand and grunt as I brush the blonde locks out of my face. Right, what was I worrying about?

"See, everyone notices Akio." Tsuyu says making my head snap to her with a roll of my eyes. "Whatever Tsu." Ashido tugs on the bronze medal making me snap my eyes back on her.

"C'mon! C'mon! Let me try it on." Ashido asks and before I can answer Yaoyorozu puts a hand on the girl's shoulder. Yaoyorozu looks calm but a frown adorns her face when she looks at Ashido.

"Ashido you can't," Yaoyorozu states making Ashido whine. "But _why_?" My pink skinned teammate looks up at Yaoyorozu like a child. "Because it's only for the _winners_ ," Yaoyorozu says pushing the point across. Ashido seems to deflate and stick her tongue out at the class deputy.

"I wanna feel like a winner _too_!" Ashido whines. Yaoyorozu sighs and I chuckle as I reach around my neck and take off the red glossy medal for my achievement in the loser's bracket. I'm careful of her horns as I throw the medal of her head to rest around her neck.

"Wah! No fair! I was going to ask first!" Uraraka pouts as she watches Ashido jump up and down with the medal around her neck. "I got to show this to Jiro and Hagakure! They'll be so jealous!" Ashido then runs off and Yaoyorozu pinches her nose with a shake of her head.

"I'm surprised you guys tied for third I thought they were going to have a tiebreaker as they did in Kirishima and Bakugo's match," Midoriya speaks up a small smile on his face. True, but as far as I know me and Tokoyami were out cold. It _is_ getting late into the day anyway. They decided to carry on with the tournament as unfortunate as that is.

"Akio," Yaoyorozu calls for attention. I raise an eyebrow as I look at her. She's looking past me as if someone caught her attention. She points behind me and follows her general direction. "I think they're calling you," Yaoyorozu says as my purple as catch dark magenta. It was Lia and my heart almost jumps in my throat at the sight of her.

I shake it off and raise my hands in the air as a gesture saying, "what you want?". She cups her hands against her mouth and leans over to shout.

"Get your ass over here! We're leaving!" Lia shouts not seeming to care in the slightest that she just cursed so casually in front of my friends. I sigh and turn back to Yaoyorozu and Midoriya. I believe Uraraka ran after Ashido.

"I guess that's my cue," I say pointing a thumb behind me. "Sorry about her." I apologize knowing Yaoyorozu and Midoriya was a little taken aback if their expressions were anything to go by.

"It's fine. Congratulations again today on coming in 3rd place." Yaoyorozu states waving a hand dismissively. We exchange a smile and I awkwardly open my arms for a hug. She doesn't hesitate and wraps her arms around me in a mutual hug.

"Y-yeah don't sweat it." Midoriya stutters out as we exchange a nod and a fist bump. I turn and begin to make my way to Lia. I pause and without turning.

"Oh do me a favor and make sure Ashido doesn't lose my medal!"

It doesn't take long for me to gather my things and exchange my P.E for my school uniform. We leave shortly after.

* * *

When we get home to the mansion I'm instructed by Lia to wait in the kitchen. Miyuki - senpai excuses herself to go put Toshiko in bed. I know she's not going to come back down. It takes a while until Lia gets back but when she does she holding a bowl of cookies and some milk.

"Sorry," she apologizes as she sets down the bowl and glass of milk on the clear round wooden dining table in front of me. "Unfortunately, I don't think you'll get dinner tonight." I wave a hand dismissively.

"Yeah-Yeah, I know," I say because I expected as much. Today has been really long for me and as I said before I'm ready to drop dead in my bed. I absentmindedly take a cookie - chocolate chip - and nibble on it. It's nice and chewy. I let out a satisfied sigh and literally devour the cookie whole in my next bite.

"I know you're tired and I don't want to overload you with too much." Lia starts to say but pauses and shakes her head. "Do you want to wait until tomorrow? You have two days off and time to relax." The information doesn't do much to deter me from staying awake and hearing her story. I take another cookie but I pause, stopping, the cookie inches from my mouth.

"Before that," I start to say but once again pause to take a bite out of the cookie. "Were you...impressed with my performance today?" Although reluctant I allow the question to leave my mouth and Lia just stares at me for a while.

The silence is awkward but ever since what ALl Might told me earlier I had to know if it was true.

"Yes...I'm very proud of what you accomplished. Like I've made very clear to you there is a lot of potential within your quirk your last match today was proof of that." Lia's voice is honest and sincere and I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sensation in the pit of my stomach before it began to rise up my chest.

I nod. "R-right, Let's continue." Lia nods and leans back in her chair. It's then that I know the mood changes. Lia takes a deep breath to steel herself and she shuts her eyes tight.

"Akio. Listen closely because I'm only going to tell you this one time." Lia's voice is low and barely audible but I pick up on it. My back goes rigid in the chair and my eyes never leave her face. This is it. A piece of the puzzle. Her eyes open and she locks them with mine.

"Your father is a villain."


	20. Chapter 19

**My Hero Academia : Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

 _"Isn't It weird, that before all of this we were just normal civilians?"_

 _The question was asked on a boring day. Tsuyu sat beside me at our usual small round lunch table with Habuko nowhere to be found. The lizard was out sick, her text to us today implied as much._

 _Such unfortunate timing. I would've loved to know her answer, however, another time perhaps._

 _A hum escaped Tsuyu lips. As she looked up to the ceiling obviously gathering her thoughts into a concise manner, before allowing it to leave her mind through spoken words._

 _Patiently I waited, my fingers drumming against the edge of the brown wooden lunch table in slow meticulous rhythm. My other hand holding up my head as I lazily slouched in my seat. Scanning over the array students talking, chatting, and some showing off their quirks. I closed my eyes._

 _Heroes come in many forms. No, they used to come in many forms but now the stereotypical heroes you're told about in stories and read in books have become dominant in this world. Before the appearances of quirks, it was a random student doing something goofy or showing a real talent that left everyone around them impressed. It's now 'look at me! My quirk is awesome right!?'_

 _Yeah, it's just as awesome as the hundreds of others who have the same variation of it._

 _I closed my eyes already attempting to drown out the noise around me._

 _"Akio?" Tsuyu somewhat croaky voice made me snap my eyes open. I shifted so I was comfortable looking at her. Our eyes met. Black orbs glossing over my face._

 _"Maybe." Tsuyu answered. A minute passed. There was nothing added to the statement. Did she have nothing more to say?_

 _Maybe? I hate that word. It's such a crutch to avoid answering the question. I hadn't noticed Tsuyu staring until her black eyes removed itself from my face and back to the half-eaten sandwich between in her fingers. Soft pink lips opened and draped themselves over the bread before biting down. I quickly forced myself to look away._

 _"Do you want some?" Tsuyu voice held no amusement in it. It sounded and felt like a genuine question but it made my heart skip a beat._

 _She saw me staring. Very perceptive._

 _"I mean I'm not going to eat off of your half-eaten sandwich…" I felt stupid. It was common sense that it shouldn't really matter. It wasn't as if her mouth left any germs in the food? It seems like such an unnecessary problem to worry about._

 _I shrugged my shoulders, "Actually, I'll take a bite." I leaned forward her hands still holding the half-eaten sandwich and I deliberately took a big chunk out of it. Eyes closed I let the taste of a nice well made sandwich wash over me. Mustard? I rarely add mustard to my sandwiches...maybe I'll start adding it more often. It brings an oddly satisfying taste to the sandwich._

 _My eyes opened after swallowing the bit of food in my mouth. Tsuyu looked somewhat amused. I had half the thought to ask her, 'what's that look for?' but it probably would've been brushed off, redirected, or answered with the most common pick._

 _"Some might find this world weird if perhaps you lived hundreds of years ago. Some people found it weird that one day out of the blue we just starting getting quirks like someone had flipped a switch. With no real explanation as to why the phenomenon happened." It's here that I'm listening to Tsuyu talk that I've become aware of Tsu's intelligence. Much more thoughtful than I was led to believe._

 _A hum rose from my throat as I mulled over her words. True but scientist just chalked it up to it being another evolution phase to the human species. It's weird and some people even argue that the world is even harder than before. When people with quirks are dominating the workspace. Not just in the hero department but every other single job._

 _Sports have become almost non-existent or uninteresting to watch. The million dollar question is would you rather watch your favorite hero pummel a villain into the ground and save the day? Or people running, jumping, leaping, throwing as a normal civilian would? When hero's do it In a more sporadic and amazing way that leaves your eyes glued to the screen._

 _"The point is that nobody questions why the world didn't stay the way it was," I say as my lips curl up into a small smile. "Fantasy is now a reality. Who would want to be a normal civilian when you can act out your once wildest dreams in the most famous profession." Tsuyu smiled and inclined her head._

 _"I wouldn't want to go back." Tsuyu admitted without a hint of reluctance or hesitation._

 _"Neither would I." I agreed._

* * *

 ** _Nobody told me it would be this hard_**

* * *

I froze when I entered the classrrom...and without even a moments notice her black irises caught ahold of mines. They were powerful and whatever had kept me stuck in front of the door thawed at her sight.

There was nothing to worry about. Everything that happened during the festival is in the past. I pursed my lips finding them a little dry as the skin scraped against each other. _It will only be awkward unless you make it awkward. There was nothing truly hard in that was there?_ Her eyes never left my form even as I maneuvered my past unoccupied desks to reach her she trailed me like a hawk.

When I did reach her it took a moment. She took a moment to stare up at me her face stoic with little to no expression nor way to accurately tell how she felt. She turned away for a moment placing her phone on the desk. The metallic steel leg of the chair scraping back against the floor as she removed her legs from under the desk and pushed herself to a stand. It took another moment before I leaned down and carefully snaked my hands around her. the back of head tickled the crook of my neck as I hid my face in her shoulder.

She squeezed lightly at the arm of my blazer. _It's okay._ I inhaled deeply through my nose before releasing it as a shaky breath. Her hand rubbed at the back of my shoulder soothingly. _Everything is going to be alright._ Her actions spoke words that needn't be verbally punctuated to me. I understood clearly what she was trying to convey without words. Something Tsuyu expressed she wanted to do but couldn't do last night when I texted her.

I blinked and raised my head so my chin could rest on her shoulder. Ashido blinked eyelashes fluttering as she looked away and a smile found it's way onto her lips. Without a beat, I quickly released Tsuyu from the hug running a hand back through my blonde locks. Ashido is snickering and I want to slam my head into the nearest wall. Damn, I can feel the heat rushing to my face now.

"Hey, Akio I like the new haircut." Jiro complimented me her ear jacks pointing up at my head as she took a seat next to Yaoyorozu. Oh yeah...I guess she did a good job on it. I touched my fingers at the faded side of my hair I'm happy that it got cut, it was getting quite annoying and in the way. I wonder if this hairstyle was the right choice?

It was almost faded along the sides while they left most of the hair on the top slicked to the back.

"Wow, I didn't notice that...I think a more spiky approach would've suited you better though." Kirishima jokes hands twisting about as if trying to take an imaginary photo.

"Well thankfully someone kept reminding me about it so...I got it cut." I give a Tsuyu a not so obvious side glance after the statement. Tsuyu is smiling and she ribbits when I playfully nudge her with my elbow. The class goes into a chorus of chatter as we wait for the rest of the classroom to arrive and Aizawa to enter homeroom to transition into today's lesson.

Strangely enough, I feel overly intoxicated. But in a good way. As I scan the faces of my friends in front of me I feel like I missed them greatly over the break given to us.

It wasn't unlike when I was in middle school and dreaded having to interact and fake emotions with my 'friends' that I had. But instead, I feel excited and pleased that I'm among my actual friends in class 1-A. People that I can trust. Well, some I can trust more than others like Tsuyu...maybe Todoroki and Yaoyorozu too. When was the last time I talked to Todoroki? I craned my neck to look near the back of the classroom and there sat Todoroki actually...looking ready to doze off before class.

Unfortunately for him, The clock on the wall hits a new hour and in steps Aizawa never a minute late. Even as the chatter dies down and Ashido freezes mid-spin in front of the classroom it almost becomes too hard for me to keep in my laughter as just I hop into my seat in front of Todoroki.

He stops and stares at Ashido for a moment. "Is there a reason you're standing in front of the classroom like a statue?" Aizawa coldly asks.

Ashido hops on one foot in fear and surprise. Her eyes widen a tad bit once she realizes who it is. Ashido swiftly turns and lowers her head in apology. Everybody - except for Bakugo, Todoroki, Lida, and Tokoyami - started to snicker not able to hold in their laughter.

"If you don't all stop I'm going to give you all detention," Aizawa warned, The class apologizes choosing not to humor the possibility. Plus, Kaminari and Mineta have already done enough of that and we've seen what happens as a result.

"Now to get back on track," Aizawa returns his attention to the board in front of him, muttering something, before walking to his usual spot in front of the class.

He pauses once more looking over the class before resting his eyes on me. _What?_ They quickly dance away to scan the rest of the classroom.

"Mourning." He greets after some time.

"Good Morning!" Class 1-A greets back in unison. It's practically routine that we show respect to a teacher by always greeting them when they come in. Something I've learned while always being in the presence of UA teachers.

Aizawa was always someone who took no shit and no slacking. Aizawa cleared his throat lightly picking at the skin of his scar.

"Code names. Today's goal will be to create a codename by the end of class." Aizawa reveals. I immediately perked up as some of the class jumped out of their seats and cheered in excitement. I stayed in my seat even knowing full well Aizawa was going to force them to sit down. He wasn't done after all. But I could feel myself get giddy, we were going to pick our hero names! What isn't exciting about that?

…

Shit.

I didn't think this far ahead.

"This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned the other day. The draft begins in earnest in the second and third years. This is after students have gained enough experience and can become immediate assets to pros. To paraphrase, for them to extend offers to first years like you - show that they have an interest in your future potential as a hero." Aizawa finishes and he pauses looking over the class. Of course, that's our cue to ask questions if we didn't understand him or seek further clarity.

When no one looked like they wanted to ask a question Aizawa seemed almost seemed relieved closing his eyes and his posture becoming more slack

"So we'll have to prove ourselves once we get picked right?" Hagakure asked and Aizawa confirms with a nod of his head.

I raise my hand politely. "So are we going to know how many offers we got or is that private?" I ask and Aizawa reaches into his pocket to take out a remote.

"Yes, I'm going to show everyone the number of offers, but only you will know _who_ made the offers." He clicks a button on the remote and the board in front comes to life with blue bars attached to a name gliding across the screen in different lengths.

My eyes widen in shock at the number next to my name.

"In other years it's been more spread out but as you can see that isn't the case this time." Aizawa comments and immediately the class has mixed reactions.

For me, I'm quite shocked at the numbers I was seeing from Bakugo and Todoroki. Their offers were over the three and four thousand marks. Making everyone else numbers seem quite mediocre at best. I take note of what my other classmates are saying, especially the bit about the reverse in roles from the positions obtained in offers and at the festival. But, of course, the Todoroki name comes with many perks. He was the son of the number 2 hero after all, what is there not to like.

I carefully turned in my seat to Gauge Todoroki reaction. His lips were slightly curled downward in a frown a scowl appeared on his face - he wasn't pleased. Who wouldn't be...most of those offers aren't truly genuine.

Todoroki Shoto isn't half-witted.

Onyx eyes flutter towards the board, me, and then Todoroki.

"Todoroki you're quite amazing." Yaoyorozu compliments. I can't help but notice that Todoroki shrugs it off.

"There all because of my father." He dismisses her compliment without much thought. Todoroki you imbecile.

Onyx eyes flutter once more in surprise and her fingers press into the side of her mechanical pencil. There's confliction - no doubt about it - Yaoyorozu is a dime in a thousand. A family name such as her's come with a lot of pressure. Subpar results at the festival will get you a subpar score with the hundreds of pro heroes watching.

Yaoyorozu is a sculptor.

"No one appreciates good art," I suddenly say pursing my lips. My purple eyes drift away from her onyx orbs as I lightly play with my blonde hair.

"Sometimes they have to look a second time at what lies beneath just the initial painting to get a better understanding." I give Yaoyorozu one final look. You're amazing and if those thousands of pro heroes can't see that they're narrow-minded. Yaoyorozu mouth is slightly ajar and her face turns slightly pink. Good, my point got across.

I relinquish a small smile and twist back to look at Aizawa.

"Keeping these results in mind, whether or not anyone asked for you. You will all be participating in internships with pros," Aizawa stated firmly making me nod in understanding. He further explains that it's necessary to gain experience with how pros deal with fighting villains firsthand.

Which explains why we need hero names.

"So technically we're going to be sidekicks or apprentices," I blurt out.

"Correct, you'll be learning the trade and different strategies that go into defeating certain types of villains. Which is why I highly suggest if you're interested in rescue, then intern with a rescue hero and so on." Aizawa scratches his lower eyelid. "On the note of your hero names, they are temporary. But if you're not serious about it…"

That was an unnecessary pau - "You'll have hell to pay later!" - se.

The new and more feminine voice had me snapping my head to the entrance of the classroom. To my surprise, it was Midnight. She seemed to be happy and almost more chirpy in a way. I reluctantly raised my hand in a wave.

Midnight sky blue eyes took notice of me. She stopped, smiled, and waved back. My lips curled up into a small smile. I've never conversated with Midnight before but she doesn't seem all that bad.

The top to the marker came off with a pop.

 _My hero name?_

The whiteboard was clean, so squeaky clean in fact, that it could be a mirror. Me. My image. What I wanted to be in the future. I never put too much thought into it...always blinded by my anger for my mother I never really cared for my design.

It was thrown together the same day it needed to be mailed to the offices. I remember just tearing out a piece of paper from my notebook and threw down whatever came to head. I pressed the marker to the whiteboard and paused. This feels oddly familiar. I tapped the back of the marker against the board as I closed my eyes. Oh right.

 _How original._

" _A child could come up with that name." Lia sounded slightly offended in response to my berating of her choice in hero names._

" _But I was a child when I came up with that name," Lia quickly responded._

 _I rolled my eyes._

She pinched my cheek. "Okay, little fucker let's see _you_ come up with a better one," _Lia challenged. I attempted to escape but suddenly her hair wrapped around my stomach holding me in place. I whined and tried desperately to pry them off but to no avail. Of course, Lia always did this when she was trying to prove a point. If I just stay quiet she'll eventually laugh and release me. When she didn't I craned my neck to look back at my aunt confused. She gave me a small smile and pressed her finger hard into the crooks over my shoulder blade. I grunted in slight pain as Lia slowly pressed, pushed, and squeezed at my shoulders. Oh, I really needed that after the training session today._

 _"Talk to me." She encouraged as I let out a pleased grunt at the way she pushed into my back. r_

" _I never thought about it," I responded, taking a quick intake of breath. I looked down at the rubber ball in my right hand - Why have I still been holding this -r and watching it morph and move against my finger. A sigh and a sudden pull from the top of my head as I was laid on my back. I blinked looking up into the dark magenta eyes of my aunt as she smiled once more and used her fingers to comb through my blonde hair. A shiver ran down my spine at the touch, my eyes closing on their own and the hint of a smile on my lips. I feel like a cat._

 _She hummed a soft tune to herself as she ran her fingers through my hair. "What books do you like to read? Or rather what was your favorite book?"_

 _My favorite book? There are a few. But they weren't quite as memorable as this one._

" _My favorite book was...Junipers Light." I answered._

 _Lia chuckled. "That's a classic novel," There was a pause as my aunt placed a hand over my eyes. I didn't react. "Now i want you to say the name of the first character you think of from that book."_

 _There wasn't much thought to be had as Osiris the abysswalker was the first and my most favorite character to cross my mind from the book. Osiris was a special character. Gifted. Like the many people with quirks today. But his world was parallel and exact opposite of ours in the fact that he was the only 'gifted' within his region. Gifted were seen anomalies in people or in the world that need to be taken out._

 _Humans are afraid of what they don't know. Osiris couldn't be any much more honest than he was when he spoke that line. That same page he encased himself in stone so that he didn't have to burden the people who swore to protect him._

 _He and his world were fictional, but yet both were written so real. Osiris had similar power to mines...maybe it's why I took such a liking to him so early on in the book. He feared that the people close to him would eventually also in time reject him...that is my greatest fear. I don't want to push my burdens on my friends. I dont even want to think about the repercussions. How they'll eventually grow tired of it and me. They'll discard me._

They'll-

" _Let that be the inspiration for your hero name,"_

I snap my eyes completely having been out of it for the last minute. I looked down and scanned the board in my hands - almost dropping my marker in shock. I zone out too much.

 _The hero of Growth: Osiris._

I'll be like Osiris. A boy who was an outcast and grew to develop a feeling and gain knowledge about the people and world around him. To learn that not every gift bestowed upon someone will necessarily be through a gift by the public.

"Now all that's left is for Bakugo to change his, Lida, Midoriya, and I haven't forgotten about you Akio." Midnight sky blue eyes are directly on me at the end of her statement.

She smiles and beckons me forward with a hand.

"Don't be shy I'm pretty sure your hero name won't be as horrible as bakugo." Midnight reassures with a light jest that earns the laughter of most everyone in the classroom. Her comedic relief to relieve pressure and tension is greatly appreciated. Bakugo seethes and scratches at the board furiously with his marker but doesn't say anything. Midnight cocks out her hip to one side and lets out a chuckle when I almost stumble out of my seat.

Midnight looked giddy and filled with delight as she watched me set my board flat against the podium. Midnight made a sound of confusion as I forced myself to look up at my classmates. All of their eyes were on me - and when I mean all I mean _all_ of them - my fingers started to shake.

 _Well, so much for being confident._

FIngers pressed into my shoulder and my eyes were met by Midnights.

"Don't worry about what other people think..." Midnight does this pause her lips curling up into this beautiful smile. She leans over and covers her mouth as she whispers into my ear.

…

A snort escapes my lips.

Akio Takeyama is a sucker for puns.

"That was dumb," I comment.

I pull the board up. "The hero of Growth: Osiris."

"Is that for the Egyptian god?" Midnight asks and I shake my head. Midnight is surprised, only for a moment, however, as she taps a finger against her chin.

"I...like it," Yaoyorozu spoke up and everyone in the class turned to her. Onyx eyes were attached to mines however as she smiled dutifully and I couldn't help but...feel my heart skip a beat.

"Nice and to the point," Kirishima says.

"Fits the character too!" Jiro speaks up.

"Yeah, we're all still growing no matter what right?" Sero points out.

Of course, we all have so much to learn. About the world, ourselves, and the people around us. People change. The things they like, things they hate, and the people they love.

…

 _I hate change._

Once all was said and done Midnight congratulated everyone - mostly everyone - on a job well done on their hero names. Midnight than went on with her speech about it's not only how you make yourself a legend someone who will make an impact on the pages of history, but the name that people will refer to you as in those legends. For years and years to come.

Will I truly make much of a difference in my lifetime?

* * *

It's later and I sit at my desk still skimming the sheets given to me after our last class with Cementoss. I'm happy that math is the last class of the day. It's too much stress on the mind to be pumping out solutions for algebraic and numerical equations all the time. I swear if I didn't have such an aptitude for learning new things I would be struggling for weeks.

But even I dont have a week to decide my hero internship. I slumped in my seat I shifted the stacks of papers of each hero agency that gave me an offer. I can barely focus on how loud my classmates were being. Although it's fun - and I mean really fun - to take a piss out of Mineta. _Go home._

"Yep, being referred to as a beverage in my legend...I doubt anyone will think the person telling that story is crazy right?" Jiro starts and the class is immediately rolling with it.

"Did you literally see that? Grape Juice saved me from being crushed to death!" Kirishima mocked in a girly voice as everyone started to laugh. I never realized that using Mineta Hero name in a sentence is literally a joke all in itself.

The possibilities were endless with a hero name like Grape Juice. Mineta obviously wasn't happy that we were taking a piss out of his hero name but he did deserve it.

Mineta huffed and crossed his arms. "Watch and see how stupid you look when you realize just me saying I'm Grape Juice will get girl's to dro-" A slap from Tsuyu tongue had him not finishing that line of thought.

Dude is an idiot. If he wasn't just thinking about getting in girls skirts all the time he would realize Grape Juice is a beverage and since his name is the same he could be very well the best hero to advertise for those kinds of things. It could be his shtick than just some running gag. That's a lot of revenue going into his pockets.

One thousand and ten offers. _That's a lot of offers alright._ I flipped through the papers in my hands searching for only the hero agencies that stood out to me.

Fingers lightly tapped against my shoulders and I looked up at to find Yaoyorozu.

"Akio, have you decided where you want to go yet?" Yaoyorozu asked.

I looked down at the papers in my hands and shook my head. "There were a lot of good offers," I said with a chuckle. Really tempting offers too. If I didn't know any better I would've picked the first top hero I recognized...but it's all about what I prefer. I rather intern with a hero I know I'll learn something meaningful from.

Yaoyorozu hummed and nodded her head in understanding.

"I see. It must be a very hard decision...anybody of interest?" Yaoyorozu asked and I nodded.

My eyes trailed down the list on the paper, "Some of the heroes are very popular...like Ryuku and the rising star Kamui wo-" I had to pause noticing something I hadn't before. I read it over once more.

It can't be...no. Endeavor gave me an offer!? My eyes went wide in shock. Never once in my lifetime would I have thought Him of all people would actually give me an offer.

…

Wait, wasn't I? Oh, Yaoyorozu! I quickly snapped my head up to find Yaoyorozu looking at me bewildered. "S-sorry, Yaoyorozu." I blurted out running a hand through my hair.

She didn't seem to mind. "No worries, are you okay?" Yaoyorozu sounded slightly concerned for me and I quickly waved a dismissive hand.

"Yeah, something caught me off guard is all. Sorry if I worried you Yaoyorozu." I gave her a cheeky smile I expected Yaoyorozu to ask me what had caught me off guard but, instead, she smiled folding her hands together in front of her.

"Momo," She said.

I blinked. Her name? I raised my eyebrow at her. Yaoyorozu cheeks turned a dusty pink as she rubbed her arm. A nervous tick. Why is she so nervous all of sudden?

"You said my last name, it's a mouthful, and I would greatly prefer if you just called me Momo." I stared at her for a couple of seconds. Yaoyorozu wants me to call her by her first name? Aren't those for very close friends? But why not Yaomomo like everyone else?

Purple eyes widened in sudden realization. Oh. She wants _me_ to call her by her first name. "Oh sure Momo." I agree, letting her name roll off my tongue for the first time. It's not weird or forced so I'll eventually get used to it.

"I...wanted to thank you for what you said earlier in class." Momo bows her head in thanks. With a smile, I stand up out of my seat.

"It's no problem, You just need to have more confidence. Don't compare yourself to other people and you'll be fine." I say with a chuckle. _Don't do what I did._ Onyx eyes waver to the side for a moment before they close.

A deep breath and Momo arms hook under my armpits embracing me. I pale for a moment my heart skyrocketing.

"Thank you, Akio," Momo whispers.

Wow. Words hold power to influence someone's perspective. When you use your words to positively achieve that then it becomes truly something grand.

"Yeah, anytime Momo," I say, as we release each other. Hands gingerly brush against the chest of my grey blazer and unintentionally I freeze. It's the sight of Momo's eyes that keep me from moving. How her skin barely has any blemishes and only the smallest amount of makeup leaves me consciously stunned. Is she mixed?

Her hand slides off.

Momo quickly apologizes - she has to go. Adjusting the handle of the bag on her shoulder. "Let's talk after classes?" Momo suggests.

I nod smile on my face. "Sounds good." We share a smile once more before she leaves the classroom. At that, I'm left in the classroom with my own thoughts.

Maybe I should ask her to hang out later today...I need something to distract me from everything. I fell back into my chair exhausted.

 _I love you Akio...Even if you don't love me. I wasn't here for you before but anytime you need me I'll come running._

 _I don't need you to come running. I wanted you here with me. But you couldn't even do that!_

I slowly folded my arms over my head as I lay my cheek against the desk and shut my eyes.

I haven't slept since yesterday.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hopefully, I'm not taking too long with these chapters but I'm going to be as fast as possible with how I upload from now on. Since season 4 is almost coming now and I at least want to keep up with the anime. But before that, I want to get your views on this chapter because I usually try to stray away from switching perspective too much but I felt it was quite necessary for this chapter as I wanted to see how it affected the storytelling aspect of the story.**

 **I'm trying to improve seeing what others do and trying to add it to my writing style but I feel like this chapter kind of came up short of what I had expected. There are some amazing writers out there and I truly want to have my fanfic envoke that feeling from people but when I read back my previous chapters it often felt like my storytelling fell flat on its face at certain times. Besides this, however, I have been debating the pairing for a while now. Should I keep the pairing Tsuyu and Akio or Yaoyorozu and Akio? I've changed the description of this story to reflect my indecisiveness but it is subject to change.**

 **Review responses:**

JustAShadow4: :)

 **:)**

Mr. Wackaodo:

In chapter 6, Lia pushes Yū into sex. So is Lia related to Yū or did they have a past relationship?

 **No, Lia is not blood-related to Yū and they did have a consensual past relationship. The backstory is that Lia met Yū when she was pregnant, Their relationship will eventually develop into best friends and Yū family would through a legal battle get custody of Lia**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia : Akio Takeyama**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

I was tortured last night.

This one felt surreal. The kitchen was a wonderful little place for my aunt and me to chat and talk before I left for school in the morning. I vividly remember this day - my 6 birthday - Blowing out the candles, making a prayer, and there was a knock at the door. _That's not right. There was no knock after I blew out my candles that day._

When Aunt Lia opened it, I half expected it to be my mother. But it was a dream...a simulation of what could've been. The smiles and happiness on my face didn't compare to the frown and utter disgust on my mother's face when she saw me. The spite on my mother's face. The way she looked at me as if I was beneath her. When she opened her mouth...when mother opened her mouth.

It was difficult getting out of bed. I remember ferociously flinging my sheets off and across the room. I remember running into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. I remember the way Aunty Lia held me so tightly in her arms on the bathroom floor while I sobbed into her chest.

I sobbed into her chest like a child until morning came.

Nightmares. Those aren't the prettiest dreams to have when you go to sleep. Scientists believe having nightmares are simulations your brain puts you through while you sleep. That little piece of knowledge still makes me laugh. When you take a moment to truly think about it you will eventually come to the same understanding that I found. The understanding - that our brains love to torture us.

"Do you have nightmares?"

Toshiko looks up to me with her big doe eyes ever the curious little cat. I ruffle her hair something she hates so I make a habit out of doing it at random times. She swats at my hand but I swiftly pull away with a chuckle. Do I have nightmares? What kind of question is that?

" _Everyone_ has nightmares Toshiko." I thought this was common knowledge?

Toshiko climbs up onto my lap and looks up at me her curiosity not sated. "What kind of nightmares?" She asks.

I pause and recall most of the nightmares had up until now. It brings with it a cold shiver up my spine and makes my hairs stand on end. _What kind of nightmares?_ It depends. What I consider nightmares are simulations so real that it makes me forget I was even asleep in the first place...something that makes you wake up in a cold sweat or brings tears to your eyes when you do. When the horror and terror felt so real that it digs at your mind even when you've awoken.

I can't tell you how many times I've had the same nightmare over and over again. The torture that is a simulation of if my mother was still in my life when I was a kid. I dreamt of Lia and mother beside one another taking care of me, grooming me, congratulating me, and loving me. Being able to just walk into the kitchen and see her smile and greet me in the mourning with a breakfast she cooked. Sometimes I would dream that we just talked for a long time about anything. It felt so real to look at her and be able to reach out in arm's length to embrace my mother.

But my arms would always go through her.

Reality...hurts.

Little hands slap against my cheeks and hold them together. It's when my purple irises come into close contact with big bright yellow orbs. "Uncy Aki are you dead!?" She shrieks and the proximity makes me jump back to hit the back of my head against the bed head and I unceremoniously fall to the ground.

I groan in pain as laid down on the carpeted floor. "Well...thanks for shrieking in my ear Toshiko." I sarcastically murmur. Toshiko, however, being the sassy but rude child. The bed creaks and the blue sheets become more wrinkled when Toshiko hops on it. My eyes widen when I realize she's preparing to leap. "You're-" I don't get to stop her before she suddenly flops belly first onto my stomach. The wind is knocked out of me momentarily as Toshiko laughter fills the room at the painful expression on my face. "-Welcome!" _Oh how cute._

Toshiko shifts to sit on my stomach, legs folded, and head being propped up by both her hands.

"What was your last nightmare about Uncy Aki?" Toshiko the embodiment and the rightful owner of the title 'pursuer of knowledge' and, "little devil" was suddenly thrown off to the side. A yelp accompanied by the tossing of pillows ensued.

"None of your business, brat." I laughed, throwing and smacking Toshiko in the face with a white pillow that was thrown off when I fell. Toshiko then jumped up having equipped a white pillow as a weapon herself. Her golden eyes glint with mischief and anger.

The little girl glared, the pout making the expression more cute than one to be feared. "You will pay for that with your _life_." Toshiko threatened in a deep voice.

...

...

It took every fiber of my being not to burst out laughing.

"I respect your valiant effort _villain,_ " I spat with venom positioning my sword - pillow but it's essentially the same thing - at my hip. "But this is where it ends Evil mastermind Toshiko." Toshiko laughed the best evil laugh she could and raised her sword - again a pillow but it's the same thing essentially - above her head.

She smiled smugly like a villain who was about to reveal his amazing trap and boast about how smart it was, "If you thought that was the only thing I had up my sleeve than you're surely mistaken for I-" I gasped, eyes widening in horror, and taking a fearful step back. "No-no! Two swords! How is that possible no one's ever been able to master the two-handed technique!"

Toshiko had two pillows raised above her head and laughed again, "That's because I'm the smartest women who ever lived and you the dumb bug will be squashed by my ultimate technique." I do a disturbing intake of breath before stepping forward once more with new resolves sword raised once more.

"Then come! I will win because we heroes will always win the end!" I yell back the most overused line I could think of. As a hero and protagonist of this battle, I must take my role seriously and say what a typical hero would. However, Toshiko goes off script and laughs as she begins lightly hopping in place getting ready to fling herself at me.

"Then allow me to give you a reality check!" I freeze in place. I wonder if that little girl knows how much truth her words held behind them. However, me panicking gives her the perfect opportunity for an opening to run and leap off the bed. "Die!"

"Wait to stop!" My eyes widen and so does Toshiko's as twist and tumbles to the ground before looking back up at Miyaki her mother standing in front of my arm's outstretched. Did she protect me? Toshiko brows furrow and she points at her mother with one of her swords.

"What are you doing!? Why are you protecting him!?" Toshiko yelled.

Miyuki shook her head and with the best voice she could muster, "You can't kill him He's your brother!" Miyuki shockingly revealed and cue the gasps of Toshiko and me in the room.

"B-But how!?" I question in utter shock.

"Y-You're my brother?" Toshiko seems to finally grasp the words that just flew out of her mother's mouth. _I feel like this game of heroes and villains has got too much of a complex backstory that's just going all over the place at this point._ I lower my sword and take a deep breath. I open my mouth only to find my breath catch in my throat.

Toshiko screams and Miyuki turns around to scream as well. I coughed and slowly looked down to the sword - soft white pillow - under my armpit but let's imagine it's striking through my stomach. It's suddenly ripped out and I let out a pained grunt as dramatically fall to my knees holding my stomach.

"I-I'm sorry." I apologize to Toshiko who runs over to me just as I fall to the ground. _I guess this is the end for me._ I smile and take my fake last breath as Toshiko shakes me attempting to awaken me. It's futile however as I lay there unresponsive.

Welp. That's the end of my character.

* * *

 **Unknown Location - 3rd person**

* * *

Her fingers lightly tapped against the steering wheel of her car. She sighed and scratched lightly at her cheek. Already Yu is having second thoughts about her out of the blue decision. "Maybe I shouldn't have picked the day after the festival, " Yu says, tilting her head to rest on the back of her car seat and letting out a frustrated groan.

"I'm such an idiot!" Without hesitation Yu brings her head down onto the steering wheel, her forehead smacking into the middle and causing her car to let off a sound of it's disturbing horn. That's _Right. What will he think?_ 15 years old. Her son, her little boy had grown up without her.

 _Reality hurts._

Yu shoulders slack and she slumps back in her seat, fingers firmly grasping the steering wheel. Fifthteen...he is fifteen for _goodness_ sake. It only hit Yu now that this isn't going to be the light-hearted reunion she had hoped for.

 _This was a mistake. Shutting her_ eyes tightly Yu pushed back the uneasy feeling in her gut. It was going to be _fine_. She as a hero has never faced a threat bigger than her or rather a threat she couldn't handle. But this threat wasn't physical and it can't be solved with a dropkick to the chest.

Rather it was mental.

There was this sense of fear and for good reason. In her previous phone call, Years upon years of hatred and spite was all that she could hear in the gruff and deeper voice of her baby boy. She promised that if he made it far in the tournament that she would agree to set a time to meet and talk with him. Here she was, sitting in her car, waiting for Lia to arrive in front of a small cafe. Why did I think it was great to meet him at a cafe again?

Oh right.

Tea always made her calm. It's why she decided it was best to meet at a cafe. A cafe that didn't have a lot of business or customers but it was small and during the mourning, it was almost always empty. Still, will she say in anticipation for the questions Akio is sure to have?

 _Why did you leave without a single word?_ "I-I thought it wouldn't hurt as much." That seemed like a _wonderful_ excuse. _Why did you never send any letters?_ She did _write_ letters. _Why did you never send them?_ Yu fingers tightened hard against the steering wheel. So much so, that her knuckles had turned white. "I-I…" _Did you hate me?_ Her eyes felt out of focus as she looked down at her knees and imagined the expressions on her son's face.

Yu Takeyama was a horrible mother.

Yu knew that more than anyone.

There's a tap on her car window and Yu shoots upright in her seat. Coughing into the back of her hand she than wrinkles her nose. With a deep breath, Yu turns to the window. It's Lia. With the press of a button, the window slides open to allow the air from outside to come rushing into her face. Magenta orbs gloss over her form, "Are you ready?" Lia must have noticed.

But there was this sympathy to Lia's tone that brought the painful sensation back to the inside of her stomach.

Yu sucked in a breath through her teeth and winced slightly at the sensation. She found her hands still coiled tightly around the steering wheel when trying to find an escape from the concerned expression of her best friend.

 _Stop being a child and face your problems._ She wouldn't run. Yu knew she had to walk into that cafe and talk with him. "I'm afraid...but I'm ready," Yu responded, fingers uncurling from around the steering wheel and she couldn't help but relinquish a small smile at her best friend.

"You're doing the right thing Yu." Lia reassured as Yu inclined her head. They exchanged smiles but Yu couldn't help but notice t44he cold feeling on the back of her neck. The way her hairs stood on end. A chill. It must be the wind.

She smiled despite the nagging feeling. "I hope I am."

"Thank you,"

Akio looked at the small teacup carefully placed in front of him. The liquid only swaying slightly as it slid in front of him. The waiter, a young woman, couldn't have been a year older than him smiled happily and bowed slightly before leaving. Akio looked down at the liquid inside of the teacup and watch the small movements of matcha tea. _When was the last time he had tea?_ Too long in fact. Akio gently clasped the teacup in both of his hands and brought it up to his mouth.

"This smell...it's so calming," Akio whispered, taking a long whiff of the rich aroma. Tea, as he's come to learn, has many properties that could relieve certain stresses of the day. Akio wasn't stressed - not necessarily, but it was nice to feel his whole body melt against the aroma this green tea gave off. It felt even better when it went down his throat and entered his body - as _taboo_ as that sounds - Akio found great pleasure in it.

 _Amazing._ Delicate and small sips had Akio relishing in the alluring sweetness of the drink. It forced him to shut his eyes taking in the powerful taste it had. He placed the tea down still half-full. Something like tea couldn't be enjoyed unless elemental quirk user sure felt grounded letting a content sigh escape his lips at the drink.

"Taste good doesn't it?" He let the right side of his lip curl up into a smirk. _This isn't just good - it's magnificent._

"It took you long enough to come back," Akio says opening his eyes and expecting to find his aunt there. Instead, he found matching purple eyes staring back at him. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched the woman relinquish a small smile and twist her head to the approaching waiter. Her blonde curled bangs slightly swaying with her movements. She accepted the beverage in her hands and nodded thanks to the young waiter.

The woman took a sip from her teacup. "I guess we have something in common...Green tea always relieves stress." Her eyes didn't meet his instead down into the teacup.

Akio found himself doing the same. Her eyes weren't the bright colorful expression she had on as a hero. _Of course...that's just her public image after all._ Something she puts on for the fans Akio noted. She looked more real...maybe because his mother is sitting right across from him.

* * *

 _ **3rd person**_

* * *

"So," Yu eyes darted to the left avoiding the gaze of her son. "How are your hero studies? I know you've been working hard. Your showing at the festival was amazing." Yu was trying to make small talk but Akio snapped. Usually, he was more hardened to not lash out as he did but this was different.

Akio brows furrowed. "Don't act like you _care_ all of a sudden."

Yu eyes widen when her eyes were met with a steely glare from her son. "Let me get this through your skull...I hate you." _Are you blind?_ Akio thought his mother was smart enough to read the atmosphere. That her being here made the air more chilly than it was supposed to be. Yu breathed sharply as if something had gotten caught in her throat.

"I-I," Yu lips quivered as she failed to let the words out. "You're...right," Yu admitted her head lowering to stare at the green tea in front of her.

"You left without a _word_. Not even a goodbye." Akio was hurt and it was like a stab to the heart to see her son talk that way. It reminded her of how much she failed in her life. Akio pushed aside his tea and folded his hands upon the table. "Do you know how many birthday wishes of mines never came true? Did you know on my 10th birthday that I almost killed myself with my quirk?" Yu eyes shot up in horror as she covered her mouth with her hand. _What?_

"Oh and guess the reason why my quirk went out of control...because for the 6th time in a row I realized that you wanted nothing to do with me." Akio sneered, hands balled into fists under the table.

"That's wrong!" Yu exclaimed through hushed words. Akio bit his lip just as it started to quiver.

"I-I know that I haven't been _there._ But I've never stopped thinking about you. I made so many letters I couldn't count how many times I rewrote them over and over trying to find the right words to say. But even then my fear would overwhelm me and I would never send it." Yu hands slid over the table unknowingly Akio raised his arms to retreat but she snatched his hands. "I'm _so_ proud of you. You're striving for something great." Yu shook her head and reached over the table to cup her son's cheek.

"You're what I cherish most in this world. You're the spitting image of me." Yu said a hoarse giggle arising from her throat. "You've grown to be so handsome do you know that?" Her thumb brushed against Akio cheek. She tilted her head and her lips had curved into an infectious smile. _Why?_ Akio cursed mentally when his lips betrayed him and curved up into a small smile of its own. He could feel his tears tickling against his cheek as it descended to his chin like a runny faucet.

"Than what am I to you?" Akio grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from his face. _It doesn't matter how many times you apologize._ Akio couldn't, no, wouldn't accept it.

Yu was taken aback. _What am I to you?_

Yu...didn't know what to say. Her mouth was slightly ajar but it struggled to move and form words.

" _What am I to you?"_

Her tears seemingly coming down her face with more fervor than before. Akio was hit with a wave of nausea his chest constricted in pain. His purple eyes fell to the floor as his breathing started to quicken.

'I'm here...I'm not going to leave like last time. I-I can...w-we can j-just sit down and y-you c-can fill me in on everything that I've missed." Yu hands tightened around his and Akio let his finger unfold so they could then become entangled against his mothers. _This was a mistake._

"I love you so much."

There it was. The words he yearned to hear. The words that released all the pain in his chest. The words that made him break down into silent sobs.

" _I hate you."_

The words were like silver on his tongue. It surely felt so to Yu. It felt as if the world gravity had inverted on itself. Frozen in place as Akio stood up from his seat and excused himself from the table. She made it worse. _This was a mistake._

 _Frost formed at his fingertips as Akio snatched his hands back and covered his mouth. It felt like he was going to throw up._

Yu could only sit there in shock and agony as her son walked out the door of the small cafe. It feels like no matter what she does it always comes back to bite her. Sometimes, Yu wondered if her quirk was a curse.

She could grow to a gigantic size but she can never shrink. Maybe it is the same for her problems. Her problems will never cease shrink and they'll always come back larger than before. Maybe this was a problem that she just couldn't fix. Like a wound that was left to fester and eventually got infected.

A pale hand clasped around her teacup. She didn't dare look up at the waitress. Yu immediately apologized to her, arm raising to dry the running tears from her face.

"You should go after him."

It only then did Yu lookup. "You need to chase him. Don't let him leave here thinking you'll give up so easily."

"Why?" Why was she telling her this?

The woman smiled sympathetic and supportive. "Because...he needs you right now more than ever-tell him what he wants to hear." The waitress was right.

How could she be so dumb!? It is all her fault. She's the reason this keeps happening!

* * *

 _ **Akio P.O.V**_

* * *

 _What am I to you?_

All I was met with was silence. I can't breathe. My chest was constricting again.

…

I think I think I'm having a panic attack. I stumbled forward and leaned against a tree I hastily pulled my phone out of my pocket just have it a fumble and drop out of my hands. Oh no. Please.

Not now.

"Akio!" I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head. Noo, I don't want this right now...not now. Sweat pooled from my forehead as I pressed a hand to the bark of a nearby tree. I could feel the ice pool at the tip of my fingertips and my body goes rigid.

My body's temperature has already dropped dangerously low.

I feel so numb.

I can't-

What's happening?

Somebody help.

Please.


End file.
